Quiet On The Set
by duhitsangie
Summary: America's sweetheart Isabella Swan and Hollywood's playboy Edward Cullen are cast together in an upcoming movie. Will there be sparks or will things just be quiet on the set? And is everything the tabloids say just as it seems? M for Lemons
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

**This is just an idea i had running through my head. **

**Those of you reading _It's You_, the next chapter is coming soon and it's smut filled fun. lol**

** I just had to get this out first.**

**__****Tell me what you think.**

* * *

**BPOV**

We pushed through the door, his mouth wet and hot on my neck as he covered it with kisses.

My jacket was thrown off before he pushed me against the wall, attacking my lips with his.

My leg wrapped around his waist, while his hand dragged up my leg, caressing my thigh, before pressing it against him as he went higher up my skirt, the heel of my shoe digging into the back of his leg.

I gasped, when he pushed his prominent erection against me, squeaking in surprise and biting his lip in retaliation when I felt his hand on my ass.

We pulled apart when I tugged on his sweater to pull it off, gasping for breath as we stared in each other's eyes.

His hand held my face, his fingers caressing my cheekbones, as I watched the rainbow of emotion cross through his deep green eyes.

"Sweetheart," he whispered. "I need you, I can't wait any longer."

"Have me," I whispered against his lips, as he dragged the strap of my tank down my shoulder, breaking his lips from mine, to kiss down my neck and across my collarbone.

He kept me panting as he kissed lower, brushing his lips across the top of my breasts, and making me shiver at the thought of what those lips would feel like on the rest of my body.

"Cut!" the director yelled, breaking me out of my lust induced daze, and forcing me to focus on what was going on around me, and more so, _who_ was wrapped around me.

_No_! My mind yelled at me. _You can't be thinking of your co-star this way. Especially not EDWARD CULLEN_!

"Edward," I murmured, pushing his face away from my cleavage, and forcing him to look up at me.

"What?" he asked, looking confused as to why I stopped him.

"Aro yelled cut. You can let go of me," I said, motioning to the hand he had on my ass, holding me against him.

"What if I don't want to?" he smirked, pulling me tighter against him to feel the bulge in his jeans.

"Don't even _go_ there playboy," I told him as I pushed him off me, turning away from him to hide the blush on my face.

When I looked up, I saw the raised eyebrow of our director.

"That was great," Aro said, clapping his hands together. "Just try to tone it down a bit, don't get so handsy Cullen, this is supposed to be both of your first times, we don't want it to look raunchy."

"Sure thing sir," Edward nodded, winking at me when he saw me looking, causing me to roll my eyes. "Of course, if Ms. Swan wanted to practice, I'd be more than happy."

"Not on your life buddy," I scoffed, turning my head away from him, so he couldn't see how much I would actually _love_ to 'practice' with him.

_Stop it_! My mind continued to yell at me. Edward Cullen was not someone I could get in involved with.

It was no secret that he hooked up with co-stars he worked with, parading their relationships for all the press and the world to see. In fact he was known for it and I wouldn't be the next one, no matter how attracted to him I was, I knew all the stories.

He flirted and sweet talked, gave those 'come hither' eyes at you any chance he got, kind of like the way he was looking at me now.

"Alright break for a few minutes, get your make-up redone and be back here in 15. We're going to shoot this again," Aro told us, walking away before giving any of us a chance to respond.

"I was serious about practicing Isabella, since we just met and all, I think it would be great to try to work on our chemistry, and get to know each other," Edward said, sounding surprisingly serious.

"Umm.."

"Of course, I wouldn't mind getting to know each other, in _other_ ways as well," he smiled, bringing his hand up to caress my arm.

"Fuck you," I hissed, as I threw his hand off my arm.

"I'd love to," he smirked. "When and where?"

I walked away from him without responding, slightly flustered from the panty-wetting smirk he kept giving me.

"Stupid, sexy, cocky motherfucker," I grumbled as I walked into my dressing room.

"Who's a motherfucker?" Alice, my best friend and goddess of all things make-up and fashion, asked as I sat in my seat and she pulled out her brushes.

"Edward Cullen," I stated, closing my eyes, as she began to touch up my makeup.

"Sexy?" she asked, the smile present in her voice.

"I never said that," I retorted, not able to hide the blush that bloomed onto my face.

"Someone's crushing on their co-star," she sang, as she reapplied some lipstick.

"I can't be," I whined, looking into her laughing eyes, "he's an asshole and a player."

"And he's hot," she laughed.

"Yea because that just makes all the other bad stuff go away."

"Bella you don't even know him."

"I know what I've heard, and read, he's a player. He hooks up with all of his co-stars, and then throws them away when he's done with them, and on to a new one."

"You can't believe everything you read," she chided, while adding some more blush.

"I see the way he acts. I mean, he grabbed my ass during that scene Alice!"

"What? You have a nice ass, maybe he just couldn't help it," she giggled as she shrugged her shoulders.

"And why, can I ask, did Aro think it was a good idea to film the love scene on the first day? We just met!"

"He wanted to capture the perfect raw emotions from both of you, the nervousness and newness of what you we're both doing with each other would come off as it being just like your first time."

"He's smart," I sighed. "And stupid. Did that even look like it was our first time?"

"No," she laughed. "You guys just looked ready to maul each other."

"Yeah," I groaned.

"Oh come on Bella, it's not that bad."

"It _is_ that bad! I was ready to maul Hollywood's most notorious playboy, I was imagining his lips on every part of my body out there Alice! I was like, 10 seconds away from ripping off all his clothes!"

Alice just continued to laugh as I ranted. I even grabbed a gossip magazine from beside me, showing her the last story about Edward, and his latest conquest.

"Bella," she sputtered through her laughter. "I keep telling you, don't believe everything you read! You know how the business is these days."

"Please Ali," I scoffed.

"Ok then, Mrs. America's sweetheart, innocent, perfect little role model, Isabella Swan," she said sarcastically.

"Fuck you," I chuckled.

"Case in point," she said pointing at me. "Not everything is as it seems."

"Fine," I sighed. "You might be right."

"I'm always right," she smirked.

"Doesn't change the fact that he still acts like a frat boy. First he grabs my ass during the scene, _then_ he invites me to 'practice' so we could 'get to know each other' better, and then he practically asked me to fuck him."

"Ooh tell me more," she teased. "Besides, you just said a key word, _acts_, he's an actor Bell, just like you are with your sweet miss routine."

"Yea in front of the camera's," I explained. "Not when I'm around my co-stars and the crew. They see the real me."

"Yeah because your reputation can't really be tarnished, you're sweet, no matter what, you're not a diva, and you never throw bitch fits. You earned the title of America's sweetheart, because you don't do drugs, and aren't a slut, or diva like a lot of these Hollywood girls. You genuinely are a nice person."

"Yea I guess," I sighed.

"Look at Rose, we know she's not a bitch, or even that cocky, but she got that reputation a long time ago, and it brought her where she is today. If she dropped that act in front of her co-stars, and became all sweet, her reputation would be ruined."

"True," I acquiesced. "Why are you defending him anyway?"

"I just have a good feeling about you two," she shrugged. "Plus not all the stories are bad, he always seems like a sweet guy in interviews and stuff. It's only all the player stories that are bad about him. He always brings his mom or sister to the big award shows too, what kind of asshole does that?"

"Damn it Alice, I'm trying _not_ to like him."

"Sorry," she giggled.

"Whatever, it's not like anything could happen, I have a strict no dating people I work with rule, you know this. We can be friends, but that's it."

"Yea, yea," she shrugged, waving her hand. "Now go, you have a love scene to film."

"Fine," I sighed, walking out of my dressing room, and right into the devil himself.

"Shit, sorry," he said, turning, and grabbing me from the shoulders to keep me from falling, before smirking at me. "Oh hey, ready to create some magic?"

"Sure," I nodded, walking ahead of him, and ignoring his touch on the small of my back.

"You know, I'm not the asshole everyone makes me out to be," he said in my ear as we walked.

"Really? And I'm just supposed to believe that? You know you did grab my ass right? And you invited me to fuck?"

"What? You have a nice ass, and I can't deny I'm attracted to you, you're gorgeous," he said, making me blush. He pushed me against one of the studio's walls, leaning over me.

"I know you're attracted to me too, this blush gives you away," he whispered, his thumb brushing my cheek as he leaned down to bring his lips to mine.

"Edward," I whispered, his lips just a breath away from mine.

"Hmm?"

"This isn't happening."

"Why? It's not like we weren't just making out a few minutes ago."

"Those were our characters, not us, and _us_, is _not_ going to happen."

"You're going to make me work for it?" he asked, smirking at me when I pushed him away.

"No, I don't want you to work for it. I don't even want you to try. I'm not like most girls Cullen."

"Oh, I know you're not," he murmured, looking me up and down.

"I'm not just going to fall at your feet because of your charm, and crooked smiles. I won't be another notch on your belt."

"I wouldn't want you to be," he said looking shocked that I'd even suggest that. "I don't need any more notches.. I mean, I don't wear a belt.. I mean, it's not.." I held in a laugh as I watched him stutter through an explanation.

"It's ok Edward, you do what you do, just keep me out of it, I'm not interested."

"Really?" he smirked slightly, my declaration bringing him out of his flustered stupor.

"Really," I fidgeted as his green eyes burned into mine. "We can be friends."

"Friends," he said slowly, caressing my hand in his, which I hadn't even realized he was holding.

"Yea," I stated, clearing my throat as I extracted my hand from his. "Just friends."

"We'll see about that," he mumbled, before turning and walking towards the set. "Come on Isabella, let's go lose our virginities."

_Please God, let me pull this off, I can't be attracted to him_.

**EPOV**

Friends. _Just_ friends. The girl was infuriating, gorgeous, but infuriating.

I thought she would be different. She should know that everything she read about me couldn't possibly be true. Of course, I wasn't making it any better. She brought out the horny bastard in me, the one that just wanted to grab her, and rip off every piece of clothing, to reveal all of her perfect, porcelain skin.

There wasn't a moment I hated my agent more than I did right now. One little slip up with the wrong girl, and suddenly I was an asshole.

I had met Tanya on the set of one of my first movies. I wasn't very big in Hollywood yet, and when she asked me out for drinks, I didn't say no. She was hot, and she could get me to places I wanted to reach in the business.

Of course, that one date turned into some huge story about us sleeping together, and flaunting our relationship around set. My denying that anything happened didn't really matter, since Tanya was set on her own story.

So of course, when I was seen out at lunch with a different co-star, the rumors flew. I was 'cheating on', and 'dating' both of them. I got so much attention that James, my agent, decided to just run with it, catapulting me into the limelight, with the 'stud' reputation.

Over the years, the reputation stuck. I was linked to every woman I came in contact with, and James just kept adding to the mix, making me pretend to date all these woman and act like a womanizer.

I didn't mind it at first, it brought me all the fame and attention I wanted. But of course it came at a cost, the cocky attitude became like a second skin, and it was hard to turn it off.

So when Aro had asked us to take a break, I couldn't help but offer up time to practice with Isabella. I was serious at first, wanting us to connect and get to know each other, since we had to act like we were in love. But the moment I saw the surprised look on her face, I made an asshole comment in reflex, and continued, when I saw how beautiful she looked flushed and angry.

When she stomped away I realized my mistake. I was supposed to be making her swoon, not angry.

I had first seen Isabella Swan a few months ago, she was in talk to be starring in this movie with me, and I had to get a look at her, after seeing a picture of her amongst all the other woman.

I went to the premiere of one of her movies, watching how graceful and sweet she was with everyone around her. I learned about her America's sweetheart reputation, and watched at how well it fit her.

She was great with her fans, smiling and talking to them as she walked down the carpet, posing for pictures, and laughing at all the jokes the paparazzi made.

She spoke with all the interviewers like they were old friends, joking with them, and blushing sweetly when they embarrassed, or complimented her.

At one point in the night, she tripped, and broke her heel, getting swarmed by photographers trying to catch the embarrassment, but she laughed it off, taking off her shoes and spending the rest of the night prancing around, barefoot.

She was sweet, and down to earth, yet sexy, and alluring at the same time. I just had to know her.

Her performance in the movie was great, and I just knew we had to have her. I walked up to Aro the next day, practically demanding to have her play opposite me in the new romantic comedy. He laughed, before admitting that they had already decided on her.

When I heard the news, I was nervous, and excited. Isabella wasn't like any other woman I worked with, yes, they were all attractive, but I wasn't attracted _to_ them. I never cared what they thought about me, and didn't bother to show them the real me, not like I wanted Isabella to see.

She was even more beautiful up close, and the fire in her just made her more attractive. Of course, her reluctance to give me a chance killed me. I had been hoping to talk to her, show her I wasn't the man they made me out to be, but the moment she walked onto the set, in a little skirt and heels, I snapped. The only thing I wanted to do was touch her. And once I did touch her, I didn't want to stop, I didn't even hear Aro yell cut, I just kept tasting Isabella's sweet skin.

When it came time to go back on set, I promised myself I wouldn't molest her like I had earlier. When I bumped into her outside our dressing rooms, I tried to explain that I wasn't that guy, but she just made it difficult.

Her bringing up the scene from earlier, just reminded me about how it felt to feel her in my arms, I couldn't help where my hands ended up when I touched her.

I told her I couldn't help it, and made sure she knew that I was attracted to her. The blush on her face just showed me that she was attracted to me too, since my advances were flustering her.

When I caressed her flushed cheek with my hand, I couldn't help but lean down to taste those sweet lips once more.

I couldn't believe she was nervous about a kiss; it wasn't like it was going to be the first time our lips touched, and I was hoping it wouldn't be the last.

But she rejected me, and it hurt, I wasn't expecting it. Most girls jumped at the chance to be seen with me.

_She's not most girls_. My subconscious reminded me. This was Isabella Swan, the girl of my dreams, I couldn't treat her like anyone else.

I had to tell her how much I wanted her; how I wasn't that guy she thought me to be, and how I really just wanted to get to know her. But of course, that's not what came out of my mouth.

"You going to make me work for it?" I asked smirking at her, reverting to my asshole tendencies.

"No, I don't want you to work for it. I don't even want you to try. I'm not like most girls Cullen."

"Oh I know you're not," I murmured, looking her up and down. She was most definitely not like most girls, she was so much better, and I wanted her to be mine. No matter what it took.

I could do this, I could be her friend, and show her the real me. Make it my mission for her to look beyond the asshole and see _me_. I was going to make Isabella Swan fall in love with me.

"Come on Isabella, let's go lose our virginities." I joked as I grabbed her hand once more and pulled her towards the set.

"Ah there are my stars. I assume you have gotten to know each other," Aro said, smirking, as he took in our linked hands.

"Yea, we're good sir," Bella said, pulling her hand out of mine, and walking to the bed, grabbing her jacket, and putting it on to start the scene over.

"Now, the last take was good, I liked the passion, and chemistry that burns between you two, but, I want you to tone it down just a bit. This is supposed to be sweet and slow, you can get dirtier later," Aro explained laughing.

Isabella and I both nodded our heads, as we took our positions at the door outside of the 'bedroom'.

"Ready?" I whispered, as I grabbed her hand, she looked into my eyes quickly, nodding her head in response, and intertwining her fingers with mine.

"Action!"

We went to through the scene once more, and as soon as I pushed her up against the wall, and my lips touched hers, I knew, this just friends thing, was going to be a _lot_ harder than I thought it would be.

* * *

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie  
_**

_**Pictures of the outfits are on my profile**._**  
**

_1/26_

Edit: 5/2


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

**If you're new to my stories, Hi! *waves excitedly***

**Check out my other story '_It's You_'  
**

**Reviews make me happy.. =]**

* * *

**BPOV**

_I don't know how much more of this I could take_. We had been redoing the scene over, and over, since yesterday, and every time his lips touched mine, or his warm hands touched my bare skin, I wanted to explode.

We were standing outside the bedroom sets door; I was leaning against it with my keys in my hands, while Edward had his shoved in his pockets.

"Alright are we ready?" Aro asked the crew, and us, I nodded my head without looking up at Edward. The moment I looked into his eyes, I knew I would be lost in those deep green orbs that pulled me in every time. The emotion behind them, made me believe the love his character had for mine. "Action!"

"_So._." we both started, before laughing nervously.

"_I had an amazing time tonight_," he told me, reaching his hand out to rub his thumb across my cheek.

"_So did I_," I whispered, before finally looking up at him, once again, getting lost in his eyes. "_Did you want to come in?_"

"_Can I_?" he asked, moving closer to me, our breathing getting harder.

"_I really want you to_," I panted, whimpering, when his lips came crashing onto mine. The roughness of his kiss softened, by the silkiness of his tongue.

Suddenly the door was opened, and my back hit the wall, his tongue finding its way inside my mouth, and his taste making me feel dizzy.

My jacket was thrown off, his sweater shed, and his warm hand was once again settled on my bare thigh as the kiss intensified.

He pulled away from me, holding my face in between his hands, and forcing me to look directly into his eyes.

"_Sweetheart, I need you, I cant wait any longer,_" he pleaded as he looked at me, the look in his eyes making me believe he was actually pleading with _me,_ and not my character.

"_Uhh_," I said, forgetting my line, before slumping against the wall.

"Cut!" Aro yelled. "Swan, what's the matter with you?"

"Sorry sir, I just, I need a break, we've been doing this scene all day."

"Alright, you know what, we're done for today. We'll pick this scene up another day, maybe when you guys have gotten to know each other a bit better. Look, tomorrow we're going to be filming the first time you two meet, so I want you both here bright and early."

"Thank you Aro, I'm really sorry about everything," I said, disentangling myself from Edward, and started to make my way towards my dressing room. I needed to get away from him, before I did something stupid.

"Not so fast Isabella," Aro called out, stopping me in my place. "I want you and Cullen to go out tonight. I need you guys to get comfortable with each other, you've got the chemistry, now we just need the connection."

I closed my eyes, stopping myself from crying out 'why?'

"Sure thing sir." I nodded my head, and continued towards my dressing room, I had to calm down and put myself back together. If I was going to be in his presence all night, I needed to shove the whore in me, who wanted to hump his leg, way down.

"Why Ali, why?" I cried out over-dramatically, as I threw myself on the couch.

"What's going on?"

"I'm going out with Edward tonight," I pouted.

"Like a date?" she asked excitedly.

"No," I yelled, not wanting to get the idea of going out on a date with him in my head. "Aro wants us to go out, and bond, or whatever."

"And, that's bad why?" she laughed. "You go out with your co-stars all the time."

"This is different," I whined.

"And why's that?" she asked smugly, already knowing what my answer was going to be.

"I've never wanted to bone one of them ok!"

"So you admit it!" she squealed, while pointing a finger at me.

"Yes, I admit it, I'm extremely attracted to the man. Every time he touched me, I wanted to flip us around, push him up against the wall, and lick his damn soul."

"Oh shit, Bella," she howled as she laughed hysterically.

"It's not funny Alice. I need a freaking change of panties!"

"Seriously?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at me, as she continued to laugh.

"I'm so wet, I swear to god, if he touches me one more time, we are all going to fucking drown," I said with a straight face, laughing when I saw Alice choke on her own saliva because of her laughing fit.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I've just never seen you like this B. You're all, flustered, and smitten."

"I can't be. Help me Ali," I begged.

"Why Bella? What's so bad about liking him, I mean yeah, there are all those stories, but you don't know the truth. Just give him a chance, get to know him a bit, maybe you'll end up getting along."

"I agree with your friend," I heard a deep voice say from the doorway. I jumped up from the couch, surprised to see Edward leaning against it, smiling softly at me.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously. _Please don't tell me he heard me talking about my wet panties_.

"I just got here, I swear," he replied, holding his hands up in defense. "I couldn't help but hear the end of your conversation though, and I agree. Give me a chance Isabella, you might just end up liking me," he said, smiling that delicious crooked smile at me as he tried to convince me.

"Hmm," I hummed, noncommittally. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to see where you wanted to go. You know, since Aro wants us to hang out?" he said, shoving his hands in his pockets, and rocking on his heels, looking surprisingly nervous about my answer.

"Umm, somewhere private, I really don't want to be seen out with you," I answered.

"Ouch," he joked, putting his hand against his chest in mock pain, but he couldn't hide the flash of hurt in his eyes.

"No!" I shouted. "I didn't mean it like that, I just mean, if we go somewhere public, the paparazzi will be on us like crazy."

"Oh," he replied, clearing his throat after sighing in relief. "Well, where did you want to go?"

"You guys can come to my place. We'll have a night in and you guys can just sit and talk," Alice offered, her eyes shooting between the two of us.

"That sounds good, uh.." Edward said looking at Alice.

"Oh I'm Alice Whitlock, Bella's beauty advisor and best friend," she introduced herself, walking up to him, and hugging him like they were old friends.

I have to admit, I was a little jealous as I watched them embrace. Edward took her in with open arms, and a smile on his face. _No you can't be jealous_!

"Hi Alice," he chuckled. "It's nice to meet you, and I'd love to go to your place. Do I need to bring anything? Oh, well, if that's alright with Isabella."

'Isabella?' Alice mouthed as she looked at me. I shook my head at her.

"That's fine Edward, it sounds good," I said, nodding at him.

"And no, you don't need to bring anything but your fine self," Alice said, winking at him with a laugh, and a pat to his arm, before handing him a piece of paper with her address on it.

"Ok, well then, I guess I'll see you there," I said, pushing him out of the room, away from Alice's touchy hands.

"It's a date," he winked.

"It's not a.." I was interrupted, when he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you there Isabella. Look pretty for me ok?" he smirked, before walking away.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Alice, when I walked into the room, smacking her in the arm.

"What was what?" she asked confused.

"The giggling, and hugging him, and putting your hand on his arm. You're married!"

"Bella, seriously?" she laughed, before looking at me with wide eyes. "Oh my god, you were jealous!"

"What? No! So what are you going to wear tonight?" I deflected, turning my head to hide the blush. She smirked at me, before shaking her head, and letting it slide.

"We have to make you look hot," she declared.

"Why?" I asked, only receiving a raised eyebrow in reply. "Fine."

"So, Isabella?" she giggled as she asked, wondering why I was letting Edward call me by my full name.

"If he called me Bella, I think I would attack him," I told her seriously. "Plus, this kind of helps me keep him at a distance."

"You can't push him away forever doll, he wants you, bad. He couldn't take his eyes off of you, and I don't just mean in a sexual way. The boy is smitten." I nodded my head at her, letting her know I heard her, before grabbing my stuff and walking out of the room, her at my heels.

Alice fixed me up at her place, removing my heavier makeup, and keeping me looking natural and clean, with just a little bit of extra color to my lips.

She chose some light ripped jeans, with a white tank and a loose grey shirt, that fell off on one shoulder, and my favorite worn pair of combat boots. I was comfortable, and cute, with just hint of sexy, with the skin that was exposed at my shoulders, neck, and midriff.

I was pacing through Alice's kitchen, my nerves were skyrocketing, and I just couldn't sit still. Edward was going to be here in 10 minutes, and I didn't know how to react.

"Bella calm down, you're just going to talk. Be his friend, get to know him."

"Ok," I said, taking a deep breath. I wouldn't let him get to me; I would be his friend, nothing more. The doorbell rang, and when Alice answered it, I knew it was going to be a lot harder than that.

The man was sex on legs. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans, and a long sleeve black shirt, with some red converse. He looked laid back, and comfortable, yet, so extremely sexy. He had taken a shower, and his crazy bronze hair, was even wilder than earlier, when it was done purposely for the film.

While I was ogling him, I suddenly felt someone staring, and I looked up, to find his gaze fixed on me. He was looking me up and down in the same way I had just been looking at him. I needed another change of panties.

Our gazes locked, green staring into brown, the intensity of his stare, surprising me and filling me with a heat I had never felt before, until a ringing sound brought my eyes away from his.

"Hello?" I asked, answering my phone, after taking it out of my pocket, happy for the distraction.

"Bella?" a voice asked from the other line.

"Hey mom," I replied happily. I hadn't heard from her in a few days, and I was always happy to hear her voice.

"How are you sweetie? How was your first day on set?"

"It was, ok."

"Just ok? What happened?"

"Umm, give me a minute," I told her before turning towards Edward and Alice. "I have to take this, I'll just be a minute."

"Take your time Isabella, you look gorgeous by the way," he said smiling at me, and motioning towards my outfit.

"Thank you," I said, blushing, before turning, and walking towards Alice's room.

"Who was that, that I just heard?" my mom asked excitedly, always eager to know about my non-existent love life.

"That was Edward Cullen mom. He's my co-star on this film, and we're having dinner tonight, to kind of get to know each other."

"Oh sweetie, you should have told me you were on a date. And with Edward Cullen, my god that boy is gorgeous. And speaking of gorgeous, did I just hear him call _you_ that?"

"Yes mom, he said that, and no, it's not a date. You know I don't date co-stars. Plus you've heard the stories about him."

"Oh Bella, you cant believe everything you read," she chided sounding just like Alice. "And not everyone is like Jake dear, you can't let that stop you from pursuing a relationship with the man."

"Mom, not now," I pleaded. "And it's not just that, I'm just not interested," I half lied.

"_He_ sure sounds interested."

"Yea maybe," I admitted.

"Just give it a chance. You'll never know."

"Ok, I have to go. I'll talk to you later," I said ending the conversation quickly.

I walked out of the room, running into Edward.

"Sorry," he apologized, holding me at arms length just as he had earlier. "Are you ok? If you don't want me here, just say so, I can go."

"No, it's ok. We have to bond remember?" I said jokingly, not liking the sadness that was on his face.

"I'd love to bond with you," he smirked, something I was finding he did a lot of.

"Well then, come on Romeo, I'm sure Alice has a few bonding experiences for us," I said dragging him into the living room, deciding to go with the flow and give him a chance.

"Romeo?" he scoffed. "I'm way better than him."

"Are you telling me you're a big closet romantic Cullen?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes," he replied, smirking at me as usual.

"Really?"

"I can prove it."

"How?"

"Let me prove it to you Isabella," he whispered, once again pushing me up against a wall. "Give me a chance."

"Why?" I whimpered, as I looked into his eyes, my resolve slowly crumbling.

"Because, I'm not the douche everyone says I am, and I think we could be perfect together."

"Edward I.. I don't date my co-stars."

"Why?" he practically whined, bringing his body flush to mine.

"It's a long story."

"I bet I can convince you otherwise," he said smirking, his cocky persona coming out with a challenge.

"Edward.." I started to try to tell him not to try, when I was interrupted with his lips on my forehead once again, before those same lips dropped to my eyes, followed by a kiss to my nose.

"I will change your mind Isabella. I'm not going to give up. I want you, I'm sure that's not a surprise to you, and I'm pretty sure you want me too."

"Hey Bella, are you.." Alice said, walking around the corner, before squealing at seeing us against the wall in her hallway. "I'm just going to.. yea," she said, walking away.

"Come on, I'm sure she was waiting for us to go eat," Edward said, pulling away from me, before grabbing my hand, and leading me towards the dining room.

_Oh I was so screwed_.

**EPOV**

I held her hand in mine, surprised when she didn't pull it away. I was close to kissing her in the hallway before Alice interrupted, which I was kind of glad for. I needed to show her I was interested in her, and not just physically.

Every kiss, and touch from earlier, was torture, because I never wanted to stop, and I wanted to be the one kissing her, not our characters.

When I walked into her dressing room, and overheard her friend asking her what was so bad about liking me ,I couldn't help but get my hopes up. Did this mean she liked me at least a little bit, and was just fighting it? I hoped so, I wanted her more than anything I had ever wanted.

"Bella!" I heard a male voice sing, as we walked into the living room, and found a blonde man standing there, a huge smile forming on his face when he saw us come into the room. Bella? They all called her Bella, is that what she preferred?

When I heard her squeal in excitement, I couldn't help the desire to hold her to me tighter, but I didn't. I watched her loosen her hold in my hand, before running into the arms of the man standing in front of me. He looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't picture from where.

When he released her, and kissed her head, I realized where I recognized him from, he had accompanied Bella to the premiere I had gone to see her at, and had been a co-star of hers in a previous movie. Is this why she didn't date her co-stars, because she had already done it?

"Edward, are you ok?" I heard Alice ask to my right.

"Yea, I'm fine. Look, I don't want to intrude if your husband is coming, and Isabella is going to be with her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? What are you?.. Oh no, that's Jasper, he's my husband, him and Bella have been best friends for years, she actually introduced us."

"Oh," I said, looking at them once more, and seeing nothing romantic about the way they were hugging, she had her hands around his waist, as he held her head against his chest, and rubbed it jokingly.

"She's not dating anyone," Alice told me, winking when I turned to look at her. "Look, she's my best friend, so I'm just going to warn you. If you hurt her, you'll have a lot of angry people on your ass."

"No, I wouldn't do that, I couldn't. I really want to get to know her, fuck I feel like I _already_ know her."

"Edward, just be slow with her, it might take a while. And please tell me you aren't the douche everyone says you are."

"I'm not, I swear. I just, wish _she_ believed me."

"Tell her."

"I'll try, thanks Alice," I said, hugging her quickly, and giving her a smile.

"No problem, she deserves some loving in her life. Hopefully you can give it to her, I'll help you any way I can," she said smiling at me, before calling Isabella and Jasper to dinner.

She introduced Jasper and I, who turned out to be a pretty decent guy, and we enjoyed a great dinner.

Soon enough, Isabella and I walked towards a little sunroom Alice had, with big windows, and sat on some chairs, while her and Jasper cleaned up.

"Soo.." we both said awkwardly, before laughing.

"I had an amazing time tonight," I said jokingly, stealing the line from the movie, making her laugh, and breaking the ice. She smiled at me, shaking her head, before turning in her seat and facing me.

"Favorite color," she demanded, and it started from there. We spent the next hour, asking each other random questions, and laughing.

"You're not so bad Mr. Cullen," she whispered after a while, smiling at me softly.

"I'm not a bad guy Bella," I said making her gasp. "Sorry, I just heard them calling you that, and I thought..."

"It's ok Edward, you can call me Bella, all my friends call me that."

"So, you're saying we're friends?" I asked hopefully, knowing this made me one step closer.

"Yea," she nodded shyly.

"I'll be the best friend you ever had," I said jokingly, smirking when she rolled her eyes at me.

"So, best friend," she started, smiling at me innocently.

"What?" I chuckled.

"Can you tell me a secret?"

"Ok," I answered, looking at her questioningly.

"Why does everyone think you're a player, if you say you're not?" she asked, looking away from me.

"Hollywood," is all I answered, before going into detail about my past, and how it just got out of control, and I ended up here.

"Why didn't you just say no?"

"I liked the attention at first Bella, and then once I didn't anymore, it was too late."

"So, you really haven't dated all those women?" she asked disbelievingly.

"No," I admitted, before grabbing her hand. "I honestly have never really been attracted to a co-star, not until you."

"Edward I.." she started, before jumping out of her seat when she heard a loud clap of thunder. "Shit!"

"What?" I asked, looking at her worriedly when she cowered into her shoulder.

"I hate the rain," she whimpered. "This is California, there shouldn't be rain, it should be warm and sunny all the time."

"You hate that rain?"

"Yes, well no, _rain_ is ok. I hate the thunder, and lightening aspect of it, _shit_!" she screamed again, when the thunder rumbled again.

"Whoa, come here," I said, pulling her into my lap, and smiling when she curled into me, her head hiding in my shoulder.

"Sorry," she mumbled against my neck.

"I don't mind," I smirked, which must have been evident in my voice, because she smacked my arm, and giggled. "I really don't. I kind of hope it rains more often when you're around me."

"Edward," she warned, before shrieking again when a loud clap rang around us, and a shock of lightening lit up the area.

"Shh baby, it's ok," I whispered into her hair, feeling her tense before she relaxed, loving that she kept clinging to me.

"Hey, is Bella ok?" Alice asked walking into the room a while later.

"Yea, I got her," I said, nodding at Bella who was still curled in my lap, but had fallen asleep as I held, and hummed to her.

"She hates the rain, always has. I'm surprised she fell asleep, she must feel safe with you," she smiled.

"Hopefully," I smiled back, leaning down, and kissing Bella's head softly.

"She's started to let you in, she's giving you a chance," she said as she walked away, giving me a small wink.

"I know, and thank god for that," I chuckled.

"Shh," Bella mumbled, lifting her hand to cover my mouth, only serving to make me chuckle more.

"Sorry baby," I murmured against her hand, looking at her strangely when she gasped and tensed again, wondering what I had done.

"Sorry, again," she said after shaking off her weird mood. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"I told you, I don't mind," I smirked at her, bringing her body closer to mine.

"Edward," she warned, moving off my lap.

"Sorry, I can't help it," I said, laughing, making her roll her eyes at me.

"Thank you, for holding me, and not laughing," she said, looking down and away from me.

"Hey, look at me," I said grabbing her face. "Anytime the rain scares you, just call me, and I'll be there alright?"

She smiled at me, before nodding her head.

"I'll stay with you all night if I have to," I said smirking at her. "And if we end up naked, then so be it."

"Don't push your luck Edward," she smirked back, shaking her head and lifting off the chair.

"I'll change your mind," I shouted at her retreating form.

"Good luck with that," she winked, before walking away.

Sounded like an open invitation to try to me. Operation make _Bella_ Swan fall for me, was now in full motion. I wasn't going to be holding back any longer.

* * *

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie  
_**

_**Pictures of the outfits are on my profile**._**  
**

_1/31_

Edit: 5/2


	3. Chapter 3

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**__

**__****Make me smile. Leave a review, I reply to em all. =]**

* * *

**BPOV**

We were sitting close together on some lounge seats, our legs almost touching, as we asked each other random questions. We were getting to know each other.

"Vanilla or Chocolate?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Chocolate," I said, nodding my head decisively.

"Vanilla," he countered.

"How about swirl?" I said, trying to compromise.

"I can handle that," he smirked. "Does this mean you'll go for ice cream with me?"

"No," I chuckled. "It just means we can share when they serve ice cream in the lunch truck."

"You'd share your ice cream with me?" he asked over dramatically with his hand on his heart.

"Yes. Maybe even share the same spoon," I joked, laughing at the smile that came on his face. He'd been doing that a lot. Making me laugh.

Talking to him had actually been fun, he had his cocky moments, but that somehow made him more endearing to me. _Oh god I'm falling for him_.

"I'm not a bad guy Bella," He said making me gasp at the sound of my name on his lips. _Oh please say it again. _"Sorry I just heard them calling you that and I thought." _No don't apologize; I want to hear it again and again_!

I decided to let him in at least a little bit, it would be good to be friends since we were going to be so close for the next few months. Just friends. _So you keep telling yourself_, my subconscious told me.

When he told me about Tanya Denali, I wanted to kill her. It made sense, I hated her, she put me down any chance she got, and I never understood why. She was gorgeous, and famous, even more so than me, but she still found a reason to hate on me.

She was known for her crazy stories, making up things to boost her image, whether it was bad or good, she didn't care. She just wanted to be the center of attention.

So when Edward told me about the story she made up about the night they shared, I believed him. She _would_ do something like that.

When the rain came and my ridiculous fear showed up, I was surprised he didn't laugh at me. Instead, he held me and made me melt as he hummed in my ear. Then he had to go and call me baby, oh you don't know what that does to me. He shushed me, and rocked me in his lap, causing me fall asleep.

I was woken up with the feel and sound of his laughter, the shaking of his chest, causing my head to bounce.

Then he had to revert back to the sexual comments. I laughed, shaking my head at him, because I couldn't let the thought of us naked together invade my brain.

I walked away from him, and into the living room, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible. I couldn't be in a room alone with him, or else I would attack him.

When I entered the living room, I found Jasper knocked out on the couch, poor guy was probably working too much.

I had met him on the set of a movie 3 years ago; we got along great and had some fun times on set. Like all my other male co-stars, he tried dating me, but I never let it happen, and it was a good thing too, because as soon as I introduced him to Alice, it was love at first sight. They became inseparable, and one short year later, they got married and have been ever since.

Alice entered into the living room after me, smiling when she saw Jasper sleeping.

"The rain always knocks him out," she laughed. "I think it's soothing to him."

"I wish it was that way with me," I sighed.

"You looked pretty comfy and knocked out in Edward's arms a few minutes ago," she smirked.

"You saw that?" I asked, a blush forming on my face. "I didn't mean to, he just made me feel.."

"Safe, warm, turned on?"

"All of the above," I laughed. "I don't know, he just, made me forget about the storm going on around us."

"You're so falling for the guy Bells," she smiled, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"No," I whined. "I can't Ali. I don't want to be put in a position where I'll be hurt."

"Who says he'd hurt you Bella?"

"He's Edward Cullen! Playboy or not he still has the power to break me, ok?" I screamed.

"I would never break you Bella," Edward whispered from the doorway.

"You need to stop listening in on our conversations Edward," I admonished jokingly, hoping to avoid a serious conversation, laughing as I told him not to be nosy.

"Sorry, I honestly don't mean to. I just happen to walk over at the right time," he forced a smile, knowing I was deflecting from my statement, and understanding that I didn't want to talk about it. _See, he knows you already_!

It didn't stop him from pleading with his eyes though, asking me to talk to him, let him in further than I already had.

"Hey Ali, did you know Edward is my new best friend?" I deflected even more.

"What?" she screeched, glaring at Edward jokingly, not knowing that she just unintentionally helped my situation. "I already have to compete with my husband for her, I'm not adding you into the mix!"

"Are you scared I'll be a better best friend?" Edward joked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, and pulling me into his side. I reflexively leaned into him, before straightening when I saw the smirk start to form on Alice's face.

She rolled her eyes at me, before sticking her tongue out at Edward. "She was my best friend first, so I'll always be the best."

"Don't worry, you can keep the BFF title, I kind of want another similar one, a little more," he said, staring into my eyes.

"Oh really, and what's that?" I asked stupidly.

"You know what I want Bella," he said, reaching his hand up to caress my cheek.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jasper asked, stretching from his spot on the couch. I breathed a sigh of relief at his interruption, moving away from Edward's hand, and turning towards Jasper.

"Nothing, you just knocked out a while ago. We should probably be going, it's getting late," I said, seeing that the clock read after midnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, remember Aro said we had to be there bright an early. Come showered, I'll blow dry your hair and everything in the morning once you get there," Alice said reaching over to hug me, before whispering in my ear. "Let him in B, he is head over heels for you already. You should've seen the way he was just holding you out there, he was totally content to just watch you sleep."

I gasped, realizing that while he had made a sexual remark after, at that moment he just held me, and hummed in my ear to calm me down from the storm. It was one of the sweetest things a guy had ever done for me.

I nodded my head against Alice's shoulder, letting her know I would try not to push him away. It wasn't going to be easy, since it was what I was used to doing.

I said goodbye to Jasper, before grabbing my belongings and walking towards the door, Edward at my heels as he said his goodbyes as well.

"Can I walk you to your car?" he asked, holding out his hand to me.

I gulped, before nodding my head, and placing my hand in his. _I could do this,_ it was just holding hands, friends held hands all the time, right? _Keep telling yourself that Bella_.

"Shut up," I said, out loud apparently, since Edward turned to look at me strangely.

"What?" he asked confused. Thank god, he probably didn't understand my mumbles.

"Nothing, sorry I'm just cold," I said quickly.

"So, when you're cold, you say shut up?" he asked amusedly. Ok, so I guess he did hear me.

"Umm, yea, I was telling the cold to shut up, you know, like stop?" I explained dumbly, giving myself a mental face-palm. _Stupid Bella_.

"Well then," he chuckled before making his face serious. "Shut up cold!" he shouted, while wrapping his arms around me from behind. I giggled involuntarily. He was amazing, instead of laughing, he just made _me_ laugh instead, making me feel less stupid in the process.

"Better?" he asked, his arms wrapped around me, and his breath hot on my ear. _Fuck Edward, please stop making me like you_.

"Much," I sighed at the feel of his warm body surrounding mine, and then stiffened when I realized what I said.

"Well, look what we have here, Bella I think you're starting to like me," he teased with a smirk, chuckling as he squeezed his arms tighter around me.

"I'm using you for warmth, that doesn't necessarily mean I like you," I quipped, turning in his arms when he loosened them. "But still, like I said earlier, you're not so bad."

"Bella," he smirked shaking his head at me. He looked down at my lips, before looking into my eyes, and then whispered with his smirk still present. "Stop lying to yourself."

He brought one hand up to cup my face, the other still holding me up against him, and slowly began to lower his face to mine, gauging my reaction. _He's going to kiss me_, and damn it I was going to let him.

But his lips never met mine, because a flash of light made us jump apart. Make that many flashes of light. There were paparazzi, _everywhere_, coming out of nowhere, and screaming, and shoving cameras in our faces

_"Edward!" "Isabella!"_

_"Are you guys a couple?"_

_"Have you shagged yourself another co-star there Edward?"_

_"How long have you two been seeing each other?"_

_"Did you fuck him sweetheart?"_

They questioned and leered, making me both uncomfortable, and pissed off.

Edward wrapped his arm around me, putting my head so it hid in his jacket, and led me away from them, and into his car. He closed my door, and hopped into the drivers seat, honking his horn to make the vultures back away.

_Guess I was leaving my car here_. I thought as he pulled away from Alice's house, and sped onto the street, away from the flashing lights.

"Maybe that's why lightening scares you, it reminds you of the paparazzi," he joked, breaking the tension and making me laugh.

"Yea maybe," I sighed. "Ugh, I hate them, and the questions they asked? I wanted so badly to tell them to all fuck off."

"_America's sweetheart tells the paparazzi to fuck off_," he stated, sounding like a news announcer. "I would love to read that story."

"Exactly why I didn't say shit," I laughed.

"You have a dirty mouth," he laughed. "Didn't think you would."

"That's not the only thing that's dirty," I smirked, laughing when he just stared at me, glad I could surprise him. "No, I curse a lot, just not in front of the cameras."

"So I've heard. Too bad, they sound sexy coming out of your mouth," he smirked. I just rolled my eyes at him. They were going to fall out of my head at the amount of times I rolled them around him.

"Speaking of mouths," he cleared his throat, sounding nervous. "Was it just me, or were you about to let me kiss you before we were interrupted?"

"It was just you," I said quickly, giggling when he scoffed at me and rolled his eyes.

"What did I say earlier? Stop.."

"Lying to myself, I know," I groaned. "Edward, I do like you ok? I do, but I can't.. I mean I just.."

"Shh, it's ok. That's enough for now," he smiled putting his hand over my mouth to stop my rambling. He dropped it when he saw that I was silent, and turned back to look at the road.

"What's enough?" I asked.

"You just told me that you liked me," he smirked peeking his eyes at me. "I knew I'd get you to admit it soon enough."

He smiled a big cheesy smile, making me smack his chest as I laughed incredulously. He grabbed my hand from his chest, dropping it to his thigh, and wrapping his hand around mine.

He squeezed my hand, before looking over at me warily, I responded by squeezing it back, and shyly intertwining my fingers with his, making us both smile.

He was knocking my wall down brick by brick; I just hoped he made it to the bottom.

**EPOV**

I flexed my fingers as I got out of my car, and walked towards the front door of my house. I could still feel the warmth of her hand in mine.

We had drove around for a while to get away from the paparazzi, and after about an hour, they finally gave up and I dropped her off at her house, but not before walking her to the door and kissing her goodnight. Ok, it was on the forehead, but to me, it still counted. Plus, Bella had admitted she liked me, and I couldn't help but let the big smile come on my face once more.

She liked me. She liked _me_. Isabella Swan likes Edward Cullen. _God I'm such a teenage girl_.  
I set my keys on the counter, before walking up the stairs and into my room. I took a quick shower before jumping into bed and falling asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up the next morning, extremely tired and showed up on set right on time. While I was walking towards my dressing room, I poked my head into Bella's room.

She was leaning in her chair, while Alice curled her hair. No makeup on her face yet, but she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey beautiful," I said, chuckling when she let out a shriek, and turned to glare at me.

"Edward, what the hell, get out, I look horrible. I barely got any sleep," she complained.

I walked over to her, bending her back towards me, and kissing her on the forehead, and on each eye.

"You look gorgeous no matter what," I smiled at her, loving the blush that formed on her face.

"Go," she mumbled, pointing at the door. I left with a chuckle, giving Alice a quick hug and making my way towards my room. They fixed my makeup, and gave me my clothing and soon enough, I was escorted to set, waving at the screaming girls and paparazzi that were waiting outside.

I was waiting for filming to start, when I saw the bane of my existence. Jacob Black was waving at the screaming fans, removing his shirt, and changing right in front of them, laughing when they started the cheer louder. Now _he_ was a cocky asshole.

He smiled, and winked some more, before walking towards me.

"Eddie boy! How are you my man?" he shouted, pulling me into a hug, like we were best friends_. Yea, play it up for the cameras Black_.

"Jake, I'm good and you?" I asked, nodding my head at him, and shaking his hand roughly.

"I've been good," he laughed boisterously, before stopping immediately, and his eyes and smile widened. "Well, if isn't little Isabella Swan, how are you sweetheart?" he cooed.

"Jake," she growled, the red in her face, not from her usual blush, but from anger.

"Mmm, you've always been feisty, I always loved that about you," he leered, checking her out in her small shorts and loose top.

"What the hell are you doing here Jake?" she asked him angrily.

"I came to see you lovely. I was hoping to get a role in the movie with you," he practically purred. "Don't you miss me?"

"Jacob, you need to leave," she demanded.

"Why? I thought you'd be happy to see me baby," he said trying to reach towards her.

_What the fuck_? They knew each other?

"Jacob, are you kidding me right now? You really think I want you here? I told you three years ago, to get the fuck out of my life and I meant it!" she screamed, gathering attention from the people standing around us.

"Baby what's wrong? Is everything okay?" I asked her, wrapping my arm around her waist, and pulling her against me to calm her down, she didn't need to be causing a scene, no matter what had happened in the past with them.

"Baby?" Jake asked angrily, looking at me murderously. It was then I realized that I had been calling Bella baby unconsciously. Oh well, I'm running with it.

"Do you have a problem with my girlfriend Jacob?" I asked him, pulling Bella tighter against me, feeling her stiffen before she relaxed against my body.

"Girlfriend? I thought you stopped dating co-stars Bella? Wasn't that what you said when we broke up?" he demanded of her.

"Well, maybe I was waiting for the right guy. Someone who wasn't such a douche like you were," she explained, thankfully playing along.

"How was I a douche?" he yelled.

"You used me asshole! You wouldn't be here today, being the big playboy you are if it weren't for me!" she yelled back.

"So, you move on to the new playboy? Edward is way worse than I am."

"It was years ago Jacob, get over it. I was finished with you a long time ago, no matter how much you try, it's not going to happen, I've moved on."

"Bella, it's time for us to go to set," I said to her, wanting us to get away from the spectacle quickly, before the vultures descended.

"Let's go," she said, grabbing my hand, and pulling us away.

"Have fun with your little boyfriend while it lasts, he'll fuck you over Bella! Even worse than I did!"

And the vultures caught the tale end, and attacked, hoping for a good story_. Nice job Jacob._

_"Isabella!" "Edward!"_

_"Is it true you guys are really a couple?"_

_"Did you date Jacob Black Ms. Swan?"_

"Shit," I muttered, before grabbing Bella, and pulling us into the main building, away from it all.

"Thanks," she whispered, smiling at me thankfully.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yea, I'm fine, Jacob is just an asshole."

"Understatement," I muttered. "Did you really date him?"

"Unfortunately," she sighed.

"Is he.. is he the reason you really don't date co-stars?" I asked warily, if he was the reason, she might still have feelings for him.

"Partly," she admitted, before looking at me. "Look, I know what you're thinking, there's nothing there. It was over a long time ago, he means shit to me."

"Will you tell me?"

"Edward I.."

"Come on Bella, give me something," I begged.

"Ok, later tonight. After we finish filming I'll tell you."

"Everything?"

"Sure," she sighed.

"Then maybe I'll know how to get past that wall around this," I joked, tapping right on her heart through her shirt. She smiled at me, shaking her head, before grabbing my hand and squeezing it, pulling me towards the set.

"Maybe," she agreed. "Hopefully," I thought I heard her mutter.

* * *

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie  
_**

_**Pictures of the outfits are on my profile**._**  
**

_2/4_

Edit: 5/2


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

_**I love you all and your encouraging words. Leave a review, I reply to em all. =]**_

* * *

**BPOV**

"So, are you finally going to tell me why I had to come pick you up this morning, since you left your car at my place?" Alice asked impatiently, as she curled my hair.

"Nothing Alice," I sighed. "We were attacked by the paps, so we escaped to Edwards car, and he drove me home."

"So nothing happened? Nothing at all?" she huffed.

"No," I mumbled.

Before Alice could ask me something else Edward walked into the room making me shriek in surprise and melt at his wonderful words, before he retreated from the room.

"Are you really going to tell me nothing happened now?" Alice smirked, as she patted my blushing cheek.

"We almost kissed," I murmured quietly, but she heard, since she jumped, as she screamed excitedly, almost hitting me with the curling iron.

"Shit, watch it Alice! You almost burned me!"

"Sorry," she apologized, before glaring at me. "If you tell me that you stopped him from kissing you, I will burn you on purpose!"

I burst out laughing at the look on her face, before shaking my head.

"No, the paparazzi did."

"So you were going to let him?" she asked excitedly. I nodded shyly.

"I'm glad I didn't though, I mean, I don't know if I'm ready…"

"Bella," she groaned. "That sexy man wants to love you, let him do it!"

"It's not that easy, you know that." I replied. "Besides, I did let him hold my hand."

"Really?" Alice asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, the whole time we were in the car." I mumbled with a blush. I knew it wasn't much, but to me, holding his hand was everything. It was slowly letting myself let him in, in hopes that one day, I could give him more. _Oh, one day please come soon_.

"I would've preferred if you fucked in the car but it'll do. I'm proud of you Bell," Alice said with a serious face, making me laugh. "Sorry I'm getting ahead of myself."

"You just want me to get laid," I teased.

"Yes!" she laughed. "Seriously how long has it been?"

"A while," I mumbled under my breath, making Alice roll her eyes.

Alice finally stopped asking questions, and fixed my makeup quickly, keeping me fresh faced and bright eyed, since I was supposed to be playing an 18 year old.

I changed into my characters outfit, which consisted of some cute rolled up short and a printed tee with some adorable sandals. It was very summery, and I would have to act like I wasn't uncomfortable, even if it was actually really cold outside. I guess that's what happens when you film a summer movie in the winter.

I walked towards the set, waving at all the excited fans waiting by the fence. I hope I get a chance to go over there and say hi later.

As I made my way towards the main building, what I saw made me see nothing but red. What. The. Fuck.

Jacob Black.

I wanted that poor excuse for a man away from here.

And then Edward came to my rescue, this beautiful man pretended to be my boyfriend, and stopped me from making a bigger scene, when he told me we had to go to set, and pulled me away. I watched as the paparazzi stared at us with interest.

The cameras flashed like crazy as they got me fleeing, and Jacob sucked up the attention.

When we made it into the building and away from all the drama I thanked Edward for taking me away.

And then he asked something I wished he didn't and somehow got me to agree to tell him the story of Jacob.

"Hey kids," Aro greeted, smiling at our joint hands, before grabbing them, and pulling us towards the middle of the 'park'.

He let us go, before handing a Frisbee to Edward, and giving me a leash, telling me my newest co-star would be here shortly.

"Oh, Aro sir," Edward called out, causing Aro to turn around, and quirk an eyebrow in question. "You weren't thinking of hiring Jacob Black were you?"

I stiffened when I heard that, _oh please no_. Aro looked at us amusedly, before he started to laugh.

"I would never work with such a talentless asshole, I like my actors to keep their shirts on in public," he smirked.

I released a breath, and laughed lightly, glad that I wouldn't have to worry about him. Edward nodded at him thankfully, before turning and winking at me.

I smiled, walking over to talk to him quickly before a loud bark interrupted me. I turned to see a beautiful golden retriever being escorted towards me by its trainer.

"Hi there boy," I cooed as I dropped to my knees and pet the dog, laughing when he tried to lick my face.

"Max no!" his trainer Jessica yelled. "Bad dog, no licking."

"It's ok Jess, I don't mind. He's so cute. Are you ready to play my dog buddy?" I asked kissing his head while I pet him.

Edward chuckled at my baby talk, before dropping besides me, and leaning forward to pet him as well.

"So I have to be a dog to get you to kiss me huh?" he asked jokingly. I rolled my eyes, before leaning forward and kissing his cheek, making him smile.

"That's not exactly what I wanted, but I'll take it," he smirked, making me giggle.

I connected my leash to Max's collar, and stood up, ready to start our scene.

"Let's go!" Aro yelled, sitting in his seat and telling all the extra's to get in their spots.

"Action."

_I walked through the park, my headphones in my ears as I bopped along to the 'music' playing. Max was walking besides me, looking around and enjoying the fresh outdoors._

_A few feet away Edward is playing Frisbee with a group of guys, laughing as they rough house and try to throw farther than the other._

_Suddenly the Frisbee is coming my way and I hear someone scream, "Watch out!"_

_I try to duck out of the way but Max has other plans and leaps to catch it, pulling me with him and knocking me to the ground. He catches it happily and wags his tail as the owner comes and retrieves it._

_"Damn are you okay? I'm sorry my friend's a douche and he threw it too far," he apologized._

_"It's ok," I answered, accepting his hand to help me up. "You might not get it back though," I said pointing to the scratched up Frisbee in my dog's teeth._

_"No problem," he chuckled before looking into my eyes. "I'm Anthony by the way. You're not from around here are you?"_

_"Marie," I smiled shaking his hand in introduction. "And no, I just moved here for college and I was getting to know the place."_

_"I know this is weird but can I get your number? I'd like to take you out."_

_I agreed before putting my number in his phone and walking away with a smile._

"Cut! That was perfect, it was good take. Let's get one more, just in case, and then we'll move on.

"You're so sweet, helping up a damsel in distress," I teased Edward, as we walked towards our dressing rooms to switch outfits for the next scene.

"I can't help it that girls fall at my feet," he quipped back. I loved that he always had something to say back.

I laughed and shook my head, skipping away from him, and towards my room. Of course, being me, I tripped. He caught me.

"See, I told you," he smirked. "There you go, falling at my feet."

He kissed my forehead, before pushing me into my room, smacking my ass at the end, making me turn to look at him incredulously.

"You have a nice ass," he shrugged. "I told you that already, I can't help where my hands go."

We each got ready for our next scene, where we just happened to be going on our first date. Weirdly, it didn't even feel like we we're being filmed, as they allowed us to improvise a bit.

_Anthony_ and _Marie_ were two college kids in New York, barely 18 and never been in love. They meet, and fall into a whirlwind romance, full of first time sex and parties.

It was a cute, romantic comedy, about how first love sometimes becomes forever, as my character ends up pregnant, and they have to learn to adjust to their new lives, while keeping their old one.

When filming was done, I took a quick shower and changed into my regular clothes, a comfy sweat suit, and grabbed my belongings to leave as fast as I could, wanting to avoid Edward, and our talk.  
Luck wasn't on my side, as he was waiting outside of my dressing room, leaning against the wall, freshly showered, and in a plain white tee and jeans.

"Trying to escape without me?" he smirked. "You do know, that I know where you live right? Plus I'm your ride, Alice already left."

I cursed my best friend, before accepting my fate, and walked towards Edward, he took a hold of my hand and led me to his car. We we're bombarded with flashes, but I tuned them out, I just kept thinking about how I had to talk to Edward.

The ride to my place was quick, and silent. When we pulled in, I got out of the car, and walked towards the door, Edward at my heels.

"We don't have to Bella," he whispered, gripping my arm. "If you don't want to tell me, I can just go."

I turned to look at him, and I noticed the sad look in his eyes, even though he smiled. He wanted me to trust him.

"No, it's ok. Come in, I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Edward looked around my living room when he walked in, dropping on my couch, and staring out the back window that led to my pool.

"Looks like it's going to rain," he said before looking at me with a smirk. "I hope so, then that means I'd get you in my lap again."

I laughed at him, thankful that he cheered up the moment. I relaxed, and sat near him, picking up his hand, and playing with his fingers as I talked.

"I was 19, I had just started out in the business, and I was getting pretty popular. America had a new sweetheart, and her name was Isabella Swan," I smirked. "I was landing roles left and right, and I was the 'it' girl, everyone wanted me. I took a job in a small sitcom, as a guest star, and that's where I met Jake."

Edward growled his name, and tightened his hand around mine.

"He wasn't always the way he is now. When I met him, he was 18, and really sweet, known to every one on set as Jakey" I explained, chuckling when Edward scoffed.

"He was a background character, and he had a huge crush on me, he followed me around set, and got me anything I wanted, and always kept me company.

After a few weeks of being on set, he asked me out, and I said yes. We went out a few times, and suddenly he was a main character on the show, they gave him lines, and a back-story and _voila_, Jacob Black was born," I said snapping my fingers. "He stayed the same for a while, still treated me the same, and was humble and happy."

"How long did you date?" Edward interrupted.

"Two years, on and off," I answered bitterly. I hated that he was my longest relationship to date. "I was stupid to keep going back, but I thought I loved him, and he always said the right things."

"What happened?"

"He changed, started hanging out with the wrong people, and only came to me when he needed my fame to get him in somewhere. Award shows, parties, special events, he wiggled his way into them all with me. Soon, that became the only time I would see him, when there was a big A list party, and he wanted to get in."

"And you just let him?"

"I was naive and stupid, he would always tell me he was busy, and he could only see me then because it had to do with his career, and his agent allowed it."

"What kind of agent doesn't allow a social life?" he asked confused.

"None. He was _busy_ alright, fucking one of my 'best friends' behind my back," I said sarcastically.

"What?" Edward hissed.

"Him and Victoria had been dating almost as long as we had, and the only reason he stayed with me, was because I pushed him into the limelight, and gave him the opportunities to further his career," I said coldly, still not believing I was so stupid to think he loved me. "As soon as he made it big in Hollywood, he dropped me and pretended I never existed."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, I kept going on like nothing was wrong, and avoided him. I'm an actress Edward, it wasn't hard," I smiled.

"What happened after that?"

"A few months passed, and he was still pretty big in Hollywood, grabbing heartthrob roles and always taking off his shirt. I was still bigger," I smirked.

Edward chuckled and brought my hand to his lips. "That's because you actually have talent."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Anyway, I was at the teen choice awards, about a year after we broke up for good, and I was actually happy. I was there with a co-star, Paul, we were up for best kiss that year, and so were Jacob, and his co-star Leah. We posed for pictures together with them, and played the happy roles for the cameras, but as soon as we got back stage I avoided him like the plague."

"Did he approach you?"

"Of course," I smiled wryly. "He did pretty much what he did today, grabbed me and talked to me like nothing had ever happened, telling me I had grown up so well, and that he missed me, and he knew I missed him. He tried to kiss me, and I pushed him off, and told him to stay the fuck out of my life, and that I was glad he taught me about the mistakes of dating a co-star," I shrugged. "That was 3 years ago."

"That's it? He didn't try again?"

"He tried calling, and sending stuff, but eventually he gave up."

"So you stopped dating co-stars because of him?"

"I have trust issues. I mean, my best friend, and my boyfriend played me. How was I supposed to trust all these people trying to be my friends? I didn't know if it was because of my fame, or because they actually liked me," I explained.

"I understand, it's hard," he sighed.

"But there is more, Paul and I won the award that night, and went out to celebrate. I had just turned 21 that year, so we ended up getting pretty drunk, and I spilled the Jake story when he asked, leaning on him as I told it. Of course, he somehow took that as a good sign, because he moved in and kissed me, telling me he could take my mind off of him by fucking me."

"Asshole," Edward growled.

"Yea pretty much," I chuckled. "I stopped dating after that, any other co-star I had after that reminded me of Paul, they were always sweet, but when the time came they always just wanted to fuck me. That's how the virgin rumor got started, since I never slept with any of them."

"None? Not even Jake?"

"No, that's why he started going out with Victoria in the first place, because I didn't want to sleep with him."

"So you're really a virgin?" he asked looking at me in awe.

"No," I smiled. "I've had sex, just not very much of it. I just never trusted any of these Hollywood guys, I knew where they'd been."

"How many?" he asked curiously.

"Seriously?" I chuckled nervously, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Sorry, I'm just curious," he smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.

"2."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"I told you, I didn't date much," I chuckled.

"I just figured, you're fucking gorgeous, and the guys would be all over you."

"They were," I smirked, making him chuckle. "I just didn't let them in."

"So what about you? Does the playboy rep have any truth?" I asked jokingly, but my heart was pounding hard, not knowing if I really wanted to hear about him with a bunch of woman.

"No," he assured me, moving closer. "No truth at all, it's a bit more than you, but not by much."

"Can I count it on two hands?" I asked, putting all ten fingers up.

"No," he chuckled, lowering one hand, and leaving the other one in from of me. "There's your answer."

"Five? That's it?" I sighed in relief, glad he wasn't a man whore.

"You want me to go bag some more? I can," he joked as he stood up.

"No!" I shouted, pulling him back down.

"Want me all to yourself?" he smirked.

"No," I blushed, looking away.

"Yes you do," he teased. I laughed as I looked at him under my lashes. I bit my lip, and shook my head, before getting serious again, clearing my throat.

"Well," I sighed. "Now you know why I won't date you."

"Well, let me ask you some questions that might help change your mind."

"Sure," I nodded, looking at him curiously.

"Would you say I'm famous?"

"Yes."

"More so than you?" he smirked.

"Yes," I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"So, I would never use you for fame."

"Okay?"

"And was I nice to you when we just met?"

"Not really," I giggled, remembering the cocky way he acted yesterday.

"Then you know, I'm not going to change the way I act with you, I'm just me," he smiled triumphantly.

"And the sex thing?"

"Sorry, I have nothing for that, you know I want to have sex with you," he smirked making me laugh. "What? I'm being honest. However, I promise I would never push you."

"Edward," I sighed smiling, running my fingers through his soft hair. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Give me a chance," he whispered, bringing his hand up to cup my face. "Just try. Please?"

_Could I do it_? For him? Yes.

"I'll try," I whispered, nodding shyly then squealing when he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight. "Please don't make me regret this."

"Never Bella, I swear baby," he said as he kissed my cheek. "I won't hurt you, in fact I'm determined to make you my girlfriend by the end of this year."

"That's a few months away Edward," I laughed. "Pretty confident hmm?"

"I am, I got you to admit you liked me after a few days right?" he smirked. "You can't resist my charms Swan."

I giggled as I settled into his arms, hoping that his charms really were enough to break my reluctance. He'd already gotten this far.

"Guess what?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"I got you in my arms, even without the rain," he chuckled.

I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked at him, I was sitting in his lap and I didn't even notice.

"Guess you did," I whispered before jumping when the rain really did start. "Crap!"

"And I guess the rain will keep you there," he laughed. I just squeezed tighter and buried my head into his shoulder.

He lay back on the couch, bringing me to lay on top him, as he rubbed my back.

"Thank you for trusting me," he whispered into my hair, leaving a light kiss.

"Thank you for pushing me too," I raised my head, kissing him on the chin once, before putting my forehead to his neck, curling my body around his, and hiding from the rain.

We fell asleep together that night, cuddled on my couch, and listening to the rain.

My last thought before I knocked out, was that I hoped it rained more often, if this was the result.

* * *

**So this was all Bella POV and I'm _hoping_ to have an Edward POV written and posted by tomorrow since I couldn't fit him into this one. _Reviews make me write faster. ;D_**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits are on my profile**._**  
**

_2/9_

Edit: 5/3


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

_**Two Chapters in as many days. yay.  
**_

_**Your reviews are blowing me away, I love them all and you. **_

_**So go ahead and leave me more, I reply to em all. =]**_

**BTW: Follow me on _Twitter_ for teasers, update announcements and just general nonsense. (****http: / / twitter . com / #! / duhitsangie) remove spaces.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Questions kept running through my head, while we got ready to do our first scene.

How long did they date? Did he love her? Did she love _him_? Did they fuck? I cringed at the thought of him with his hands all over her.

And what did he do to her that made her so reluctant to date again? Did he cheat and break her heart? She said he used her, for sex? Money?

_Damn it,_ I wanted to know it all.

I was glad Aro said he wasn't going to hire him, I don't think I'd be able to go a day without punching the asshole in the face.

Jacob Black and I had never got along. I met him at a fundraiser once, and he pretty much talked about himself all night, how good looking he was, and all the famous chicks he'd been with, and who he was planning on leaving with that night. He was annoying, and beyond conceited. And the worst part? He went after my _sister_.

Bree was a year older than me, and had accompanied me to the fundraiser since we were extremely close, and I never wanted to take an actual date.

Black followed her around all night, and kept trying to get her to go home with him, then got pissed off when she refused. My sister wasn't stupid.

He made a huge scene, and called her a bitch, and a tease in front of the entire room, which of course broke out into a fight. No one spoke to the ones I loved like that.

They pulled us apart before it got too heated. We were later forced by our agents to kiss and makeup, and pretend to be friends. I hated it, I hated _him_.

We ran through the scene quickly and it was fun to get to interact with all the other actors on set, and watch Bella play with the puppy. She really fit the teenage girl role, with her sweet laugh, and clean face.

When it came time to film our date I actually began to feel a bit nervous. Snap out of it it's not like it's a real date. _Sure feels that way._

I walked onto the restaurant set, and I saw Bella laughing with Aro. She was dressed in a little blue dress, and black heels. She looked magnificent.

"Spin for me," I whispered in her ear as I approached her from behind, she squeaked in surprise, before turning to me and smiling.

"You look nice," she commented, unbuttoning the top button on my shirt, and nodding decisively.

"You look better than nice, now spin for me," I said again. She did so with a chuckle, twirling in front of me, as I held a hand above her, before ending with a small curtsy, and a smirk. "Gorgeous."

"Thanks," she chuckled. "Now, lets go on our hot date."

"Don't tease me," I muttered, knowing she heard me, when she paused slightly, but kept walking.

It was interesting to be playing a young guy embarking on first love, when I felt that way with Bella. Maybe she hadn't been my _first_ love, but I wanted her to be my last. My only. _Just keep working on it Edward_.

My nerves dissipated as soon as we began the scene, our natural chemistry coming across, as we joked, and talked like we normally would. Half the time I almost called her Bella.

When the scene was over, the air became tense. Bella pulled away, and practically ran toward her dressing room. I knew she was going to try to get away from me before we had a chance to talk.

I ran into Alice, as I was walking to grab my things, and I stopped her.

"Hey, did Bella bring a car?"

"No, I was actually about to go see if she was ready, and get her, so we could go."

"Do you mind if I take her?" I asked sweetly.

"Why?" she squinted her eyes at me.

"I just, want to talk to her."

"About?"

"Jacob," I grumbled under my breath, but she heard.

"Jake?" she growled. "What about him?"

"He was here earlier, and there was this altercation with him, and Bella. She said she'd tell me all about them, but now I think she's trying to get out of it."

"Edward if she doesn't want to tell you, it's her decision," she frowned.

"No, I know. I won't push her, just. Please?" I begged.

"Ok," she sighed. "But, please don't push her Edward, she's already let you in so much, and I don't want you to hurt your chances."

"I won't, thank you Alice," I smiled, hugging her quickly before running towards my dressing room, and taking the quickest shower possible.

I threw on some jeans and a tee, and waited at the outside of Bella's room.

When she walked out and looked at me in surprise, my suspicions were confirmed, she was trying to ditch me.

The ride to her place was tense and quiet and I started to feel guilty. I wanted to know the story, but not if it made her feel uncomfortable.

When she relented and said she would tell me when she was ready I sighed in relief. She led me into the house, where I threw myself on her comfy couch.

She sat next to me, picked up my hand and began her story.

I wanted to kill him. How could he have someone as perfect as Bella and just throw it all away for a little bit of fame?

She didn't deserve that, none of it. She deserved so much more and I just hoped I could show her that.

I hated that at one point, he had the one thing I wanted most, and just didn't care. He held her hand, and kissed her, told her he loved her, and heard it in return.

I unclenched my fingers when she admitted that she never slept with him. _Thank god_.

When she whispered the two little words, "I'll try," I couldn't help but pull her into my arms.

She was going to try for _me_; I wouldn't make her regret this. Once I had her for good I would never let her go.

We fell asleep. My Bella, in my arms, where she _belonged_.

I woke later to a loud rumble of thunder, looking around in confusion, before realizing that I had fallen asleep at Bella's house.

I felt her burrow further into my shoulder, and I shushed her before lifting her in my arms, and walking towards the stairs, hoping I could find her room.

I found it almost immediately, as it was the only door left open, and I laid her onto the bed, glancing at the clock to see what time it was, knowing that I should leave.

I bent to give her a kiss to the forehead, but as I got up to leave, Bella's hand shot up to grab mine.

"Don't go," she whimpered.

"Hey, it's ok, it's just the rain. You'll be fine."

"Edward, please," she begged with her eyes, and I just couldn't say no to her.

I threw off my shoes, and climbed into the bed with her, feeling her curl up to me immediately, and enjoying her warmth.

"Why do you hate it so much?" I asked, as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I always have," she whispered. "Ever since I was little, I was always left alone at home while my parents worked, and it rained a lot where I'm from, so the sounds always creeped me out. And I guess now that I'm alone here all the time, it brings back those memories."

She jumped again, when some thunder rattled the gates outside the house, and I pulled her tighter against me. I needed to find a way to take her mind off of it.

Her shirt had ridden up from all her movement, and my fingers found her bare skin. The shock that ran through my fingers at the touch gave me an idea.

"Bella," I whispered in he ear.

"Hmm?" she hummed questioningly.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Sure," she mumbled, nodding her head against my chest.

"I want you to focus on the rain.."

"No Edward I.."

"Shh, just focus on it," I said putting my hand to her mouth, and rolling her onto her back. "What do you hear?"

"Water, covering everything," she whispered.

I rolled my body on top of hers, and covered her completely, causing her to gasp, and stare into my eyes.

"Whenever you hear the rain, I want you to picture my body covering yours, the way it covers the ground. Can you do that?"

She nodded her head, breathing shakily.

I lowered my face, running my nose from the base of her neck to the shell of her ear, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"Anytime you hear the thunder, I want you to think of the groan I would release, as I smelled your sweet skin," I whispered against her throat.

"And lightening?" she asked with a pant.

"Do you feel this? The electric hum that runs through us when we touch?" I asked, running my fingers up the bare skin at her side. She nodded her head, as she bit her plump bottom lip. "Think of the lightning, as the electricity that runs through us."

"And when it all comes at once," I explained moving my face closer to hers. "Think of nothing but me, my body covering yours, my heart beating erratically as the hum of electricity gets stronger, when my lips move closer to yours," I whispered the last part, looking into her eyes for any sign of rejection, before slowly pressing my lips to hers, lightly.

I kept the kiss chaste, not wanting to scare her, and pulled back to see her reaction.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes still closed and her lips puckered slightly.

"For the kiss, or the distraction?"

"I don't know," she giggled, opening her eyes to look at me. "Both."

"Can I do it again?" I asked hopefully, eager to feel those soft lips once more.

"Edward I.." she stuttered suddenly looking nervous.

"Hey, shh, it's ok. Sorry for pushing," I apologized.

"No, it's not that. I liked it, I really did," she explained with a small smile. "Can we, just not go any further than that?"

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Now can I kiss you?" I smiled.

She nodded eagerly, "please."

I smiled hugely, before bending my head again, and pushing my lips against hers, sucking each lip into my mouth slowly, before mashing my mouth against hers.

I kept my tongue in my mouth. No matter how much I was dying to taste her, I would let her make that first move.

Either way I didn't care. I was kissing her for _real_, not as Anthony, and not on her cheek, or forehead, but I was kissing her sweet lips.

The lips I'd dreamed of kissing for so long. _I never wanted to stop_.

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning, really warm, and turned my head to find Edward sprawled across the bed beside me. His arm was thrown over my torso, and his head buried in the pillow.

He looked adorable, with his pouty lips sticking out in his sleep. I traced them with my thumb, before bringing my hand up and touching mine.

He kissed me last night, over and over, he _kissed_ me.

They were chaste, and soft, but perfect, and I was glad he was letting me take my time, and didn't push me.

I would never see the rain the same again.

I bit my lip to stifle the giggle that threatened to come out, and hopped out of bed, brushing my teeth, and going downstairs to make coffee.

As I was pouring myself a cup, a pair of arms encircled my waist, and made me stiffen in surprise. _This was going to take a while to get used to_.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered, smiling warily.

I needed to assure him that I wasn't going to pull away, and I turned in his arms, standing on my toes to press a light kiss to his lips.

He tightened his arms around me, obviously happy about me initiating it, but I pulled back before he could deepen it, and turned back to the coffee.

"Do you want a cup?" I asked shakily.

"Sure," he nodded, his stare burning into the back of my head. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yea, everything's fine," I nodded, handing him his cup, and moving towards the living room.

He sat on the couch before pulling me into his lap.

"Talk to me," he pleaded, forcing me to look at him. "Do you not want this?"

"No I do, I'm just nervous. Edward, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. This excites, and terrifies me."

"I don't either, but we'll help each other, just please don't push me away," he asked, grabbing my hand in his.

"I'll try Edward, it's just what I'm used to doing," I admitted sadly. I didn't want to push him away; I wanted it all. Sometimes though, I couldn't help it.

He leaned in to kiss me once more, and I let him, wanting to reassure him as much as I could, even if I wasn't so sure myself.

My phone rang on the counter, and I lifted off of his lap to answer it.

"Hel..?"

"Bella! Shit have you seen the gossip this morning? You're everywhere!"

"Alice what are you talking about?"

"Just turn on your freaking TV!"

"Ok ok!" I shouted sitting back next to Edward and flipping on the television.

Enews was just starting, and the reporter came up on the screen, flashing picture after picture of Edward and I across the screen.

_"America's Sweetheart? Looks like Isabella Swan isn't as innocent as she seems. The starlet was seeing canoodling outside a friends home, with playboy Edward Cullen over the weekend, and they were seeing leaving the set last night hand and hand, where did these two go? Last seen they were pulling up to Swan's home, and haven't been seen retreating. Did Isabella finally give up that V card, or was that all a huge hoax?"_

"Are you kidding me?" I screamed.

_"Turns out our girl has a thing for bad boys, as she was seen early yesterday arguing with the worst of them all, Jacob Black, on the set of her new movie. Who knew Isabella had such a mouth on her, as she cursed out the sexy man. Turns out the two dated years ago, and it seems Jacob just might like another turn."_

"Fuck no," Edward growled.

_"Of course, it doesn't seem like Cullen would let that happen, as he came to the rescue and threatened Black to stay away from his 'girlfriend'."_

"Oh god," I moaned.

_"Does Isabella swan have some explaining to do? Sure seems so. Stay tune for more. This has been Enews with.."_ I turned off the television and dropped back onto the couch.

"Bella?" I heard in my ear.

"Yea?" I asked Alice who was still on the line.

"I'm sorry, I know this kind of kills your reputation a bit."

"Ugh good! These people need to understand that I'm not this innocent little virgin they make me out to be. I'm 24 years old! I'm not a fucking child!" I yelled, pissed off that they acted like I owed them an explanation for my life.

"Hey, baby, calm down," Edward said, as he pulled me into his arms.

"It's true? He's still there?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Ali seriously?" I asked.

"Sorry, look I'll call you in a little bit." She said, hanging up before I could say anything else.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered in my ear.

"For what?"

"This is my fault, they're going to be on you like crazy now."

"Edward it's ok, maybe this will be a good thing. I mean, I'm tired of having to hold back in public because of my reputation. Plus you might be worth it," I shrugged, hoping he really was worth it.

My phone rang again, and I answered without looking at the id, only to hear my agent freaking out.

"Bella, how could you?" Alec screamed in my ear. "Look, we'll find a way to work this. Good girl tames the bad boy, it'll do. I don't care if you're really dating or not, but it needs to remain that you are, if it comes out that you're just friends, you'll be labeled a whore that got duped by the playboy," he ranted some more, before hanging up the phone, not letting me even get a word in.

"Well shit," I sighed, leaning into Edward.

"We'll get through this Bella," he said with a kiss to my head. "Together."

_Together_. A word I never thought I would be comfortable with. But Edward seemed to change that.

We we're going to do this, _together_.

* * *

**I kind of wish I was afraid of the rain so I could have Edward do that to me. Maybe I can pretend...hmm. lol**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits are on my profile**._**  
**

_2/10_

Edit: 5/3


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

_**I love you all and I hope you all had a great Valentine's Day. **_

_**Wanna give me a Valentine? Leave me a review, ;) I'm loving your guys' feedback. **_

* * *

**EPOV**

I was lying on the couch, waiting for Bella to get out of the shower when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered annoyed when I saw who was calling.

"Well good morning there Ed, looks like you grabbed yourself a new one all on your own huh?" My agent James chuckled. "Thought you were 'done' with the playboy image?"

"James," I warned. "This isn't like that and you know it."

"Alright calm down I was joking," he sighed. "But seriously, the press is going crazy, one sweet girl has gotten the attention of not one, but _two_ Hollywood bad boys."

"Her and Black are nothing," I growled.

"And you two are?"

"We're," I sighed. "I don't know what we are, but we're something, just back off."

"Hey, I never said a word, good for you kid. But," he started.

"But what?"

"It wouldn't hurt to play with the press a bit, keep your playboy charm and the girl."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Keep them guessing, take her out, woo her, kiss her, whatever, just don't confirm or deny a relationship."

"Why?" I asked, I wanted to shout to the world that I loved her.

"Because the world knows you as this asshole and for you to suddenly become the sweet devoted boyfriend would be a shock, we have to lead them into it. Just trust me."

I sighed, fucker actually made sense, but it didn't mean I liked it. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs so I knew I had to hang up.

"Whatever, look I have to go."

"Fine, but listen to me Edward, just do it," he demanded before hanging up.

I threw my phone on the table and leaned back to see Bella walking towards me, dressed in a simple back tank and jeans.

"Let me guess? The press? Your agent?" she asked coming to stand in front of me.

"The latter," I answered, pulling her into my lap, smiling when she made herself more comfortable and stayed. "That was my agent James."

"What did he say?" she asked running her fingers through my hair. I loved when she did that.

"Nothing I wasn't expecting," I answered staring at her sweet lips that I wanted to kiss again.

"Like?"

"He wants us to not confirm a relationship," I answered honestly.

"So you're going to deny it?" she asked somewhat sadly.

"No but I'm not going to confirm it either, just let the press come up with their own theories."

"Funny, Alec wants the exact opposite."

"I can't just jump into a relationship like nothing Bella, my reputation," I started to explain what James had said when she interrupted me, getting off my lap.

"Yea, your playboy reputation would be ruined if you dated America's sweetheart, I understand, we can just pretend nothing happened and you can pretend to go on a date with someone else to throw them off," she said while walking away from me and towards the kitchen.

"Hey," I shouted going after her. "That's not what I meant, I want to be with you and only you, we can still be seen together and be together, we just won't make some big announcement about our relationship."

"So we'd be like a secret?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! Everyone will know about us, on set, our friends and family. It's just the press and rest of the world that will have to come up with their own conclusion," I explained. "I will not be going out with anyone else, fake or not. If it was up to me I'd shout it to the world that you're mine."

"I thought this _was_ up to us? Isn't this _our_ relationship? Not your agents?"

I thrilled at her saying _our_ relationship but it didn't last when I saw the mad look in her eyes.

"It is our relationship, and when the time comes I will shout it to the world, but for now can we just not?" I asked, leaning forward to kiss her, mumbling against her lips. "You're everything to me Bella."

She kissed me back softly before pulling away and walking to the door to grab her bag and shoes.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late to set."

"Bella? Are we ok?"

"We're fine Edward, we'll talk more later, come on," she answered while grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

The ride to set was quiet, and I wondered if I was doing the right thing. Like James said, keep my image _and_ the girl.

When we pulled up to our building, Bella got out quickly.

"Wait up," I said running to her side and grabbing her hand in my own. She smiled up at me slightly and squeezed my hand. _This could work_.

As we walked towards the set we we're bombarded with paparazzi right outside the main door. They called our names and asked questions but one stuck out the most.

"Edward! Is this one going to last longer than the others?" one of them shouted. I thought about what James said and looked at the guy with a smirk.

"We'll see," I shrugged with a chuckle. Not a yes or a no.

I looked over at Bella when I felt her stiffen and saw her jokingly rolling her eyes at the cameras, but I saw the hurt in them.

When we walked through the doors and away from the cameras she dropped my hand and turned to look at me.

"We'll see?" she asked angrily.

"Yea, what else was I going to say?" I shrugged, not understanding her anger.

"You could have just ignored them Edward, I get the whole 'not confirm a relationship thing', but to just throw me under the bus?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You just basically put me in the same category as the rest of your harem Edward; I'm not a whore. I won't pretend to be one of your little flings."

"I never said that!"

"You're _'we'll see_' comment said enough, I'm not going to let you ruin my reputation just to keep yours."

"Bella I didn't mean it that way," I argued.

"You may not have but that's how they're going to take it. It's nice to know your reputation is more important to you. I'm done," she shouted before turning and walking away.

"Wait a minute!" I screamed running after her. "That's it? I make one little mistake and you bail? I'm sorry ok? I didn't think, just don't push me away."

"I can't Edward ok?"

"Don't push me away, please. We'll figure this out together. I'm sorry," I pleaded.

"Together?" she asked laughing harshly. "How we figured out together that we should keep our relationship to ourselves and mess with the press? Because that wasn't our decision Edward, that was yours. If it was up to me you would have just ignored them outside and we'd confirm a relationship and then just let them think what they want."

"Ok we'll figure something out, baby I promise," I said walking towards her.

"No, don't _'baby_' me, you've got things pretty figured out on your own, have fun with the next girl Edward, maybe she'll last longer than the rest because I sure didn't," she said before turning and walking away.

_What the fuck_? Now I was pissed, she said she wasn't going to push me away and that's the first thing she does. I made one little mistake and she's just going to write me off? That girl was the most frustrating person ever. But damn it I loved her.

Throughout the day any time I tried talking to her she would avoid me. It was the worst day to be doing separate scenes. Towards the end of the night I was starting to get frustrated, and when she purposely ignored my presence when I was right in front of her I was officially pissed.

I stomped my way to my dressing room, ripping off my shirt when I entered, and was about to remove my pants when a voice surprised me.

"I really don't want to see that," a female voice laughed.

I turned surprised, laughing when I saw Bree sitting prettily on my couch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked excitedly as I picked my sister up and hugged her.

"Well I just came to visit and maybe take you out to eat, but it seems like I'm here for a good talking, what's wrong Eddie?"

"Nothing," I sighed plopping down on the couch next to her.

"Is this about Isabella Swan?" she asked knowingly.

"How did you?" I asked surprised before I saw the magazine in her hand with Bella and I on the cover. I took it from her and smiled for the first time in the last few hours, it was a picture taken of us the night outside of Alice's place, our arms were wrapped around each other and I was smiling down at her. It was right before I tried to kiss her.

"I'm guessing its true then? This isn't some fake thing?"

"No it's not fake," I shook my head.

"Oh I want to meet her!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Not going to happen," I told her sadly. "She's pissed at me."

"Why?"

"I made a stupid comment to the paparazzi," I said explaining everything that had happened this morning and the last few days.

"Ok I get that, your stupid for saying that and it sucked but it's not that bad, she just ended it for something that dumb?"

"She has issues," I groaned. "She doesn't really trust guys and she hates when people make decisions for her, which is what I practically did and I hurt her."

"It will be ok, she'll get over it and then you guys will be fine."

"I hope so, I just.. I can't lose her Bree," I cried. "I love her."

"Oh Eddie," she sighed moving to practically sit in my lap and hugged me tight while I buried my head in her shoulder. "Just give her some time and then you can try again, you can fix this."

"Edward I.." I heard from the door and looked up to see Bella standing there gaping.

"Bella, baby I'm so sorry I.." I trailed off when I saw tears in her eyes as she stared at my sister. I realized then that I was shirtless and she was sitting in my lap. "No! This is not.."

"Fuck you Edward," she cried before running out of the room.

"Shit," I groaned, moving Bree off of me and going after her.

**BPOV**

I ignored Edward as much as I could during the day. I knew I was being irrational, but it was for the best.

If we weren't together he could keep his reputation and I could avoid being hurt worse.

As I was walking towards my dressing room Alice caught up with me.

"Ok what the fuck is going on? You just walked right by him like he wasn't there, and you've been pissy all day."

"Nothing," I growled, removing my costume and dressing in my tank and jeans. "We're done."

"But I thought.. this morning you guys were fine."

"Yea we were until he decided to treat our relationship like publicity and pretty much called me his whore to the paparazzi," I said angrily.

"What?" she shouted.

I explained everything that happened and waited for her to agree with me.

"Bella," she groaned. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? This is his fault not mine!"

"That's it? You're done? Just like that? Because he made a stupid comment to the paparazzi, since when do you care what they think?"

"When he treats our relationship like it means nothing!"

"Stop doing this! I know you, yes it hurt you but that's not why you're pushing him away! You're scared!"

"Of course I'm scared Alice!" I cried. "I've never felt like this with anyone before, he makes me feel safe and loved. He makes me want more than I ever have before, I want him by my side at all times and I don't want him with anyone else but me. He could hurt me so much worse than Jake ever did and I'm not going to let that happen."

"Bella," she sniffled, pulling me into her arms as I cried. "Please don't just push him away, the look on his face when you walked away from him killed me. You can't just end it and hurt you both in the process just because you're scared of _maybe_ getting hurt. He's the one for you, I just know it, he won't hurt you."

"He already did."

"We all make mistakes, let him fix it and then you guys can figure things out together. Don't end it before it's even started."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Just go talk to him, I'll be waiting if you need to leave with me to get your car."

"Ok, I sniffled. "And thanks Ali."

"Anytime, I won't let you ruin the best thing that's ever happened to you," she chided jokingly. I chuckled slightly, wiping the tears from my eyes and nodded before grabbing my stuff and walking towards Edward's room.

His door was open so I peeked my head in to get his attention when I found him.

My heart broke; sitting shirtless with a blonde sitting in his lap was Edward. They were wrapped around each other intimately; similar to a way we've been recently.

He looked up surprised to see me and I left the room before he could get a word in.

How could he? One minute he's begging for my forgiveness and the next he just goes and hooks up with some girl? Fuck him.

I walked past Alice and got into her car, the sound of Edward calling my name echoing behind me.

"Let's go!" I shouted at her, making her jump into the car and start it.

"What happened?" she asked still not moving.

"Just go! Please," I begged. She listened and pulled out of her spot, speeding out of the area.

I looked into the rearview mirror and that last thing I saw was Edward kicking and knocking over a trashcan before the blonde grabbed him by the arms. I looked away before I saw them hug again.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Alice asked again when we pulled up to her house.

"You we're wrong," I answered getting out of her car and walking towards mine. She grabbed me before I could reach it and pulled me into her house.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"He had a girl in there with him," I mumbled sadly.

"What?" she screeched.

"Yea, in his lap while he was shirtless."

"Bella no, there has to be _some_ explanation."

"There is none, except that he's the asshole I thought he was and we're done."

I got up to leave but she stopped me, telling me to stay for dinner and calm down. I was numb, moving my food around the plate but not eating while Alice looked on sadly.

When there was a pounding on the door I jumped out of my seat.

"Bella! I know you're in there, please just listen to me!"

I took in a deep breath before looking at Alice and shaking my head, trying my hardest to hold back the tears. She pointed to her room before walking towards the door, I ran as quickly as possible and hid.

"Edward stop.."

"Alice please, let me talk to her, you don't understand.."

"How could you Edward?" she asked sadly.

"I didn't Alice I swear! Please just let me explain!"

"Explain what?"

"That was my sister! She came to visit and saw me down and was comforting me, please believe me," he pleaded.

His sister? Shit, he had told me all about her. Blonde hair, they were very close.

"Edward she doesn't want to see you."

"Bella!" he screamed louder, knowing I could hear him. "Baby please! It wasn't what you thought, she's my sister! Please!"

I broke down, crying because of his pleading and only heard the murmurs of Alice walking him out.

A few minutes later she walked into the room and sat next to me.

"I believe him," she whispered. "He said it was his sister.."

"Bree," I finished. "He told me about her but I forgot."

"So see, everything is fine Bella."

"Everything is not fine! You saw what he could do to me! I don't want to set myself up to feel anything worse than what I felt today. I don't care, I'm done."

"You can't just run from it all Bella! That man loves you and he's not going to give up," she yelled.

"Don't say that," I croaked, shaking my head.

"He does. He wouldn't be crying his eyes out that you won't listen if he didn't."

I cried harder at the mention that he was hurting too.

"He's Edward, the guy who sang you to sleep through the rain, and stood up to your asshole of an ex, don't run away from him."

"I don't want to risk getting hurt."

"Then you have to figure out if he's worth it," she whispered kissing my head and walking out of the room to leave me to my thoughts.

Was he worth it?

I brought my head down to my knees, curling into myself as my mind ran rampant, remembering everything that had happened in the week.

God had it really only been a week? He had turned my world upside down in such a short time.

I couldn't pretend I didn't care, if I didn't care it wouldn't be hurting this bad to be away from him.

_He's Edward_. My mind repeated Alice's comment.

The rain started pouring outside and I couldn't help but laugh through my tears. I didn't even feel that scared any more, and that was all because of him.

Even Mother Nature was rooting for him. The chill that ran through my body of the thought of his body on mine surprised me.

I could picture him on top of me, his skin sending jolts through my body as he touched me and the warm fuzzy feeling I got when his lips touched mine.

_You're everything to me_, he had whispered to me this morning when he kissed me. Even though I had been angry that he made a decision about our relationship with his agent instead of me, that one comment is what kept me calm, because he was everything to me too.

"Shit," I whispered in realization into the darkness of the room.

I loved him.

I was in love with him.

He _was_ worth it.

I jumped up from my spot on the floor and ran out, grabbing my keys from the table and ran towards my car, ignoring Alice's calls and the rain pelting down my back. I was lucky that I actually knew where he lived and that he didn't live far from Alice.

I drove up to the gate and started pressing the call button frantically. Edward's voice interrupted the buzzing.

"What?" he growled.

"Edward, it's Bella can I..?"

"Baby? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Let me in," I begged, driving through the gate when he immediately buzzed me in.

The front door to his house burst open and I threw my car in park, leaving it running and the lights shining bright onto Edward's frame and jumped out.

The rain pelted down my back as I ran towards him, my tank top sticking to me like a second skin.

He ran towards me, meeting me in the middle as I threw myself at him.

"Shh baby shh," he whispered in my ear as I wrapped myself around him and let the tears fall freely, mixing with the rain beating down at us.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I cried into his shoulder.

"No, no I'm sorry I didn't mean.."

I interrupted him, pressing my lips to his to stop his apologizing.

I didn't want to hear it; I just needed to feel him.

His lips were passive at first, not responding until I grasped his hair in my hands.

He released a groan before pushing his mouth harder into mine, aggressive and passionate. The kind of kiss we should have shared in my bed last night if I hadn't been to scared for more.

I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, wanting to finally feel his tongue against mine, and not when we were surrounded by cameras and a crew.

He gasped at the feel of my tongue giving me the chance to enter his mouth. The moments our tongues met was ecstasy, I never wanted to stop kissing him. The rain continued to pour down on us as we kissed, raindrops intermingling with our kiss.

A shiver ran through my body, causing Edward to pull away.

"Lets go inside, you're freezing."

"No," I whined leaning forward to kiss him once more. He obliged slightly, giving me a small sweep of his tongue before pulling back again.

"I don't want you to get sick sweetheart, the rain is getting pretty hard," he said starting to walk towards his door.

"My car," I gasped, remembering that I left it running. He dropped me off on the porch before running to my car and turning it off before running back to me.

It was then that I noticed what he was wearing, or rather _not_ wearing.

He was dressed in nothing but grey sweatpants, his feet and chest bare.

I'd seen him shirtless before, in magazines and movies, and I knew he was ripped. I just never realized _how_ ripped he was.

The water was cascading down his body, making him glisten and his sweats to fall down to reveal his happy trail. I wanted to lick his abs, all 8 of them, one by one, then kiss my way to the delicious V that led to his.. No Bella stop thinking that way. This isn't what you came here for.

Either way I still jumped him when he made his way back to me. We were both soaked through, but that didn't stop the warmth I felt when he wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's go inside," he whispered in my ear when he broke our kiss once more, I nodded in response against his shoulder, not wanting to let go of him.

He sat on his couch, grabbing a blanket from the back of it and wrapping it around us as I straddled his lap. We were soaking wet but I didn't care.

I leaned forward again and kissed him, feeling him smile against my lips, before he pulled back, _again_.

"Not that I'm complaining," he smirked slightly. "But what brought this on?"

"I'm sorry," I shrugged.

"I enjoyed your apologies," he chuckled. "But what are you sorry for? You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. _I'm_ sorry, I didn't mean it that way when I said '_we'll see_' earlier baby, I was just trying to be aloof with them."

"I know," I nodded. "I overreacted, and pushed you away."

"Why?"

"Because you terrify me Edward," I cried softly looking down.

"Why?" he asked again, grabbing my chin to look at him.

"You make me want so much."

"What do you want?" he begged to know.

"I want _you_, I want you to be _mine_ and only mine, I don't want you with anyone else.."

"There's no one else Bella, that was my sister.."

"I know, I heard you tell Alice," I nodded.

"Do you believe me?"

"Yes," I sighed. "I shouldn't have doubted you."

"No I understood, it didn't look very good."

"No but I have to learn to trust you."

"That's all I want baby," he whispered, leaning against my forehead. "And I _am_ yours, I have been since the moment I laid eyes on your headshot."

"Really?" I sniffled as I looked into his eyes.

"Really," he implored. "And I want you to be _mine_ Bella. I want to introduce you to others as my girlfriend and I want the world to know. What do you think of that?" he asked nervously.

"Yes," I whispered as I nodded happily.

"Yes?" he asked with wide eyes.

I nodded my head again before crashing my lips to his, feeling him smile against my lips before he deepened the kiss, tightening his arms around me and caressing my tongue with his.

I could do this. He would help me along. I would put my heart on the line.

_Because he was worth it._

* * *

**Follow me on _Twitter_ for teasers, update announcements and just general nonsense. (****http : / / twitter . com / #! / duhitsangie) remove spaces.**

**Yay! Now we're getting somewhere.**

** I'm curious, who thinks they're ready for sex? And be honest, not just because you want to see them get it on. lol  
**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits are on my profile**._**  
**

_2/16_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

**_Meant to post this sooner, but my Grandpa went into the hospital for surgery._**

**_Things are good now though.  
_**

**_Big thanks to those who continue to review.  
_**

**I'm participating in the HIGH TIMES CONTEST, hosted by ****Yogagal & AngstGoddess003. ****It's anonymous so go over and check out all the awesome entries and vote for your favorites.**

(**http : / www . fanfiction . net / ~HighTimesContest**)

* * *

**EPOV**

I had her frame in my arms and her tongue in my mouth. I never wanted to leave this spot again, I didn't care that we we're soaking wet and probably ruining my couch. All that mattered was the sweet girl that came to me, in the rain. She braved the rain to come talk to me. That just made me love her all the more.

"Bella, we should stop, we have to keep talking," I panted against her lips. No matter how much I didn't want to stop I knew we had to.

"Mm just a little more," she moaned taking my bottom lip into her mouth.

_How could I deny her?_

I pulled her closer, inadvertently bringing our centers in direct contact. I moved my hands to her hips to shift her but she didn't shy away, my Bella grinded her little body atop of mine.

I groaned at the feeling, at the heat I could feel even through the material of our clothing.

As soon as that groan came out things heated up, my hands found their way to her ass that I've wanted to grab since that first time on set.

Bella's hands buried themselves in my hair, her hard nipples pressing against my bare chest through her soaked shirt.

Our kiss was all tongues and teeth, pants and moans coming from our mouths as we continued to grind against each other, our hands exploring new territory.

"Edward," she whimpered against my lips when my hands moved under her shirt, caressing her warm bare back and brushing my thumbs against the side of her breasts tensing when I realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

I pulled back from the kiss, staring into her eyes, silently asking permission as my hands moved towards her chest. She nodded her head, arching her back to bring my hands closer to where we both wanted them.

I cupped her breasts tentatively, gaining a small moan from Bella when my thumbs brushed across her nipples.

"Can I?" I asked lifting her shirt up slightly.

"Yea," she breathed, shyly lifting her arms so I could remove her shirt. Once the shirt was removed I couldn't help but stare, she was so damn beautiful. Her skin was flushed, and damp from my touch and the rain. Her breath was coming in pants, making her chest rise with each one and bringing more attention to hard pink nipples.

"_God_," I groaned. "Baby you are so beautiful."

I extended my neck, relishing in the quiet gasps and moans Bella gave as my lips descended onto her chest. I kissed each swell softly, tracing the underside of her breasts with my tongue before drawing a nipple into my mouth, my eyes staring into hers the entire time.

"_Ohh_," she breathed as I increased the pressure of my mouth, swirling my tongue around her hard peak before sucking on it roughly. "Edward."

"Hmm?" I hummed, kissing across her chest until I lavished the same attention on her other nipple. She tasted so sweet, and I couldn't help but think of how sweet the rest of her would taste.

"Don't stop," Bella begged as she resumed her grinding, holding my head against her chest by my hair as she circled her hips above me.

I thrust my hips up; making sure we both got the proper friction we were looking for.

I continued my erratic thrusts, releasing her nipple to move my mouth back to hers.

I couldn't believe this was happening, it felt so good and I knew I was going to come in my pants soon if I didn't stop her.

I trailed my hand down between us, pressing my fingers into the seam of her jeans and rubbing hard knowing the pleasure she'd feel against her clit.

"Fuck," she whimpered against my lips as she bucked into my hand.

"Feel good?" I panted removing my hand after a bit and swiveling my hips as I attempted to get closer than we already were.

"_Yesss_," she hissed matching her hips movements to mine so we could both receive the most pleasure. "Oh god."

My hands worked their way between our bodies, my fingers pinching her nipples as I captured each moan she released with my mouth. One hand held on to my hair as the other gripped my bicep as she trembled above me.

"Come for me baby," I murmured against her lips as I moved one hand to her ass, my fingers slipping under her waist band and rocking my hips more forcefully against hers as I pushed her over the edge.

She moaned my name loudly as she writhed above me, drawing my own orgasm out before she fell lax against me.

I kissed from her mouth to her neck as we caught our breath, amazed that we just dry humped on my couch like teenagers and I loved it.

"If that's what it's like with clothes on I won't even last once I get you naked," I panted, feeling her laugh against my neck before lifting her head and looking at me in embarrassment.

"Sorry," she giggled biting her lip and looking down shyly as she covered her breasts with her arm.

"Don't you _ever_ be sorry for that," I chuckled bringing her closer and removing her arm to feel her naked chest pressed against mine. "And don't hide from me."

"I can't help it," she whispered. "Honestly Edward this has been the most intimate I have been with a guy in years."

"Well don't shy away from me, it's just me and I think you're beyond fucking gorgeous so you have nothing to worry about," I explained with a smile. "Weren't you voted into People's magazine 100 most beautiful? And you were like number 23?"

"Yea," she laughed tucking her hair behind her ear before smirking at me. "But you were number 12."

"Yea I'm so much hotter than you, sorry baby," I said cockily lying back as I put my hands behind my head.

"Jerk," she laughed smacking my chest and making me grimace when I flinched and felt the mess in my sweats.

"Ugh," I groaned rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. "I kind of have to, uh, clean up."

"Oh yea," she said awkwardly slipping her shirt back on. "Me too, I'll just go while you take a shower."

"Hey no," I said stopping her from getting out of my lap. "Shit why is this so awkward?"

"I don't know," she laughed.

"Look this never happens to me," I said pointing to the mess in my sweats.

"Mmhmm sure," she smirked while she nodded her head. I shook my head at her before we both burst into laughter leaning against each others bodies for support.

"Ok I'm going to take a quick shower, you can clean up in the guest restroom," I said interrupting her before she could protest. "Please, I don't want you to go and we still need to keep talking, I'll lend you some dry clothes and everything."

"Ok," she agreed squealing when I lifted off the couch with her in my arms. "Edward!"

I carried her giggling body to the bathroom, setting her on the sink and standing between her legs.

"There's towels right there," I said pointing at the cupboard next to the shower, "and I'll bring some dry clothes for you to change into, leave your wet ones here and I'll throw them in the dryer."

"Thank you," she smiled bringing her hand up to cup my face.

"No, Thank _you_, for coming to talk to me so we could clear things up, I don't want to lose you," I said leaning forward to kiss her sweet lips before resting my forehead on hers.

"Edward," she sighed. I interrupted her with a kiss before she could speak.

"We'll talk later, not get your butt in that shower, I don't want you getting sick," I said playfully smacking her bottom.

She smiled at me, giving me a quick kiss before pushing me back and hopping off the sink. She moved to start the shower before beginning to remove her clothes.

"I'll uh be right back with clothes," I stuttered as she pulled off her shirt, revealing her bare back that I'd had my hands all over just a few moments ago.

"Edward," she chuckled with a raised eyebrow as she smirked over her shoulder while she unbuttoned her pants.

"Sorry," I said leaving the bathroom, shaking my head with a smile when I heard her laughter following me out. _Tease_.

I grabbed a T-Shirt and some old sweats that fit me too small for Bella and made my way back to the bathroom.

When I walked in I draped them over the sink and bent to pick up her wet clothes. I stifled a groan when I saw the small black panties she had been wearing under her jeans, I picked them up quickly trying not the glance at the shower she just so happened to be naked in.

As I was walking out I couldn't resist, I looked to my left quickly gasping when I saw Bella's profile through the foggy shower glass. You could see every curve of her body, the water cascading down each dip as she rinsed her hair.

I couldn't see details but I knew she probably looked magnificent; she honestly had nothing to be embarrassed about. She had the most perfect body.

I looked away before she could catch on to my staring and went to the washroom, throwing her clothes as well as mine in the dryer and going upstairs to jump into my own shower.

Once I was done I threw on another pair of sweats, putting on a shirt this time since I knew Bella was with me and I didn't want our talk to turn into another groping session, no matter how much I loved it.

I walked down the stairs, shaking the excess water out of my hair before searching for Bella, she was standing at the far wall of my living room, examining all the awards and pictures of my family I had there.

She was twirling a strand of damp hair between her fingers as she smiled at each photograph, reaching out to touch each one, her right foot rubbing the back of her bare left leg. _Bare leg? Oh shit_.

I groaned out loud making Bella turn to me with a gasp. She was in nothing but my shirt, which luckily reached just a few inches above her knee.

"The sweats were too big and they kept falling off," she said biting her bottom lip. "I found the laundry room and I grabbed a pair of your boxers instead, is that ok?"

"Yea it's fine," I said clearing my throat as I walked towards her.

"She's pretty," she smiled up at me as she pointed to a picture of my sister and I at her graduation. "I see the resemblance now, I'm sorry I didn't see it earlier."

"Hey it's ok, it was an emotional day, plus you only really saw the back of her head."

"I still feel bad for doubting you and automatically thinking you were cheating," she shrugged.

"Come here," I whispered grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch. I sat back, making her sit next to me before I grabbed her legs and threw them over my lap, I wanted to be as close to her as possible.

She laid her head on my shoulder as she played with my fingers.

"I'm sorry for making you doubt me," I whispered breaking the silence.

"You didn't make me doubt you._ I_ made me doubt you. Alice says I was finding a reason to push you away," she smiled sadly.

"Alice is a smart girl," I smirked.

"She is," she chuckled nodding her head.

"Please don't run away anytime we have a little misunderstanding baby, it killed me that you wouldn't even look at me today."

"I'm sorry about that too, I was being pretty childish, it's just.."

"Just what Bella?" I encouraged bringing her face to look into mine.

"If we're really together I don't want to hide it," she said boldly.

"We don't have to hide it," I declared.

"Really? Then what was up with this morning, agreeing with your agent to deny it without talking to me first?"

"I never said I was going to deny it," I exclaimed.

"If you don't confirm it, it means you're denying it, and if that's what you want that's fine. Your reputation is important to you, I get it.."

"No no no," I interrupted and made her look at me. "I don't care about my stupid reputation, it's just that as much as we don't care what they think, people are going to talk. And it's not going to be pretty, they're going to badmouth you and I, make up stupid lies and stories and I don't want that."

"They're going to make up lies regardless Edward, I mean look at what they said about me other day? I don't care about any of that shit as long as.."

"I'm with you," I finished her sentence leaning forward to kiss her softly as she nodded against my lips. "You're right."

"You said we'd do this together Edward, so lets do it _together_."

"Ok," I nodded. "So are we confirming our relationship or what?"

"We don't have to, you were right in saying we can just let them make their own assumptions."

"But do you _want_ to confirm our relationship?" I rephrased the question holding her eyes to mine.

"Yes?" she smiled sheepishly as she gave her answer in the form of a question.

"Then we will," I chuckled kissing the corner of her mouth that was turned up. "James be damned."

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded my head, laughing when she threw her arms around my neck for a hug. "Thanks."

"For what? It's a completely selfish act, I want all those bastards who want you to know you're taken," I teased.

"Same here," she laughed as she kissed me.

The buzzer of the dryer broke us apart.

"Looks like your clothes is dry," I said standing and walking towards the laundry room, Bella at my heels.

I handed her the clothing, watching as she shrugged her jeans on top of my boxers and held the shirt and panties in her hand.

"I guess I'll go now then. Can I borrow these? I'll give them back," she asked as she tugged on my T-shirt.

"Keep them, they look better on you anyway," I smiled, rubbing the back of my head nervously. "And um, it's pretty late so you could just crash here and we'll go to set together in the morning."

"Are you sure it's a good idea for us to be in a bed together?" she laughed.

"I got my fix, I can be a perfect gentleman," I said teasingly, making her laugh as I pulled her towards me and into my arms. "Besides, I liked sleeping with you last night."

"I did too," she murmured as she burrowed deeper into my chest, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"So is that a yes?" I asked hopefully as I kissed her hair.

"Mmhmm," she nodded. "I'd love to have a sleepover."

"Can we have a pillow fight in our underwear and everything?" I joked.

"Sure," she laughed as she looked up at my face, leaning her chin on my chest. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I made that smile, I took the frown away from earlier in the day and made her happy.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered as I moved my hands to cradle her face, raining kisses on her sparkling eyes and smile.

"So are you," she murmured before yawning suddenly.

I laughed at the big yawn that came out of this tiny girl and picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder as I walked up the stairs.

"You like treating me like a ragdoll don't you," she growled jokingly, smacking my ass with her hand. "Damn caveman."

"Me man," I grunted hitting my chest, "you woman," I grunted smacking her ass in return, "we sleep," I said in a normal voice as I tossed us on the bed, covering her body with mine and smiling when I heard her laughter.

"Ok caveman let's sleep, now move," she chuckled as she tried to push my body off of hers.

"No," I mumbled moving so my head rested on her breasts and my arms tucked under her body, our legs intertwined. "I'm comfy, I like it here."

"I'm sure you do," she snorted as I nuzzled her breast with my nose.

She sighed as I kissed right over her rapidly beating heart softly, running her fingers through my hair and wiggling until she was comfortable.

We talked in quiet whispers before finally succumbing to sleep tangled in one another.

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling warm and confused and I opened my eyes to see Edward still draped over me, giggling when I saw his hand cupping my breast.

I moved his hand placing it on my stomach as I stared at him, running my fingers through his hair. He was so gorgeous, his pouty lips pursed from sleep just begging for me to kiss them.

"Mmm," he moaned in his sleep, moving closer and brushing his lips against my neck.

My thoughts went back to last night, how those lips felt on other parts of my body and the fact that he made me come so quick even through our layers of clothes.

"Good morning baby," he croaked against my neck as I continued to rub his head.

"Hey handsome," I whispered smiling at him when he lifted his head to look at me sleepily.

"Hey," he whispered back lifting his head to kiss me softly. "I could get used to this."

"Me too," I smiled kissing him once more, just because I could. I was glad I had come running to him last night. The outcome was way better than expected, not only did we talk things through but the orgasm was a big plus.

Of course deciding to confirm our relationship was the icing on the cake. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, people were mean. But I wanted to go through it all with him.

"We should get going," he said lifting us both out of bed.

We got ready together, smiling the whole time, as Edward didn't want to let me go. He held my hand the entire drive to the set and leaned over constantly to kiss me. I'm guessing I wasn't the only one happy about our progress.

My phone rang as Edward opened my door to get out.

"Hello?" I answered grabbing Edward's hand when he extended it to me.

"Well hello there B, how did everything go last night? You didn't answer my calls," Alice huffed.

"It went perfect Alice," I chuckled looking up at Edward when I felt his laugh.

He pulled me against his body smiling as he listened to my conversation with Alice.

"Well you couldn't have called me and said everything was fine? I was freaking out Bella; you just took off running and jumped in your car! I didn't even know where you went!"

"I went to Edwards," I said smiling when I felt him kiss my head and run his fingers over the sliver of skin between my jeans and his shirt that I had knotted to one side. "We talked and worked everything out."

"Oh thank god!" she exclaimed excitedly. "And then did you jump him? Did you two get down and dirty? Ooh did you tell him you lo-"

"No!" I interrupted before Edward could hear any more. "Nothing happened Ali, we just figured everything out."

"Mmhmm," she murmured sarcastically.

"Look I'll see you in a little bit, we just got on the set."

She hung up after a quick goodbye and I looked up to see Edward quirking and eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you going to tell her all about how you made me come in my pants?"

I giggled at the embarrassed look on his face before shaking my head.

"I'm going to tell her that you made _me_ come in my pants," I said in a sing song voice.

"That's better," he chuckled leaning down to kiss me just as we heard the clicks around us.

I moved to back away before they caught us in the act when Edward gripped my face, kissing me fully as the cameras started to flash around us. _We were coming out_.

He pulled back with a smile, grabbing my hand and waving at the paps as we made our way towards the set.

I smiled at a few of them, keeping myself tucked into Edward's side.

"I'll see you out there, go get even more beautiful baby," he smiled, kissing me quickly before pushing me into my dressing room.

As soon as my butt was in my chair Alice started her grilling, she demanded to know every detail and aww'ed when I told her what happened.

"If you push him away again I swear I won't hesitate to smack you," she threatened jokingly but I knew she was serious.

"I give you permission," I said holding up my palms.

"Now I have some bad news," she sighed.

"What?" I asked warily.

"Victoria is here," she growled.

"What?" I screeched. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Apparently Jake is pissed Aro won't give him the role and he sent her to change his mind," she said rolling her eyes.

"God I thought they were out of my life, and now they both have to show up in the same week? I can't believe they're still together."

"Just because they both get the fame and attention while still getting to fuck around on the side."

"Whatever, she better just stay out of my way."

"I never liked her," Alice said going into the story of how she never really trusted our once best friend. It was true, Alice and Vicki only ever got along because of me.

Alice gave me a simple black dress and sandals to wear, my hair was left down and I wore hardly any makeup. Today we were going to be filming the scene where Marie told Anthony she was pregnant. It was a pretty pivotal scene and I couldn't believe Aro was making us do all the hard stuff first.

I walked towards the set, practically skipping when I saw Edward wave me over. Before I could make it over to him a bush of red hair positioned in front of him.

_Victoria_.

I quickened my steps, immediately wrapping my arms around Edward's waist when I reached them.

"Hey baby," I said emphatically, making sure Victoria knew to back off.

"Hey sweetheart," Edward said looking at me in surprise at the use of his usual endearment. "Don't you look gorgeous."

"Thanks," I smiled accepting his kiss when he bent down to give me one.

A deliberate clearing of a throat made us pull apart.

I turned my head to look at her; she looked the same, bright red hair and ice blue eyes. She had always been beautiful, too bad her insides didn't match.

"Hello Isabella," she greeted through her teeth.

"Vicki," I nodded my head in greeting, purposely calling her the nickname she hated.

"How have you been?"

"Good," I smiled looking up at Edward. "Really good."

He smirked at me, kissing my forehead before turning away when Aro called his name.

"I have to go, get ready to cry to me about your pregnancy," he said jokingly before he took off towards our director.

"You know it's not going to last right?" Victoria sneered.

"We'll see," I smirked as I shrugged my shoulders, repeating the words Edward had used the day before.

"You couldn't even hold onto Jake what makes you think you can do so with Edward Cullen?"

"Give it up Vicki, you can't get to me anymore," I laughed as I turned to walk away.

"I could take him off your hands you know," she taunted. "I'm sure he'd have way more fun with me than little prude Bella, it wouldn't be the first time I stole from you."

"Back the fuck off Victoria, he's _mine_ and he's not interested. And stay away from this set, Aro has made it clear he doesn't want Jacob to have anything to do with this movie so just give it up."

"You need to step of your high horse Swan, you're not the only big shot in Hollywood now, I could- Hey Edward," she purred suddenly making me jerk in surprised when I felt him wrap an arm around my waist.

"Aro is calling us to start filming baby, let's go," he said ignoring Victoria's greeting and avoiding her stare.

"Ok," I said taking ahold of his hand before turning to Victoria and smirking. "Bye Vicki."

She grumbled at the lack of Edward's attention and stormed off the set.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing," I shrugged for once feeling the truth of the statement. She really was nothing, I felt no pain in remembrance of hers and Jake's deception, I just felt bad for them. And it was all due to the man at my side. He made me happy.

* * *

**So you guys seemed to agree that they weren't ready for sex, but rounding a few bases in the mean time can't hurt right? ;)**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits are on my profile**._**  
**

_2/25_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

_**Loving the reviews, keep making me smile and send them my way.**_

_**...  
**_

Big thanks to **_Brain in the Gutter _**for the story rec. Go check out her stories, they're great. :)

**...  
**

**(Vic-whore-ia): Credit to _Humble4_, left it in a review and I could not stop laughing.  
**

**_

* * *

_**

**BPOV**

My eyes were red and burning and I was tired of crying.

"Let's take a break, Swan you can go ahead and change out of the dress, your scenes are done for today. Edward we're going to do a little bit of just you and then you'll be free to go as well," Aro ordered as he walked towards his office.

"I don't like seeing you cry," Edward murmured wiping my cheeks. "Even if it is your character and not you."

"I'm a terrified teenage girl telling her boyfriend she's pregnant, you really don't think I'd cry," I laughed.

"I know, but I still don't like it," he shrugged leaning down to kiss my swollen eyes.

"You cry too," I smiled staring into his slightly red tinged eyes.

"Of course, wouldn't you cry if you were a teenage boy and your girlfriend was telling you she was pregnant?" he joked. "I'd be terrified."

"You don't want kids?" I asked unthinkingly, immediately sucking in a breath and covering my mouth with my hand. _Did you just ask if he wanted kids? You haven't even had sex let alone been together that long!_ But damn he'd make cute babies.

He chuckled as he removed my hand from my face, kissing me softly.

"Of course I want kids now, but as a teenager I don't think I did."

Luckily Alice interrupted us before I could say something else embarrassing.

"Is Vic-whore-ia gone?" she asked with a smirk, always proud of the nickname.

"I think so," I chuckled. "She walked away when we began filming so I don't know if she left or not."

"That was Victoria? _The_ Victoria, the one that Jacob cheated on you with?" Edward asked angrily with a furrowed brow.

"Yes," I sighed. "Gorgeous isn't she?"

"Fuck no," he exclaimed making Alice and I both laugh in surprise. "She's so fake, she's got nothing on you baby."

"Aww," Alice cooed as I smiled up at Edward and stood on my toes to give him a light kiss.

"Thank you."

"It's the truth," he shrugged with a smile, tensing when we heard the door of Aro's office burst open.

"Get the hell off of my set!" he screamed walking out of the room as he buttoned up his pants.

My eyes widened when I saw Victoria slinking out behind him.

"How dare you?" he growled. "You think you could just bribe your way into this movie? With sexual favors no less?"

"Oh shit," Alice and I whispered in unison when we realized what he was saying. Of course she was trying to fuck him to get her and Jake roles on the film. She'd done it before.

"If I ever see you or Mr. Black anywhere near my set or my actors I will not hesitate to call security, I'm a powerful man Ms. Cameron I could destroy your careers in a heartbeat don't give me reason to."

"Sorry Mr. Volturi," she said begrudgingly, slipping her coat on and walking away.

"Bye Vicki," Alice sang smiling from ear to ear.

"Alice," she growled turning on her heel and walking towards us.

"Bring it whore I've wanted this day to come since the moment you stepped into our lives," Alice hissed moving towards her.

"Listen munchkin you better-"

"Victoria!" Aro shouted pointing to the exit. "Out, now!"

"She's not worth it," I told Alice pulling her towards me.

"Fuck you Bella!" Victoria shouted as she was escorted out of the building. "You were always a sorry little bitch who couldn't fight her own battles! I can't wait for the day that he leaves you and the world realizes what a loser you really are!"

"Vicki!" I shouted making her turn to look at me, I grabbed Edwards head and pulled his lips to mine, flipping my middle finger at her as they dragged her away, laughing against his lips when I heard her shriek.

My hand dropped to my side when I felt Edward wrap his arms around me, his tongue slipping into my mouth for a quick erotic minute.

"I'm not going to leave you, you know that right?" he asked against my lips.

I nodded opening my eyes to see the sincerity in his before I attacked his mouth again.

"You know you guys are putting on a show for everyone right?" Alice asked, the smile evident in her voice.

We pulled apart with a chuckle, looking at the wide eyes of our director.

"Well I guess my making you guys bond worked huh?" he laughed.

Edward and I nodded with a smile.

"So does that mean we can get back to that sex scene?" he smirked.

I laughed nervously as I shrugged my shoulders.

"We're doing it tomorrow," he decided nodding his head and walking towards the crew to get ready for the next scene. "I'll see you tomorrow Isabella, Edward I'll see you in 10 minutes."

"I guess that means we have to have sex now," Edward sighed dramatically before grabbing me around the waist and carrying me towards my dressing room. "Let's go."

"Edward," I laughed incredulously as I hit him.

"I'm just kidding," he chuckled as he put me down kissing my mouth quickly. "But it is going to be hard to keep my hands to myself after last night."

"You don't have to keep your _hands_ to yourself," I smirked bringing his hands to lie on my ass as I buried my fingers in his hair and brought his lips to mine.

"Whoa I did not come in here to see this!" a masculine voice chuckled behind us. I turned quickly taking in the familiar looking, extremely large man standing at my door.

"Emmett?" Edward questioned disentangling himself from me and hugging him. _Emmett_.

"Em?" I gasped as he smiled at me, big dimples that I remembered so well.

"Hey Bells, _surprise_," he laughed opening his arms.

"Oh my god Emmy!" I exclaimed running and jumping into his arms full force. I hadn't seen him since high school and I never realized how much I missed him until now.

"Look at you all grown up, hot shot sexy movie star and making out with my cousin," he smiled as he put me on my feet. I rolled my eyes and blushed at his compliment. "There's the blush I always loved, I knew you would make it girl. I've seen a lot of your movies, you're amazing."

"Why didn't you keep in touch Em?" I asked sadly.

"I didn't think you'd want to Bells, I mean you're all Hollywood and glamour now."

"I'm still me," I smiled. "I'm still same old Bella that randomly burst into movie quote battles with Alice on the quad."

"Alice? You're still hanging around her? Wow how is the pixie?"

"Still tiny," I laughed, a throat clearing making me turn to Edward. "Wait did you say cousin?"

"I'm confused," Edward said with a cute pout on his face.

"Bella meet my cousin Edward, Edward this is Bella, she was one of my best friends in high school."

"Wait you guys went to high school together?"

"Sadly," I sighed jokingly. "I practically lived at his house my senior year, I'm surprised I never heard about you."

"Oh I heard about you," he said with a clenched jaw as he glared at Emmett.

Emmett stared at him confused before his eyes grew wide and he averted them. Edward smacked his shoulder.

"Shit man I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know she was going to be your girlfriend in the future?"

"I told you all about her on the phone the other day when you said you were coming to visit and you couldn't have mentioned something?"

"I wanted to surprise her," Emmett muttered.

"Surprise her how?" Edward growled.

"Whoa not like that! I wouldn't do that to you."

"Now I'm confused," I interrupted as I looked at them both.

"I m hv td Erd aut pm," Em mumbled.

"What?"

"I may have told Edward about prom."

"You idiot!" I shouted as I smacked his arm repeatedly, hurting my hand in the process. "Nobody knows about that!"

"I do," Edward groaned.

"Shit!" I shouted rushing over to him. "It meant nothing, we were just kids and he was my best friend and it was prom and everyone was doing it," I rambled.

"Shh it's ok, it just sucks to know my cousin has had sex with you when I haven't," he joked half heartedly, giving me a small smirk as he picked me up in his arms.

"So this is all about your stupid male pride?" I laughed as I leaned my forehead on his.

"Partly," he chuckled. "I just don't want to think about you with anyone."

"I know how you feel," I mumbled against his lips as he kissed me, thinking about how pissed I was when Victoria hinted towards having sex with him. "And it wasn't great anyway."

"Don't lie!" Emmett laughed.

"Emmett if you keep staring at her ass I swear to god I will kick yours," Edward yelled when we pulled apart.

"Sorry," he shrugged with a laugh. "She's hotter than she was in high school."

"I'm flattered," I said with a roll of my eyes. "But I'm not interested."

"I could tell," he smirked when I leaned farther into Edward's chest. "I'm glad, at least you know I approve."

"Shut up," I laughed remembering how protective he had been with me in high school.

"I have to go," Edward muttered against my head. "Will you wait until I'm done?" I nodded my head accepting his kiss.

"I'll keep her company Eddie," Emmett exclaimed pulling me out of Edward's arms and into his.

"I'm watching you," he told Emmett with a smile, doing that ridiculous eye thing with his fingers. He kissed me once more before walking towards the set.

"Who would've known I would catch you making out with my cousin one day," Em laughed.

"Who would've know you had told someone we had sex!" I hissed smacking his arm once again.

"Like you never told anyone?"

"I didn't," I shrugged.

"Alice?"

"She doesn't know, she thinks I lost my virginity to some frat guy at a party."

"Sorry, I'm a guy what do you expect? I had to tell someone I had finally done it and Edward was like my best friend, plus he lived far away so I didn't think you would ever find out."

"Well I did," I sighed. "And now he's pissed."

"No he's not, he'll get over it. Now come talk to me girl, I've missed you since good old Forks high."

"I missed you too," I said hugging him tightly as he picked me off the floor.

"Bella what are you doing?" Alice screeched as she walked into the room.

"Huh?" I asked when Em put me down.

"Are you doing this to get back at Edward? I thought you guys were past that and nothing happened."

"Whoa what did my cousin do?" Em asked suddenly in brother bear mode.

"Nothing Em," I groaned. "Alice nothing is going on."

"Alice? Oh shit she was right you are still tiny."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked screeching when he pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you pixie," he laughed as she hit him.

"Pixie? No one has called me that since.. Oh my god! Emmett!" she squealed excitedly finally hugging him back.

"You really think I would do something like that?"

"No of course not! I'm sorry Bella I just saw and reacted and I'm still thinking about that damn Vic-whore-ia and.."

"It's ok," I laughed stopping her rambles.

"Damn this is crazy," Emmett said shaking his head. "Like I remember us always together in high school and then I think about how you guys are all fucking famous now! What the hell? Why didn't I get famous?"

"Technically I'm not famous," Alice said shaking her head. "Just by association."

"Still, you guys hang out with all these crazy A-listers. I'm used to it from Edward but it's different with you guys, oh shit you know Rosalie Hale don't you?"

"Yes," we both smirked as we looked at him. He always had a thing for blondes.

"Please introduce me to her? Please please please," he begged.

"Ok we will!" I laughed.

"We should go out to dinner tonight, all of us. You can meet my husband, Jasper, and we'll invite Rose."

"Oh yea I heard you married that pretty boy," he teased.

"Whatever," she said sticking her tongue out at him. "Is that a yes?"

"Just like high school," I chuckled as I watched them fight like brother and sister. "I'll ask Edward but I'm sure it's fine."

"Look at you, making decisions as a couple," Alice teased.

I ignored her and grabbed my phone that was vibrating on the table.

"Hello?"

"Isabella, its Alec. Great job with the paparazzi this morning, yesterday was kind of sketchy with Edward's comment but now everyone is buzzing about you guys being the hot new couple, keep.."

"Alec stop, I'm not going to flaunt my relationship just because you tell me to, we agreed to confirm it and that's it, don't get any crazy ideas in your head about covers and publicity stunts," I warned.

"But Isabella this could be so good for your career, we could just.."

"No Alec."

"Isa-" I hung up before he could continue. This was just like him; he would find out something and ride it as far as he could.

My phone started ringing again and I answered it without looking at the I.D.

"I said no Alec, leave my relationship alone, I'm not going to flaunt it for your benefit."

"Relationship? So it's true?" my mom squealed.

"Shit," I whispered.

"Bella!" she scolded.

"Sorry mom, Hey."

"Don't hey me! Is it true? Are you actually dating Edward Cullen? I saw all the gossip but I don't know what to believe these days! Tell me!"

"Yes mom," I admitted. "I'm dating him."

"Oh this is so exciting, I told you to give him a chance. You guys are so gorgeous together, you're going to make the cutest babies!"

"Mom!" I gasped, thinking back to the comment I made to Edward earlier.

"What? It's true!" she giggled.

"Renee give the girl a break," my dad scolded taking the phone away from my still giggling mother. "Hey baby girl."

"Hey dad," I chuckled hearing my mother smack him and beg for the phone back.

"You're bringing him down here to meet us," he demanded, not asked.

"Dad I don't think.."

"You had already planned to come visit next weekend, bring him with you."

"Dad.." I grumbled.

"We'll see you guys next week, bye Bells I love you," he said hanging up the phone, my mother exclaiming her goodbyes in the background.

"Fuck," I exclaimed throwing myself on the couch next to a laughing Alice and Emmett.

"What's up buttercup?" Em asked throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Charlie wants to meet Edward," I said dryly with a smile.

"Who's Charlie?" Edward asked walking into the room still in costume.

"That was quick," I commented as I stood when he reached for me.

"He just wanted to get all the close ups and the before and after shots, I did them all in one take," he smirked.

"Well aren't you awesome," I teased making them all laugh.

"I am, I got you didn't I?" he chuckled as he bent down and kissed my forehead. "Now who's Charlie and why does he want to meet me?"

"Umm Charlie is my dad," I said as I bit my lip. "But you don't have to meet him, it's only been a few days, you shouldn't have to meet my parents yet and.."

"I'll meet them," he interrupted, covering my lips with his before pulling back. "Unless you don't want me to?"

"No I do," I practically shouted. "I'm going to visit them next weekend."

"Ok I'll go with you," he nodded.

"Why are you so perfect?" I grumbled leaning my forehead on his chest.

"Because I'm awesome, you just said so," he teased.

"Thank you," I chuckled leaning up to kiss him.

"Alright I've seen enough of that today," Emmett cleared his throat. "Are we going to dinner? I've got a hottie to meet."

"What?" Edward laughed.

"He wants to meet Rosalie Hale and I called to invite her to dinner and she said yes, we're all going, were just waiting on you two to confirm," Alice explained.

"Do you want to go out?" Edward asked.

"Yea," I nodded. "I think it'll be fun."

"Ok we'll be there Alice go ahead and make the reservations."

"Yay," she shouted. "I'll call the restaurant right now, you guys don't mind going out together in public right?"

"No, not at all," we both answered with matching smiles. We were actually going out in public as a couple. Cover of _OK! Magazine_ here we come.

**EPOV**

She looked gorgeous, she was dressed pretty casually with just a touch of formal with some tight black jeans and red heeled ankle boots, an off white lace halter top exposing all the delicious skin of her back to me, her hair pulled up in a high ponytail.

"You look beautiful baby," I greeted with a kiss when she opened the door.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she smiled looking me up and down.

I had kept it simple with dark jeans and a black button up shirt, but the way she was looking at me made me feel like I looked like a million bucks.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked with a kiss to her exposed shoulder as I hugged her from behind and she filled her bag with useless items.

"Yea, let's go," she said spinning out of my arms and pulling my hand towards her front door.

The ride to the restaurant passed quickly as we talked about what had happened during the day.

I couldn't believe Victoria would go that far as to try to give Aro a blowjob for a part in the movie.

And then finding out that not only did Emmett _know_ my girlfriend but they just so happened to exchange virginities in high school.

I hated that they had slept together, I hated that she'd been with _anyone_ but I knew there was nothing I could do about it. Emmett just better watch where he put his hands.

"Ready for the screaming?" I asked as I looked at the paparazzi waiting outside of one of the trendiest restaurants in town. Of course Alice would want us to come out with a bang.

"Never," she chuckled with a roll of her eyes. I knew what she meant since it was always annoying.

I stepped out of the car, handing my keys to the valet and smiling at the photographers when they started shouting my name.

I walked around the front of the car, taking a deep breath before I opened the passenger door and held my hand out for Bella.

She slipped her hand into mine, intertwining our fingers as she smiled and waved at the paparazzi politely.

"Edward!" "Isabella!"

"You look beautiful tonight!"

"You guys make a gorgeous couple!"

"Are you guys on a date tonight?"

We nodded in greeting, saying our thanks for the compliments as we were escorted through the doors.

"I'll never get used to that," she said while shaking her head.

"Yea me neither, let's find the group."

"Edward!" I heard screamed from a few feet away and turned to see Alice waving us over. We ignored the hostess' offer to take us over and walked through the crowd towards our table.

"Excuse me," I heard from my left before we could make it all the way. A young girl stood there smiling at us shyly.

"Hey there, how can I help you?"

"Umm can I get your autograph?" she asked nervously with wide eyes.

"Sure thing," I chuckled grabbing her napkin and writing her a little message before signing my name. "There you go sweetie."

"Thanks," she blushed again before turning to Bella.

"Yours too? I love your movies and I think you're like really pretty and amazing."

"Thanks, what's your name honey?" she smiled as she bent forward slightly and signed it as well.

"Sara, Is he your boyfriend?" the little girl asked Bella.

"Yes he is," she smirked at me, making me smile as she handed the girl her napkin and pen.

"You're lucky, he's really cute," she whispered loudly.

"Well thank you," I laughed as Bella hid her head in my shoulder with a giggle. "You're very cute too."

She blushed before shyly asking me for a hug, which I gladly gave.

"Thank you!" she shouted gleefully as she sat back at the table with her family.

"Your welcome," we both replied as we waved at her before finally joining our friends at their table, glad that it was separated enough where we wouldn't get bombarded with fans.

"Bella!" Rosalie greeted her with a hug, whispering something in her ear as she glared at me. Bella hugged her back, shaking her head and told her something that made her glare soften.

"Edward," she said holding out her hand to me.

"Rosalie, it's nice to meet you," I said shaking her hand, I'd heard rumors about what a bitch she could be, but if she was friends with Bella who was I to judge?

"You too, hopefully," she smiled slightly sitting besides Emmett who immediately stole her attention.

We greeted Alice and Jasper as well before taking our seats.

"You're sweet," Bella whispered in my eat as I pulled out her chair.

"For pulling out your chair?"

"Yes, and the way you were with that little girl. Seems the playboy reputation didn't stop you from being nice to your fans."

"Never, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them," I answered honestly.

She leaned forward and kissed me, her left hand settling on my thigh. It was kept chaste, knowing we were in public.

"How's it going?" Bella asked Alice as she gestured towards Emmett and Rosalie.

"Pretty good," she shrugged. "She hasn't slapped him yet."

"Then I think we're in the clear," Bella laughed.

We enjoyed our night out with everyone, laughing and exchanging stories. I finally relaxed about the Emmett and Bella thing when I saw how he kept looking at Rose, which she asked me to call her gaining a huge smile from Bella, and the brother/ sister relationship him and Bella seemed to have.

We left the restaurant pretty late, promising to make plans for a future gathering. It was nice to have a group of friends, people I knew wouldn't take advantage of me since they were in the same boat.

"Am I taking you home or?" I trailed off not knowing if I could convince her to spend the night with me again.

"Do you have extra clothes in here?" she gestured to the back of the car.

"I think so why?"

"Do you want to have a sleep over at my house this time?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

"Will I actually get my naked pillow fight this time?" I smirked.

"Naked? I thought it was in our underwear?" she laughed.

"Interest," I shrugged. "For not doing it yesterday."

"Oh ok," she said rolling her eyes with a smile.

When we walked into her house we kicked off our shoes and climbed up the stairs going straight into the bedroom.

I stripped down to my boxers and slipped under the covers and waited for my Bella. She came out of the bathroom, fresh faced and beautiful, wearing only my t-shirt and a pair of panties and jumped into the bed and immediately cuddled close.

"Tonight was fun," she sighed against my neck as she wrapped her legs around mine.

"It was, I liked going out with them, and having you glued to my side all night was a huge plus," I said kissing her head. "Now if we had been alone it would have been that much more amazing."

"Are you talking about a date Mr. Cullen?" she asked with a giggle, raising her head and looking at me.

"Yes I am, will you go on a date with me tomorrow night after we have sex?" I chuckled referring to the sex scene we were going to be filming all day tomorrow. She gasped before smacking my arm and nodding her head.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," I chuckled rolling so I was situated on top of her. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Kind of," she answered biting her lip.

"Why?"

"Because we're going to be practically dry humping while everyone watches on."

"You've done sex scenes before right?" I asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yea but I never actually felt anything with the guys, I'm mostly worried we're going to jump each other and give them a bigger show than they asked for."

I nodded my head in understanding, I knew it was going to be hard, no pun intended. We talked a bit more about what to expect before finally falling asleep, visions of Bella writhing under me while the cameras rolled in my head.

I woke up the next morning to a warm feeling on my cock and opened my eyes immediately with a groan when I felt the weight of a body settling above me.

Bella was straddling me, her hair cascading down her shoulders as she smiled at me.

"You've been moaning my name all morning," she smirked.

"Fuck," I groaned when she grinded her hips against my length and the warmth got stronger.

"What were you dreaming about baby?" she asked in my ear, making me moan not only from the rock of her hips but from the endearment falling from her lips.

"You," I breathed.

"What was I doing?" she asked in my ear before nibbling on the lobe.

"Shit baby what has gotten into you?" I groaned.

"You and your fucking sounds, all night long you were moaning and grunting my name as you grinded into my ass and then knowing that later today we're going to be practically naked and touching but I can't _actually_ touch you. Well, I needed to touch you."

"Fuck," I muttered pulling her mouth to mine and kissing her fiercely, my hands slipping under her shirt to feel her skin. "Let me make you come."

"No," she mumbled shaking her head and pulling away from my lips. "Tell me what I was doing in your dream."

"You were _ughhh_..." I groaned as her hands ran down my chest and rubbed the bulge through my boxers.

"I was what?"

"You were, _uh_ you were.." I trailed off not wanting to admit that I had been dreaming of her on her knees sucking me off.

"Tell me baby," she purred with a nip to my jaw as her little hand worked it's way under the elastic and palmed my naked cock.

"Your mouth," I moaned.

"My mouth? Did you dream about me sucking your cock Edward?" she asked, the feel of her smile against my neck turning me on even more.

"_Yes_," I hissed.

"Do you want me to?" she asked as she wiggled out of my arms and started kissing down my chest.

"You don't have to baby it was.."

"Do you _want_ me to?" she asked again as she tugged on the waist of my boxers.

I gulped loudly as I nodded my head, watching as this sweet girl ridded me of my boxers and left me naked before her. Her eyes caught mine as she lowered her head, her tongue reaching out to lick the underside of my cock and stopping to swirl at the tip.

"Bella," I groaned my head falling back at the feel of her mouth on me. She laughed against me before taking me completely in her mouth and sucking lightly.

She was too good. I would be surprised if I lasted longer than a minute.

"_Fuuuck_, oh god," I panted running my fingers through her long hair as I looked down at her.

Her big brown eyes staring into mine, her full pink lips that I loved to kiss wrapped around the tip of my cock. It was a dream come true, _literally_.

"Baby I'm not going to last," I hissed as I tried to move her, she small shake of her head making me groan loudly. "_God_ I'm going to come."

"Mmm," she moaned against me, her teeth grazing me just slightly.

"Bella _oh_," I cried out as I exploded into her mouth, breathing hard as she licked me clean.

I collapsed against the bed feeling the smug smile on her lips when she burrowed her face in my neck, her hand gliding over my chest.

"Thank you," I panted, feeling her laugh against me.

"Your welcome," she whispered. "Was it ok? I've never.."

"What? Holy shit you've really never done that? Believe me sweetheart that was better than ok, that was fucking _amazing_, I'm kind of embarrassed that I didn't last longer."

"Really?" she asked with her lip between her teeth. My girl, vixen one minute, shy the next. I loved her.

"Yes," I answered pushing her back into the bed and kissing her mouth, not caring that I could taste myself on her tongue.

I was fucking ecstatic to know that I was the only one she'd ever done that with, and I was hoping to repay the favor if she let me.

"You are fucking amazing," I whispered against her neck as my hand trailed down her body. "So beautiful."

"_Edward_," she whimpered bucking into my hand. The ringing of her phone stopped my hand from reaching its destination. "Fuck."

"Sorry baby," I mumble against her lips as I grabbed the phone for her.

"Hello?" she growled into the phone before falling back into the bed, her arm over her eyes. "We're on our way."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Aro wants us to come in early, he wants to do the scene with as little people around as possible."

"Well that's good, right?"

"Yea," she nodded. "Now get up, we have to go."

"What about you?" I asked making her gasp when I cupped her through her panties.

"We don't have time," she whimpered as I pressed it harder against her. "Don't tease me."

"I'll make it up to you I promise," I said removing my hand and kissing her sweetly.

Suddenly I was thrown on my back with Bella over me, the pillow that was under her head hitting my body repeatedly as her laugh rang throughout the room.

"Bella what the hell?" I chuckled when she hopped off of me and skipped towards the bathroom.

"I was giving you your naked pillow fight," she shrugged with a smirk.

"You were supposed to me naked too!" I shouted with a laugh.

"Oops, I guess you should be clearer next time," she giggled. "Now hurry up, we have to go have sex!"

I laughed as I got out of bed; today was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**Sooo.. Awkward love scene next? and maybe a little Papa Cop? **

**What did you guys think of the whole Emmett thing? This is actually a true story, my cousin started dating this guy and it turns out she lost her virginity to his step-brother when they were younger.  
**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits are on my profile**._**  
**

_3/3_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

_**This chapter is basically all tease and lemonade. lol.  
**_

_**Enjoy ;)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**EPOV**

I smiled to myself as I kept my hand on Bella's thigh while I drove. Her bottom lip was in between her teeth and she was holding my hand hostage in between hers.

"Edward," she whined, gripping my fingers when I tried inching them closer up her thigh.

"What?" I chuckled, knowing exactly how much my teasing was affecting her. I knew I shouldn't be doing it, since we were going to be doing a very intimate scene soon, but I couldn't help it. Especially with the image of her mouth on me.

"You know what," she growled, digging her nails into the top of my palm. "Stop teasing me."

"I'm sorry baby I really can't help it. I keep picturing you straddling my thighs and your hot little mouth on my.."

"Ok stop," she yelled, covering my mouth before I could get any further. "Seriously Edward we're about to be practically naked on the set, I really don't want them to see damp panties because you were teasing me."

"Fuck," I groaned. She was wet, she just confirmed it, and that didn't help with the situation.

"How do _you_ like it?" she smirked.

"The image? I like it a lot. I can just imagine you, dripping wet for me, and waiting for my tongue. I can't wait to taste you baby," I groaned trying to inch my hand even higher.

"Y-you want to wh-what?" she asked nervously, loosening her hands on mine accidentally.

"Taste you," I purred, looking over at her while we waited at a red light, and shot my hand up to cup her warmth.

"No one, umm, no one has ever.." she trailed off with a cough, crossing her legs and trapping my hand in between her thighs.

"Yeah?" I somewhat squeaked, happy that I would hopefully be the first one to ever be that intimate with her. "Well I really want to, and I promise you I will. I'm going to spend hours in between your thighs baby, just wait."

I exited the car, removing my hand and purposely brushing against her, not giving her a chance to respond. I opened her door and found her staring at me, breathing hard and her lip once again in between her teeth.

She hid her hands behind her back, not letting me hold it on the way into the building. I was worried that I pushed her too far, when she stopped suddenly outside of her dressing room and turned to me, pulling me to her and kissing me. When I tried to deepen it, she pulled away, bringing a hand from behind her back and putting a finger to my lips.

I smelled it before I felt it, the delicious scent of her arousal on her finger, causing me to suck her finger directly into my mouth, moaning at the indescribable taste.

"I'll see you on the set baby," she smirked as she removed her finger, kissing my cheek softly and going into her room, closing the door behind her.

I stood gaping at the closed door for a while, amazed at the vixen that took over my usually sweet girlfriend. I knew she was feisty, I just never knew this side of her would be so much fun. I couldn't wait to explore it further.

"Cullen let's go! I want to do this before we get bombarded with the rest of the crew," Aro yelled, tapping my shoulder as he passed by. "Go disrobe."

I shook myself out of my lusty haze, giving one more lingering look at the door she disappeared through, before walking to my own dressing room.

"Hey there stud," a female voice spoke as I walked into the room, making me jump in surprise before I started to laugh.

"Hey Alice," I smiled. "What are you doing in here?"

"Aro just wanted the minimal people here, so he just asked me to be your makeup and costume person today too, especially since there's not that much anyway," she giggled pulling a scrap of fabric from behind her back.

"No," I groaned as she continued to laugh and shake it in my face. "Is that for me?"

"Yes, and I think Bella is going to love it," she said trying to keep a serious face but the smile kept breaking through.

"Can't I just wear the full one?"

"No, Aro's orders, don't ask me why," she said with her palms up, throwing the scrap of nude fabric at me. "Now go change, I'm going to add a little makeup once you're ready."

I went behind the curtain in the room, removing my clothing and slipping into the ridiculous man-thong they decided to put me in.

It was basically a pouch in the front to keep my dick from hanging out, but left my ass cheeks bare.

"What's Bella wearing?" I asked in hope of distracting myself from the embarrassment of wearing this in front of her.

"Nude thong and pasties, you guys are as naked as you can get without actually showing the goodies."

"Shit," I groaned, picturing her. "This is not going to cover anything."

"Which is exactly why Aro didn't want anyone else on set, he knew you guys might get a little too, umm, excited," she giggled. "Now get over here, I have to go help her get ready too."

I walked out from behind the curtain, wrapping a towel around my waist to hide my already visible erection.

"You know you're going to have to show it off once we're out there," she smirked bringing her brushes towards me.

"Yea well I'll wait for that," I chuckled, running my fingers through my hair. "Bella will keep me distracted enough to not pay attention to the wandering eyes."

Alice did my makeup quickly before gathering her stuff to go help Bella.

"You might, uh, want to get rid of that," she said, trying to stifle her laugh, pointing at the bulge seen through my towel. I swore I heard her mutter 'lucky girl' before she left the room, but I couldn't be sure.

I decided to take her advice and relieve myself, knowing it was going to be difficult hiding myself once I saw Bella. I remembered the morning, running the encounter through my head but changing the ending to include me reciprocating. I came almost immediately, remembering the small taste she gave me earlier and thinking of the better one I'd get later.

I cleaned up before walking to the set when one of the many assistants came to get me. I walked through the hall in my robe, taking deep breaths to calm myself. _You can't jump her; there will be others in the room, with cameras._

The thought left my head as soon as I saw her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, a sheet wrapped around her as she spoke to Aro.

"Down boy," Alice teased in my ear.

"Shut up," I chuckled, smacking her away before I looked up at Bella and found her watching me.

"Cullen get over here, I was just explaining to Isabella how the scene was going to go," Aro shouted, waving me over. I sat on the bed next to Bella, smiling when she grasped my hand in hers. I loved when she initiated little things like that.

"So it will be a little weird since I'm going to be shouting directions at you both, but you have to pretend I'm not here ... music will be in the background ... naked ... sensual but soft ... try not to ..."

I listened half heartedly to what he was saying, entranced by the vision of Bella wrapped in nothing but a white sheet, her hair falling across her bare shoulders in gentle waves and her lip in between her teeth in concentration, her fingers caressing mine. I couldn't help but imagine it would be exactly how she would look in the morning after a long night of us making love.

"Edward are you listening?" Aro shouted.

"Huh?" I asked, turning to look at him. He smirked at me before shaking his head.

"Just, try to remember we're in the room alright?"

"Sorry, sure," I nodded with a chuckle.

The lights were dimmed, leaving only the lights that made it look like it was turning dark outside.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked, squeezing my hand.

"Yea, I'm actually glad you're under there or else I would have probably jumped you, Alice told me what little you have on," I laughed.

"Yea she told me what you were wearing too, so come on, _take it off_," she sang pulling on the belt of my robe with a smile on her face.

I groaned as I dropped my head onto her shoulder.

"What's wrong? I've seen you naked already."

"Yea _you_ have, but they haven't. Honestly baby this is the least I've ever worn in a sex scene. And how the fuck do you woman wear these things all the time? They're so uncomfortable," I complained feeling the thong ride farther up.

"You get used to it, and Mr. Cocky bastard is scared to show a little skin? Ooh," she teased, throwing her head back in laughter when I squirmed.

"No," I scoffed, throwing my robe off and handing it to the wide eyed assistant that stared directly at my package.

"Get in here," Bella huffed pulling me with her under the sheets and away from the assistants eyes.

"Jealous?" I smirked, settling in besides her.

"No," she muttered running her bare leg up mine and pressing her almost naked chest up against my side. "I just didn't like her looking at what's mine."

"Shit Bella you can't say.."

"Actors ready?" Aro shouted from across the room.

"Yea," we answered in unison.

"Cullen on top, Swan I need you to tuck the end of the sheet into the waist of his bottoms, both your upper bodies should be exposed and try to have as much of your legs sticking out of the bottom."

I situated myself on top of her, groaning when I saw the heart shaped pasties covering the tasty little nipples I'd had in my mouth just a few days ago, my arms on either side of her head, holding myself up.

"Alice made me wear them," she chuckled, tucking the sheet as Aro asked and helping me kick the sheet off of our legs.

"You're just loving teasing me aren't you?" I smirked.

"Maybe," she shrugged with a smirk of her own.

I lowered my body to hers, covering her completely and feeling the pasties against my chest, the slightest feel of her hardening nipples slipping through.

"Nervous?" I asked, leaning my forehead on hers, when I felt the hitch in her breath.

"No," she whispered, bringing her hands up to grip my shoulders.

"Why not?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Because I'm doing this with you," she said, smiling up at me, her eyes staring into mine.

_I love you_, I thought immediately, trying my hardest to keep it from slipping from my lips. I wasn't about to scare her away when I finally had her.

I closed my eyes, rubbing my nose against hers, in a small Eskimo kiss, smiling at the small giggle that came from her at the action.

"That's perfect keep doing that Edward. I want you guys to keep the beginning very sweet, you guys are very much in love and you have to remember you guys are only 18 and this is your first time."

I flinched when I first heard his voice, not knowing that they had already started to record, before continuing my nuzzling. I ran my nose down the side of her face, leaving small kisses to her cheeks and jaw.

"Line!" Aro directed.

"_Are you sure_?" I whispered in her ear as Anthony.

"_Yea_," she answered nervously, pulling back to look in my eyes. "_I love you, I want this, make love to me Anthony_."

I pushed back the hope I felt when I saw the emotion in her eyes as she said the words. She was an actress, an amazing one at that, she was just acting.

"_I love you too_," I muttered before pressing my lips to hers, the sweet mood in the room turning passionate when our tongues touched.

Our bodies pressed closer, her legs hitching around my waist and bringing our cores flush together, moans coming from both of our mouths.

"Tone it down a bit," Aro shouted, keeping me from rocking my hips against hers. I broke the kiss, hoping to distract myself from attacking her.

"Edward I need you to lift your hips and make it seem like you're entering her, watch her face as you do. Isabella he's de-virginizing you, keep that in mind."

I lifted my body slightly off of hers, pretending to align myself to her with my hand as I watched her face, I leaned down and kissed her quickly before thrusting upwards, groaning when she gasped and dug her nails in my shoulders.

"Good that was great, now I just need you guys to keep up a rocking motion, simulating you having sex."

I tried to tune out the sounds around us as I practically dry humped her in front of an audience. The moans coming out of our mouths couldn't be helped, since the only thing actually separating us were two small scraps of fabric. We had gotten off with way more on.

"Isabella flip on top."

She did as she was told, rolling us until she was on top, her bare back exposed to the camera as my hands ran up and down.

I was ready to explode, each position Aro changed us into just put our bodies closer and closer, to the point where I was ready to say fuck the audience and make her come then and there.

"Swan I need you to have an orgasm," Aro shouted.

"What?" she screeched with wide eyes as she continued her rocking motion above me.

"Not an actual one, just make it seem like it," he corrected, sounding a bit flustered.

"Shit how am I.."

"Just remember us on the couch the other night, you were grinding in my lap just like you are right now," I said in her ear, interrupting her question. "You looked so sexy when you came baby, your head thrown back as you trembled in my arms."

She did just that, throwing her head back with a moan as she buried her fingers in my hair, my mouth attacking her collarbone as she purposely tensed her body and arched her back.

"Perfect, night time is done, change the lights and we're going to do a quick morning after and then we'll be done with this."

"Thank god," Bella muttered rolling us to where I was on top again. "Please distract me from mauling you right now."

"This thong is really annoying," I said in her ear, smiling when her body relaxed and she threw her head back in laughter.

"Thank you," she giggled raising her head to kiss me softly.

We kissed softly for a bit to calm us both down, forgetting about all the people in the room.

Of course Aro had to ruin it by telling me to get completely under the sheet, the smell of Bella's arousal hitting me instantaneously and dragging my focus to her pussy.

She was wet; I could see the dampness through her panties. They were practically transparent, making me groan when I noticed that she was completely bare underneath.

"I want you to pretend to kiss up her body and then come out from under the blanket and go at it again, this one can be a little more raunchy, just watch yourselves," I heard Aro say.

_Fuck pretending_, I thought, feeling her jerk slightly when I kissed the wet spot on her panties before working my way up her body.

"You suck," she whimpered against my lips when I reached hers, lifting her hips until they came in contact with my own, rubbing our centers together.

"No but I _will_ be. I'll be sucking your clit into my mouth over and over again until you come on my tongue," I groaned in her ear, making her whimper.

"Enough! Cut!" Aro shouted when I started to nibble on her ear.

We pulled apart quickly, panting, before we turned to look at him sheepishly.

"That's enough for today, I think we got everything we needed," he said clearing his throat.

"And some," Alice muttered handing us our robes with a smirk.

"Take a break, shower or _whatever_, and be back here in an hour when the rest of the cast gets here," Aro said, smirking at us slightly, before turning to walk away.

"Did he just insinuate us having sex during our break?" Bella asked pulling on her robe.

"Yes," I breathed as I put mine on as well, watching as she covered up all of her delicious skin.

"Edward what?" she asked when I grabbed her hand and pulled her along with me to my dressing room.

"You teased me with a taste earlier and then the small one I just got, so now I want more, come here," I said, pulling her into my arms and setting her on the top of the makeup table in my dressing room and sitting on the chair below it, bringing me in direct view of her entire body.

"Take off your robe," I demanded, smirking when her breath hitched as she did as I asked, sitting in front of me in nothing but the practically see through thong and pasties.

"Take those off too." I said pointing at the pasties. She removed the little hearts, revealing her pretty pink nipples.

"Much better," I mumbled leaning forward to suck one directly into my mouth, loving the sigh of pleasure that left her mouth as her hands gripped the back of my head. "More baby?"

"Yes please, you've been teasing me since the morning," she pleaded.

"You teased me too, giving me the taste on your finger, when did you get a chance to do that huh?"

"When you got out of the car I stuck my hand down my panties because you said you wanted a taste," she moaned as my mouth started it's path down her torso.

"Fuck that's hot, just imagining you with your fingers on your pussy, in my car," I groaned grabbing the sides of her panties and looking up at her for permission.

"Please," she nodded, moving her hand under her panties and doing what I just imagined.

I removed the flimsy material, moaning at the sight of her fingers slipping through her bare, slick folds.

"God baby you're perfect," I growled, grabbing her fingers and bringing them to my mouth, moaning at her taste. "You are _so_ fucking beautiful."

I intertwined my hand with hers, bringing them to rest at her hip while I bent and kissed up her thigh.

"Edward please," she begged, her other hand grasping my hair again and trying to drag me to where she wanted.

"I'm getting there sweetheart," I chuckled against her inner thigh, dragging my tongue to her pelvis bone and switching to the other side.

"_Baby_," she cried, her whine turning into a moan when I used the flat of my tongue to lick her from opening to clit. "Oh god."

"Fuck Bella you taste so good," I groaned against her, lifting her legs to lie over my shoulders. I looked up directly in her eyes and ran my tongue up her slit, swirling my tongue around her clit.

"_Ah, _shit." she screamed at the feel of my hot tongue on her sensitive nerves.

"Shh, you don't want them to hear you baby," I murmured against her as I continued softly teasing her pussy. Taking each of her lips into my mouth and sucking on them one at a time, nibbling on her wet flesh as she squirmed against my mouth, before I leaned further down and stuck my tongue inside her, licking up the sweet flavor that flowed from her.

"Edward.. _uh_.. mmm." She moaned as I sucked her clit into my mouth. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back, but I wanted her to see what I was doing to her.

"Open your eyes sweetheart, watch me," When her eyes met mine I held her pussy lips open and grabbed her clit in between my teeth, flicking the tip of my tongue quickly across it.

"Edward _ughh_… oh god," she screamed, her hand tightening around mine as the other tightened in my hair.

"Do you like me licking your sweet little pussy baby?" I asked her as I continued to play with her clit.

"Yes baby, _oh god_… don't stop," she moaned.

"_Never_, I wasn't lying baby, I could stay down here for hours, you're delicious,"

She had one hand tangled in my hair as I feasted on her, holding me tight to her pussy as I flicked my tongue rapidly and repeatedly over her clit. I hummed against her, which in turn made her start to moan louder and more frequently.

"I'm close," she groaned as her legs began to tremble.

"Come baby," I moaned against her, causing her to cry out as she came hard, locking my head between her legs.

I licked her pussy clean, loving each little shiver her body made when my tongue ran over her sensitive clit. When she finally came down from her high she released my head and grabbed me to come up to her. She kissed me, hard, tasting herself on my tongue.

"Thank you, thank you," she repeated in between her kisses. "God that was so good."

"_Mmm_ don't thank me baby, I'll do it again anytime."

"Every day for the rest of my life?" she joked, leaning her forehead on mine.

"Yes," I chuckled. The smile on my face was huge at hearing her insinuate to the rest of our lives, even if she was joking about it.

Deep down there was a part of her that meant it, or at least I _hoped_ there was. The fact that she wanted me to meet her parents fueled that hope, even if I was slightly freaking out about it.

Her father was a cop. I was her douche of an actor boyfriend, who just so happens to be partaking in sexual acts with her, both on and off set, and I couldn't keep my hands off of her.

Yea, Forks was going to be fun.

* * *

**I was hoping to have Forks and some gossip articles in here but Edward got wordy, lol. Hopefully I can have another chapter up by tomorrow. **

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits are on my profile**._**  
**

_3/12_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

**_So this isn't tomorrow, but it is pretty soon right?_**

**_Loving your reviews, and I'm getting to replying to them. _**

**_Just thought you'd like new chapters more. lol  
_**

_**

* * *

**_

**BPOV**

I was in Edward's kitchen making coffee when I felt his warm familiar arms wrap around me.

"Morning," he mumbled sleepily against my neck.

"Hey baby, you want some coffee?" I asked while I ran my fingers through his hair and turned my head to kiss his head in greeting.

"No," he murmured, his lips brushing my neck.

"Bagel?"

"No," he said, this time his lips right under my ear.

"What do you want?"

"Something sweet," he smiled, his hands moving down my stomach to caress the sliver of skin between my tank and panties.

"Let me guess, me?" I teased as I turned in his arms and leaned against the counter.

"Even though you just ruined my cheesy line," he chuckled, pressing me up against the counter with his body and cupping my face. "Yes."

His lips met mine instantly, the smiles on our faces making it a bit awkward until we both melted into the kiss, my lips parting under the pressure of his and inviting in his tongue.

His hands moved to my ass, lifting me to sit on the counter and making me squeak in surprise when I felt the cold marble against the skin of my thighs.

"Oh shit, sorry baby," he apologized, lifting me off and into his arms.

"It's ok, it was just freezing," I laughed as he rubbed his palms over my bare thighs to warm them up and carried me to the living room. "You really don't want anything?"

"No sweetheart I'm fine for now," he answered, sitting on the couch with me straddling his lap. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so relaxed, I didn't want to wake you," I shrugged, my fingers playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"You had no problem waking me up the other day," he smirked, thinking back to the morning I woke him with my mouth. "Or when I woke you the same way the day after that."

"I can't do that all the time, I have to bust it out for special occasions," I teased.

"It's Friday, I say that is special occasion enough. Plus your boyfriend's going to meet your gun toting father tomorrow, don't you think he deserves at least that?" he joked.

"Keyword in your sentence being _tomorrow_," I laughed leaning forward to kiss him softly. "So maybe you'll get a surprise _tomorrow_."

"See, well now I'm going to be thinking about it and I won't be able to sleep and if I can't sleep, you can't wake me up.." he rambled, trying to keep a serious face.

"Edward shut up," I laughed ending his rant with a kiss. "Are you really worried about meeting my dad?" I asked when I pulled back.

He groaned as he leaned his head on my chest.

"Honestly?" he asked against my collarbone.

"Yea baby, I want to know."

"I like it when you call me baby by the way," he smiled up at me.

"Don't try changing the subject," I laughed.

"But it's true, it makes this whole relationship seem more real to me, like it's not just one sided," he shrugged.

"It's not just one sided," I said leaning forward to kiss him. "It's real. Which goes back to meeting my scary father."

"It's just, _ugh_," he groaned. "He's your _dad_, and a _cop_ and I don't have the best track record as far as they know."

"My mom knows the truth, and she's told my dad," I said.

"Dads are different than mom's baby, he won't care about what you think about me, just about the fact that I'm dating his daughter and according to countless of people I'm an asshole who uses woman," he explained.

"You're not an asshole," I protested.

"_You_ know that, and _I_ know that but he doesn't. How many times have they called you angry because they saw something in a magazine about you that wasn't true?"

"A few," I shrugged.

"And did they believe it right away?"

"No."

"Exactly, I'm going to have to prove myself to him this weekend. Which comes to the me being nervous part, I don't want to do anything that would make him hate me and make you end us."

"Won't happen, he'll love you," I smirked. "Eventually."

"Thanks," he chuckled, rolling his eyes. "That's comforting."

"If it helps, my mom already loves you," I smiled cheekily.

"Of course she does," he smirked leaning back with his hands behind his head. "I'm sexy and women can't resist my charm."

"Oh really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup," he said popping the 'p'.

"I resisted," I said haughtily, crossing my arms.

"For like a day," he chuckled cockily, uncrossing my arms and putting them around his neck.

I gasped in mock outrage and tried to disentangle myself from him.

"Bella," he laughed, tackling me to the couch and lying on top of me, the feel of some hard square thing digging in my back.

"Baby, you're irresistible too."

"Liar."

"You are," he chuckled. "You're sweet," _kiss_ "you're beautiful," _kiss_ "you're feisty," _kiss_ "you're mine."

He kissed me more passionately, instead of the chaste, teasing pecks in between his words.

"Again it goes back to you? I'm _yours_ so that makes me irresistible?" I teased.

"Uh huh," he smiled, leaning down to kiss me once more.

The kiss was barely starting to heat up when the hard square underneath me started vibrating, letting me know that it was a cell phone.

"You're vibrating? Do my kisses turn you on that much?" Edward joked, reaching underneath me to grab the ringing phone.

"Yes," I answered, kissing him quickly and grabbing the phone out of his hand. "Hello?"

"_Bella_!.. Oh my god.. TV... you _have_ to.. whore.. oh _shit_.. now.." Alice got out in between her laughter.

"Can you turn on the TV?" I asked Edward, knowing that she wanted to tell me about some gossip. "So what is this about Ali?"

"Whore!" was all she answered through her laughter.

Edward looked at me funny after hearing the word and turned on the TV. We sat up on the couch and leaned against each other as we waited for it to come back from commercial, Alice still laughing on the line.

"_Welcome back to E News, our top stories today are on none other than Hollywood's new _it_ couple. But before we get to that there's a little something we have to get out of the way first. Last week we heard about Jacob Black paying a visit to Isabella on the set, and now a certain Victoria Cameron, who just so happens to be _dating_ Black, shows up on set as well? And we all know Victoria, when she shows up, she _shows_ up,_" a picture of Victoria walking on to the set with bodyguards flashed across the screen. "_The starlet strutted onto the set and demanded parts for both her and Black on the movie, since we all know it's been quite a bit since we've seen either of those two on screen. But she didn't stop there, when she was denied she went after Aro Volturi, thinking she could work her way onto the film a different way, didn't work out for her this time. A furious Mr. Volturi kicked the girl off of the set and had to resort to having her dragged out. Looks like another career goes down the drain_."

"Oh my god," I whispered, watching as pictures were shown across the screen, most likely taken from a cell phone, of her exiting his office and being held by security.

"I know!" Alice laughed gleefully.

"_So how does this tie in with Bellward_?"

"Aww Bellward, that's cute," Alice cooed.

"Well look at that, our own celebrity couple name," Edward laughed in my ear.

"Yea and do you see _whose_ name is first?" I teased.

"Pay attention!" Alice screamed in my ear.

"... _While being dragged off the set, Cameron was overheard yelling obscenities at the couple, which in turn caused this_," a picture of Edward and I embracing, our lips locked and my right hand in the air, my hand censored.

"Oh shit," Alice and I whispered in unison.

"_Seems she's made her choice loud and clear, the couple has since then been spotted many times out together, sources say they can't keep they're hands off of each other._"

"Well that's true," Edward laughed, running his hand up the inside of my thigh.

"Stop," I giggled.

"_They have been seen out with other couples as well, Isabella's best friend Alice Whitlock, and her husband Jasper along with the beautiful Rosalie Hale and another male who is said to be related to Edward Cullen_."

"They just know everything don't they?" Alice asked dryly making us laugh.

"_The couple spent the night ignoring their friends, kissing and cuddling, an onlooker saying they even went as far as making out and groping each other before returning home together_."

"There was _groping_? Where was I?" Edward asked sadly making me laugh at the mock pout on his lips.

"_Seems pretty official guys, these two are off the market, looks like the Virgin Swan locked down the Loose Goose_."

"She did not just say that," Alice groaned at the cheesiness.

"Yes she did," I laughed.

"_So tell me, are _you_ team Bellward? Go on over to our website and_..."

"Are you team Bellward?" Edward asked jokingly.

"Oh 100 percent," I deadpanned.

"Good," he laughed leaning down to kiss me. "Me too."

"Ok I'm team Bellward too but that doesn't mean I want to hear you guys making out," Alice complained.

We broke apart with a laugh, apologizing to her.

"It's ok. So are you looking forward to meeting Papa Cop, Edward?"

"Sure," he answered.

"Don't worry; he's harmless, kind of. He'll love you.. _eventually_."

"That's what I said!" I laughed.

We spoke with her a little longer before finally hanging up and getting ready to go to set.

"Why do we have to be here? I thought we had this whole weekend off?" Edward asked as we walked to Aro's office.

"He wanted to talk to us about something," I shrugged knocking on the door.

"Well hello _Bellward_," he smirked when he opened the door and invited us in.

"Hi," we both chuckled.

"You heard?" Edward asked, sitting on one of the plush chairs and pulling me down to sit next to him.

"Yea I read it this morning, along with all the things about Victoria Cameron and Jacob Black, they've been issued restraining orders for this set and you both, just to let you know."

"_Oh_, thank you," I said surprised.

"My pleasure," he chuckled. "I've never liked either of them. But this isn't why I called you two here, I actually wanted to show you some of the footage from the other day."

I blushed as he showed us the screen and all you saw was our bodies intertwined.

"I was wondering if you would let us use all the in-between takes, you two have amazing chemistry and each time you guys kissed on your own or spoke in hushed tones it looked amazing on the screen, very real."

I smiled as I watched the two of us laughing on the screen and kissing with smiling lips. I looked happy, the happiest I've looked in a long time and I wasn't even acting.

"Bella?" Edward said.

"What? Oh yea it's fine you can use them."

"Thank you," Aro smiled. "We'll do a little more later on, close-ups and such, but for now we're doing good, you two enjoy your weekend. When you guys get back you should get ready to work with the rest of the cast and we're bringing in some babies for auditions, and I need both of you to be there for them."

We agreed and thanked him before telling him goodbye.

"You know you never took me out on a date that night," I said as we walked towards the car.

"Hmm really? Well I should fix that shouldn't I?" he hummed, opening my door before getting in the car himself. "How about right now?"

"We have to pack," I reminded him.

"We will, just let me show you off for a bit," he smirked.

"Such a sweet talker," I murmured jokingly, interlocking my fingers with his as he drove.

We pulled up to a small restaurant; happy that for once there wasn't a swarm of paparazzi outside.

"Can we grope each other this time?" Edward asked jokingly in my ear as he held me to his side. "They said we did it last time, so we might as well."

"I'll grope you when we get home," I laughed.

"Hi how are you doing? Can I help you.. _eep_!" the young waitress squealed while staring at us with wide eyes. "_Oh my god_, so it's _true_? You guys are so cute together and I'm all for team Bellward.."

"Stacy I think you should go to the back and help with food," the manager said walking up to us.

"But I.." she walked away sadly, giving us a small wave.

"Wait," Edward said, grabbing a napkin from a nearby table and pulling out a pen before signing it with our given name and handing it to the girl. "Here you go."

"_Ahh_ thank you so much, you're amazing! Love you!" she shouted as she skipped away happily.

"We're very sorry, our waitresses are usually more reserved than that," the manager apologized.

"It's alright, we don't mind," I smiled gaining a small blush from the man.

"Right this way, I'll seat you and take your orders myself."

"Did you actually sign Bellward on that girls napkin?" I asked Edward after we were seated.

"Yea I did," he chuckled with a shrug.

"You're liking this couple name too much," I smiled, shaking my head.

"Of course I am, it tells the world we're together."

I leaned across the table and kissed him, smiling when I heard the click of a cell phone to my right.

"So does that," I smiled nodding my head towards the guy with the cell phone taking pictures. Edward just smiled in response, picking up my hand and kissing it softly before grabbing his menu.

We ordered quickly, Edward grumbling over the manager's apparent fawning over me.

We talked about my dad, Edward wanting to know every last detail that would make my father like him.

"You'll be fine baby, he'll see how good you are to me and love you."

"Did he like Emmett?" he asked, looking down at the table.

"_Emmett_? Sure, I mean he was my best friend since I was little so he loves him like a son."

"No I mean, did he like him when you guys were together?"

"Whoa Emmett and I were never together! That's just weird."

"But he said.."

"Is this about the whole prom thing?"

"Maybe," he said sheepishly.

"What did Em tell you?"

"That you guys had always had a crush on each other and at prom you jumped him and you guys had wild crazy sex all over the place and continued for the rest of the summer," he said quickly through a tense jaw.

"No Edward, that did not happen! Fucking Emmett," I groaned. "Do you want the truth?"

"Yea, kind of," he nodded.

"We were drunk and dateless and about to finish high school with our virginities still intact so we thought, why not? But it lasted like two seconds and it was over, I didn't even kiss him. After that night we agreed to never mention it again."

"Really?"

"Yes I wouldn't lie to you. Has this been bothering you long? Why didn't you just ask me?"

"I guess I was worried you would confirm it. And then he goes and tells me that your dad loves him and would probably hate me at first.."

"Stupid Emmett, I swear he's going to get it. You have nothing to worry about, yes my dad will be an ass to you in the beginning but that's only because I've never brought a guy home and I'm his little girl."

"You've never brought a guy home?"

"No, you'll be the first," I smiled.

"Good," he smiled leaning over to kiss me.

The rest of dinner was relaxing as we spoke about random things before going home to pack. We stopped at my place first so I could gather some clothes before going to Edward's to pack his.

"Done, _finally_," Edward said throwing himself on the bed.

"You had to pack for like two days," I laughed.

"Two days, a week, whatever, I hate packing."

"I'm sorry," I said straddling his waist on the bed and leaning down to kiss him.

"Mm how sorry?" he smiled against my lips, holding my head in place with his hands.

"Not _that_ sorry," I giggled rolling off of him and getting off the bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Is that an invitation?" he shouted as I walked into the bathroom. He followed after me without an answer. "You know we're going to go a whole weekend without touching because there's no way in hell we're doing anything in your parents house."

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow before slowly removing my shirt. "I bet I can change your mind."

"You probably _could_, but you _won't_ because you like me and don't want me to get shot by your father," he said, putting his arms around me and helping me remove my bra.

"Fine," I sighed over-exaggeratedly, falling limp in his arms. "Do with me what you please."

"Oh baby don't tempt me," he chuckled lifting me on the counter and moving to turn on the shower. "I'd have you bent over that sink in a heartbeat."

"Sorry," I shrugged with a small smile.

"For what?" he asked, pulling off his own shirt.

"I don't know, not being ready to have sex with you, it's not that I don't _want_ to it's just.."

"Hey, hey stop, I told you I would never push you sweetheart and I meant it, I'm more than fine with what we've done so far ok?" he said holding my face in his hands and kissing me.

I nodded before jumping off the counter and removing the rest of my clothes and stepping into the shower, Edward joining me right after.

"I just want _you_," he whispered into my neck as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. "We could stop doing anything remotely sexual and I would still be happy as long as I could still hold and kiss you."

"Edward," I whispered, turning in his arms to kiss his lips. When I pulled back I looked into his eyes, noticing the same look he gave me when our characters were saying I love you. _God how much I wished it were true_.

"Does that mean you don't want anything sexual anymore?" I teased. "I can cover up my body if you want."

"Hell no, if you wanted to stop I would but if it was up to me I'd be in between your thighs all day, _everyday_."

"Shit," I breathed out when I felt his fingers slipping between my folds.

"And don't you _dare_ cover that body, you're so fucking _beautiful_ baby, have I told you that?"

"Yes," I whimpered, my head falling back as he continued the sweet torture with his fingers.

"You are, and I can't believe you're mine."

"I am yours," I told him honestly, looking into his eyes.

"That's the best thing I've ever heard," he smiled before crashing his lips to mine. His tongue teased my lips at the same times as his fingers teased my opening.

"_Please_," I begged arching my body so his hand went deeper.

"I love that I can do this to you, have you this wet and needy with just a touch of my hand."

"Edward," I groaned. "Baby, _more_."

"I love this even more," he murmured removing his hand and falling to his knees, throwing one of my legs over his shoulder. "That I'm the only person who has ever tasted you, ever felt you fall apart on their tongue."

"Oh _god_," I screamed out when he sucked my clit directly into his mouth. No teasing, no lead up, just straight to the point.

I looked down to see him, his eyes closed in pleasure, the water from the shower running down his back. I ran my fingers through his wet locks, biting my lip when his green eyes opened and focused on mine. He smiled at me before sucking harder and shaking his head back and forth with a moan, increasing the pressure.

"Edward.. oh _fuck_ baby.." I moaned continuously, overtaken by the ripples of pleasure running through my body.

"Just like that beautiful, come on my tongue Bella," he groaned against me.

"Oh _god_.. oh god.. _Edward_!" I screamed as I came, my body arching off the wall of the shower and closer to his mouth. He released my clit and moved down, lapping at my opening and swallowing everything I had to offer, before placing one last kiss to my mound and standing up.

"You.. deserve.. an.. award.." I said in between each breath.

"Like _the golden tongue_?" he chuckled.

"Yes," I giggled breathlessly.

"We could have my tongue gold plated and hung on your wall," he joked sticking his tongue out.

"No, I love that tongue too much," I muttered, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the center of his tongue, laughing when he immediately sucked it into his mouth and looked at me in surprise.

"Did you just kiss my tongue?" he asked incredulously.

"I was saying thank you," I shrugged with a laugh.

"Then you should be kissing _me_, not my tongue."

"Your _tongue_ did all the work," I giggled.

"Just kiss me," he grumbled, grabbing my face in his hands and kissing me, pushing that glorious tongue into my mouth and battling with mine.

The shower continued in this matter. Kiss. Wash a body part. Kiss. Wash a _different_ body part. Kiss. The water was freezing by the time we got out.

When we settled into bed I immediately started running my hand down his chest, looking at Edward in surprise when he stopped me from reaching for him.

"I want my surprise in the morning like you promised," he said with a cheeky smile, making me roll my eyes.

"Maybe," I smirked.

"Yes," he narrowed his eyes jokingly. "You're dad might kill me tomorrow."

"I'll miss you," I pouted.

"Thanks," he chuckled.

"It's not a surprise if I tell you I'm going to do it," I said poking his chest and turning onto my side and away from him.

"Fine," he conceded with a laugh, wrapping his arms around me, spooning me, his head burrowed in my neck. "I'm joking, you know that right? You don't really ha.."

"_Goodnight_ Edward," I chuckled, pushing his head further into my neck. "I know."

"Goodnight baby," he replied, tangling his legs with mine as I intertwined our fingers. I was completely engulfed in him, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**_Forks is the next chapter I swear! lol. These kids just can't keep their hands to themselves.  
_**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits are on my profile**._**  
**

_3/15_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**_

_**Hey?  
**_

_**So, later than usual, but the world was out to get me, that's all I have to say.**_

_**Good new is they're in Forks now! Yay. And I will actually be there later this week.**_

_**Yup I'm going to Forks, my friends and I are visiting Washington for a week and we're determined to make it happen.**_

_**I hope to find me an Edward. lol.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**EPOV**

"Edward," I heard a sweet voice whispering in my ear.

"No," I groaned, trying to move, but discovered I couldn't because of the body draped over me. Bella. "_Mmm_."

"Morning baby," she purred softly, kissing from my ear to my chin, before pressing her lips to mine. "Surprise."

"I love surprises," I chuckled sleepily, opening my eyes to see her naked form straddling my body. "Sadly, I was kind of expecting this."

"Were you?" she teased, kissing down my body and pausing to take a nipple in between her teeth.

"Oh shit," I hissed, realizing why she loved when I did that to her. I never knew I was so sensitive.

She laughed against my skin, releasing it before working her way down my body, leaving licks and nibbles in her wake until she met my cock.

"Yea," I groaned, answering her question from earlier. She slid her tongue out of her mouth, running the tip up the underside of my cock, before leaving a chaste kiss to the head. "_Fuck_."

"Oh well if you were expecting it, I guess I should do something else huh?" she asked climbing up my body until she was once again straddling my lap, the heat of her pussy just inches away from me.

"Umm sure?" I said, distracted by the view of her naked breasts in my face.

"Can I try something?" she asked, grasping my cock in her hands.

"Sure," I said, moaning when she took the head of my dick and rubbed it against the bare lips of her pussy. "Fuck baby, that's amazing."

"And this?" she asked huskily, running my tip through her folds and whimpering when it hit her clit.

"Oh _god_," I groaned at the wetness and warmth that coated my cock. "Shit, that's fucking perfect, I can't wait to be inside you baby."

"Soon," she moaned, continuing to massage her clit with the head of my cock.

"Do you know how hot that is? That you're getting yourself off with my dick?" I groaned.

"Edward," she moaned, rubbing it up and down her wet folds.

I lifted my hips, grinding harder against her and making us both moan as we slid back and forth over our most sensitive parts.

"Keep going baby, do it until you come all over my cock," I groaned.

"This was supposed to be for you," she panted.

"Oh believe me, it is," I said, leaning up to suck her nipple into my mouth.

"Oh _fuck_," she cried out, circling her hips and gasping when my cock got close to her entrance. "_Ugh_.. god."

"Are you close?" I moaned, the feel of her warmth on my sensitive head making me harder than I'd ever been.

"Yes… _oh_ _Edward_," she screamed as she shook above me, releasing my cock from her hand and throwing her head back in pleasure. I continued where she left off, rubbing against her clit to prolong her orgasm. "Oh my god."

She continued to whimper above me, moaning when she looked down to see my hand rubbing my cock with her wetness, making her jerk in pleasure every time I skimmed it across her pussy.

"_Shit_, baby move I'm going to come," I moaned as I started to tense up. She moved off my lap but not away from me, bending her head to take the head of my cock into her mouth as my hand continued to work the length of it. "Fuck, Bella."

She swirled her tongue around the soft skin, taking me a little deeper into her mouth but focusing on the tip, sucking softly as she stared up at me. Her big brown eyes begging me to come.

"_Bella_," I shouted as I came down her throat, the vibrations of her moan dragging it out, before I fell back onto the bed.

"Surprise," she chuckled breathlessly into my ear as she draped herself over my body.

"Best surprise ever," I panted with a smile, running my fingers trough her hair.

"We have to get going soon," she whispered with a kiss to my neck.

"Mmm, not yet," I murmured, flipping her over and settling my body atop hers. I bent my head a kissed her, moaning when I tasted us both on her tongue. "We taste delicious, but I want something else."

"What?" she moaned as I started to kiss down her body, wrapping my arms under her ass.

"Shower," I chuckled against her skin, lifting her up into my arms and hoisting her over my shoulder.

"Edward," she squealed as I carried her to the shower, her body vibrating against me as she giggled. "You suck."

"No, but you just did," I smirked, chuckling when she swatted at me.

"Never again," she said sticking her tongue out at me as she into the shower. I caught her face in my hands, sucking her tongue in my mouth, laughing at her squeak before we both relaxed into the kiss. I ran my fingers through her hair, backing us up until we were both under the stream of the shower-head.

"Didn't you say we had to get going?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Yea," she sighed, dipping her head back so the water cascaded down her back. She was so fucking beautiful.

"You're beautiful," I whispered, causing her eyes to pop open and look at me. The need to tell her how much I loved her bubbled to the surface.

"Wash me," she smirked playfully through her blush, holding out a sponge for me.

"Gladly," I smirked back, grabbing the sponge from her hand and pulling her body against mine. "I'll be very thorough."

"I'm sure," she laughed.

It was one of the best showers of my life.

"Edward let's go!" she shouted from the base of the stairs.

"Two seconds baby! I'm almost done!" I shouted back as I rushed to finish wrapping the box in my hands.

"You got him a gift didn't you? After I told you, you didn't have to," Bella chuckled from the doorway.

"Maybe," I said, turning to look at her sheepishly. "I want him to like me Bella."

"You don't need to buy him stuff for him to like you."

"It's that fancy fishing rod he wanted," I interrupted.

"Ok, he'll love you," she chuckled, taking the box out of my hands. "Can we go now?"

"Yea," I said taking a deep breath. "Let's go."

The trip to the airport was quick, as I spent my time playing with a hole in Bella's tights and rubbing her skin through it. She was wearing black tights with rips going down her legs with some black boots and a grey flowy shirt, somehow making herself look grungy yet sexy at the same time. I have no idea how she did it.

"Babe, we're here," she whispered in my ear as the car came to a stop.

"Sir, we're right at the entrance and I've called security and they've agreed to escort you both."

"Thanks Tyler," I told my driver, patting him on the back and turning to Bella and kissing her softly. "Are you ready for this?"

"The airport? I've gone through the airport before Edward."

"Not with me," I winked.

"Oh, because you're so important?" she laughed.

"No, because _we're_ so important," I teased. "We're probably going to get mobbed in there baby."

"Will you protect me?" she asked while cuddling into my side.

"Always," I answered with a kiss to her forehead. "Now get out of this car."

Luckily, the paparazzi didn't attack us until we were going through security, and by then they couldn't get close enough. That didn't stop the fans though, we laughed every time we heard _Bellward_ shouted at us, but gladly stopped and posed for a few pictures.

When we were finally seated on the plane, the nerves returned.

"You're going to rip them," Bella scolded by smacking my hand away from the hole in her leggings.

"They're already ripped!" I laughed incredulously.

"Shut up," she laughed before grabbing my face in her hands. "Why are you so nervous? You didn't have to come if you didn't want to."

"No baby, of course I wanted to come. I just want your dad to like me, I don't want him to hate me for the rest of our lives because I'm with you."

"He won't hate you for the rest of our lives, maybe just half," she teased, biting her lip to hide her smile. It was then that I realized my slip.

_The rest of our lives._

Should I say something about it? Did she even notice we both said it?

"He'll like you Edward," she said, bringing me out of my musing.

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I _really_ like you, and you're important to me," she said while leaning her cheek on my forearm and looking up at me.

"You're important to me too, you're _everything_," I whispered, angling my head to kiss her. That was the closest I was going to get to expressing my feelings, at least for now.

A throat clearing broke us apart, causing Bella to freeze up and bury her head in my chest. I looked up to see a stewardess watching us with distaste.

"Seatbelt's please," she said haughtily, before her eyes widened when she saw who I was and she began to fluff her hair. "Oh, hi, _wow_. How are you doing today? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"We're fine thank you," I answered politely, buckling my seatbelt before helping Bella with hers.

"Are you sure? _Anything_ really. I would be more than happy to assist you," she winked while bending slightly to showcase her cleavage. I could feel Bella shaking with laughter against me, her face hiding in my chest.

"Really, we're fine, right baby?" I said, nudging Bella softly.

"Yea," she snorted through her laughter, burrowing further into my chest as she nodded her head. The attendant glared at the back of her head and walked away.

"What was that about?" I asked once Bella settled down.

"Is there _anything_ I could do for you?" she asked, imitating the flight attendant exaggeratedly.

"Yes," I smirked. "Kiss me."

"Ooh, she would have _loved_ that answer," she chuckled before stretching her neck and kissing me like I'd asked for.

"I'm sure," I laughed as I pulled away.

"Do girls just constantly throw themselves at you?"

"We've gone over this," I sighed dramatically. "I'm irresistibly sexy, females around the world just want me."

"They can't have you, I'll fight them all off," she teased.

"I would hope so," I laughed.

"See? Why can't you be this confident about my dad?"

"Because he's your _dad_, he's not the paparazzi or some random fan."

"Mr. Cullen, would you like a.. Oh my god! You're Bella Swan!" the flight attendant exclaimed excitedly when Bella turned to face her. "I love your work! You're absolutely amazing! I know this is completely unprofessional, but can I get your autograph? And a picture maybe?"

"Sure," Bella chuckled, signing an emergency pamphlet and hugging the girl, before posing as the attendant pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of them.

"Thank you so much, I'm sorry for being rude earlier, if there's anything I could get you just let me know," the attendant said happily before going on her way, clutching her phone in her hand.

"Do girls just constantly throw themselves at you?" I chuckled as I repeated her question.

"Of course," she smirked. "They can't resist my charms."

"Yea? Well they can't have you, you're mine," I joked, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her against me. Which is how we spent the rest of the flight.

The arrival in Washington was a lot less hectic than leaving LA. We were escorted straight to our car and were on our way to Forks in no time.

I was surprisingly calm on the ride to her parent's house, but the moment we stepped out of the car and her house came into view, my nerves increased ten fold. I hadn't noticed all the movement until suddenly I was standing outside the front door.

"It'll be fine," she giggled.

"Yea, laugh it up, just wait until I make you meet my parents," I smirked at her widening eyes. "See."

I bent my head and kissed the pout off of her face, needing to feel her to calm myself down. Another throat clear broke us apart, except this time _I_ was the one that froze and wished I could burrow into Bella's chest and hide.

**BPOV**

"Dad!" I exclaimed when I pulled away from Edwards lips, finding him standing in full uniform by the door.

"Bella," he grunted, ignoring Edward, but making sure he saw his gun sitting on his hip.

I felt Edward tense up and I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to me, hoping I could relax him and ignoring the glare my dad gave to our joint hands.

"Dad, this is Edward," I said, begging him with my eyes to be nice. "Edward, this is my dad Charlie."

"It's nice to meet you Charlie," Edward said, going into actor mode and smoothly introducing himself with a firm handshake. I hid my smile when I saw my dad flex his fingers.

"You too Ed," he said smirking at the small cringe that appeared on my boyfriends gorgeous face. He knew he hated nicknames, I told him specifically not to call him anything other than his name. "And you can call me Chief Swan."

He kissed my forehead in greeting before grabbing our bags and taking them inside the house and up the stairs, most likely to separate rooms.

"I did say eventually right?" I asked Edward sheepishly.

He rolled his eyes at me before pushing me into the house, and straight into my mother.

"Bella! Oh my little girl! How are you baby?" she asked excitedly, squeezing me tight and kissing my face, before practically tossing me aside. "Oh!"

"Hello Mrs. Swan," Edward said, flashing my mother his delicious crooked smile and holding out his hand.

"Call me Renee!" she exclaimed, smacking his hand away and pulling him into a hug. "Oh my, you're even more gorgeous in person! Bella how do you keep your hands to yourself?"

"I don't," I smirked, wrapping my arms around him, causing him to choke on his laughter and my mom to clap with glee. My mother and I were as close as can be, there was no topic off limit, and she had no filter.

"You guys are so cute together, I love it."

"At least one parent likes me," Edward chuckled.

"Don't worry about Charlie, he's just being an ass because you've stolen his little girl."

"Mom, he told him to call him Chief Swan!"

Her only response was to burst out laughing. "Oh Bella, he's just intimidated. You know he only pulls out the Chief card when he wants to establish control."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"It's fine baby, he can make me call him whatever he wants, I'll wash his cruiser if that'll make him like me," Edward smiled.

"You are not washing his car!" I said pointing at him.

"I _should_ have him wash my car," my dad said walking down the stairs and towards us.

"Dad," I groaned.

"I'm kidding Bella, I won't make the pretty boy do any hard labor," he said sarcastically. "By the way, I put your stuff in your old room."

"Ok thanks," I said, grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him up the stairs.

"I put _his_," he said pointing at Edward. "In the room right across from mine."

"Are you kidding me? I'm a grown woman! I.."

"Don't argue with me Isabella, I don't care how old you are. I'm not letting some guy violate you in my house."

"Seriously?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't care what you say, guys only have one thing in mind, him more than others. I've heard the stories, I'm not going to let him do to you what he does to all those girls, especially not in my house."

"Is that all you think I am to him? Another notch on his belt?"

"Probably," he grumbled.

"I told you all those stories were lies, I thought you were ok with this?"

"I was until I saw him shoving his tongue down you're throat on my porch!"

"What the hell dad? Do you really think he would bother to come over here to meet you if that's all I was to him? Thanks for the vote of confidence there dad," I said sarcastically. I started to walk away when I saw the realization appear on his face. "And for your information we're not having sex, and he's staying in my room."

I pulled Edward up the stairs, walked to my old room and closed the door, throwing myself on the bed and groaning into a pillow.

"That went well," Edward said, clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would be that bad," I apologized, watching as he looked around my room.

"I did," he smirked at me.

"I'll give you whatever you want."

"You already owe me a naked pillow fight, are you sure you want to add to that?" he chuckled.

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at him sadly as I picked at the purple comforter covering my bed.

"Hey, baby it's ok, it's just like you said, he'll like me eventually. I just have to prove myself to him," he said soothingly as he sat on the bed next to me and pulled me into his side.

"I don't like him talking about you like that," I said sadly.

"Like what, like everyone else? I'm used to it, I milked it for a long time."

"I know, it's just.. I thought exactly the same of you Edward, and I hate that I saw you the same way my dad does."

"Do you still think of me that way?"

"No," I said shaking my head.

"Exactly, he'll come around eventually too. Everybody does," he smirked.

"What happened to freaking out?" I asked with a laugh.

"I don't know," he chuckled. "Your mom likes me and I saw how you stood up for me."

"My mom _loves_ you," I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Bella?" my mom said hesitantly, as she knocked on the door.

"You can come in mom," I told her.

"Hey," she smiled, dropping Edward's bag on the floor and coming to sit on the edge of the bed. "Your dad feels bad."

"He should," I said dryly.

"He just loves you baby, he gets so worried whenever he hears anything about you on TV and then you've never brought a guy home. Ever since the whole Jake thing he's so scared it might happen again."

"I would never hurt her Renee," Edward said emphatically. "I couldn't."

"I know Edward," she smiled. "And Charlie will realize that soon enough, it just might take him a while."

"Why can't you just let me be mad at him for a while?" I groaned.

"Because you love him, now go talk to him," she said hitting my leg.

"You just want to be left alone with my sexy boyfriend," I teased.

"Of course," she smirked, making Edward laugh.

"Go talk to him sweetheart, tell him how amazing I am," he chuckled.

"Amazing how?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I hopped off the bed.

"In a way that won't make him want to shoot me," he laughed.

"You _are_ amazing," I told him with a kiss, smiling against his lips when I heard my mom _'aww'_.

"So are you, now go," he said with a smack to my ass.

"Thanks mom," I said kissing her temple and walking out of the room.

"So Edward, do you workout? Because I've seen pictures of you shirtless and.."

I laughed as I heard my mother rambling on about his sexiness, only stopping when I saw my dad sitting on a chair in his study.

"Can I come in?" I asked with a soft knock.

"Hey babygirl," he smiled, patting the chair next to his. I sat down and waited for him to say something. "I'm sorry."

"Really?"

"I jumped to conclusions and I shouldn't have, doesn't mean I trust him, but I didn't give him a chance."

"Does this mean you're going to give him a chance?" I asked hopefully.

"Yea," he sighed. "You know you've never talked back to me like that."

"I guess," I shrugged.

"You love him," he said, sounding resigned to the fact.

"I do dad, and you will too, please just be nice to him, you'll see how amazing he is," I pleaded, smiling as I added Edward's request.

"Damn it Bella, why couldn't you have became a nun and not an actress?" he joked.

"I can't really sing that well," I laughed.

"Come on," he laughed, getting up from his chair. "Let's go re-do this boyfriend meeting."

"Will you be nice?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Yes," he sighed, making a halo around his head with his pointer finger and making me roll my eyes.

I ran out of the room, and into my own, grabbing Edward's hand and ignoring my mom's cries of protest.

"What are we doing?" Edward asked, looking at me weird when I pulled him out the front door and closed it.

"You're meeting my dad," I smiled cheekily.

"What?" he chuckled.

"Pretend the last scene went really shitty, and now we're shooting it again. Ready? Action!" I said, knocking on the door and not giving him a chance to speak.

"Bella? What the hell are you doing?" My dad asked as he opened the door.

"Apparently the last scene sucked and we're meeting again?" Edward said confusedly.

My dad looked at me weird before he burst out laughing and Edward quickly followed. I glared at them until finally letting a small smile grace my face at the sight of them practically leaning on each other and laughing.

Oh yea, they'd get along soon enough.

* * *

Hopefully I can get another chapter out soon, but no promises since I am going on vacation.

If you guys want to see my adventures in Forks, follow me on twitter. duhitsangieFF. I'll post pictures and fun stuff, as well as teasers for the next chapter. Love you all, and thanks for the awesome reviews, which I'll be replying to soon.

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits are on my profile**._**  
**

_3/28_


	12. Chapter 12

**__****__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**

**Forks was fun, La Push was freezing and I rode the ducks in Seattle. **

**My vacation was fun, what are you doing for Spring Break?**

**Thanks to all of you for your amazing reviews, they make me squee in excitement like Renee.**

**FF has been an epic fail on letting me post and reply to reviews.. hopefully it gets better and I can do it.  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

I watched from the kitchen, out of the corner of my eye as Edward and my dad spoke in the living room, listening to them laugh about something before it got quiet again.

"Bella, don't be nosy," my mom chided jokingly as she stood by the doorway leading to the living room, her ear practically glued to the wall. "Everything is going fine."

"What are they saying?"

"Your dad is apologizing," she smiled. "Kind of."

"What do you mean kind of?" I asked, running to stand next to her and catching the end of their conversation.

".. you hurt her, I'll make it my mission to ruin that pretty face of yours beyond repair, you got that?" my dad said, clapping a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"You'd have a lot of angry people Chief, my face is kind of famous," Edward smirked, making me smile. _Go baby_!

"Famous or not, my little girl is my world," Charlie said, trying to hide his smile at Edward's reply.

"She's mine too," Edward replied, making my breath catch and my mother to sigh dreamily.

"Oh baby, he's just perfect," my mom said hugging me. "You guys are going to have the cutest babies."

"Don't get ahead of yourself mom," I laughed, shaking my head.

"You heard him, _you're his world_," she sang, jumping when the men returned to the kitchen and laughed at our spying.

I smiled at them sheepishly, before running into Edward's arms when he opened them for me.

"So, you heard?" he smiled as he put his forehead to mine.

"Maybe," I said shyly.

"Well, it's true, you've become the most important thing in my life Bella."

I stood on my toes and kissed him, not caring that my dad was in the room. How could I not kiss him after he said something like that?

"Ok," my dad cleared his throat. "Just because I apologized, doesn't mean I want to see this."

Edward smiled against my lips before pulling away, giving me one last peck and then turning me in his arms to face my parents.

"Sorry, I just get carried away when I'm with her," he smiled. I chuckled at the squeal that left my mothers mouth. Her excitement with my relationship made me, just that much more excited.

"Well, get carried away with the food, I'm hungry," Charlie grumbled, throwing me a small wink before going to the living room.

"Do you need help?" Edward asked, releasing me from his arms and turning to look at my mom.

"Such a gentleman too," she sighed dreamily.

"Back off, he's mine," I teased.

She flicked my nose, annoyed, before telling Edward he could help cut up some of the vegetables.

I stood against the counter and watched for a bit, glad that, even though she flirted, my mom and him were getting along so well. And I knew, that sooner or later, my dad would be too.

"Hey lazy, you need to help too," my mom said throwing a baby carrot at me.

I laughed before walking towards them and picking up a knife to help.

We spent the next half hour cooking up a late lunch, joking and laughing as we prepared everything and my mom learning everything she could about Edward.

"So.." she started, giving me a sly smile, when Edward left to use the bathroom.

"So, what?" I asked suspiciously.

"You really haven't had sex with him?" she asked, making me sputter on the drink of water I had just taken.

"Really mom?" I groaned, hiding my face.

"What?" she laughed. "You're the one that mentioned it and now I'm curious how you manage to keep from jumping his bones every second."

"Oh, I attack him every chance I get," I smirked, making her laugh. "I just, stop myself before it gets too far."

"Oh baby girl I'd go far and beyond with him," she winked, avoiding my smack and hugging me. "Sweetie, don't be afraid of letting him in."

"I _have_ let him in," I protested.

"Not all the way!" she said tapping my nose. "Let yourself love him."

"We're not talking about sex anymore, are we?" I sighed.

"No, we're not," she said leaving a kiss to my forehead and walking back to her pot on the stove. "Believe me, he feels the same."

"I never.."

"I'm your mother," she winked. "I know."

"Know what?" my father asked walking into the kitchen and grabbing a carrot to pop in his mouth.

"That your daughter is afraid to love him and that's why she won't have sex with him."

"Oh my god," I groaned, covering my face.

"She told me she loved him yesterday," my dad said begrudgingly.

"You told him!" my mom gasped accusingly. "Then how could you tell me you didn't."

"I never denied it!" I whispered harshly, hoping Edward couldn't hear this conversation.

"So you do love him?"

"Yes," I sighed. "I just, haven't told him, and I'm not planning to, so don't start."

"Bella.."

"I know, I know, let yourself love him.. Blah blah."

"I was just going to say have sex with him and then the words might just slip out," my mom said with a straight face, before bursting out laughing when my dad looked at her angrily.

"She is not having sex!" my dad shouted, speaking as if I was a teenager.

"Who's not having sex?" Edward asked as he walked into the room.

"You two," my dad pointed at us. "He's not sleeping in your room."

"Really dad?" I laughed. "We wouldn't disrespect you like that."

"I don't care, you're still not sleeping in the same room, not matter how much I'm starting to like him," he grumbled walking out of the room.

I should've been angry that he was treating me like a child, but I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he said he liked him.

"_My dad likes you_," I sang to Edward teasingly. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," he chuckled. "I just talked to him, and was my charming self."

"Sure," I rolled my eyes before throwing my arms around his neck. "But you don't get to sleep with me, go work that charm better."

"Sorry, I'm all charmed out. It'll be fine baby," he said leaning his head down to kiss me, and since I knew my mom would get a thrill out of it, I deepened the kiss, fisting his hair in my hands.

I heard my mom giggle excitedly before my father burst into the room.

"What's going on in here?" he demanded.

"They're rehearsing, they said they were going to show me a scene from the movie," my mom said innocently.

Edward and I laughed against each others lips at my moms quick thinking and then broke apart.

"Whatever," he grumbled. "Is the food ready?"

He settled down once we started to eat, actually conversing with Edward, only glaring when he saw Edward's hand on my thigh or if he would kiss me, even if it was just a chaste kiss to the head.

Edward didn't seem phased by it, just smiling at him and doing it again when he felt like it. I could tell it was actually working in his favor, because Charlie's glare softened as time went on.

"So, Edward?"

"Yea Chief?" he smirked, using his designated name.

"Have you ever fished?"

Edward winked at me slyly before turning his attention to my father.

"I have, I used to go a lot when I was little with my grandfather, with my busy schedule I haven't been able to go."

"You fish?" I whispered in his ear, not knowing if he was telling the truth or not. He nodded.

"Really? Well what do you say about going tomorrow? Renee and I have plans early and then we can go right after?" my dad asked, somewhat excitedly.

I didn't know if it was because he would gain a new fishing partner or because he hoped to embarrass him. Either way, it would give them a chance to bond.

"Sure," he nodded happily. "I'd love to."

He gripped my hand tightly, probably nervous that he would have to spend a whole day with him without me, I squeezed it in reassurance, stretching my head to kiss his jaw.

"Good," my dad cleared his throat, obviously liking it even less when I was the one that showed affection.

Lunch went by quickly, my dad with a gleam in his eye he only got when he was going to go fishing. If it was a person, he probably would've married it instead of my mom.

"I'm going to show him around town," I said after putting our dishes in the dishwasher.

"Sure, just be careful sweetie, a few people know you're in town and you know how it gets."

"You told?" I sighed.

"Of course, I was talking to Leah and she mentioned you so I told her you were coming down."

"Alright, we'll be careful," I said grabbing my jacket, that means we'd be bothered by all the people who never cared and now suddenly did since I was famous, even more once they saw Edward with me.

Edward grabbed his jacket as well before I told him to grab his beanie and cover his head.

"So they won't recognize you, no offense baby, but your hair is pretty noticeable," I chuckled.

"I know," he laughed, throwing a black beanie over his head and putting my scarf around my neck while I fixed my hat.

"Thank you," I said, standing on my toes, pulling on the collar of his jacket so he could bend down and kiss me, which he did willingly.

"_Mmm_, your welcome," he muttered against my lips, before a throat clearing broke us apart once again. I turned my head to see my dad averting his eyes.

"You can take my car," he said holding out his keys for me to take.

"Thanks daddy," I said grabbing the keys and kissing his cheek, feeling his tense jaw relax under my lips.

"Oh I get kisses too?" he teased.

"Always," I winked, moving towards the door. "He just gets better ones."

I ran out of the door, pulling Edward along with me, before my dad could say a word.

"You shouldn't antagonize him like that," Edward chuckled, opening my door before getting into the passenger's seat; I smiled at him in thanks. My mom was right_, such a gentleman_.

"He deserves it, he's been mean to us all day," I said pulling out of the driveway.

"He hasn't been mean baby, he's just worried about you," he said bringing my hand to hold in his and onto his thigh.

"You're too understanding," I sighed, turning onto a street not far from ours and parking. I looked around the neighborhood at the small buildings, smiling when I caught sight of a young girl standing in front of what used to be my home away from home.

"Why'd we stop?"

"You see that building? That was where I spent all my time as a kid, as lame as it sounds, that bookstore was one of my favorite spots, beside the diner," I said looking at him and smiling before getting out of the car. I walked up the old steps, smiling when I heard the little bell chime as I walked in.

"I'll be right with you," a familiar male voice said from behind the counter.

"It's fine, I'm not going to buy anything from this place anyway," I said haughtily, laughing when he stood up and glared at me, before his face broke into a huge smile.

"Well if it isn't Bella Swan, to good for my little bookstore?" he teased, hopping over the counter and coming to hug me, picking me up and swinging me around.

"Your place?"

"Yea, dad passed it down to me, we've missed you around here girl."

"Hey Mike, I've missed this place too," I said pulling back from the hug and back to Edward's side, smirking to myself when he wrapped his arm around me possessively. Mike's blue eyes sparkled at me before they narrowed at the spot next to me. "Oh, Mike this is Edward, babe this is Mike, we were good friends in high school."

"Nice to meet you," Edward smiled politely; gripping his hand a lot tighter than was needed.

"You too. Wait Edward Cullen?" Mike asked with wide eyes.

"Don't tell me you're a fan," I teased.

"I'm not," he chuckled. "But my wife sure is."

"Wife?" I gasped. Had it really been that long since I visited?

"Lauren," he smiled, showing me the ring on his left hand and making Edward relax. "About two years now."

"Oh, wow congratulations? I can't believe I didn't know," I said hugging him quickly. I never really like her.

"Umm, Lauren didn't want you there," he said sheepishly.

"Of course not," I smirked. She didn't like me either.

"She said something about you stealing her spotlight, and then the whole fact that I used to have a crush on you didn't help," he chuckled.

I laughed too, remembering how he used to follow me around in high school and felt Edward tighten his grip again. I pulled his arm tighter around me, intertwining his fingers with mine. Mike noticed the motion and sent me a sly smile.

"So will we get to see the Mrs.?"

"I don't know," he scratched the back of his neck before the chime rung again and a blonde head came in covered by a box.

"Can I get some help babe?"

"Sure," Mike said running over to her and grabbing the box from her hands and whispering in her ear.

"Who's here?" she hissed.

"Hi Lauren," I greeted, smiling at her.

"Isabella," she nodded, walking right past me. "Decided to pay a visit to the little people?"

"If you want to see it that way," I chuckled. "How are you?"

"Fine, until I saw your face. I see enough of you in the pictures all over town; did you really need to walk into here? What, coming to take Mike from me now too?"

"What the fuck have I ever taken from you?" I asked, angry that she would accuse me of that.

"My life. I can't believe they thought you were better than me. You don't deserve it. _I _should be where you are right now;_ I _should be the famous one parading around Hollywood. But no, little Isabella decided to try out for the school play our senior year and suddenly _she's amazing_ and _lets call agents to come watch the show_, it should have been me," she glared. "But instead I'm stuck in this little Podunk town."

"You could leave anytime you want," Edward piped up from behind me.

"Who do you think you.. oh shit," Lauren gasped, staring at Edward with wide eyes. "It's true? How the fuck did you catch someone like him?"

"The same way I'm guessing she got 'your' part," Edward smirked. "She's beautiful, she's humble and talented and people just gravitate towards her, she's perfect."

I smiled at him, leaning up to kiss him before turning to Lauren.

"We have to go, I have to get back to my fabulous life," I winked. "See you later Mike."

"Can I come with? I thought we could go to the Diner, I called up the old gang to meet up there."

"Sure," I said happily.

"Watch the store babe," he said walking out after us.

"I can't believe you married her," I said rolling my eyes.

"She has her moments," he chuckled.

"Yea, of insanity."

"So, I'm guessing she doesn't like you?" Edward chuckled when he sat in the car.

"Understatement," Mike and I said at the same time.

"She's always disliked me, for no reason. When I got discovered it turned into all out hate," I said.

"She's just jealous," Edward said, kissing my hand.

"What gave you that idea?" Mike snorted, making all of us laugh. "So, Bella?"

"Yes Mike?" I answered after our laughter died down.

"Dimitri is going to be there," he said wiggling his eyebrows at me through the rearview mirror.

"Shut up," I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Who's Dimitri?" Edward asked, tightening his hold on my hand.

"No one." "Her biggest crush." We answered at the same time.

"He was not," I said, trying to smack him in the back seat.

"Oh, you were so in love with him."

"Oh, was she?" Edward asked with a tight smile.

I shook my head at him, caressing the back of his hand with my thumb.

We got out of the car and walked to the diner, I laughed when I heard a chorus of my name being called.

"Hey guys," I shouted, receiving all the hugs and staying at Edward's size.

**EPOV**

I smiled as Bella laughed and greeted all her old friends. It was nice to see her so happy. I just wished I knew who the hell this Dimitri guy was.

"Hey there pretty lady," a dark haired guy said, pulling her out of my arms and into his. He was tall, about my height, and muscular. He looked like a douche.

"Alright Dim, let the girl go, she has a guy with her," a dark-haired girl said, smiling shyly at me.

"Yea," Bella laughed, extracting herself from the oaf's arms and molding herself to my side, before pointing to each person. "Guys, this is my boyfriend Edward. This was my crew in high school; Felix, Dimitri, Leah, Angela and then of course Mike, Emmett, and Ali."

I smiled at the word boyfriend, it was the first time she used it and as childish as it sounds, I loved it.

"Hey guys," I greeted, holding my hand out to shake theirs. They greeted me enthusiastically, all except for Dimitri, who gave me a smirk and gripped my hand pretty tight.

"Nice job B," Leah said wiggling her eyebrows with a giggle.

"Thanks, I think so," she said, kissing my jaw like she always did.

"So, someone finally wrangled you in huh?" Dimitri asked as we all sat around a big round table.

"Yup," she smiled at me.

"Too bad," he smirked at me, before flashing a smile at Bella. She rolled her eyes and I heard Mike stifle a laugh.

"Bringing him to meet the parents? Must be serious hmm?" Felix asked.

"Pretty much," I said interrupting Bella and putting my arm around her as I smirked back at Dimitri.

"So, Edward I hear you've been nominated for an Oscar is that true?" Angela asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Uh, yea I have," I said sheepishly.

"What? You have? Oh baby congratulations," Bella said grabbing my face and pulled it to hers for a kiss.

"So serious, you didn't even know about his nomination," Dimitri grumbled.

"Dude, shut up," Mike said, smacking him. I glared at him and he glared back.

"What? She should be mine. But then she goes off to Hollywood and meets all these guys and suddenly I'm pushed to the side?"

"You didn't even want me until I became famous!" Bella shouted.

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't," the table mumbled.

"Stop being an ass Dim, she's happy. Just leave her alone," Leah said before smirking. "Besides, isn't there a girlfriend at home waiting for you, with a baby?"

He got up from the table quickly, sending us one last glare before going on his way.

"Wow," Bella laughed. "And I had a crush on that guy?"

"You were young and stupid Bella, we forgive you," Angela laughed.

"So you _did_ have a crush on him?" I asked.

"A tiny one," she rolled her eyes. "Like, sophomore year. He was older and popular and suddenly started hanging out with our group. I got over it pretty quickly though."

I decided to let it go, I couldn't really be pissed off that she liked a guy a long time ago.

I sat and listened to stories of nerdy Bella in high school. She sounded adorable. The group took me in nicely, telling Bella they approved when we went our separate ways.

"So, Oscar nom huh?" Bella asked on our way back to her parents place.

"Yea, sorry I didn't tell you. I just, didn't want to jinx it."

"It's fine baby," she said grabbing a hold of my hand. "Are you excited?"

"More like shitting bricks," I laughed. "First one you know?"

"I know how it feels," she smiled. She had won an Oscar a few years ago; it was what pushed her to the top.

"Does that mean you're going to be there holding my hand?" I asked.

"Do you want me to?" she smiled, looking at me under her lashes once we parked in front of her house.

"Yes, I want you to walk down the carpet with me and answer all the ridiculous questions about our relationship that they ask. Will you do it?"

"Yes," she beamed. "Now can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Want to make out in the car like teenagers for a bit?" she winked.

I laughed before extending my neck towards hers while I nodded my head. I kissed her like I'd been wanting to all day. I wish I could sleep with her tonight, I was sad that I wouldn't be able to hold her in my arms for once.

Her vibrating phone broke us apart. She laughed before turning the phone to show me the message.

_You better come inside before your father looks outside and see's the fogged windows on his car. ;)_

I laughed as well, giving her another kiss before getting out of the car and moving to her side to open her door. My mother taught me to be a gentleman.

When we got inside her mom gave us a sly wink from her spot on the couch next to Charlie.

"Have fun?" they asked.

"Yea, we met up with the old gang and hung out at the diner," Bella smiled.

"That's nice sweetie, did you guys get bothered?"

"Not really, we had a few people come up to us but it was fine," I answered.

"Well, we're going to sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning," Bella said pulling me along behind her.

"Separate rooms!" Charlie yelled after us. Bella rolled her eyes with a groan before continuing up the stairs.

"It's fine baby," I said, leaning on her against her door.

"I'll miss you," she said shyly.

"I'll miss you too," I said leaning down to kiss her. I wrapped my hands all the way around her, sliding my tongue along her bottom lip and tasting her sweet mouth when she opened up.

I loved kissing her. The sweet mewls that left her mouth and the way her body molded to mine so perfectly. I cradled her face in my hands as I pressed a few more pecks to her pout. I wanted to tell her I loved her, and I would, soon.

"I'll see you in the morning baby," I said with one last parting kiss.

"Goodnight."

I slept uncomfortably all night, waking when I felt cool hands on my face.

"Mm, hi baby," I said sleepily.

"Good morning," Renee giggled back at me.

"Shit," I gasped startling awake. "Umm, hi. Sorry."

"It's fine, you could actually see said _baby_ if you go on over to her bedroom. Charlie and I will be gone for a while. I just thought I'd let you know," she winked before walking out of the room. "I'll call when we're on our way back."

I jumped out of bed quickly, ignoring her whistle at my naked chest and practically ran to Bella's room, listening as the door slammed shut downstairs.

When I walked into the room I couldn't help but smile, she was wearing an old shirt of mine to sleep, a cute pout on her face as her hand reached next to her. I scooted in next to her, lifting the sheets to get underneath, groaning when I saw the little pink panties with the word _KISS_ on the front. How could I deny that?

I lifted the blanket off her body, lifting her shirt to expose her flat stomach. I kissed her bellybutton gently, chuckling against her skin when she started to squirm away from me.

I kissed lower, removing her panties to expose the bare skin of her delectable pussy, eager to taste her sweetness. I spread her legs, positioning myself between her thighs and stared.

She was perfect, pink and bare and wet, just for me. I leaned down to leave a chaste kiss to her slit, licking the sensitive skin of her lips before dipping my tongue in between to taste her.

She moaned quietly in her sleep, making me smile when my name left her lips, before she bucked her hips. I took my time, sucking each of her lips into my mouth and swirling my tongue through her wetness before leaning down to stick my tongue inside of her, startling her awake.

"Edward," she gasped. "What? _Ooh_."

She squirmed against my tongue, moving her hand to tug on my hair and bring me closer to her sweet pussy.

"Morning love," I murmured against her, earning a moan as the vibrations of my mouth hit her clit. I licked it with the tip of my tongue, entering my fingers inside of her before I sucked her clit into my mouth.

"_Oh god_," she panted, gripping my hair harder and biting her lip to keep from being loud.

"Scream for me Bella," I said, removing my mouth quickly.

"M-my par.."

"They're gone, moan my name for me baby," I moaned against her, putting her legs over my shoulders and stroking my fingers faster.

"_Edward_!" she shouted, grinding into my mouth as her foot ran up and down my back.

I sucked her clit hard into my mouth, stroking my fingers inside of her harder as she approached her climax.

"_Fuck_ baby.. _soo_ good," she groaned.

"Come," I demanded, removing my fingers and nibbling on her clit, moving my head back and forth quickly, desperate to feel her come on my tongue.

"Ooh shit, I'm _uh_.. Edward!"

She couldn't hold back any longer and let out a cry as she came hard, locking my head between her legs as I licked her slowly, tremors running through her body as I cleaned her up.

"Baby," she whimpered as she pulled on my hair, making me move up her body and up to her lips, kissing me fiercely. "Holy shit."

"You're welcome," I chuckled against her lips, before she flipped me over and straddled my body, her mouth devouring mine as she grinded into my lap.

"What was that for?"

"Your panties said kiss, I had to listen to them," I smiled at her, combing her hair away from her face and cradling it in my hands.

"I'll make sure to wear those more often," she giggled, leaning forward to kiss me again. I laughed too, before it turned into a groan when her little hand reached into my boxers and grabbed my cock.

"I prefer you in nothing," I moaned.

"Noted," she chuckled before she returned the favor.

Renee called us just in time, sounding awfully happy when Bella answered the phone breathless.

"We're home!" she sang loudly as they walked into the house. We went down the stairs together, Charlie staring at us, trying to find a hair out of place.

"Good morning Chief," I smiled. "Renee."

"I think it's a _great_ morning Edward," she winked. "Don't you Bella?"

"Sure," she choked on her coffee, before looking up at me. "_Amazing_."

I smirked at her before turning to Charlie, "Ready to fish?"

"Yea, let me grab my stuff," he said sounding excited, running to the garage.

"Thanks for the warning mom," Bella smiled.

"No problem, I didn't want your father catching you doing who knows what," she winked again. "If he castrates him, I won't get those beautiful grandbabies I want."

It was my turn to choke on my coffee, stifling my laughter at Bella's wide eyes. _I loved Renee_.

"God mom," she groaned.

"What?" she asked innocently, sipping on her coffee.

"Hey Edward, you ready?" Charlie asked standing at the door. I grabbed my bag, making sure I had his gift inside and went to kiss my girl goodbye.

"I'll see you later baby, pray he doesn't castrate me so we can fulfill your mom's wish," I chuckled, kissing her gaping mouth and going out the door, hearing Renee's squeal and Bella's bewildered laughter echo after me.

It was time make Papa Cop like me.

* * *

**My O/S for the High Times Contest is now posted on my profile, go check it out and tell me what you think.. love you all.**

**BTW did you guys see the BREAKING DAWN leaked photos. I tried not to but I was tempted. lol They're hawt and I'm so excited to see the movie now.**

**...**

**...**

**.**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile**. _**  
**

4/12


	13. Chapter 13

******__****__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**

******__****__**Finally replied to all the reviews, sorry if I missed yours, but I read every one. 

**Thank you so much for all the kind words, keep em coming. :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

This was awkward. Really awkward.

I sat in passenger seat of Charlie's cruiser as he drove to the fishing spot and all that surrounded us was silence. _Really awkward silence_.

"How long have you fished?" I asked, trying to fill the silence.

"Since I was a kid, my dad would take me on his off time and it stuck."

"Do you do it often?"

"Whenever I can, I love it."

I kind of figured by the way his eyes lit up when we pulled up to the spot. He hopped out of the car, grabbing his stuff and walked towards the water. I just followed, pulling out my items and hoping to god he liked his gift.

"So, I uh got something for you sir," I said nervously.

"Sir?" he chuckled. "No need for formalities boy."

"I was kind of under the impression that it _was_ necessary, _Chief_," I smirked.

"Smart ass," he laughed, shaking his head. "What you got for me? Trying to be a kiss ass as well?"

"If that's what it takes," I chuckled nervously, pulling out the box from my bag and handing it to him.

He looked at me curiously before ripping the package open and staring at it in awe.

"I-is this?" he stuttered, pulling out the parts and automatically putting it together.

"Yea Chief, Bella may have mentioned you wanting it," I smiled as he stared at the fancy fishing rod in his hands. I may have known how to fish, but I had no idea what all the fancy gadgets did. Only that they were somehow awesome. He seemed to agree.

"Call me Charlie," he laughed. _Well that was easy_.

"That's it? Just like that?" I asked bewildered. _Seriously?_

"I wanted to continue to give you a hard time, but that's kind of hard to do when you give me something like this," he laughed.

"Wait what? I thought you hated me?" I asked confused.

"I wanted to hate you," he smirked. "Kind of did in the beginning."

"And?"

"And then I saw you with her," he sighed. "The way you look at her and spoke about her. You make her happy, you love her."

"I do," I admitted immediately.

"Jacob did at one point to," he stated dryly.

"Jacob has never loved anyone but himself," I growled.

"I agree," Charlie laughed.

"I swear I would never do that to her. _God_," I groaned. "Just thinking about how he treated her.."

"Makes you want to kill the guy right?" he finished my sentence.

"Yea," I chuckled dryly. "She deserves way better than that."

"And you think that's you?"

"I hope to be. I admit she deserves the best, I just want to be the best for her."

"And that's why I can't hate you," he nodded.

"You know none of the stories are true right? I'm not.."

"Even if they were, I have no right to judge."

"But they're _not_," I pushed. I wanted him to know that _that_ wasn't me.

"I know. Don't worry, I believe you son. Now let's fish," he patted my shoulder and got up. "I want to try this fancy gadget out."

I laughed; Charlie Swan really was a simple guy.

The rest of the afternoon passed a bit more smoothly. He asked me questions and for once, it didn't feel like he was interrogating me.

On the ride home I got a call from my mother.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? I've been calling your house since yesterday and no answer!"

"I'm in a cop car right now mom," I sighed sadly, trying to keep a serious face, watching as the moustache on Charlie's face twitched.

"What?" she shrieked. "What happened? I can't believe you; you said all those stories were lies. How could you, I.."

"Mom I'm joking," I interrupted her before she got angrier.

"_Ugh_ Edward," she growled.

"Sorry," I chuckled. "I really am in a cop car though, but I'm not in trouble I swear."

"What?"

"Well uh.." I started, not sure how to explain. "I went fishing today."

"With a cop?" she asked, confused.

"Yea," I chuckled, it sounded weird. I cringed before saying the next sentence, knowing she was going to be mad. "He's my girlfriend's father."

"Your _what_?" she screeched. "How did I not know about this?"

"Because I didn't tell you?" I said softly, making Charlie laugh.

"Edward," she scolded, before suddenly squealing in delight. "Is it Isabella Swan? I've heard all the gossip and I heard her dad was a cop."

"He is," I answered.

"So it's true?" she asked anxiously.

"Is what true? That her dad's a cop? Yea I just said that," I teased.

"Edward stop messing with me," she laughed. _I couldn't help it_.

"Yes, it's true. Bella and I are dating," I said, pulling the phone away from my ear to avoid the excited squeal.

"Oh Edward she's so beautiful, and such a talented actress. Oh I can't wait to meet her.. Wait, you met her parents already? How is that fair?"

"Well, they kind of demanded it."

"Then _I'm_ demanding it, I want to meet her," she demanded.

"Mom," I groaned.

"If you've met her parents then it's only fair she meets us, plus I'm sure Bree would love to meet her too."

"Umm, Bree kind of has. Well not really but.."

"What?" she shouted. "I'm the last one left!"

"Bree only saw her for a second, and dad.."

"He met her at an auction earlier this year, he said she's a very sweet girl."

"Ok so.."

"That means I have to meet her."

"Ok, umm.."

"Are you guys going to the Oscar's together?"

"Yea.."

"Ok, you guys can get ready with us. I'll call her stylist to arrange everything."

"Ok, but..."

"I'll talk to you later sweetie, so excited to meet her, love you, bye," she said excitedly before hanging up.

I turned to see Charlie laughing his ass off.

"Mama's boy? Can't say no to her huh? Don't worry, I was the same way. Just wait until Bella has you wrapped like that."

"She already does," I chuckled. "My mom's just excited."

"Of course she is, she's going to meet my daughter," he winked before pulling into his driveway.

Once everything was out of the car we went inside and into the living room, only to find Bella on the phone with a confused look on her face.

Charlie approached her and whispered something in her ear, making her eyes go wide.

She smacked him, making him laugh and walk into the kitchen with Renee, before turning to look at me.

"Why is Alice saying something about getting ready with your parents for the awards show?" she asked me, cocking her head to one side.

"Umm," I laughed, running my fingers through my hair.

**BPOV**

I was sitting in the living room with my mom, avoiding her questions about what we had done in the morning when the phone rang.

"Come on Bella, just tell me.." she whined while I just laughed at her.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella!" I heard Alice greet happily.

"Hey Ali," I chuckled.

"Tell her to tell you if she and Edward had sex this morning!" my mom yelled.

"Did you have sex with him Bella?" Alice asked, sounding just like Renee.

"No!" I huffed.

"Why?" they both asked, sounding disappointed.

"Because, we just didn't. What did you call for Alice?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, just to let you know I already have a few dresses for you to wear on Saturday and once you choose I'll send it over so Esme's people can have it ready that day."

"Wait what? Esme who?"

"Cullen, you and Edward will get ready with them at their place and then go in separate limo's to the show. They just called me to confirm, I thought you knew," she said confused. _Yea you're not the only one_.

I looked up when I heard Edward and my dad walk in and I'm sure they could see the confusion on my face.

Then Charlie had to make it worse by coming up to me and whispering, "Marry him" jokingly in my ear. What the fuck?

I smacked him in annoyance before asking Edward if he knew anything about what Alice was saying.

He laughed nervously before answering.

"My mom is determined to meet you and she decided this is how," he explained.

"By making me meet her on a day that I will already be a nervous wreck?" I asked, totally forgetting about Alice on the phone.

"Bella you'll be fine, she'll love you," Alice said.

"You don't know that.."

"She already told me that she was so excited to meet you because she knows how perfect you are for her son."

"Wow, pressure much?" I sighed.

"Baby, it'll be fine," Edward murmured as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"That's what I kept telling you about meeting my parents, and you were still nervous, so there," I said, childishly sticking my tongue out at him.

"If you're parents weren't in the next room, I'd do something with that tongue," he whispered in my ear, before nibbling on it softly.

"Alice umm, I'll talk to you later," I breathed into the phone as Edward started kissing down my neck.

"But what do I tell her? Is it a yes? Can I confirm?.."

"Yea go ahead," I said absent minded, the feeling of his hands on the skin of my stomach making me forget what she was asking.

"Ok," she said excitedly. "We'll go over wardrobe choices when you get back. Love you Bell, tell Edward nice job on getting you to agree," she laughed, hanging up.

"Nice job?" I said confused before I realized that I just agreed to meet his mother on Oscar day.

A day when I was going to be a nervous wreck about our first outing as a couple, praying Edward won his award and hoping that I wouldn't trip and fall on my face.

"Edward what the hell?" I whined pushing him away.

"What?" he asked innocently, before sighing in reluctance at my glare. "I just really want her to meet you baby."

"Fine," I groaned against his smiling mouth as he kissed me, before muttering against his lips. "I hate you."

"No you don't," he laughed. _No, I really don't_. I actually love you but I'm scared to death of uttering the words.

I kissed him slowly, my father's words popping into my head, making me pull back.

"How'd it go with my dad?"

"It went good, I think," he said keeping his arms around my lower back. "He doesn't hate me."

"He told you that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at my father as he walked into the room, picked up his bag and just smiled at us before retreating.

"Yup," he answered, popping the p. "Like I've told you, people just love me baby. They fall for my charms sooner or later." _I did._

"You gave him his gift didn't you?" I smirked.

"Yea," he chuckled "I told you it would work."

"Charms huh? Where are these so called charms, I've never seen them," I joked, pulling out of his arms and sitting on the couch.

"Oh, you've seen them, they make you swoon," he said throwing himself on the couch next to me and pulling me into his arms, so I sat sideways on his lap.

"Is this part of them?" I chuckled.

"Yes," he whispered leaning my back against the arm of the couch and bending his head to kiss me.

"_Swoon_," I murmured against his lips, making him laugh.

"Are you sure you don't mind meeting my parents? I didn't mean to blindside you with it, if you really don't want to I can call and have her cancel.." I interrupted him with a kiss, something he always did to me.

"It's fine, you met mine right?" I asked.

"Yea but.."

"No buts Edward, its fine. You'll just have to keep me from freaking out that day."

"You? What about me?" he laughed.

I explained to him my reasons of being a nervous wreck that day and he just looked at me with tender eyes.

"What?" I asked, blushing under his gaze.

"You'll be praying I win?" he asked softly.

"Of course," I said loudly. "You're an amazing actor Edward, you're so talented and you deserve this award more than anyone."

"Thank you baby," he smiled, bending his head to kiss me softly. "That means more than the actual award actually."

"It's the truth, I've always enjoyed your performances, even when I thought you were an asshole, I always knew you were a fabulous actor."

"I get it, I'm awesome, should I make that my speech if I win?" he teased.

"_When_ you win," I smiled. "You have to tell them how awesome you are and that I said so, you have to thank me and everything."

"Deal," he laughed with me, kissing me before my parents entering the room interrupted us.

"_Hello_," my mom sang, sitting next to us on the couch and smiling at us hugely.

"Hi Renee," Edward smiled his crooked smile at her. "How was your day?"

"Oh Edward," she sighed dreamily, making me laugh. "It was nice, except I didn't get to see that pretty face."

"But you got to stare at this one," he said framing my face in his hands. "And I'd love to be able to do that all day."

"Stop trying to charm me," I laughed, trying to hide my blush after I sighed almost as dreamily as she did.

"Well I did get to stare at her, since she didn't feel like talking. So why don't you tell me.." Renee started. "Why have you guys not.."

"Mother!" I shouted, sitting up in Edward's lap and covering her mouth. "Oh Bella," she laughed, removing my hands from her face. "Fine, but the minute it happens, I want to know."

I just groaned, hiding my head in Edward's neck. Why couldn't she be like other mothers? _Normal_ mothers.

"I miss having you here Bella," she said softly after calming down from her laughter.

"I miss being here too mom," I smiled, getting off Edward's lap and into hers and kissing her forehead. "Even if you are crazy."

"Just wait Edward, she gets her craziness from me," she laughed before flicking my nose.

"I can handle it," he smirked at me.

"What time are you guys leaving?" my mom suddenly asked sadly, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Early morning tomorrow, we have a meeting with Aro."

"Ok," she sighed.

"We'll be back Renee, I promise," Edward smiled at her as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. "Soon right? Because I can't go without these gorgeous faces for long."

"Just turn on your tv, I'm sure you can see us there," I teased.

"Isabella," she chided softly.

"I'm just kidding," I chuckled, hugging her head to me. "You can come visit to you know."

"Oh, I'd love to. Charlie can we go honey?"

"Sure," he shrugged his shoulders while watching his game.

"I'll send some tickets over," I said excitedly, it had been a while since they visited. "Alice will be thrilled."

"Oh Alycat, how is she? I miss that girl," my dad smiled.

"You'd think _she_ was his daughter," I grumbled jokingly.

"You knew he just loves the attention she gives him," my mom laughed.

"Ooh does someone have a crush on you Charlie?" Edward teased, making me smile that he was comfortable enough and that he called him Charlie.

"I need no other affection other than my wife's," he chuckled, winking at my mom. "But I don't mind."

"Of course not," my mom smirked, before patting my butt. "I have to go make dinner sweetie."

"Oh we'll do it," Edward offered. I looked at him and he just shrugged.

"Yea mom it's fine," I agreed getting off her lap and helping Edward off the couch and towards the kitchen.

"I don't want it any hotter than it should be in that kitchen!" my dad shouted at our retreating forms making us laugh.

"You cook?" I asked Edward once we were in the kitchen.

"I dabble," he shrugged opening the fridge and poking his head in. I leaned against the counter and watched him pull out a variety of items before he looked at me. "What?"

"You've never cooked for me," I pouted jokingly.

"I'll cook you a really romantic dinner when we get home ok? I'll pull out all the stops and everything," he smiled, kissing me as he hovered over me, his hands on the counter on each side of my body.

"Ok," I muttered against his lips before pulling away. "What can I do?"

"Nothing, just stand here and look hot, I've got it," he said with a kiss to my forehead.

"Oh I can do that, so easy," I sighed overdramatically, slouching horribly and sticking my hand down my pants.

"That's actually really hot, I don't think I can work with you like that in front of me," he smirked, staring pointedly at the hand in my pants.

"Perv," I laughed, smacking his shoulder and removing my hand.

"Always when it comes to you," he chuckled, kissing me once more before picking me up and setting me on the counter.

I quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting to see what he was going to do before he walked away shaking his head.

"Now who's the perv," he laughed.

He did let me help, eventually, and I was surprised at how well we worked together, it was easy.

While he was finishing everything up on the stove I wrapped my arms around him, leaning my forehead against his back and inhaling his scent. He patted my hand, lifting his arm so I could lean against his side.

"You're incredibly sexy when you cook," I whispered against his shoulder as I looked up at him.

"I thought I was just sexy in general?" he smirked.

"You are," I chuckled, smacking his stomach. "I just like you cooking, I kind of want you to do it all the time."

"You want me to be your little housewife?" he joked. Oh god don't mention wife in front of my mother, she'll get ridiculous ideas about marriage in her head, and subsequently, so will I.

"No, just my slave."

"And what does that entail?" he inquired with a cocked eyebrow.

"Exactly what you're thinking," I said, running my hand over his lower abdomen.

"I wouldn't mind," he smirked.

"You'd also have to cook and clean all the time, and do my laundry," I nodded decisively watching as he turned down the flame before he put his arms around me.

"Would you be there as I did them?"

"Yea," I nodded my head.

"Then I really wouldn't mind," he smiled, leaning down to kiss me. _Swoon_. He really was a charming bastard.

His hands framed my face as he started to pull away with a few last lingering kisses. My eyes fluttered open and I saw staring at me, his green eyes sparkling and a small smile on his face as he searched my eyes.

"Bella, I.." he started before my mom interrupted.

"Do you guys need any help?" she asked.

"No, we're fine. Dinner's actually ready Renee," Edward smiled weirdly.

"What were you going to say?" I asked Edward once she left the room to call Charlie.

"Huh?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't remember."

I looked at him for a minute, not believing him, before just deciding to let it go. I'd ask him later.

Dinner went by swiftly, Edward was an amazing cook and that seemed to make an even bigger impression on my parents.

My mother kept us up late, wanting to spend as much time with us as possible.

The next morning we woke up, in separate rooms still, and got ready to go home.

I put on some jeans and a tank, wanting to be comfortable on the flight, and threw on my coat since it was going to be cold until we got to la.

"Hey baby you ready?" Edward asked, coming into my room and picking up my bag. He was dressed simply too, plain black shirt and jeans, his jacket over his arm where he held his bag.

I stood on my toes and kissed him, the small amount of scruff on his face tickling me and making him look delicious.

"I like this," I murmured against his lips, my fingers against his scruffy jaw. He chuckled, purposely rubbing his face against mine making me laugh. "Not that much."

When we got downstairs, Renee was waiting with coffee.

"The car's here," she smiled sadly, handing the cups over.

"Thanks mom," I said kissing her cheek; I knew it was the hardest on her every time I left. We had always been close and since I was always so busy, it was hard to see them all the time. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie," she said kissing my forehead before turning to Edward. "And I love you too Edward, thank you for coming with her, you've been wonderful and I very much approve, we'll miss you both."

"Thanks Renee, I'll miss you too," he smiled, leaning down to hug her.

With one goodbye down Edward grabbed our bags and we walked outside to find my dad leaning against the railing.

"It was nice to meet you Charlie," Edward said, handing our bags to the driver and putting his hand out to shake my dads. My dad looked at it and to me before pulling him into a quick man hug, back pat and all. I kind of wanted to cry.

"You too son," he nodded. "We'll see you guys down there soon."

"Let us know when you're coming down and we'll plan some stuff, maybe we can go to a game or something," Edward suggested.

"I'd like that," my dad smiled. "And, I'm sorry about my reaction your first day here."

"No problem _Chief_," Edward smirked. "We're good. I'll meet you in the car love."

I smiled at him before turning to my dad as he opened his arms.

"Thank you daddy," I whispered.

"I was wrong, he's a good guy baby, and he deserved an apology," he said against my head.

"So you approve?" I asked hopefully.

"Yea," he sighed rolling his eyes. "Be safe babygirl ok? Call us when you get home."

"I will, thanks dad," I said hugging him once more and pulling away before hugging my mom again when she came outside. I practically skipped to the car, stopping to turn back and wave at my parents.

They were leaning against each other and waving. I blew them a kiss, laughing when my mom caught it, and got in the car.

Meeting my parents was a success. Now lets just hope meeting his was too.

* * *

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile**. _**  
**

4/25


	14. Chapter 14

**********__****__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did.**

**This is a long awaited chapter, and may be the longest chapter in this story so far.**

** I hope you guys like it.  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

The week had gone by quickly. We were introduced to baby after baby, and toddlers, trying to decide which little one would be perfect to play ours in the movie.

The award show was in two days, and I finally had my dress picked, and shipped to Esme Cullen's house. Alice couldn't wait to see me wear it.

I was standing inside my dressing room, waiting to be called to set, when a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey baby," he said kissing the back of my neck, since my hair was up.

"Hey," I leaned my head back to lie on his shoulder. I had missed him.

We barely got anytime together the past week, with all the shooting and fittings, and even though we did spend the night together, we would just knock out immediately.

"Aro says he found the perfect little ones, they're sisters so they look exactly alike, just a few years apart."

"We're meeting them now?" I asked, fixing the small bump under my shirt. It was weird seeing myself 'pregnant'.

"Yea, they just got here, so he thought we could do it before you shoot. You look cute pregnant by the way," he chuckled, rubbing my fake bump.

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes. "But don't go getting any ideas."

"Why? Your mother would love it," he teased. "Besides we'd have to be having sex for that to happen."

"I guess that means we're never having sex then huh?" I quipped, raising an eyebrow.

He just rolled his eyes, before pulling my body up against his, "You won't be able to resist me for long."

"Probably not," I sighed against his lips as he kissed me. I knew he would never push me, but sometimes I kind of wish he did, so I could just get over my stupid fear, and finally be with him, the way I wanted to be.

"Really? I knew I should have sent Alice to call her instead of you," Aro chuckled from the door, causing us to break apart.

"Sorry," Edward smirked.

"No you're not," he laughed, shaking his head. "Come on."

The girls were perfect, they actually looked like Edward and I, and that amazed me. We took turns holding the baby, glad that she didn't cry, like most of them had done in the past.

Edward continued to rub my fake bump randomly, and I didn't know if that should make me ecstatic or terrified.

Was he imagining me pregnant with _his_ kid? Was I fine with that? Surprisingly, I wasn't put off by it.

"You know," I said, when we were walking to set. "People are actually going to think I'm pregnant, the way you keep rubbing my stomach."

"I'm getting into character," he smiled. Oh, so maybe he _wasn't_ thinking what I was.

Filming went by quickly, and we had been given the weekend off for the Oscars.

When we got to Edward's house, we threw ourselves into bed, exhausted.

"You should write an acceptance speech you know," I told Edward as we cuddled up to each other.

"I don't want to jinx it, if I win, I'll just wing it," he shrugged.

"You're going to wing it? For a live award show?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I seem to recall, the only person I have to thank, is you," he smirked.

"True," I laughed, wrapping my body around his. "Fine, just wing it. I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"Thank you, goodnight love," he whispered kissing my forehead before burrowing his head between my chin and shoulder.

I fell asleep quickly, thoughts of red carpets and speeches stuck in my head.

I woke the next morning to another amazing surprise, courtesy of Edward, except this time, it was sadly, _not_ of the orgasm type. He had made me breakfast.

Ever since I told him how sexy I thought it was when he cooked, he had taken to making me food whenever he could.

"Thank you," I muttered sleepily as he set it on the bed side table next to me.

"You're welcome," he said with a kiss to my shoulder. "Now let's eat, because we need to shower and then go to my parents place."

I groaned, hiding deeper under the covers.

"I thought you were excited to meet them?" he chuckled.

"I'm terrified," I said, poking my eyes out of the blanket.

"You're adorable," he chuckled, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"What if they don't like me?"

"They already like you."

"They like _Isabella_, you and I both know, I'm not that perfect. What if I accidentally cuss in front of them and they get all offended?"

"Bella," he sighed with a laugh. "My parents aren't like that, they've had years to deal with all the lies surrounding me, plus my mom has been in the limelight her whole life, they're not going to judge you on your public persona. They like you because of all the things I've told them about you."

"What have you told them about me?" I practically shrieked, as I sat up in the bed.

"Nothing bad baby," he chuckled pushing my body back into a comfortable position, before he straddled my body and kissed me.

"Just how beautiful you are," _kiss_ "and sweet," _kiss_ "and humble," _kiss_ "and honest," _kiss_ "and about how much you believe in me." _kiss_.

His last kiss escalated, and breakfast was long forgotten. He picked me up, and carried me to the shower.

"What about the food?" I whimpered against his lips when he pushed me under the water.

"_Later_," he growled. "I want to eat something else."

"Oh _fuck_," I moaned at his words, my head dropping back against the wall of the shower, as he descended down my body.

He kissed the swell of my breasts, licking up the droplets of water and following them as they pooled in my belly button.

He dipped his tongue inside, chuckling when I giggled and squirmed away, before abandoning it for much more exciting places.

He lifted my leg over his shoulder, smirking up at me as he sucked on the skin behind me knee, and at my inner thigh. I was a panting mess by the time he reached my center.

He kissed around the sensitive skin, soft, teasing kisses that were killing me.

"_Please_," I begged, grabbing a hold of his hair, and trying to lead him where I wanted him.

"Please what baby?" he asked licking me from my entrance to my clit with just the tip of his tongue.

"_Ughh_ more," I moaned.

"What do you want?" he breathed against my wet flesh.

"Edward," I whined, fisting his hair harder, just making him chuckle.

"Just tell me what you want baby, I'll give you anything."

"Eat me," I panted, hoping that would satisfy him.

"Eat what baby? Tell me, I know you have a dirtier mouth than that," he smirked.

"_Ughh_, you suck," I groaned when he just kissed my clit softly, before giving him what he wanted. I looked him in the eye and practically purred. "Eat my pussy Edward, _please_ baby."

"That's my girl," he smiled before diving in, making me scream his name in pleasure.

He sucked my clit directly into his mouth, laving it with attention from his tongue, as he flicked it repeatedly.

"Fuck.. _baby_," I cried out, loving the feel of his hot tongue on my core as he put two fingers inside of me.

"_Mmm_… feel good baby?" he asked, nipping at my hipbone, as he curled his fingers up to hit the perfect spot.

"_Oh god_… yes," I whimpered as he returned his mouth to my clit, biting it softly, before soothing the sting with his tongue. I loved his tongue, his warm, glorious tongue that could get me off in seconds.

"Come for me, come on my tongue, let me taste you love," he moaned against me. The _love_ did me in, making me throw my head back in pleasure as I thrashed against the shower wall, my legs vibrating as he helped me ride out my high, licking me softly and slowing down the movement of his fingers.

He had been calling me that more and more lately, and every time the endearment left his lips, I wanted to swoon. I'm talking, head back, hand on my forehead type swoon.

"You ok?" he chuckled against my stomach, as he kissed up my body.

"Yea," I panted, smiling against his lips when they reached mine.

I snaked my hand between our bodies, determined to return the pleasure, when his hand gripped mine.

"This was just for you baby, I wanted to take your mind off of everything going on today," he said kissing my hand.

"You're fucking perfect," I sighed, wrapping my arms around his body and nuzzling into his chest.

"So you've told me," he chuckled.

"You're supposed to be the nervous one today, not me," I sighed.

"I think you're nervous enough for the both of us," he laughed.

"Shut up," I groaned, extracting myself from his arms and grabbing the soap. I rubbed it across my body, washing myself clean.

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't help but laugh. Edward was leaning against the shower wall, watching me with hungry eyes, with his lip in between his teeth.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he said pulling me toward him and rinsing the soap off my body before grabbing the shampoo, and washing my hair.

I ran my soapy hands over his body, making sure to cleanse his body before wrapping a hand around his cock.

"Baby, you.."

"Shh," I whispered, against his lips as I continued to stroke him, his hands tightening in my hair as he kept trying to shampoo it.

I brought him to orgasm quick, moaning against his mouth when he bit my lip and scratched my scalp as he came.

"You're welcome," I chuckled against his lips as he moaned and pushed us under the spray of water, rinsing the soap off of his body and the shampoo out of my hair.

I opened my eyes once we stepped out from under the spray, only to find his green eyes staring into mine. He looked like he wanted to say something before he seemed to shake himself out of it.

We got out of the shower and dressed quickly, throwing on simple clothes since we were going to be primped and prodded all day anyway.

Once I was ready a honk from downstairs let me know there was a car waiting for us.

I smiled when I reached the front door, because Edward was waiting for me with a plastic container in his hand.

"Breakfast to go," he smirked. "Since I kind of interrupted earlier."

"Thanks," I laughed, grabbing it from his hand, and lifting on my toes for a kiss. "For the interruption too."

He just smirked at me, and grabbed my hand to lead us to the car. As we were approaching the car, I heard all the shouts. They'd taken to setting up outside of Edward's house. I thought it was ridiculous, but apparently, we'd become _the_ couple to watch.

Once we were in the car, and away from prying eyes, I cuddled into Edward's lap, and ate my breakfast. He really was an amazing cook.

"You're adorable when you enjoy your food," he chuckled against my shoulder as I hummed after each bite. I just stuck my tongue out at him and took another bite, mumbling that it was delicious.

By the time we reached Alice's place to pick her up, I was finished and Edward thought it would be a good idea to make the time go faster by making out. I laughed at first but eventually gave in, like I always would.

"You guys disgust me," Alice giggled as she opened the door.

The ride to the Cullen's was quick, with Alice talking excitedly about my dress and the award show.

When we put up in front of the huge, gorgeous building, I didn't want to get out of the car.

"Baby, come on," Edward pleaded, lifting me out of my seat and setting me on the ground. When I turned in his arms to face the house, I saw Esme Cullen standing in the doorway.

She greeted Edward excitedly, throwing her arms around his neck before pulling back and looking at me. Please don't hate me.

"Isabella," she said softly, grabbing my hand, and surprising me, by pulling me into a hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you, I've heard such great things."

I looked at Edward and Alice over her shoulder with wide eyes, only to find them looking at me with huge smiles.

"You too," I said, pulling back, finally relaxed. "And call me Bella, it's great to meet you too Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, call me Esme dear," she practically cooed, hooking her arm around mine and pulling me into the house. "Now, why don't I show you Edward before he was famous."

I couldn't help but laugh at the groan that left Edward's mouth. I realized that I liked Esme, and her and my mom would probably get along, really well.

"Are you hungry?" she asked when we walked into the kitchen.

"No, I ate, thank you. Edward made me breakfast," I said smiling towards him, and I swear, he blushed.

"You cooked?" Esme squealed excitedly, looking at her son.

"Yea, a few times," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. She smirked at him before turning back to me.

"He's never cooked for anyone before."

"Mom," he groaned.

"What? I'm just making an observation," she said innocently. "Welcome to the family Bella."

My jaw dropped when the words left her mouth and Alice burst out laughing.

The door to the kitchen opened suddenly and a tall blonde man walked in, dressed in scrubs and kissed Esme's cheek before greeting us.

_Hellooo Dr. Daddy_.

"Nice to officially meet you Isabella, I've seen you at a few of our auctions but never really got a chance to talk to you."

"Hi," I almost blushed. "It's Bella actually, and it's nice to meet you too, I've heard a lot of great things about your program."

"Really?" and that's how it went, I spent 20 minutes talking to him about his profession. He was one of the most renowned surgeons in the world, and was always putting together these great charity events, that I always loved to participate in.

"Am I going to have to kick my dads ass?" Edward asked suddenly, in my ear, as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"What?" I breathed.

"Sorry Edward, I didn't mean to hog the beautiful lady," he chuckled as he winked at me. "I'll see you later Bella, I've got to go get ready for tonight, and let my wife show me off."

Show you off she will. He looked exactly like Edward, same strong jaw, and bright green eyes, the only difference, was the blonde, slightly graying hair. Good to know Edward would age well.

"_Ow_," I suddenly yelped as Edward bit my neck. "What the hell?"

"Stop staring at my dad," he grumbled.

"I was not!" I gasped.

"Yes, you were," Alice chuckled. "I think you have a little bit of drool."

"Shut up," I blushed, peeking up at Esme.

"I know how attractive my husband is," she giggled. "Believe me, some of my fans probably love him more than me, even if he isn't an actor."

"I wasn't looking at him," I said biting my lip, before looking up at Edward's frowning face. "I was just, seeing what I had to look forward too."

The pout on his face turned into a smirk.

"Are you saying, you're thinking about how sexy I'll be when I'm older?" he chuckled. I nodded my head. "So you admit, you think my dad is sexy?"

"Edward," I groaned, leaning my forehead on his chest.

"I'm kidding," he laughed, lifting my face and kissing me.

"You guys look so much alike," I tried to explain, he just continued to laugh and shake his head.

"There's one difference," he smirked.

"What? The hair?" I asked.

"No," he smirked, bending his head to kiss me again, and murmuring against my lips, "you're _mine_."

I nodded my head, smiling against his lips in agreement.

"Ok, not that this isn't sweet to watch," Esme cleared her throat. "But we should start getting ready."

"Sorry," we laughed in unison.

"Let's go Bells," Alice laughed, dragging me away from Edward and following after Esme.

When she opened the double doors, I stared in awe.

She had a full salon in her house.

"After years of being in the business, it was just easier to have everything so convenient," she shrugged.

"I could see why you insisted we get ready here," I said, sitting in one of the seats and spinning.

"You act like it's such a big deal," she chuckled. "I'm sure you've seen grander places."

"Well yea," I laughed. "But never in someone's home, Ali we should totally build one in mine."

"Sure, that would be awesome," she laughed, setting up all her supplies.

"Or you could always just come get ready here," Esme shrugged innocently. "It's not like I would mind."

Alice raised an eyebrow in my direction, and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Besides, it would be nice to see my son more often, since I'm sure he wouldn't want to leave your side," she smirked.

"Probably not," I blushed.

"Thank you," she smiled, sitting in the seat next to me and grabbing my hand.

"For?"

"For making him happy, and making him settle down, in a sense. I hated hearing all those stories of him with random girls, and causing trouble, I know it was fake, but it didn't mean it didn't bother me."

"I..I don't know what to say," I stuttered.

"You don't have to say anything, just keep loving him," she smiled with shining eyes and laughed at my gasp. "It's kind of obvious, from the both of you."

"We haven't.."

"Oh, but you will," she patted my hand. "Like I said, welcome to the family."

I just gaped at her as she stood and called her people to attention.

"Oh my god, she's practically marrying you guys off already," Alice squealed in my ear. "I can't wait for her and Renee to meet, that'll be hilarious."

I nodded my head agreement, trying to wrap my head around at how quickly she accepted me.

This was _Esme Cullen_, the epitome of old Hollywood, and mother of the guy I loved, and she just welcomed me to the family and offered me up her salon for use anytime.

This was going way better than the visit with my parents, for some reason I was expecting her to hate me.

"I told you she'd love you," Alice whispered in my ear before pulling my hair out of my face. "Now let's beautify you my dear."

I relaxed in my seat as Alice did her job. If his mother could see that I loved him, who's to say he couldn't. Did he know? And if he did, did he love me too? Great, even more pressure to put on the night.

"Bella," Alice whispered.

"What?" I asked blinking up at her.

"Stop furrowing your eyebrows, I can't do your makeup," she laughed.

"Oh, sorry," I laughed, angling my face towards her.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she started her usual routine.

"Yea," I sighed. "You know me, I over-think things too much."

"Well stop it!" she said pointing her finger at me. "Tonight is going to be great, I can feel it."

"I wish you could be there," I sighed.

"Sorry doll, being in front of the camera is not my thing, Jazz was invited but he and I will be happily watching from home."

When she was done I stared into the mirror, she was awesome, she always knew exactly what to do to make me feel amazing.

She kept my makeup mostly neutral, nude lips and smoky eyes and pulled my hair back in a complicated up-do.

"Time for the dress," she squealed excitedly. I had to admit, I was excited to see the final product as well.

The dress was a deep blue and covered me from neck to toe, at least from the front, since my entire back was exposed, from my shoulder blades to the small of my back. It flowed into a train and was tight to my body, showing off every curve, including my nipples since I couldn't wear a bra.

"Alice," I groaned pointing at my high beams. "I need something to cover this."

"You'll be fine, it's just from the cold in here," she fluttered her hand.

"Alice," I chuckled and rose an eyebrow. "I'm going to be standing next to Edward all night, I don't think cold is what I'm worried about."

She burst out laughing before finding me some pasties, that just so happened to be the ones I wore the day we filmed our sex scene.

"Oh Bella, you look amazing," Esme cooed, as she walked into the room, making me turn in a circle in front of her.

She was in a knee length white dress, her bronze hair falling in ringlets over her shoulders, she looked beautiful.

"So do you," I smiled, making her give me a turn as well.

"Let's go fine our escorts, shall we," she said offering me her arm. I laughed before accepting it, curling my arm over hers and turning to Alice.

"Thank you Ali, you did an awesome job, I love you," I said squeezing her hand.

"I know," she said cockily before giggling. "Have fun tonight, and I love you too. I'll be watching."

When we walked into the foyer the first thing I saw was Carlisle. He looked amazing in an all black suit, a dark purple shirt peeking out of the vest, but the moment my eyes swept passed him, I forgot all about the gorgeous doctor.

Edward looked downright edible, the tux he wore hugged his body perfectly and made me want to rip it off of his body.

"Wow," he breathed, walking towards me slowly and pulling me to his body by my hips. When his hands moved to my back and he felt the bare skin, he let out a grown. "You're going to kill me."

I just smiled up at him, adjusting his tie and running my hands up his chest.

"You look so gorgeous," he whispered, cradling my face in his hands and pressing his lips to mine. When he pulled back he leaned his forehead against mine. "I.."

"Don't ruin her makeup!" Alice shouted suddenly, interrupting him.

"Sorry," he chuckled, kissing me once more and removing his hands from my face.

We got into our own cars, and finally made our way to the theatre.

"You look so handsome," I whispered in his ear once we were seated in the car, my hand running up and down the lapels of his suit.

"Thanks," he smirked. "And you.. God, no one would guess how sexy that dress is from the back just by looking at it."

"That's the point," I laughed, biting my lip when the tips of his fingers started stroking up my spine.

He bent his head and kissed me, right when the door was opened and a flash broke us apart.

James and Alec were standing outside of the car when we stepped out, the screams and flashes starting immediately.

We walked the carpet, turning and posing in every direction possible, as we heard our names being screamed repeatedly.

"Want to give them a show?" Edward whispered in my ear, after about 10 minutes of posing.

"Sure," I said looking at him curiously, before squeaking in surprise when he bent his head, and kissed me. The cheers and flashes escalated at rapid speeds.

We laughed against each other's lips, knowing we probably just made these photographers night.

We continued walking to the venue, waving and stopping occasionally to talk to fans, before we were stopped for interviews.

"_Hey everyone, this is Jane McIntyre reporting live from the red carpet with the most sought after couple of the night.._

_Edward, Isabella, how are you guys doing tonight_?"

"Were doing great, thank you," I smiled.

"We're very excited to be here," Edward said in response.

"_Now, there's all this speculation about your relationship, I'm guessing by that kiss we saw earlier, you guys are, in fact, dating?_" she asked excitedly.

"We are," Edward chuckled as we stared at each other.

"_And I hear you guys are well on your way with your upcoming movie, how's that going_?"

"It's going great, we have a lot of fun on set and Aro Volturi is an amazing director to work with."

"_You're nominated for a movie you did with Aro in the past, tonight, right_?" Edward nodded. "_What do you think your chances are_?"

"I'm just happy to be among some amazing actors, it's an honor just to be nominated," Edward answered.

"He's being modest," I butted in.

"_You have faith he'll walk home a winner tonight Isabella_?" Jane asked sticking the mic in my face.

"I have the upmost faith, he's such a talented actor and it's been such a pleasure working with him."

"_Well thank you so much for speaking with me, good luck tonight and congratulations on your relationship, we're all huge fans and rooting for Belward_."

"Thank you," we both laughed before retreating.

All the interviews went along the same lines, a little bit about his nomination and our upcoming movie, but everyone's big questions were mostly about us.

"Oh god," Edward groaned once we were inside the theatre.

"Well look who are the big stars of the night," Tanya Denali sneered as she walked up to us. The dress she was wearing was not a surprise to me, the floor length dress had a slit up to the top of her thigh and a cut out from her cleavage to her torso.

"Hi Edward," she purred, pushing her cleavage out as she set a hand on his arm.

"Tanya," I nodded my head in greeting, trying to resist the urge to wrap my hands around her neck and..

"Bella," she smirked.

"You look.. Well I'm sure you know," I smiled innocently, moving closer to Edward as he wrapped his arm around me, his fingers resuming their movement from earlier on my spine.

"I do," she glared, following his hand on my bare back. "If you ever get bored with the virgin Edward, you know where to find me, I seem to recall always having fun with you."

"If following me around on set and making up stories was fun for you," Edward smirked.

She huffed at his obvious dismissal before stomping away, but not before sending me one last glare.

"Oh Tanya, just one more thing for you to hate about me," I said as I waved at her sweetly.

"She's ridiculous," he said taking his seat after helping me into mine. "She's actually delusioned herself into thinking the stories were true."

"Yea, well you're mine, so she can't have you," I said leaning into his arm.

"I am," he smiled, bending his head to kiss me before the show started.

The show was amazing, the performances and announcers were entertaining but by the time they reached Edward's category, we were both squirming in our seats.

"And the nominees for best actor are.."

I squeezed his hand in mine as they read off all the names.

"Promise me you'll still think I'm awesome, even if I don't win," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Always," I whispered back.

"And the Oscar goes to.." _Please_.

"Edward Cullen!"

"Oh," I gasped, throwing my arms around his neck as he froze in his seat. "Edward you won!"

"I won?" he asked dumbfounded, before bursting into action and pulling me up with him, kissing me fiercely as he laughed in excitement.

"Holy shit," he gasped. "What the hell do I say?"

"I told you, you should've written a speech," I giggled. "Go wing it baby."

He kissed me once more, before hugging his parents, and making his way to the stage, accepting congratulations from everyone as he did.

"Maybe I should have had something prepared," he chuckled into the mic as he pulled on his tie, causing everyone to laugh. "I honestly didn't think I had a chance to win this, there are so many wonderful actors in this category."

"But you're so sexy!" a fan shouted.

"Thank you," he chuckled. "All of you, to all the fans, this is because of you."

The cheers continued.

"I want to thank my family; my parents for letting me pursue my dream to act, and my sister for always supporting me. To Aro Volturi, one of the best directors I've ever worked with, he pushed me to be the best and it pulled through, and to everyone that made this movie possible." He smirked into the audience suddenly.

"I was told by someone, that if I won, I had to tell you guys how awesome I am," he chuckled, as everyone cheered in agreement. I laughed, not actually believing that he would do it. "I want to thank her, for believing in me and helping me believe that I deserve this."

He lifted up the Oscar," this is for you Bella, I love you baby."

Esme's hand gripped mine as the screams in the theatre turned deafening. I looked up at Edward and I'm sure the look of surprise on his face matched my own.

_Did he just_? Oh my god.

* * *

**_Insert *K-Stew new moon gasp* here_**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile**. _**  
**

5/4


	15. Chapter 15

**********__****__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did**

******************What's this? Another update so soon? lol**

******************I love you guys too much to keep you waiting. **

******************The reviews last chapter were _phenomenal_, we broke 300 reviews and for that..**

******************_this_ is your reward.**

******************Enjoy ;)**

* * *

******EPOV**

_Holy shit_! Did I just?

I stared at the roaring audience with wide eyes, before I was escorted off the stage when the lights dimmed, the sound of loud screams echoing in my ear.

And all I could think, was, did I really just spout out that I loved Bella in front of thousands, heck, probably _millions_ of people?

I blame everyone around me, every time I wanted to utter those three little words we'd somehow get interrupted.

Whether it was her mother in the kitchen that morning in Forks, or myself in the shower when I didn't want to say it after having gotten each other off, and then Alice earlier when I couldn't resist telling her when she looked so fucking gorgeous and she was smiling at _me_.

I had no intention of blurting it out on stage, but seeing her excitement at my win and the adrenaline rushing through my body it slipped out.

And now I was freaking out. Was it too soon? Was she going to take off and push me away? Did she love me back?

I was pacing backstage, avoiding reporters and camera's left and right, and trying to find the courage to get back to my seat, when I heard the sweetest voice.

"Excuse me," she shouted, pushing her way through the crowd. "Please, let me through. _Edward_!"

"Bella," I gasped when she escaped the jungle of bodies and collapsed into my arms.

As soon as she was in my arms, she pushed her lips to mine, devouring my mouth with hers, not caring that dozens of onlookers were watching with glee.

I felt warm tears drip down my face and I pulled back to see her with wet eyes.

"Baby, don't cry," I pleaded, cradling her face in my hands.

"I'm so proud of you," she sniffled. "You're the best speech winger ever."

"Thank you," I chuckled, before looking into her eyes, they were bright with excitement and hope as she held her lip between her teeth. "Baby, about that.."

"Say it again," she whispered, almost pleadingly, releasing her lip from its prison.

"I love you," I declared, breathing the words into her mouth, and staring into those perfect brown eyes.

A small smile broke out on her face, a tear slipping down her cheek, as she closed her eyes, and pulled me down for another kiss.

It didn't matter if she didn't say it back, as badly as I wanted to hear it, the fact that she was here, kissing me, and not running away was enough.

"I love you too," she whimpered, making my heart explode, not giving me a chance to react before her lips were back on mine.

I held her closer, my arms tightening around her body as I lifted her higher into the air.

Her hands tightened in my hair, the kiss becoming way to heated for the public eye, but I didn't care, because she loved me too.

_She loved me_.

I couldn't help the happy laughter that spilled from my lips, causing us to break apart and Bella to look down at me with a dazzling smile.

"You love me," I said, trying to tone down the giant smile that was trying to breakthrough onto my face.

"I do," she nodded with a giggle, pressing her lips to mine once more, before wrapping her arms around my neck, and hiding her face in my chest, when she realized we had a rather large audience.

Those two words did something to me, and suddenly my mind was bombarded with images of Bella in an extravagant white dress and my ring on her finger.

You barely told her you loved her and now you're thinking marriage? Well I guess it goes along with the thoughts of babies that had been plaguing my mind the last week.

James appeared out of nowhere, interrupting my thoughts, and helped us escape the chaos.

"Nice job," he whispered in my ear once we stepped outside. "That's all anyone can talk about now, this is great."

"I didn't do it on purpose," I glared at him. "Or for the attention."

"I _know_," he chuckled. "But it's still a good thing, congratulations on the win and your girl, go enjoy it."

"Thanks," I softened my glare as we reached our limo. He wasn't a bad guy; he just had his mind set on hyping my fame.

Once we were settled in the seat, I couldn't resist, and I pulled her into my lap.

"Tell me again," I said against her lips as I began to kiss her repeatedly, soft, slow kisses to her pout.

"I love you," she breathed, as I pulled her plump bottom lip into my mouth.

"Again," I whispered, fluttering her gorgeous face with kisses.

"I love you," she chuckled as I pushed her across the long seat and lay my body on top of hers.

"God I'll never get tired of hearing that," I groaned against her lips. "I love you so much baby."

"When?" she gasped, as I nibbled on her ear.

"When what?"

"When did you know?"

"Since the very beginning, I watched you at one of your premieres and I thought you were the most perfect thing I'd ever seen, and then when I actually met you, I knew you were it for me," I said pulling back to look into her eyes.

"You watched me?" she smirked "Like a stalker?"

I burst out laughing; it was just like her to ruin a serious movement with her snark. This was why I loved her.

"I really do love you," I chuckled, rubbing my nose against hers.

"I know," she smiled up at me.

"And you?" I asked, curious for her answer.

"The night of the rain, after our fight," she whispered.

"Fight? You mean after _you_ pushed me away?" I smirked.

"Yes," she laughed, smacking my chest before turning serious. "It's the reason _why_ I went to find you, because I realized I loved you and didn't want to lose you."

"I never want to lose you," I said honestly, forgetting conversation and planting my lips on hers.

I wanted to do this, just this, for the rest of my life. I could feel every ounce of love in our kiss and I wondered why I never realized it before.

"Umm, Mr. Cullen, sir?" Tyler said, clearing his throat as he lowered the partition, and avoiding looking at us. "We're here."

"Thanks man," I said, patting his shoulder and making Bella laugh when she saw the blush on his face.

"I want you," I said once we were inside, and I had her pushed up against the living room wall.

"Have me," she whimpered, looking me directly in the eyes.

"I didn't tell you I love you just so I could have sex with you Bella, I…"

"I know, but I need you so badly. Please baby, make love to me," she pleaded, arching her body so my cock rubbed against her stomach.

"Fuck," I groaned, making her squeal in surprise when I picked her up bridal style and ran up the stairs.

I set her down once we entered the room, circling her body as I stared at her with primal eyes.

"You are so fucking gorgeous love," I whispered, moving to her back to take in all the bare skin. I kissed the back of her neck softy, running my finger down her spine before my mouth followed the same path. "Have I told you that today?"

"Yes, many times," she breathed out a laugh, her breath catching in her throat when I sucked on the skin at the small of her back.

"And have I told you that I love you," I smiled against her spine.

"Yes," she moaned, turning around and pulling my mouth to hers, tired of me teasing.

We shed clothes quickly, not caring that thousands of dollars were now spread across my bedroom floor.

She pushed me to the bed, crawling over me until she was straddled over my lap, bringing our centers in contact.

"Are you sure?" I whispered, reaching for the drawer by the bed to grab a condom.

"Yes," she whispered huskily grabbing my hand before it could reach the handle. "Don't, I want to feel you and I trust you."

I moaned at her words, I trusted her too and I was more than happy that I would be able to really feel her wrapped around me.

She grabbed me, rubbing my tip through her wet folds and over her clit a few times before slowly sinking down onto me, looking into my eyes the entire time.

"_Oh god_," she moaned as she enveloped me into her tight, wet heat. I grabbed onto her hips lifting mine to get deeper inside of her. "So good."

"You were made for me Bella." I whispered as I stared into her eyes.

"I know, were perfect together," she said before leaning her forehead against mine and slipping her hand into the hair at the back of my neck. "Move in me baby."

I moved in and out of her slowly, using her hips to pull all the way out before pushing back in. We stayed at a slow steady pace for a while, before neither of us could take it anymore and she pushed her body closer to mine, grinding her hips to bring me deeper.

I relished in the tight warmth and wetness I felt surrounding my dick, as I leaned down and sucked her nipple into my mouth.

"Edward," she groaned, holding my head against her chest as she arched her back.

"You like this love?" I moaned against her, scraping my teeth across the sensitive bud.

"_Shit_ baby.. just like that…_ right there_," she screamed when I bit down on her nipple and rocked my hips to hit her g-spot. I released one nipple and licked my way to the other one sucking it hard into my mouth immediately. "_Oh god_."

I sucked on her nipples for a while before finally releasing them and sat up fully, bringing her chest flush to mine and her lips close enough to kiss. I grabbed her ass, a cheek in each hand and ground her body into mine.

She kissed me fiercely, grinding her little body on top of me. She rocked and swiveled her hips, each time taking me deeper inside of her.

"_Oh_ _god_.. feels so good baby.. I _love_ being in your tight. little. pussy." I said, knowing she got off on the dirty talk, emphasizing each of my last words with a thrust. I moved my hand in between our bodies, rubbing her clit in tight circles as I pounded harder into her.

"Oh god.. _fuck_ baby. .so deep.. _Mmm.. so good_."

"Yea? Right _there_ baby?" I asked continually hitting her just right. "You like that?"

"_Yes_," she hissed. "Right there. _Oh god baby,_ right there.. don't _s-stop_."

"Never. Ill _never_ fucking stop baby." I promised in her ear. "I love you."

"_Ughhh_.. I love you," she screamed, as she started to tighten around me.

"You gonna come?" I panted in her ear.

"Yes baby… _fuck…_ I'm gonna come."

"Do it baby.. _come_.. come all over me love," I said as I rubbed her clit harder, desperate to feel her tighten around me.

"Yes Edward yes!" she screamed as she trembled in my arms.

I pulled out, making her whimper in refusal before shifting down on the bed, bringing my mouth up to her pussy.

Her body jerked when my tongue touched her clit, but I didn't let her move. I wrapped an arm around her hips, holding her down as I devoured her, licking up every drop that gushed out of her as she continued to scream my name.

"_Mmmm_," I moaned against her clit. "You taste _so fucking good_ baby."

"_Edwaaard_… fuck baby.. _please_," she cried out, burying her fingers in my hair and rocking her hips into my face as she came again.

When she started to come down from her high I pushed out from under her body, turning her to lie on the bed and hovered over her.

"Have you had enough baby?" I smirked.

"Hell no," she panted with a laugh, lifting her hips so I could enter her. "God we should have done this much sooner."

"Yea," I chuckled, looking down to watch my cock slowly enter her.

"Does it look good?" she smirked with a moan.

"So good baby, fucking perfect," I groaned, watching her pussy swallow my cock completely.

She leaned up on her elbows, whimpering when she got a look of my cock sliding out, glistening with her juices before disappearing fully inside of her.

"Oh my god.. _oh my god_.. Edward," she chanted over and over again as I started moving faster, my pelvis slapping against hers.

"Are you gonna come again baby?" I asked, knowing full well that she was.

"_Yes_," she whimpered. "Come with me.. _ugh_."

"You want me to come in that pretty little pussy baby?" I asked against her lips as I bent forward, pounding into her harder.

"Yes baby… _come inside me_.. I wanna feel it," she begged as she nibbled on my bottom lip, digging her heels into my ass to make me go deeper.

"_Oh Bella_…. Fuck baby," I groaned as my thrusts became erratic.

"Edward, _oh baby_.. I love you," she screamed as she came again, constricting around my cock, her words drawing my orgasm out of me.

"_I love you,_" I groaned into her ear as I came inside of her, slowing my thrusts before collapsing on top of her.

"Oh my god," she panted against the side of my face, her calves running up and down the back of my legs. "That was.."

"Yea," I agreed making her laugh.

I stayed in her for a while before rolling over so she could go to the bathroom and clean up.

When she came back she straddled my body immediately.

"I have something for you," she breathed against my lips as she hovered over me.

"Mmm, what's that?" I moaned, sucking her bottom lip into my mouth.

"This," she hummed, snatching the pillow from under my head and beating me with it.

"What the hell?" I laughed, wrestling her to the bed, keeping her arms above her head as I tried to take the pillow out of her hands.

"Get your own," she chuckled, trying to roll out from under my body and hitting me in the head with the pillow. "You're the one that wanted the naked pillow fight, now I'm giving it to you."

"Oh, its on," I glared playfully and grabbed the pillow next to her head, giving her a chance to escape from under me. I got her before she could fully get off the bed, making her squeak as I smacked her in the ass with my pillow.

"No," she squealed, laughing as I chased her around the room with my pillow.

"You started it," I laughed, avoiding a hit to my torso and getting her in the leg.

"You wanted it!" she shouted as she backed me into a corner, giggling, as she was able to hit me repeatedly.

"That's it," I growled, lifting her in my arms and throwing her back to the bed, hitting her lightly and loving the view of her breasts bouncing all over the place as I straddled her.

"Its not fair, you're stronger," she huffed, before holding her pillow up in defeat, her arms up in the air. "Ok, ok you win."

"Thank you," I chuckled, bending down to kiss her pout, smiling against her lips when she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," she sighed before smirking up at me. "Even if you are a fucking cheater."

"Shut up," I grumbled jokingly, pressing my lips to hers and lowering my hips.

"Again?" she whimpered, when she felt my cock hardening against her pussy.

"It's your fault for running around here naked, flaunting everything," I joked.

"Oh, I see," she laughed, her giggles turning into moans when I entered her.

I don't know how long we stayed in bed. It could have been hours, or days, all I knew was that I couldn't get enough of her.

We must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know there was a ringing near my ear.

"Hello?" I grumbled into the phone, not really caring to hear a response.

"Edward?"

"Yea?" I said, stifling my moan when I realized Bella's naked body was splayed on top of mine.

"Why are you answering Bella's phone?" Alice asked. "Well whatever, you guys are all anyone can talk about today! I can't believe you told her you loved her on national TV! Edward that was so sweet, I just want to hug you. Please tell me everything went well.. Because if she got all stupid and ran away, I swear I'm going to.."

"Alice shut up," Bella groaned, snatching the phone from my hand, having heard the entire conversation since her head was buried in between my neck and shoulder. "I spent all night having mind blowing sex with the man I love, so please, not now."

"Oh my god! Bella I..." she hung up before Alice could continue, throwing the phone to the floor.

"Mind blowing?" I smirked into her hair.

"_Mmm_, you rocked my world baby," she muttered sleepily while patting my chest. I chuckled, causing her to lift her hand and cover my mouth. "_Shh_."

I couldn't stop laughing, so she rolled off of my body and curled into her side of the bed, covering her head with her pillow.

"Sorry," I chuckled some more, adoring her morning grumpiness. I kissed the back of her shoulder. "I'll be downstairs.

She hummed in acknowledgement, before falling right back to sleep.

I threw on some sweats, deciding since I was already awake I would make her breakfast.

I enjoyed cooking, and since Bella seemed to love when I did, it just made me want to do it more. I liked pampering her.

I was in the middle of cooking when I felt a pair of lips on the middle of my back.

"Hi love," I smiled, looking over my shoulder to greet her.

"Hi," she said sleepily against my back, wrapping her arms around me.

"You should have stayed sleeping," I said, intertwining my fingers with hers on my stomach.

"You weren't there," she murmured quietly.

I couldn't help but smile, she missed me, even though she knew I was just downstairs.

"I'm making you food."

"_Mmm_," she hummed, making me laugh.

I turned around, picking her up in my arms and setting her on the counter next to me.

I let out a groan when I finally saw her; she was wearing nothing but the button down shirt I had worn to the awards show.

"I knew you'd like it," she smirked, widening her legs in invitation for me to stand in between.

"I love it," I said huskily, running my hands up the outside of her thighs.

"I love _you_," she smiled, looking somewhat shy as she said it.

"_I_ love _you_," I said with an answering smile, bending my head to kiss her. It was so amazing to be able to just say that to her whenever I wanted.

She tightened her legs around me, humming happily against my lips as she pushed her hands in my hair.

"Oh shit," I shouted suddenly, pulling out of her arms and leaving her sitting there in shock with her hands in the air. "The bacon."

She burst out laughing as I rushed to flip the food.

"It's ok, I like it crispy," she laughed, hopping off the counter and grabbing some plates.

We ate in a comfortable silence, Bella's legs resting on mine, the only communication being silent smiles and eye contact.

When I was finished, I leaned my head back in my seat, running my hands over her calves.

"Ow," she said when I lifted her to bring her legs closer.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sore," she bit her lip.

"Want me to kiss it better?" I teased, bringing my hand closer to her center.

"You did, numerous times," she smirked.

"_Mmm_, I did huh?" I chuckled, licking my lips and shaking my head at her. "Are you done?"

"Yes," she nodded, patting her stomach. "It was delicious."

"Good," I smiled, leaning forward to kiss her stomach and lifting off the seat.

As she put the dishes in the washer, I ran upstairs to run her a bath.

"What are you doing?" she asked, walking into the room as I was putting bubbles into the bath. Her eyes widened before she gave me a tender look. "I love you."

"Who said it's for you?" I scoffed teasingly. "I love bubbles."

"Fine," she smirked at me shaking her head. "Enjoy your bubbles."

Before she could walk out if the room I pulled her in, grabbing her by the back of my shirt and into my arms.

She laughed, biting her lip as I started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing, unveiling inch by inch of her delicious creamy skin.

Once she was bare I helped her into the bath, smiling when she sighed in contentment as she relaxed in the water.

"Aren't you going to join me?" she asked, opening her eyes.

"No, it's for you," I shook my head

"Well I want you to get in with me," she pouted. I smirked at her, pulling on the string from my sweats.

"Yea, take it off," she whistled, wagging her eyebrows at me.

"You sound like your mother," I chuckled.

"Oh god, no," she laughed.

"Scoot forward," I said, climbing into the bathtub to sit behind her. I pulled her hair back, setting it over my shoulder and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you," she sighed, running the tips of her fingers on the outside of my thigh. "This feels amazing."

"Your welcome," I whispered, kissing her shoulder.

"Did you mean to say it?"

"Say what?" I asked against her neck.

"That you loved me on stage," she said, leaning her head on my shoulder and turning her face to look up at me.

"Not really," I chuckled. "I'd been trying to say it all day and I kept getting interrupted and having to bottle it in, so when I was up there, it just spilled out."

"I like that it spilled out," she smiled.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because now everybody knows," she smirked. "You're mine."

"I am," I smirked back, kissing her.

Once we were done and dressed, we spent the afternoon relaxing on the couch.

"Want to see all the news about us?" she smirked up at me from where she lay on my chest.

"Sure," I laughed, grabbing the remote from the table and switching the channel.

"_Were you privy to all that went down at the Oscar's last night? From all the winners to horrible dressers and one acceptance speech you'll never forget_," the announcer started before switching over to Jane, who had been the first to interview us last night.

"_The night was amazing, but the most talked about moment of the night was when Edward Cullen proved he's more than off the market, by declaring his love to our very own Isabella, Bella, Swan._  
_The couple arrived together, looking gorgeous as they walked the carpet, surprising us all with a kiss for all to see. But it seemed that wasn't the only surprise of the night, the couple both looked astonished when the words left the young stud's mouth."_

A video of Edward came onto the screen, holding the Oscar in his hand.

"_This is for you Bella, I love you baby_."

The look on my face was priceless, and we couldn't help but laugh when they panned to Bella's face, and she had a matching expression.

"_The couple left soon after the speech, onlookers say Isabella pushed her way through the crowd to get to him and they shared an intimate embrace backstage before retreating to their car and heading home. The couple was very sweet when they spoke to me, and I can't help but wish them the best of luck. In other Oscar news, the night.._"

"Well that wasn't bad," I said leaning back, thinking they would have found some crazy way to spin it into a publicity stunt.

"That's one report, I'm sure there's bad ones too, I wouldn't doubt it," Bella laughed. "Like the one who spread the rumor that I was pregnant with your baby after that picture of us eating while I was wearing the baby bump."

"Oh yea," I laughed, thinking of the ridiculous things some people came out with.

The house phone rang, interrupting our laughter.

"Hello?" I answered with a chuckle.

"Edward!" my mom squealed happily.

"Hey mom," I greeted.

"Oh sweetie, last night, I wanted to cry, that was the sweetest thing and I'm so happy for you," she gushed. "Please tell me it went ok."

"Yea," I smiled down at Bella. "She loves me too."

"Oh, I knew it! You guys are so adorable together, you're going to make the cutest babies and.."

"Mom," I interrupted her with a groan, making Bella laugh.

"Oh is Bella there?"

"Hi Esme," Bella said shyly.

"Hi sweetie, I hope you had a great rest of the night," she said, the innuendo clear in her voice.

"I did," Bella chuckled.

"Good," my mom said, a smirk evident in her voice. "You guys should come over today, we have the pool and we'll have a nice barbeque. It's nice and warm out and I would love to get to know you better."

"Umm.." Bella said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Sure mom," I answered.

"Oh great, invite Alice too, she was such a sweet girl."

We agreed to invite Alice and Emmett, and decided to have them bring Jasper and Rose along too.

I was in the room, tying the string on my printed board shorts, when Bella walked out of the bathroom in a tiny bikini.

"Fuck baby," I groaned adjusting myself. "You can't wear that."

"It's all I have here," she laughed. "I brought it to wear with you in the hot tub or something."

"You can't wear that in front of my family," I said huskily.

"Why?" she teased. "I think your dad might like it."

"Bella," I growled, smacking her ass as I pulled her against body against mine. It didn't escape my ears, that the slightest moan left her mouth when I did.

"I'm kidding," she rolled her eyes. "It covers the most important parts, it's just because you know what's underneath."

"Damn right I do," I bit my lip looking up and down her body.

It was black and hugged her body perfectly, the bandeau top held together by a few strings in the center and around her neck, the bottoms covering only her pussy as multiple strings connected the front to the back.

I was going to have to keep myself from jumping her at my parents' house.

* * *

**_Hope you guys enjoyed the ILY's and the sexytimes._**

**_Happy Cinco de Mayo to those who celebrate, I'm hispanic so I may have had a shot or two of tequila before posting this. _**

**_lol_**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie =]_**

_**Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile**. _**  
**

5/5


	16. Chapter 16

**************__****__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did  
**

I entered the **_Showers to Flowers contest_**, Please go read all the awesome entries and vote for your favorites. (**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~showerstoflowers**)

**Sorry for the delay, I had finals and I was putting the finishing touches on my other story _It's You_, It's now complete.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"You need to stop," I laughed, as Edward looked over at me from the driver seat once again, crossing my legs at the heat I felt running through my body.

"What?" he chuckled.

"Stop staring at me, watch the road, I'm not that interesting."

"Oh, on the contrary, I think you're very interesting," he said, bringing my hand to his mouth to kiss my palm. "You look gorgeous."

"I'm not wearing anything glamorous," I rolled my eyes.

"Exactly," he smiled, looking over at me again when he stopped at a light. "Your so beautiful like this, natural, no makeup, your hair pulled up so I could see this pretty face."

He ran his finger down the side of my cheek, leaning over to kiss me.

"I love you," I sighed against his mouth, smiling because I could say it anytime I wanted, and I wasn't scared about it.

"I love you too," he beamed when we pulled apart, his eyes shining brightly at me.

I looked at him when he turned his attention back to the road.

He loved me, I couldn't believe it. I never would of thought that this beautiful man, that I wanted to hate so badly in the beginning, would be the one to break me down and make me fall in love with him. I was forever thankful for his persisting, I was happier than I'd ever been.

"Now who's staring?" he chuckled, smirking at me as he glanced over.

"I can't help it," I laughed.

"Now you know how I feel," he smiled, bringing my hand to his lips once more.

"They're still following us," I sighed, looking in the rearview mirror to see a large black car a few feet behind us.

"Of course they are," he rolled his eyes. "They want to see where we're going, probably hoping we'll run off and elope or something so they could have a big story."

Edward's declaration at the Oscar's happened to be a huge story, and as soon as we walked out of the house this morning, we were bombarded with paparazzi, all wondering the same thing; did I love him? Were we getting married? Was I pregnant? Was it all just a huge publicity stunt for our movie?

We ignored them and hopped in the car, but of course that didn't deter them, they just got into their own cars and followed us.

"It's annoying," I groaned.

"Don't worry, they can't get past the gates at my parents house," he said, turning onto the path that led to their house. I watched as the car kept driving, not being able to turn onto the road we did, since it was private property.

"See?" he smiled. "Now they have a story to tell too, that we were at my parents house, I'm sure they'll find a way to twist that around for their pleasure."

"Probably," I chuckled, getting out of the car when we parked.

"Ignore my mom as much as you can ok?" he laughed in my ear as he hugged me from behind.

"Why?" I asked, turning my head to look at him, before a squeal interrupted him from answering.

I turned my head to see Esme practically skipping towards us, making us laugh when she threw her arms around the both of us.

"Hello lovebirds," she smirked when she pulled away.

"Hi," we both laughed, smirking back at her.

"Come on, everyone is inside, I don't even want to know why your late," she shook her head, winking at us and dragging us toward the door. Edward smirked at me over her head, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

It was his fault we were late, since he didn't want to let me cover my bikini with regular clothes, stealing my shirt away from me every time I tried to put it on, which led to a play fight, which of course led to some heated kisses, where I stopped him before he had a chance to remove my suit. Now he was determined to have sex at his parents house, and I told him it wasn't going to happen.

"Lookie here, the attention whores have arrived," Emmett boomed with laughter when we walked in the door.

"Yea, had to steal the spotlight Edward, wasn't it enough you won, you had to make every Oscar story about you too?" Jasper teased.

"Hey I didn't mean to, it slipped out," he defended.

"It was cute," Alice said, smacking Jasper's shoulder.

"Yea," Rose said, smacking Emmett as well. I laughed at the pouts on both their faces, before hugging them all in greeting.

"How was it?" Alice whispered in my ear as I hugged her, wiggling her eyebrows when we pulled apart.

I just bit my lip and shook my head at her, making her squeal in delight. She knew something had happened last night.

"Was it as good as all those magazines say?" Rose smirked, causing me to smack her. "Ow, I was joking."

I rolled my eyes at her before moving back to Edward's side, walking into his arms when he opened them for me.

"You guys are so adorable, it's kind of sickening," Emmett said, winking at me to show he was kidding.

"Thanks Em," Edward said dryly, kissing my temple.

"Food is ready if you guys want to come outside," Esme chirped when she walked back into the room, smiling when she saw Edward and I in each other's arms. We all walked outside, Rose, Alice and I practically drooling at the sight we saw.

Carlisle was standing at the grill, dressed down in just a tight t-shirt and swim trunks. He turned and smiled at us, smiling that gorgeous crooked smile Edward inherited.

"Seriously?" Edward grumbled, pulling me tighter against his body.

"Hello there ladies," Carlisle smirked at Edward, leaning down to kiss my cheek. "How are you Bella?"

"Good," I smiled, thinking back to last night. "_Very_ good."

"I'm sure," he chuckled, looking at Edward and back to me. "Hopefully we can continue the goodness then, hmm?"

"I don't know," I teased. "I don't know if it can get any better than that."

"Well, I happen to have something that might make you pretty happy," he winked.

"Stop flirting with my girlfriend," Edward growled at him, causing him to burst out laughing. "And you," he looked at me, "stop encouraging him."

I looked up at him with wide innocent eyes and murmured, "I love you."

My response made everyone laugh, including him, as he pulled me tighter against his body and kissed me softly.

"I love you too, but knock it off," he chuckled. "I don't want to have to kick my dads ass."

"Like you could," Carlisle smirked, dodging Edward's sock to his shoulder. "And I was only telling Bella that I was cooking some food that she might find delicious, and that would make her happy."

"Uh huh, sure," he rolled his eyes, accepting his fathers hug in greeting.

Carlisle whispered something in Edwards ear, causing him to look at me and smile, nodding his head at whatever was said.

"What was that about?" I asked when he came back to my side and led me to a table.

"Nosey," he chuckled, pecking my nose.

"Yes," I agreed with a laugh. "Now tell me."

"Ok," he laughed. "He just said he likes you, that he was happy for me, and that I better hold on to you, which I plan to do, for a long, _long_ time."

"_Oh_," I breathed, looking up into his eyes. I closed my eyes as he bent his head to kiss me, more than happy at his words and his lips.

"So, he likes me?" I teased when we pulled apart, making him laugh incredulously as he dropped his head to my shoulder.

The rest of lunch went the same way, Carlisle flirted with me constantly, amusing me and annoying Edward. He got over it eventually, when he saw him doing it with Alice and Rose as well, and saw the amused look on his mother face every time he did.

"You know, you got your charms from your father, you're as big of a flirt as he is," she laughed at him.

"No I'm not," he defended, looking over at me.

"Yes you are," I chuckled.

"Yea, with _you_," he smiled.

"And the millions of fan girls that ask for your autograph," I teased.

"No I don't, I'm just.. _nice_," he chuckled.

"Oh, _very_ nice," I joked. "With your winks and crooked smiles."

"It's not my fault the ladies love me," he smirked, making us all laugh.

"See," I poked his chest.

"But I don't mean it," he rolled his eyes.

"Exactly," Carlisle laughed.

"Alright, alright," Edward grumbled with a smile.

When lunch was finished, I helped Esme clean up, as everyone went to change into his or her swimsuits for the pool. I was grateful for the uncharacteristically warm November day. I hadn't been swimming in a long time.

"So," Esme said once everything was picked up. "Can I say I told you so?"

"Yes," I laughed, remembering her talk with me the day before. "When you said we would tell each other, I didn't think it would be that soon."

"Neither did I," she chuckled. "But I'm glad it was, I've never seen him happier Bella, and I have you to thank for that."

"He makes me happy too," I smiled.

"I know," she said, pulling me into a quick hug. "I meant it when I said welcome to the family Bella, I think you're here to stay."

"I think so too," I squeezed her tighter, hoping she was right.

"Now go join him, I'm sure he's waiting for you to get ready so you can swim."

"Thanks," I said, squeezing her hand, before making my way to the pool house.

"Hey," I whispered when I reached the door, he was leaning back in a chair, in nothing but his trunks. I bit my lip, as the light from the window illuminated his chest.

"Hey," he smirked when he looked up to find me ogling him. "Come here."

I walked towards him, stopping and raising an eyebrow when he held his hand up.

"Take off the shirt and pants," he bit his lip, looking me up and down. I rolled my eyes but did it anyway, knowing I had to remove them to go swimming.

"There," I said, standing in from of him in my bikini, giving him a little spin for good measure, and smiling when I heard the groan leave his mouth.

"Now come here," he said huskily, pulling me into his lap when I was close enough. "You look good enough to eat."

"No," I laughed, knowing where that was leading. "Your parents are right outside."

"Fine," he sighed, dropping his hand to my knee from my hip. "Did you have a good talk with my mom?"

"Yea," I breathed, as his hand moved higher up my knee, slowly caressing the inside of my thigh.

"What did she say?" he asked with a kiss to my jaw, moving his lips across my neck.

"That.. _umm_.. I make you ha-happy.." I stuttered when he reached a sensitive spot behind my ear.

"You do," he murmured against my pulse point.

"_Edward_," I warned, as his hand moved closer to my center.

"What?" he chuckled, running his fingers over the fabric of my bikini bottoms.

"You have to.. _ughhh_," I moaned, his fingers pressing onto my clit through the fabric.

"I have to what?" he asked, pulling down the cup of my top and circling a nipple with the tip of his tongue.

"Stop, your p.. oh _god_," I groaned, as he pushed the fabric to the side and ran a finger through my soaked folds.

"Do you still want me to stop?" he smiled around my nipple, looking up at me, while pushing a finger inside of me and moving his thumb to my clit.

"No, _fuck_," I moaned, grabbing the back of his head and holding him against me.

"What about my parents?" he teased, curling his fingers.

"You suck," I moaned, knowing I was helpless to stop it.

"No, but I can be," he smirked against my skin, bending his head to suck a nipple into his mouth.

I knew he would win, no matter how much I said it wasn't going to happen, I knew all he had to do was touch me and I'd do whatever he wanted.

"Edward," I moaned in defeat, removing his fingers and moving to straddle his lap, bringing my hands between us to undo his trunks.

"Yes," he hissed excitedly, pulling his cock out. "I love you."

"I love you too," I chuckled, thinking he sounded like such a teenage boy.

He lined us up, running the tip of his cock through my folds before reaching under the cushion of the seat, and pulling out a condom. I raised and eyebrow at him in question, both in why he had a condom hiding in the first place, and why we needed to use one.

"It's cleaner this way," he shrugged with a smirk.

"You planned this," I laughed incredulously, watching him slip the condom on.

"Maybe," he chuckled, lining us back up again. "I knew I'd get you to give in."

"You're such an.. _ohhh_," I moaned as he entered me, filling me completely.

"Such a what baby?" he teased, grasping my hips and rolling them against his, as his mouth moved to my neck.

"Oh god," I whimpered, biting my lip when his thumb moved to my clit.

"I don't know about being a god," he continued to tease.

"Shut up," I laughed through my moans. "You're an ass."

"Yea, but you love me," he smiled, pressing his lips to mine.

"I do," I groaned against his lips as he started making delicious circles on my clit with his thumb.

"Say it again," he growled, pressing down harder and increasing his pace.

"I do?" I panted in question.

He said nothing in response, just pressed his lips against mine, pushing his tongue inside to devour my mouth.

I moaned against him, not breaking the kiss as he continued to thrust his body into mine, his cock pressing perfectly in all the right places.

_I do_.. could he be thinking, what I think he's thinking?

_Oh god_, I moaned internally, images of me saying those words in a different setting flashing through my mind and throwing me over the edge.

I grabbed his hair in my hands, biting his lip as I cried out, my body trembling as I came around him.

"Bella," he groaned, stiffening as he followed after me, the latex keeping me from truly feeling him.

I collapsed against him, the images continuing to run through my mind. They terrified me, I'd never been one to think of marriage, and the fact that I was thinking them so soon into our relationship was surprising to me. But even though I was scared to death of the idea now, I couldn't help but wish for it in the future.

"God, that was even better than last night," he moaned, lifting his head from my shoulder and pressing his lips to mine, breaking me from my thoughts.

"You're horrible," I panted against his mouth. "I told you I wasn't doing this in your parents house."

"And I told you I'd change your mind," he chuckled against my lips. "You can't resist me."

"I know," I admitted leaning my forehead against his; he'd knocked down every single wall in such a short amount of time.

He helped me right my swimsuit before getting up and fixing his trunks, disposing of the condom.

When we walked into the yard, Emmett let out a whistle.

"Whoa, you definitely did not look like that in high school," he chuckled.

"Shut up," I blushed, tucking into Edward's side. I knew I had a nice body, I just didn't like everyone looking at it.

"Did you have fun changing?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow. She knew we had just had sex.

"I did, you know I had to made sure everything fit right," I smirked.

"And does it fit right?" Rose chuckled, wagging her eyebrows.

"Perfect," I smiled, looking up to see the smirk on Edward's face. He knew exactly what we were talking about.

"Perfect," he repeated in my ear in a whisper, kissing just below it.

"Do you love it?" Alice smirked.

"So far it's ok," I shrugged with a laugh, making Edward growl into my neck picking me up in his arms.

"Okay?" he mocked, walking with me until he held me over the water.

"Ok, ok I love it!" I squealed through my laughter, kicking my legs.

"That's what I thought," he smirked, throwing both of us in the water anyway.

"Edward!" I sputtered when I came up to the surface, listening to the squeals of the girls getting thrown in as well. "It's freezing!"

"Sorry sweetheart," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around me. "I'll keep you warm."

"It's your fault I'm cold, so you better," I joked, pressing my chest against his and wrapping my legs around him. It was getting colder outside as it got darker.

"So, I uh.. was talking to my dad while you were out here with my mom," he said against my temple as we waded in the water.

"What about?" I asked, raising my head from his shoulder to look at him.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "I know your parents are coming down soon and they were wondering if maybe they could come down for thanksgiving and we could.. _uh_.. spend it all together."

"My parents and yours?" I raised an eyebrow. "My _mother_ and _yours_?"

"Yes," he nodded with a chuckle.

"That is such a bad idea," I groaned, leaning my forehead on his.

"I know, but it's going to happen either way, I'm sure my mom would find a way to call yours and they would come up with a plan all on their own," he laughed.

"Yea probably," I laughed.

"So is that a yes?" he smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure they'd love to," I agreed, dreading calling my mother. She was going to be so excited about coming down and meeting them, I couldn't wait to see her reaction to Carlisle.

After swimming for a while, we all got out to sit around a fire pit, and I had fun doing something normal, a complete opposite to the night before with all the glitz and glam.

"Bella, your phone was going off," Alice said as she came back outside after getting some snacks, and handing me my phone.

"Who is it?" Edward asked, looking over my shoulder from where he sat behind me.

"It's.." the phone started ringing again. "Hey Alec."

"Isabella, is Edward with you?"

"Yea why?" I asked, getting up and going inside, bringing Edward with me.

"Oh good, can you put us on speaker?"

"Us?" I asked, doing as he asked.

"Hello Isabella," James greeted before saying hello to Edward as well.

"Hey?" Edward said questioningly, wondering why they were together.

"Our phones have been going off like crazy," James chuckled as a phone rang in the background. "You guys were quite a hit last night."

"I'm sure," I laughed, looking up at Edward who was shaking his head with a smirk.

"We've gotten a lot of requests for a dual interview, how do you guys feel about that?" Alec asked.

"Umm.." I said looking at Edward, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's fine with me baby," he whispered.

"Ok, can we choose who?"

"Sure," James said, crinkling papers. "Playboy called and.."

"No!" Edward and I both shouted in unison, making them laugh.

"I know, I know, I'm just kidding," James chuckled. "I think our best bet is going with Vanity Fair."

"Can we get Leah to do the interview?" I asked. I had know Leah for a while, and I knew she would give us a fair interview and not try to pull any tricks.

"Sure, we'll go ahead and request her. Do you guys mind doing a few more over the phone interviews, you could just stay at home and do them."

"Ok, that sounds good, it's not going to be some huge deal right?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Alec laughed. "Of course it is."

"You don't understand how epic this is to people," James said. "Edward has always been seen as this unattainable guy, and here you are, sweet Isabella, getting a public declaration of love from said playboy, do you get what I mean?"

"Yea," I bit my lip, remembering that he had a reputation.

"I don't care about that, ok?" he whispered in my ear.

"You guys don't have to get too detailed, but people will try to get any juicy info out of you guys."

"I know," I smiled, amused that this was such a big deal, people fell in love everyday.

"We'll call you sometime this week with details," Alec said, ending the call.

"So I guess we have to tell the world all about how I charmed you out of your pants and how you couldn't resist my ridiculous good looks," he teased.

"Sure, after we tell them how you stalked me and I turned you down and you _still_ chased me," I smirked.

"Deal," he laughed, bending his head to kiss me.

One thing was for sure; I really _couldn't_ resist him. Not in the beginning, and definitely not now.

* * *

**************__****__****Hey guys, FF isn't letting me reply to reviews, but know that I love every single one and you guys amaze me with your words of encouragement. You guys can always PM me if you want a reply or wanted to ask something. Twitter is always an option too, (www(dot)twitter(dot)com/#!/duhitsangie)**

**************__****__****Love you all xoxo.**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie  
_**

_**Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile**. _**  
**

5/20


	17. Chapter 17

**___Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did_**

**Reviews would make my day.**

** I just put my dog of 15 years to sleep yesterday and it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I need to smile.**

**Hopefully I can actually reply to them this time and FF will stop being an epic fail. lol.  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Mom," I groaned into my palm. Edward was pushing his face into my shoulder to keep from laughing out loud, but I could feel the vibrations against my back, where he sat behind me on the bed.

She was talking nonstop about how excited she was to come down and meet the hunk of a man that helped create Edward, her words not mine, even though I couldn't help but agree.

"I can't wait to meet your mother Edward, she sounds so sweet on the phone," she spoke to him since I had her on speaker.

"What?" Edward tensed suddenly. "You've talked to her?"

"Of course, she called me yesterday and we talked all about the two of you," she chirped.

"So you knew about Thanksgiving already?" I laughed.

"Yes, I just wanted you to invite me yourself."

"Of course," I shook my head. "So it's a yes? Can I send you guys the tickets?"

"Oh, Esme already sent them to us dear, we'll be there next week and we'll stay for a few days. Your father is actually excited, he..."

"Your mom bought them tickets already?" I asked Edward, my mom still talking in the background, although I covered it with my hand.

"I guess?" he said confused, before he seemed to understand and rolled his eyes. "I told her yesterday we hadn't called them yet, so she probably decided to do it herself. Our mothers are crazy, you know this, you even predicted it the other night."

"Oh, I know," I laughed, before removing my hand from the phone. "Mom, mom!"

"What?" she said, pausing from her rant.

"We'll see you guys here next week, I can't wait," I said honestly, although I was still slightly dreading it.

"Me either sweetie! You know," she paused dramatically. "Parents meeting means it's pretty serious, soon there will be marriage talk and babies.."

"Goodbye mother!" I laughed, hanging up the phone. "Oh god, this will be interesting."

"It should be fun," Edward chuckled against my neck when I slumped against his body. "It will be entertaining at least."

"Yea," I laughed too, thinking about them together in all their baby loving glory.

"We should get going," he murmured against my neck, kissing up the nape slowly. "James and Alec are going to be waiting."

"No," I groaned, turning in his arms to straddle his lap instead of lying between his legs. "Let me just stay here a little longer."

"As long as you want," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me and burying his head in my hair. I could have sworn he whispered _forever_ into my hair.

We were doing the photo shoot and interview today, and although I was excited, I was also nervous. Our relationship was going to be published for the world to see.

"I love you," Edward whispered suddenly into my ear, calming my nerves. He _loved_ me, everyone knew he loved me, and now they would know I loved him too.

"I love you too," I whispered, lifting my head from his shoulder and pushing my lips to his.

"We're going to be late," he murmured against my lips.

"Why?" I asked, as he pushed me to lay on the bed.

"That's why," he chuckled, laying his body on top of mine.

"Edwa.._mmm_," I moaned when he pushed his lips to mine, his hands slipping under my shirt. "We can't"

"We can and we will," he demanded jokingly, removing my shirt, and rubbing his scruff all over my stomach, making me laugh.

"Baby no," I laughed, trying to squirm away from his face.

"No?" he questioned, moving his face lower until he was leveled with my panty-clad pussy, the heat of his breath making me squirm for an entire different reason.

"No," I whispered, my moan and widening of my legs contradicting my answer.

"I love when you dress in just my shirt and panties, it makes it so much easier for me," he murmured against me, kissing the inside of each thigh.

"_Edward_," I moaned, biting my bottom lip when he kissed my pussy through the thin cloth.

"Are you giving in sweetheart?" he smirked against me.

"Yes," I groaned, the words barely leaving my lips before my panties were ripped off of me.

"Why does it always feel like I'm trying to convince you to have sex?" Edward laughed as he removed his own clothes.

"Because you want to have sex at the most inopportune times," I chuckled, arching my back as he stared at me, taunting him.

"You want it just as bad," he smirked, licking up the inside of my thigh until he reached my center, leaving a chaste kiss to my clit.

"Fuck _yes_," I hissed, both in answer and at the feel of his mouth and the hair on his chin rubbing against my thighs. "We don't have long."

"It's ok, I'm only going to last like a minute anyway," he chuckled, making me laugh.

My laugh turned to moans as he spread my lips with his fingers, watching my face as he stuck his tongue out and took a long lick of my pussy.

"I need you inside of me," I begged, pulling on his hair to try to get him to come up to me.

"No," he shook his head against me in refusal, grunting when my fingers tightened in his hair from pleasure. "Not until I taste your pussy properly."

"Oh god," I moaned when he sucked my clit into his mouth, his tongue flicking against it repeatedly. "So good."

"_Mmm_," he hummed in agreement, throwing me over the edge, my body arching as my orgasm rocked through it. "You taste so sweet."

"Please," I begged, wanting to feel him inside of me.

"I love you," he whispered against my skin as he kissed up my body, ending at my lips as he entered me.

"So much, _oh_," I moaned, wrapping my legs around his waist and lifting my hips to meet his.

"Bella, you don't know what you do to me love," he groaned in my ear, his fingers digging into my hair as his hips increased their pace.

"You do it to me too," I panted in his ear, pulling his lobe into my mouth.

"Fuck baby, so tight, so good," he grunted, dropping his head to my shoulder and biting my collarbone.

"Shit," I gasped at the feel of his teeth and the way his hips pushed into me harder.

My fingers dug into the hair at the nape of his neck as his lips pushed against mine, his nose rubbing up the side of mine.

"Come for me Bella," he murmured against my neck, making me moan as he trailed his tongue trailed from my neck up my jaw.

"Edward," I gasped, his thumb rubbing circles on my clit, making my legs tighten further around him. "Yes... _oh, god_ yes."

"You feel so good," he grunted, his thrusts turning erratic.

"You make me feel good," I moaned, throwing my head back as I got closer to my orgasm. "Come with me."

"That's it baby," he groaned. "Come on my cock."

Within seconds my pussy clenched around him, drawing out his own orgasm and making him collapse on top of me.

"So worth being late," I panted against the side of his face, making him chuckle.

**EPOV**

"Isabella, Edward," James nodded with a smirk when we walked into the room. He probably knew why we were late. It didn't help that Bella's hair was pulled into a bun, her lips were red and swollen and she had marks on her neck from my scruff.

"James," I nodded back with a smirk of my own. I didn't care that we were late. Like Bella said, it was worth it. "Hey Alec."

"Hello Edward," he smiled before looking over at Bella and raising an eyebrow. "We should get you both to makeup and wardrobe."

"Hello to you too Alec," she smiled, standing on her toes to kiss me before following him. I could hear him telling her how happy she looked as they walked away.

"You really love her huh?" James asked, patting my shoulder.

"Yea, I do," I said, looking over at him.

"She overlooked everything?"

"She knows it's not true," I smiled, glad she believed me. "She loves me."

"Now let's just hope everyone else does," he chuckled. "Playboy Edward Cullen settling down."

"They have no choice," I chuckled. "She's not going anywhere."

"All right lover boy," he teased. "Let's get you to wardrobe."

I sat as person after person fussed with me, making my hair messier than it usually was.

"Sexy," Bella whistled, standing at the door of my dressing room as I zipped up my grey jeans.

"Look who's talking," I smirked, swirling my pointer finger in the air so she could give me a turn.

She was dressed in a short black dress, her shoulder and thighs exposing her milky skin. Her hair fixed in a sexy disarray.

"Love the shoes," I chuckled when I saw the converse on her feet, falling back into my seat and flattening the black tee I wore.

"I told them I didn't want heels. Plus," she chuckled, walking towards me and kicking my converse clad feet. "We match."

"Is this part of our lovey dovey couple image?" I teased, pulling her towards me until she stood between my legs.

"_Ohhh yea_," she joked. "They're going to give us matching bracelets too."

"I love you," I chuckled pulling her face down to mine to kiss her lips.

"_Mmm_," she hummed in agreement against me, running her fingers through my hair.

"You're going to mess it up!" one of the stylists screamed when she walked into the room.

"Please," Bella snorted. "I make it look like this everyday."

I laughed at the blush that bloomed onto her face when she realized what she said and how it sounded.

"I'm sure," the girl smirked, looking me up and down, until Bella cleared her throat. "Oh, uh, they're ready for you guys."

"Thanks," I winked at her, watching her eyes widen and a blush form before she ran out of the room.

"Stupid sexy boyfriend," Bella grumbled jokingly, walking out of the room.

I laughed loudly, running after her and hugging her from behind, and locking her in my arms.

"You know I can't use all my charm on you, you'd be overwhelmed," I teased in her ear.

"Oh _ookay_," she rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Hey, save it for the camera!" Alec joked when we came into view, my body still wrapped around Bella's. "The photographer is here and you're going to take a car to the site, while James and I stay here and approve of all the questions Leah can ask, we'll see you guys here in a little bit."

We agreed before we were led to a car outside of the building, where surprisingly there were a few paparazzi waiting for us. We waved and smiled at them before we were escorted into the car and we were on our way to the site for the shoot.

After a short drive we pulled up to an empty field, the dry grass going on for miles.

"Hello Edward, Isabella," a blonde smiled when we stepped out of the car, coming forward to shake our hands. "I'm Caius, I'll be photographing you today, I can't wait to capture you two on film, the pair of you seem to have such raw chemistry. Are you guys playful?"

"Very," I laughed, remembering the many pillow fights and wrestles we've had, usually before or after sex.

"Great, that's what I was hoping for," he clapped his hands, before waving us over to an area with several canopy's.

They retouched our makeup a bit before leading us to an empty area and telling Bella to jump in my arms.

"Ooh, I like this," she laughed as she threw herself into my arms, wrapping her arms and legs around me.

"Me too," I chuckled, squeezing her ass as my hands resided there to hold her up.

"Stop it," she giggled, smacking my hand.

"Sorry," I smiled, stretching my neck to kiss her jaw.

"Hold that!" Caius yelled excitedly. "Edward, keep kissing her, Isabella look towards me."

Bella stopped giggling and turned her head towards him, wrapping her hands around my shoulders.

We did a few more like this, with her in my arms, both facing the camera and each other, smiles trying to force their ways on our faces as we stared into each other's eyes. I couldn't _not_ smile when I was near her.

"You can put her down now," Caius said.

"What if I don't want to?" I joked.

"Just put her down, I promise you'll get to keep touching her," he chuckled, shaking his head along with Bella. I liked him. "Now sit on the floor."

I did as was told and smiled when Bella had to lean on my back, her knees on either side of my torso.

"Lean your head on his shoulder and I want you both looking into the camera," he directed.

Bella kissed my neck softly before setting her chin on my shoulder, my hand moving to cover my mouth to hide my groan.

"Keep your hand there Edward, now look at me."

As it went on Bella leaned farther onto my back, her little hand moving under the sleeve of my shirt to feel my bicep.

"Enjoying what you feel there sweetheart?" I teased, as her fingers caressed the taut skin of my upper arm.

"Shut up!" she laughed, removing her hand and smacking me with it, all the while Caius snapped away, getting us laughing.

The last part of the shoot was probably the best part, we jumped around like children, Bella pushing me away and grasping my face.

It was the most fun I'd ever had on a photo shoot, especially since Bella was there. When we were finished, they escorted us back for the interview.

"That was awesome," Bella sighed, leaning on my arm as we walked into the building.

"It was," I smiled, kissing her head.

"Have fun?" A deep voice said from my right as we entered.

I was nodding my head as I turned to look at the person, and stopped cold when I saw Jacob leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bella shouted, her happy demeanor suddenly ruined, and I hated him even more for putting a damper on our happy day.

"I had a meeting and when I heard you guys were here for an interview, I thought I'd wait around."

"You know there's a restraining order on you right?" I practically growled. "Aro specifically asked you to stay away from us."

"From the set, we're not on set are we?" he smirked wider.

"From us too Jacob, don't play dumb," Bella argued.

"I just wanted to give you another chance Bells," he said softly, reaching towards her.

"Don't," she growled. "You don't get to call me that, _ever_."

"But you loved it before," he cooed.

"No I didn't, I hated it, I'm not a fucking bell, let alone more than one," she said, making me laugh at her sarcastic answer. I knew she didn't mind the nickname, since Alice and Emmett called her that often, it was just _him_ saying it.

"Fine, so that's it? I get nothing?" he asked angrily.

"No, you get Victoria, and your fame and fortune, isn't that what you wanted?" Bella smirked, stepping closer to my body.

"I want _you_," he argued, glaring as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Well I don't, I want _Edward_, and I'm about to go into that room and tell the world how much I want _him_, how much I love _him_, so you can give up Jake, because it's never going to happen."

"You could change your mind."

"I won't, he's it for me," she answered making my heart sore.

"He could change _his_ mind, god only knows how many times he already has," he smirked.

"I won't, she's _mine_," I smirked back, knowing what would really kill him. "Neither of us will, because we're engaged and there's no going back now, I love her."

Bella stiffened at my lie, but relaxed against me before he could notice.

"Liar," he growled. "Where's the ring, huh?"

"We don't want the press to know, so I don't wear it," Bella played along.

"You could have had the best Bella," Jacob said, both defeated and disgusted.

"I already do," she smirked at him, before we walked away. "Bye Jake."

When we made it into the other room she relaxed against me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Always saving me," she muttered into my shirt. "First you tell him I'm your girlfriend, and now that we're engaged. What's next, are you going to tell him we're married?" she teased.

"Well the girlfriend part came true eventually, so.." I trailed off, laughing at her wide eyes.

"What are you saying?" she gasped.

"I'm not saying anything," I chuckled, leaning down to kiss her. "Except that I love you."

"I love you too," she sighed.

"Good," I murmured against her lips.

"Good?" she pulled back to look me in the eyes. "Don't get any ideas Edward, we've been together a little more than a month, we're not.."

"I didn't say anything," I chuckled before giving her a pout. "So you're saying you wouldn't want to marry me?"

"Edward, I never said that, ughh," she groaned, dropping her forehead to my chest.

"So you've thought about it?" I smirked into the top of her head.

"No," she shook her head.

"Liar," I chuckled into her ear, feeling her body vibrate as she started to laugh as well. "I told you a long time ago, not to.."

"Lie to myself, I know," she lifted her head and smirked at me.

"As long as you know," I smiled, kissing her nose. "We can stop talking about it now."

"Good."

"Just know," I said bending down go talk in her ear. "I've thought about it, a lot."

"Edward," she huffed as I walked away with a laugh, before she pushed me from behind. "You suck."

"You love me," I chuckled, pulling her into my arms and kissing her.

"I do," she sighed into my mouth.

"See? You got your line memorized and everything already," I teased, earning a smack from her.

"Let's go do this interview," she said, ending the conversation.

"Fine," I laughed. I was just teasing her, but that didn't mean I hadn't thought about it.

Operation make Bella Swan fall for me was more than complete, I loved her and made her my girlfriend, and now, I'd make her my wife one day too, I was a determined man.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortish chapter, the next one will have the interview and the Esme/Renee meetup.**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think.

**-_Angie  
_**

_**Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile**. _**  
**

5/29


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did**_

_**Check out the end of this chapter for an A/N about a NEW STORY :)  
**_

* * *

**BPOV**

"They should be here soon," Edward whispered against my head as he rubbed my arm. "They'll come straight to the car."

"I know," I sighed, looking out the car window again. "I just wish I could be there to greet them."

"Please," he scoffed. "Your mom probably loves feeling like a star, being escorted everywhere."

"True," I laughed.

When I turned back I saw her walking towards us with a beaming smile, waving at the paparazzi when they asked questions, she'd always gotten along with them, and most of them knew her by name when she was down here.

"Making friends mom?" I teased when she got in the car. She just smiled prettily before hugging us.

"They just love me because I'm nicer than you," she laughed.

"They love you because you tell them things you shouldn't, like that fact that I have a beauty mark on the back of my thigh," I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Edward chuckled.

"She was wearing a short dress and when she bent over to sign an autograph it showed and I blurted out that it was showing, which caught the attention of the paparazzi, I didn't do it on purpose," she laughed.

"Either way, now everyone knows about that mole."

"I love that mark," Edward whispered, his fingers skimming the edge of my dress, where the mark was hidden.

"Speaking of everybody knowing," my mom started with a big smile, digging into her purse. "I found this at one of the stands in the airport."

She practically squealed as she swung around the Vanity Fair Magazine that had our interview and photo shoot.

"Here we go," my dad groaned, sending me a wink to show he was joking. "She's been reading that thing over and over since she got it."

"I have not. I was just looking at the pictures. You look so gorgeous, and happy," she said, turning the pages and throwing the magazine in our laps so we could see.

Edward huddled next to me, leaning his chin on my shoulder so he could look as well. We had seen most of the pictures, and chose some of our favorites, but we didn't know which ones they decided on.

"Well she's right, you do look gorgeous," he smiled, kissing my shoulder quickly.

"Eh, you look ok," I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders, squealing when he dug his fingers into my side. "Alright, you look sexy, as always."

"That's better," he chuckled, looking up when we heard Renee laugh, watching us with sparkling eyes.

"You two are just so cute, aren't they Charlie?" she said, patting my dads arm that was around her shoulders.

"Adorable," my dad smirked, laughing when I stuck my tongue out at him.

Suddenly Edward took the magazine out of my hands and leaned back in his seat, clearing his throat.

"_Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan, Bellward_," he smirked as he read from the article. "_The hot new couple has been burning through the press the past month, and we got the exclusive interview after the spectacle that was the Oscars.._"

As he read I was take back to when we sat with Leah in one of the offices. I had know her for a few years and I was glad she was the one doing the interview, as she was one of the only people that I trusted to not twist our answers to her pleasure.

"Hello Bella," she greeted when we walked into the room, hugging me quickly before greeting Edward, and sitting down on one of the couches, gesturing us to the other one.

"Hey Leah, how are you?" I asked, crossing my legs and smiling when Edward grabbed my hand in my lap, and kept of fingers intertwined there.

"Good, but today's not about me," she smirked, pulling out a notepad and a tape recorder. Are you guys ready?"

"Sure," we both answered.

"First things first, The Oscars," she smiled, looking at Edward. "Did you mean it?"

"That I love her? Wholeheartedly. Did I mean to blurt it out like that? No," he chuckled. "I had been nervous all day and honestly I had been trying to tell her I loved her all week, so with all the adrenaline rushing through my veins at the win and seeing her look so proud of me, I just let it out."

"It was one of the sweetest things," she smiled. "And believe me, it is going to be the talk of years to come every time someone mentions the Oscars. So tell me, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love him?" she asked with wide eyes.

"I do," I smiled, first at her and then at Edward, lifting my head to kiss him softly. "Very much."

"I'm so happy for you," she squealed, not as our interviewer but as my friend, before clearing her throat. "Now that we've established the mutual love, let's get to the nitty gritty."

Edward and I laughed, but nodded our head in acceptance.

"How did the pair of you meet?"

"On the set of our movie, but I knew of her and may have developed a little crush when I saw her at one of her premieres," Edward chuckled as I smirked at him.

"Did you have a crush as well Bella?"

"No," I chuckled. "I thought he was an asshole and I wanted nothing to do with him, even when we first met on set I tried to stay away."

"Key word being _tried_," Edward teased. "It took a while, but I finally convinced her to give me a chance."

"And I'm glad I did," I smiled.

"So are we," Leah laughed. "But what about Edward's past? That's doesn't bother you?"

"The past, is just that, the past, I can't fault him for enjoying his fame," I shrugged.

"It also helps that it's not true," Edward interrupted, making my eyes widen.

"What's not true?" Leah asked excitedly.

"I'm not a playboy," Edward shrugged. "Never have been, Hollywood made me out to be that way and instead of denying it, I just rolled with it. I never thought it would hurt my chances once I found the one I wanted to be with, I'm just glad she believed me."

I looked over at him with tears in my eyes, I never thought he would come out and say any of that.

"You know that's going to be hard for people to believe right?" Leah asked.

"I know," he nodded. "Just as long as she does, that's all that matters."

"And do you believe him?" she asked me.

"Yes," I nodded. "And even if it weren't true, I'd still be with him, because like I said, the past is the past and I love who he is now."

"Speaking of past," she smiled at me sadly. "What's the story with Jacob Black?"

"I thought this was about Bellward?" I chuckled. "We dated, he was an asshole, and it ended. That's pretty much it."

"Ok," she laughed, before changing the subject. "Has it been hard filming, now that you're in a relationship?"

"It's been a lot easier actually, we don't have to pretend to be attracted to each other, the chemistry is just there," I shrugged, Edward nodding in agreement beside me.

"What do you do about all the gossip?"

"We laugh about most of it actually," Edward chuckled. "Like the ones saying she was pregnant when she was wearing her baby bump, how could she have possibly gotten so big overnight and us hide it?"

"So, no pregnancy?" she laughed.

"No," I shook my head.

"At least not right now," Edward chuckled, making butterflies form in my stomach at his words. Leah just smirked at us, but didn't say a word.

"So tell me something about Edward that no one else knows Bella," Leah said, looking at me.

"He's messy," I laughed. "He leaves things lying around his house all the time, and it's true that he never combs his hair."

"I do too, there's just nothing I can do with it," he chuckled, running his fingers through his hair.

"And something about Bella?" she smirked at Edward.

"She curses like a sailor," he laughed when I smacked him. "America's sweetheart has a dirty mouth."

"Shut up," I giggled.

"She does," he laughed, looking at Leah.

Leah just shook her head before asking us some more little questions, at the end of the interview I felt confident that it would come out great.

"_The couple was very playful, and there's not doubt when you look at them that Bellward, is in fact, very much in love_," Edward finished the interview with a smile, handing the magazine back to my mom.

"So not right now, huh Edward?" my mom smirked at him, causing my father to glare.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Edward chuckled, hiding his face in my hair. He told me later that he didn't even realize he said that during the interview.

"It better now be right now, or anytime soon for that matter," my father grumbled from his seat.

"Be quiet," my mom scolded. "If they want babies, they can have babies."

"Sorry mom, no babies," I laughed as a pout formed on her face.

The rest of the ride to the house was spent with my mom talking excitedly about meeting Esme, apparently they'd been talking on the phone a lot and had become pretty good friends.

"I'll call you later, and I'll be here early to pick you guys up and go over to my parents place," Edward said in my ear as he helped me carry my parent stuff into the house. They were staying at my house, which meant Edward and I were going to be spending a few nights apart, his decision, not mine. He said he didn't want to be disrespectful to my parents, even though this was my house and not theirs. I both loved and hated gentleman Edward.

"I don't want you to go," I sighed, wrapping my arms around him.

"Your leaving Edward?" my mom asked, looking almost as sad as I did.

"Yea, I should get home. We're going to be up pretty early tomorrow."

"I'm not stupid," my dad laughed. "I'm pretty sure you stay the night when we're not here, so don't leave on our part."

"Charlie, I just.."

"It's fine Edward," he smirked. "I understand, you can stay if you want."

"I don't.."

"Edward," my mom sighed. "He trusts you, so stop trying to be a gentleman, and just stay."

"Ok," he chuckled, nodding at my dad. "Thanks."

"Just make sure you sleep in different rooms," my dad shouted as he picked up their bags and ran up the stairs.

"Dad!" I gasped.

"He's kidding," my mom laughed. "We'll see you both in the morning, have a nice night."

"Good night," we both murmured, shaking our heads as my mom followed him up the stairs.

"So you're staying right?" I asked, sneaking my arms around his neck.

"Yes," he smirked. "But we're not doing anything."

"Why not?" I smiled sexily at him. "My house is big, they'll never know."

"But I will," he raised an eyebrow. "And for some reason I feel like this is a test and I have to pass it."

"You're ridiculous," I laughed, leaning my forehead on his chin before raising my face and kissing his jaw. "I could convince you."

"I'm sure you could," he smirked with a chuckle. "But you won't, because you love me and you don't want your father to cut off a certain part of my anatomy that I'm sure would sadden you very much."

"Yea," I sighed over dramatically. "I'd really miss your tongue."

"My tongue," he chuckled. "Right."

"Ok, I'd miss your cock too, because then we couldn't have those babies you've obviously thought about," I teased, yelping when he pinched my ass.

"Like you haven't," he laughed, picking me up and carrying me to the room.

"It's our mothers fault, they've embedded it into my brain," I chuckled as he dropped me down in the bed.

"I like how you can talk about having kids so nonchalantly but I mention marriage and you freak out," he shook his head, pulling my jeans off to leave me in my panties and a shirt and removing his clothes as well.

"I don't freak out," I mumbled, cuddling into the bed.

"Yes you do," he chuckled. "You wouldn't even talk to me about it the other day."

"Because babies are so far away, and I feel like marriage is.."

"Is what?" he asked, getting into the bed and pulling me into his arms.

"Like if I gave you the green light you'd propose tomorrow," I said shyly.

"Would that be so bad?" he asked, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"No," I bit my lip. "And that's why it freaks me out. I should be terrified of marrying you, I mean not so long ago I didn't even want to date you and now I can picture white dresses and green eyed babies and.."

"And? I think about it too Bella," he said bringing his forehead to mine. "I love you."

"I love you too," I sighed, closing my eyes as he pressed his lips to mine.

"That's all that matters, I'm not proposing tomorrow," he chuckled. "I just want to know that it's something we're both thinking about and looking forward to."

"It is," I smiled.

"Alright then," he nodded.

"You're plotting," I narrowed my eyes as he smirked at me, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Never," he laughed.

"Please don't try, because if you do we're going to be on a plane to Vegas before you know it, you're way too persuasive," I laughed, thinking about how quick he worked his way past my walls and into my heart.

"Go to sleep sweetheart," he chuckled with a kiss to my lips. "I promise not to con you into marrying me."

I giggled against his lips, kissing him once more before burrowing into his side and falling asleep.

"So precious," I heard my moms voice whisper as she pet my hair.

"Seriously?" I grumbled against Edwards chest, not believing that she was in my room right now.

"What? It's late and I came to wake you up," she said innocently.

"You just wanted to see if we were naked," I chuckled, making Edward groan and wrap himself around my body.

"Shh baby, I was having a really good dream," he whispered, moving his hand to my ass and pressing his lips to my neck. I could tell how good his dream was, with the way his cock was pressing against my thigh.

"Ooh tell me about it," my mom chirped.

"Renee," he gasped, looking up at her with wide eyes. "Uh, hey."

"Good morning," she smirked. "So what was this dream about?"

"Get out," I laughed, pushing her leg off the bed.

"Get ready, I want to go meet my new bestie," she laughed with a teasing smile.

"Did she just say bestie?" Edward chuckled into my neck.

"Yes," I laughed. "My mother is crazy and she watches too much television."

"Just wait until she's with my mom, I'm pretty sure _besties_ will describe them perfectly."

"Well let's go then, I'm actually excited about seeing this," I laughed, trying to extricate myself from his hold.

"I want my good morning kiss," he said, holding me together and pursing his lips.

I giggled at how adorable he looked, before bending my neck and kissing him, smiling when warmth filled my entire body at the feel of his lips against mine.

"I love you," he murmured.

"Mmm," I moaned in response, pushing my fingers into his hair and deepening the kiss.

"Is it weird that I love this? Morning breath and all?" he chuckled, pulling away with three soft kisses.

"No, I love it too, and just think, you'd be waking up all by yourself if you hadn't stayed," I smirked.

"I know," he smiled, running his fingers up my thighs.

"So, what was this dream about?" I asked, scooting closer to him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he smirked.

"I do, that's why I'm asking," I laughed. "Was it sexual?"

"Surprisingly no," he chuckled, caressing my cheek with his thumb.

"Was I in it?"

"Always," he smiled cheekily.

"Was I wearing white?" I teased.

"Maybe," he teased back, looking down. "And that's all you're getting, let's go."

When we got to the Cullen's, I could practically feel the excitement radiating from my mom. Not only was she going to meet my boyfriend's mother, but she was also meeting someone she was a huge fan of.

I worried she was going to be overzealous, but I didn't expect Esme to react the same way. They embraced each other like the best of friends who hadn't seen each other in years, laughing and giving us sly looks as they whispered together, as Carlisle and my father looked on in amusement.

"Do you need help with anything?" I asked Esme once we were all inside the house, straightening the dark blue dress I wore.

"No sweetie, everything is ready, we actually got everything catered so we could spend more time getting to know each other," she smiled at me.

"Can I just say that you two made a delicious son?" my mom said, winking at Carlisle.

"Oh my god," I laughed, burying my head in Edward's shoulder.

"Of course, if you don't mind me saying you made an equally delicious daughter," he smirked making them all laugh.

"Seriously?" Edward groaned.

"Oh calm down, we're joking," Esme said, smacking Edward's shoulder. "You both know how good looking the other is. It helps that you both have such good looking parents."

"They do don't they?" my mother preened, making me laugh.

"She takes after me." "He looks like me." Carlisle and my dad said together, making us all laugh.

"Just think about how beautiful their babies will be," my mom sighed, making Edward and I both roll our eyes.

"Oh I know," Esme gushed. "His eyes and her complexion, they'll be the cutest things."

"And the hair, they must have Edward's hair, it's the most unique color," my mom continued.

"You do know that you can't choose right?" Edward chuckled.

"And you do know that it's not happening right? Not for a long time," I pointed.

"You never know," they sang in unison.

"Should we be scared?" Edward chuckled.

"It's a good thing I'm on birth control or else they'd probably try to poke holes in our condoms," I joked.

"I really don't need to hear you talking about birth control and condoms Bella," my dad groaned. "As far I know, you've never been kissed."

"Sure," I laughed.

"Come on Charlie, let them talk, I'll show you the entertainment room."

As soon as they left the room, the moms turned back to us.

"I would never do that Bella," my mom smiled innocently.

"What kind of birth control?" Esme asked.

"The shot," I answered confused as why she wanted to know.

"Well there goes the changing her pills to sugar pills idea," she joked with my mom.

I laughed at them incredulously, turning to look at Edward, only to see him dying from laughter next to me.

"Oh shit," he gasped.

"Edward, language," Esme scolded.

"You're talking about replacing Bella's pills so she can get pregnant and you're scolding me?" he laughed.

"I'm still your mother," she chuckled.

"Are you finished taking about sex?" my father asked once he reentered the room a while later.

"Never," my mom laughed. "Tell me, is Carlisle as ripped as Edward, because I saw him shirtless at our house and let me just tell you, my daughter is a very lucky girl."

"Mom!" I blushed, watching as Edward ducked his head bashfully with a small chuckle.

"Oh, the apple doesn't fall very far from the tree," Esme winked, making Carlisle duck his head like Edward had.

"Don't you dare picture my father naked," Edward whispered in my ear.

"I was not!" I laughed. "That's too far."

"I picture him naked all the time," Esme laughed.

"Your mother broke my mothers filter," Edward chuckled.

"I know," I groaned, trying to ignore them talking about our fathers.

"Should we give them their own name? Call them Reneesme?" he joked, making me laugh.

"It's weird," I chuckled, looking over at our mothers talking about who knows what. "It's perfect."

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about, what else, _us_. Esme and my mother seemed to get along remarkably and Carlisle and my father spent the afternoon talking amongst themselves.

"Seems like it's going good," Edward said with a kiss as we sat down to eat.

"It _is_ entertaining," I laughed.

When it came time to give thanks, Renee went as far as to thank for great genetics because that meant she would have beautiful grand babies, the woman just wouldn't give up.

"Renee, leave them alone, the second they get married you can hound them about grand kids," my dad chuckled.

I froze in my seat as a huge smile overtook Edward's face.

"Is this your way of giving us your blessing Charlie?" Edward smirked.

"Never," he chuckled, sending him a quick wink.

"We completely overlooked a wedding Renee," Esme said suddenly. "They're going to have the wedding of the century, everyone who's anyone will be there."

"Hell no, I'm not having some crazy Hollywood wedding," I shouted, gaining smirks from everyone at the table. I blushed and was luckily saved when the door burst open.

"Hello lovely family," a beautiful blonde said in greeting, sitting besides me. "Hello people I've never met, I'm Bree.. Oh you're Isabella!"

"Hi," I chuckled, extending my hand for her to shake. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Very," she laughed. "Our last meeting wasn't so great."

"Sorry about that," I apologized.

"Eh," she waved her hand. "I don't blame you, my brother could be a huge ass. I'm just glad you let him explain and forgave him, I've never seen him smile so much."

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Now what were we talking about?"

"Their wedding," Esme and my mom supplied.

"You're getting married?" Bree shrieked, reaching over me to smack Edward. "What the hell?"

"Nobody is getting married!" he shouted. "Or having babies, the minute we decide any of those things I promise you'll be the first to know. Now would anyone like to know what I'm thankful for?"

I laughed but squeezed his hand gratefully. The rest of the night there was no more mention of weddings or babies, even though you could tell they wanted to say something.

The weekend passed quickly and Edward and I finally just rolled with the baby train, adding jokes of our own and making our mothers squeal in delight anytime we did.

"I'm going to miss you," my dad said as he hugged me, chuckling as he stared at my mother squeeze Edward tightly, not wanting to let him go. We were standing at the drop off zone at the airport, luckily only being noticed by a few people and not bothered.

"I'll miss you too, handle grandma next time ok?" I winked, referring to my mother.

"I would if I could, you know your mother," he laughed.

"I think you should say bye to your daughter now Renee," Edward teased, patting my moms back.

"My baby girl," she sighed wrapping her arms around me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled, no matter how crazy she got, she was still my mother and I loved her something fierce.

"We'll see you soon," she said pulling away and grabbing my father's hand. "Get working on those babies ok? I'm not getting any younger."

I laughed at her parting words, blowing them a kiss as Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Well we can practice right?" Edward asked in my ear, the smirk evident in his voice.

"Oh yea," I chuckled, moving from his arms and getting in the car. "Come on, practice makes perfect."

* * *

_**Hope you liked Reneesme, lol.**_

**So I have 2 new O/S on my profile from the Showers to Flowers contest and they both won something and I'm thinking of expanding one.**

_Fantasy_** won Best us of Pic **

_Sandcastles and Making it Work_** won 2nd place and _Where's the next chapter_? **

**So go check them out and tell me what you think? Do you agree? Should I continue Sandcastles?**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

**Tell me what you think.**

**-_Angie  
_**

**_Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile. _  
**

**6/3  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did**

**__****This chapter is a bit different..  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

The month passed by swiftly, our first Christmas together successful, and filming like crazy.

It was now New Years Eve, and tonight we were celebrating at some club with our friends, oh, and millions of other people.

As I walked into Bella's house, yes I now had my own key and vice versa, I could hear her laughing upstairs.

"Who are you having such a titillating conversation with?" I chuckled, as she practically leaped a foot in the air in surprise, gripping her phone to the side of her face.

"It's going to take a while to get used to you just walking in here like that," she laughed, it had only been five days since we'd exchanged house keys on Christmas, and only my second time letting myself in.

I just smirked at her, she was dressed in only a small tank and panties, her bed full of dresses that she had to choose from to wear tonight.

"I should walk in here more often if I'm going to walk into this," I continued smirking, throwing my bag to the side, as I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her bare middle and dropping us onto the bed.

"Edward the dresses!" she shrieked, rolling us until we weren't lying on top of them. "And I'm on the phone."

"I see that," I teased, as the phone lay on the bed beside us. "Can I just have a hello kiss?"

"No," she laughed, bending her head to peck my lips once and grabbing her phone. "Sorry, your brother is here."

I smiled when I realized she was talking to my sister, they had actually become pretty good friends after thanksgiving, and the two of them, along with my mother and Renee, spent time looking through all my baby pictures and teasing me.

"... I still don't know which one. Ask who? Edward?"

"Ask me what?" I asked, sitting up on the bed and looking at her.

"Do you want to help me pick a dress for tonight? I'm having trouble," she bit her lip as she asked me.

"Sure baby," I smiled, standing up and hugging her from behind as I rest my chin on her shoulder and looked at all the dresses.

"He helped me pick mine so he should do a good job," I heard my sister say on the phone, and I chuckled as I thought of how I picked between two that she showed me, and just picked the one that covered the most, she may be older, but that still didn't mean I wanted her to be ogled.

"That one," I said pointing at a beige strapless dress that would drape over her curves beautifully.

"That's my favorite one," Bella smiled up at me, before stretching her neck and kissing my lips. "Thank you."

"No problem sweetheart," I said, kissing her neck softly. "Now can I watch you change?"

"I have to go," Bella laughed into the phone. "No, it has nothing to do with him.. Ok yes it does.. I don't think you want to know.. Bye."

"What she say?" I chuckled at the blush on her face.

"That you're a perv and so am I for falling for it."

"You always fall for it," I teased, bending my head to kiss her properly.

"Edward," she mumbled against my lips. "We have to get ready for the party."

"New Years isn't until midnight, we can be late," I laughed, smirking against her when she went lax in my arms and kissed me back.

I went to lay her on the bed, changing my mind when she protested about the dresses and instead sat her on the dresser.

"Are you going to kiss me at midnight?" I asked against her neck, as I dragged my fingertips up her sides, my thumbs caressing the undersides of her breasts when I reached them.

"Of course," she moaned, thrusting her breasts forward as my hands cupped them.

"Really? You'll make out with me in front of everyone, tongue and all?" I teased, both her and her nipples.

"Yes," she moaned with a giggle, grabbing my face and bringing my mouth back to hers.

"Then I'll make it good."

"Make it good right now," she smirked, backing away from me and lifting the small tank over her head, leaving her breasts bare in front of me.

"Don't I always?" I smirked back, leaning forward to suck a nipple into my mouth as I looked into her eyes.

"Yes," she hissed, one hand going to the back of my head as the other moved to the zipper of my pants. "Please."

I leaned away from her, pulling my shirt over my head and kicking off my shoes and socks, as she yanked my pants down, before moving back towards her body. I kissed her hard, pulling her panties down her legs and running my fingers over the soft, newly exposed skin.

"_Oh god_," she whimpered, bucking her hips as the tips of my fingers ran over her clit.

"So wet already," I groaned, spreading the moisture below, before slipping my fingers inside.

"Always when you're around," she panted, her nails digging into my bicep as I thrust my fingers slowly inside of her. "_Edward_."

"Yea baby?" I asked, pulling my fingers out of her and rubbing her wetness over my cock, before slipping the tip between her folds.

"Oh _fuck_," she cried out, as I ran my cock up and down her slit, swirling it around her clit teasingly, before moving to her entrance and barely slipping it inside of her. "Please."

"I love you," I moaned into her ear, before pressing myself completely inside, loving the feel of her silky walls gripping me tightly.

"Love you too," she cried out, tightening her legs around my hips and arching her back, before pushing me back, making me pull out.

"What?" I practically whimpered, watching as she laid her hands on the dresser and bent forward. "Oh, holy shit."

"Edward," she whined, shaking her ass in my face, and bending lower.

"Fuck," I groaned, dropping to my knees and taking a lick of her pussy, causing her to jerk in surprise.

"_Ooh_.. god baby," she moaned, crying out my name as I sucked her clit into my mouth, licking up until I could enter my tongue in her pussy. "Fuck, fuck.. I need you inside."

I left one last kiss to her clit, and another to her ass before standing and entering her from behind, getting deeper than I ever had been.

"_Edward_," she cried out, pushing her ass towards me, and gripping the dresser in her fists. "So good."

"Yes baby," I moaned, watching myself slip out of her, glistening with her juices, before entering her again. "Come for me."

"Yes," she moaned, arching her back as she began to tighten around me. "Fuck, Edward!"

"Mmm Bella," I moaned, my hips tensing against her ass as I pulsed inside her, her pussy fluttering around me.

"Please, lets do that again," she whimpered, standing until her back was flush against my chest.

"Shower, now," I said huskily into her ear, my hands gripping her breasts.

"Yes," she hissed, her hand moving down to rub her sensitive clit.

... ... ...

"You look gorgeous," I said, bending down to kiss her exposed shoulder once she was dressed.

"Thank you," she smiled, kissing my jaw. "So do you."

"I know," I smirked, gaining a smack from her.

"Let's go, your sister is waiting outside in the car," she said, fixing my tie, before slipping on her flower print heels.

"She's going with us?" I raised an eyebrow, I had kind of been hoping for a little fun in the limo like the last time.

"Yes," she smirked. "So clear your dirty mind."

"I can't when I'm around you," I teased, kissing her nose.

"We're picking up everyone else too, and Alice is bringing her brother Riley along."

"Are you trying to set my sister up?" I frowned.

"Maybe," she teased. "She's 28 years old, she can date if she wants to."

"I know," I rolled my eyes. This guy better be a good guy.

When I entered the car, I looked at Bree, shaking my head when I noticed she chose opposite of the dress I chose, exposing more skin than I would have liked.

"What?" she smirked.

"Nothing," I chuckled.

The ride over to pick up the rest was quick, and then we were on our way to the club, where we'd meet up with Rose's brother.

The arrival to the event was, as usual, crazy. We smiled and posed for the cameras, avoiding questions about our 'engagement' that was leaked to the press by a close source, meaning Jake I'm sure.

After the confrontation that day, we hadn't heard from him, Aro was happy that he was no longer getting calls from either his or Victoria's agents. Hopefully this meant he was out of our lives for good.

When the news of our fake engagement had first come out, we were bombarded with attention like crazy, even from our own families, thinking we had done it and hid it from them.

"Do you want a drink?" Bella asked in my ear once were inside, gesturing to the waitress waiting to take our order.

"Just a beer for now," I smiled at the waitress.

"Of course, if you want anything sweeter later, just let me know," she winked.

"Oh he's already got it, thanks," Bella smirked, wrapping her arm around my waist, causing the girls face to fall.

"The sweetest," I breathed into her ear, gripping her hip in my hand and bringing her closer.

"Come dance with me," she smiled sweetly, pulling my arm towards the dance floor.

I wrapped my arms around her, nuzzling my face in her neck as her arms went around mine.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back, tightening her arms around me.

... ... ...

Before we knew it, the night had flown by and it was already nearing midnight, both of us just a few drinks shy of being drunk.

"Would it be really bad if I stripped you, right here?" she purred, as she loosened my tie.

"Then everyone would see me naked, including that waitress," I chuckled.

"Never mind," she giggled. "You're mine."

"So are you."

"I am yours," she whispered, looking up at me. "You know that right? Just because the whole marriage thing freaks me out doesn't mean I don't.."

"I know love," I smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"We will get married one day," she slurred.

"I know that too," I chuckled, bending my head to kiss her softly, pulling back before she could deepen it. "Just a few more minutes."

"Can we get Edward and Isabella up here to help us count down?" the MC asked, surprising us.

"Do you want to?" I asked.

"Sure," she shrugged. "Guess we'll have to tone down our kiss on stage."

"Hell no," I chuckled. "We're still going all out."

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Bella cheered into the microphone, gaining hundreds of screams from the crowd.

"Are you guys ready for the new year?" I shouted.

A chorus of yes could be heard all around, and I chuckled before turning to look at the countdown clock behind me.

"Then let's get started," I said pulling Bella close so we could both speak into the mic.

"10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1!"

I thrust the microphone towards the crowd as they shouted, and pulled Bella even closer, dropping my mouth to hers.

"Happy New Year," we mumbled with the crowd against each other's lips, before they seemed to disappear and we were the only ones in the room.

My raised arm dropped, wrapping around Bella and squeezing her tight as our kiss deepened, our tongues tangling until feedback from the microphone pulled us apart, and the cheers could be heard again, along with hoots and hollers at our display.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing her lips once more before facing the crowd.

"Happy New Years everybody!" I shouted gleefully, before handing the mic back to the MC and walking off the stage.

I pushed Bella against one of the walls once we were hidden, continuing the delicious kiss we started on stage.

"Baby.. I.. need," she got out in between kisses.

"I need you too," I groaned, lifting her leg to wrap around my waist.

"No," she giggled. "I need to pee, really bad."

"Oh," I chuckled, dropping her leg. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I'll be right back," she said, kissing me softly, before pulling back with a wink. "And then we can go home and finish what we started."

I bit my lip as I watched her walk away, swinging her hips seductively for me, before I went a joined our friends by the bar.

"Where's Bella?" Bree asked when I reached them.

"She went to the bathroom, and then we're going to take off afterwards. We'll send the car back for the rest of you," I smirked.

"Eww," she laughed. "I'll go hurry her up for you."

"Thanks," I chuckled, before turning to the Riley guy she'd been with all night. He seemed like a good guy, and I spent the next ten minutes talking to him about the most random things, until I suddenly realized Bella and Bree hadn't come back. I grabbed my phone to call her, when I noticed a text message, my vision turning red when I saw the picture and message attached.

A younger version of Bella was smiling back at me, her arms wrapped around Jacob's waist, and his around her shoulders.

_She wasn't always yours._

**BPOV**

I practically skipped towards the restroom, giddy from the alcohol and Edward's kiss. I couldn't believe how well the past months had gone by. Christmas had been an amazing holiday, my parents surprising me when I showed up to the Cullen's house and found them sitting on their couch. Our separate families had become one so quickly, and I was so happy they all got along.

Edward and I had decided not to get each other gifts, since honestly, we could buy anything we really wanted ourselves. So when he gave me a small box that morning in bed, I wanted to smack him, and then I wanted to attack him with kisses when I saw the key to his house inside, we were practically living together, either at my house or his, and it made sense that we should be able to come and go as we pleased at one another's homes. Edward laughed when I pulled out a small box from my bedside table and handed him his own key to my place, joking that great minds thought alike, before tossing the boxes aside and devouring me.

I walked out of the bathroom with a smile on my face, thinking of all the dirty things he was going to do to me when we got home, when I felt a pair of arms surround my waist. At first I went to hug them to me, thinking they were Edward's until I realized they didn't feel right.

"I've missed you," a deep voice slurred into my ear. "That should have been me on that stage, kissing in the New Year with you."

"Jacob," I tensed, trying to break free of his hold. "Let go."

"No, because then you're going to leave me. You never should have left me Bella, we could have been so happy," he continued to slur in my ear, as the smell of alcohol wafting towards my nose, as he dragged me back into the empty restroom.

"You're drunk," I growled, pinching the skin on his arm until he released me. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You," he spat, pointing at me before pointing towards the stage. "You and that asshole Cullen, shoving your relationship in my face. You were mine before he came along, and it's pissing me off that he's getting something that I never did."

"Wow," I laughed sarcastically. "This is about sex?"

"You were a little fucking tease the 2 years we were together, never giving it up, and you've been with him, what? A few _months_? By the look of that kiss up there, he's getting way more than I ever did," he growled.

"And what if he is?" I argued. "He's treated me better than you ever did Jake and I _love_ him."

"You loved me," he smirked.

"No, I don't think I ever did," I sighed. "Seriously Jake? Are you really doing this right now? Who cares? You got what you wanted, and now so did I," I said, starting to walk away before he pulled me back.

"Not everything," he said, his hand moving high on my waist.

"Don't," I growled, throwing his hand off of me. "Don't you dare fucking touch me."

"You were mine once Bella, and I intend to make you mine again, all mine," he laughed, pushing me against the wall and trying to push his face to mine.

"Fuck you!" I shouted, trying to push away his heavy body.

"Oh you will. Remember this?" he smiled, taking out his phone to show a picture of us when we were together, our arms wrapped around each other, with smiles on our faces on an anniversary. "You loved me then, you were even going to give it up to me that night, until you got called to set for that stupid movie you were in. I want that night back, I _deserve_ that night, and the minute you and that asshole are over, I'm taking it."

"You deserve nothing," I practically growled, wriggling in his hold. "And I'm never leaving Edward, he's it for me."

"Who said you'd be leaving him?" he smirked evilly, pressing a button on his phone and putting it in his pocket. "The minute he comes to find you, and sees you in my arms, kissing me, he'll leave you. No one likes a cheater Bella."

"Exactly," I spat. "_You_ cheated on _me_. It's never going to happen, he'll never believe it."

"Then I guess I better be quick," he grinned, moving his hand to my thigh and trying to kiss me. "Stop fighting Bella, I will take what's mine."

I never thought he would ever resort to this, the Jake I used to know, was nowhere to be seen. He ripped the bottom of my dress, his hand moving up my thigh as he rubbed himself against me.

"Stop," I shouted, bringing my knee up to hit him in the balls.

"Get the fuck off of her!" I heard a voice yell, a small fist banging on the back of Jacob's back.

"Oh, isn't this perfect," Jacob laughed, grabbing Bree's arm and throwing her into my body, backing us both into a corner. "The two that got away."

"Fuck you Black," Bree shouted, grasping my hand in hers.

"You could have, if you hadn't have been such a bitch at that benefit, and your brother hadn't come into the picture to save you," he smirked. "This will be a kick, the two of you, with _me_, it'll kill him."

"Not if I kill you first," Edward roared, pulling Jacob back by his shirt and throwing him against an opposing wall.

"Edward," he slurred joyfully. "Nice of you to join us, I was about to fuck my girl and that delicious sister of yours."

"Never," Edward growled, holding him up by his neck. "First of all she's _mine_, and you'll never lay a hand on her again. And my sister would never degrade herself for the likes of you."

"She was mine first," Jacob shouted angrily, pushing Edward off of him and punching him in the jaw. "And she'll be mine again."

"Thanks for that," Edward smirked. "Now I can hit back."

The next thing I knew they were both on the floor, punches being thrown left and right as I cried out for them to stop. I didn't care about Jake, but I didn't want Edward to get hurt, the blood running down the side of his mouth was enough to make me want to kill Jacob.

Before it could get too bad, two police officers barged into the bathroom, lead by Riley. When they saw the situation, they pulled them apart, slapping handcuffs on both of them.

"No!" I shouted, running towards Edward. "He was protecting me."

Once they got the confirmation, from both Bree and Riley, they released him. As soon as he was free, he wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me almost painfully, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"I love you," he repeated over and over, as he kissed every inch of my face. "Never again baby, he's gone."

"All I care about is you," I whispered, tightening my arms around him.

"I'm fine," he said, pressing his forehead to mine, the tears in his eyes surprising me. "Please tell me nothing happened."

"Nothing," I sniffled. "I love you, I just want to go home."

"I'll take you to your house as soon as we deal with this," he said against my head.

"I want to go to yours," I said against his chest. I wanted to be in _his_ bed, with _him_.

"Anything baby."

... ... ...

We were escorted out of the club, and I cringed as I saw the flashes aimed our way. This would be the hot story tomorrow for sure, seemed Edward and I just couldn't stay out of the spotlight.

"Ms. Swan?" one of the officers asked, making me pull out of Edward's embrace.

"Yes?"

"Did you want to press charges?" he asked politely.

"Yes," Edward answered for me, as I nodded my head.

"He won't be getting out anytime soon, along with your statement, we found a ridiculous amount of drugs on his body, and some restraints in his car."

I tensed when I heard about the restraints. What the hell was he planning on doing to me?

"Thank you," Edward said to the officer. "Are we free to go?"

"Yes," he nodded. "You're safe Isabella, I promise."

I nodded with a small smile, before following Edward to the car.

"Let it out love," Edward sighed against my temple, pulling me onto his lap.

I cried tears of anger at Jacob, and myself for ever having anything to do with him. Tears of hurt that this had to happen, and that Edward was almost hurt. And tears of relief that he was finally out of my life, for good.

* * *

**So.. hate it?**

**That's the most drama this story will _ever_ have. **

**But guess what? Jacob's gone for good, in jail and everything. **

**It's fiction, I can do that. lol**

...

**Need some fluff? Go and read _Sandcastles_, on my profile, it'll put a smile on your face. ;)**

...

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

**Tell me what you think.**

**-_Angie  
_**

**_Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile. _  
**

**6/8**


	20. Chapter 20

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did**

**__****Thank you all for the reviews last chapter, all of you are more than glad that Jacob is gone. lol**

**_Hope I can reply to them soon, if not, just know I read and loved every single one._**

**_Now, on with the story.___****  
**

**Chapter dedicated to**_ TwiHeart2013_****** ;)**_**  
**_

* * *

**EPOV**

I was livid. I wanted my driver to follow the cop car, so I could pull Jacob out and rip him to shreds.

It was bad enough he was delusional to think she still wanted him, but to try to force it on her, made me want to kill him.

"Hey," Bella croaked in my ear, her voice heavy from crying, wriggling in my tight hold until I loosened my arms a bit. "Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I laughed dryly, putting my forehead to hers, and looking into her slightly red, but still beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm fine," she whispered, throwing her legs over mine so she was straddling my lap. "I'm _fine_."

"Baby if anything had happened to you, I don't know what I would have done," I urged, tears forming in my eyes at the thought of him harming her.

"But they didn't, because you protected me, just like I knew you would," she sniffled, pressing our bodies closer, sliding her nose along mine.

"I was so scared," I said, tightening my arms around her once again, needing to feel her, to prove she was here, and safe.

"I was too," she nodded her head against my neck. "But it's over now right? He's gone?"

"He's gone sweetheart, for good" I sighed in relief, glad to be able to say that.

"I love you, so much Edward," she said, raising her head to look me in the eye, her eyes reiterating her statement.

"I love you, more than anything," I responded, stretching my neck to kiss her, my lips pressing against hers, soft and reassuring.

... ... ...

"We should get ready for bed love," I whispered, setting her down on the floor of my bedroom. I had carried her inside and up the stairs when we arrived at my house, neither of us wanting to let the other one go.

"Ok," she agreed, unzipping her torn dress and throwing it haphazardly to the corner, kicking off her heels in the process, before she climbed into the bed in her nothing but her panties, pulling those off as well before she got under the covers.

I stared at her with wide eyes, making her giggle when I realized I'd stopped changing.

"Come here," she smiled softly, patting the bed next to her.

"I don't think we should.." I started shaking my head slowly.

"I just want to feel you," she pouted, making me cave. I'd do anything for her.

I took off my clothes, leaving me equally as naked as her, and slipped under the covers to join her. She wrapped herself around me immediately, her arms around my waist, her legs intertwined with mine, and her forehead in my neck.

"Thank you," she sighed, as I wrapped my arms around her as well, feeling every inch of her warm skin pressed against mine.

"As if I would ever complain about having you naked against me," I teased, kissing her head and making her laugh.

"Why did you want to come here?" I asked once her giggles died down. I'd been wondering why she didn't want to go to her own house.

"I feel safe here," she said softly, lifting her head and resting her chin on my chest, looking up at me. "I like your house."

"My house likes you too," I smiled, running my finger along her cheekbone.

"Good," she grinned. "Because I'm going to be here an awful lot."

"I think it would prefer you'd be here all the time," I said seriously, making her smile drop a bit as her eyes widened.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"Yea," I interrupted, lifting her until her body was on top of mine, resting her forehead against mine. "I want you here all the time, I want to live together."

"Edward," she whimpered, her hair falling around us. "I don't want you to ask because of what happened.."

"I'm not," I interrupted again, this time with a kiss. "I admit it's what pushed me to ask, but I've been thinking about it for a while, but I didn't want to scare you off, which is why I just gave you the key. But baby, I love you, I want you with me at all times. We practically live together now anyway, this would just be more permanent, and it doesn't have to be here. We can move into your place or look for a new one or.."

This time it was her turn to interrupt me by bending her neck and pressing her lips to mine, a smile forming on my lips when I felt the curve of hers.

"I said I liked your house," she spoke against my lips, the smile evident in her voice.

"Does that mean?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes I'll move in with you," she giggled, her laughter turning to squeals when I rolled us over, lying my body on top of hers.

"Are you serious?" I had to ask again.

"Yes, I want to, I love you," she said grabbing my face and pulling my lips to hers once again.

"I love you, I love you," I repeated as I kissed all over her face, smiling at the peals of laughter that left her as I did.

...

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" I asked her, once we'd quieted down.

"I just want to forget it ever happened, forget he existed," she said decisively.

"We can do that," I nodded, turning us so I was spooning her from behind.

"Did we just have this entire conversation naked?" I laughed, when I wrapped my arms around her and cupped her bare breasts.

"All important conversations and decisions should happen naked," she chuckled, intertwining her fingers with mine over her breasts.

"Deal," I murmured, kissing her shoulder as she cuddled further into my body. "Sleep?"

"Yea," she yawned, pulling my arms tighter around her.

"I love you," I whispered against her skin.

"Love you," she mumbled, her head getting heavy on my arm.

Once she was asleep I watched her. I never wanted to feel the pain I felt when I didn't know if she was hurt. I needed her safe; I wouldn't be able to be without her.  
And now I wouldn't have to, because she agreed to move in with me. A smile formed on my face at the thought. I'd wanted it for a while, but I just never brought it up from fear that it was too soon. She worried about getting married, and even though moving in wasn't marriage, it was still a big commitment. I just hoped she didn't regret agreeing once she woke up.

... ... ...

"Did last night really happen?" I heard Bella ask from the kitchen entrance, her voice husky from sleep.

"Yea baby, I'm sorry," I said, putting down the glass where I'd been pouring some juice and opening my arms for her to come into.

"Sorry?" she gasped, tensing when I pulled her closer.

"Yea, I would never want you hurt, just know he can never come near you again Bella. He's going to be in jail for a while, it's all over the news," I said, rubbing her arms when she relaxed.

"Oh, that's good. But umm, that's not what I was talking about," she said biting her lip nervously.

"Then what?" I said, pulling her lip free with my thumb.

"Did you..uhh.." she trailed off with a blush, and suddenly I knew what she was talking about.

"Did I ask you to move in with me?" I smirked, lifting her to sit on the breakfast bar in front of me.

"Yes," she grinned, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Yea, you said that yesterday too," I chuckled against her lips as I bent my head to kiss her.

She pulled back with a moan, taking my bottom lip in between her smile.

"We're really doing this? It wasn't just a spur of the moment thing?" she asked, running her hand up and down my abs.

"I love you, I want you here with me all the time, I want.."

"I want that too," she interrupted, pushing her hands into my hair and pulling my mouth down to hers.

"Bella," I groaned, my hands moving from her waist to her thighs, feeling the warm bare skin, covered only slightly by the shirt of mine she was wearing.

"Please," she whimpered, dragging her nails across my scalp. "I need you."

"Sweetheart are you sure?" I asked, worried about last night.

"Do you not want me anymore?" she asked sadly.

"What? Baby of course I do, why would you think that?" I asked, lifting her face to mine.

"Edward," she laughed sarcastically. "We were naked last night for who knows how long and you didn't even try anything."

"I just, after what he tried to do I didn't.."

"Nothing happened, I never would have let him touch me, I'm _yours_," she urged.

Hearing those words leave her mouth, started a frenzy within me. She _was_ mine. _Mine_, and he would never lay a hand on her again.

I pushed my lips to hers, making her moan as I devoured her mouth, my hands moving to undo the buttons of the shirt and rip it off of her.

"Every single inch of you," I growled against her skin, kissing my way down her body once the shirt was removed and she lay bare before me.

"_Yes_," she hissed, as I sucked on the skin of her hipbone, hard enough to leave a mark. "Should we be doing this here? We eat on this counter."

"I'm eating," I smirked, grabbing a stool and sitting so I was aligned perfectly with her pussy.

"Fuck," she panted, biting her lip as I threw her legs over my shoulder and kissed my way up each thigh slowly.

"Mine," I whispered, my lips brushing against her pussy as I dipped my tongue into her slit for a taste.

"Yes," she moaned in agreement, her fingers sliding into my hair as my tongue probed deeper. "Oh god."

"So perfect. Everything about you is perfect love," I murmured against her, making her moan in delight at the vibrations. "The way you feel, the way you taste. You have no idea what you do to me."

"Edward," she whimpered, tugging on my hair as I sucked her clit in my mouth. "Please, I need to feel you."

"Soon baby," I moaned against her, spreading her open, giving her one big long lick, and then tapping my tongue all over her clit.

"_Ooohhh_," she moaned as my tongue continued its assault on her. "Fuck.. _yes_."

I played with her clit for a moment longer, before dropping down to lick her wet opening from bottom to top, with long broad strokes of my tongue.

"Edward, shit baby… _so_ good," she moaned when my hand slowly kneaded her ass, bringing her closer to my mouth.

Soon, her hand tightened in my hair as I feasted on her. She held me tight to her pussy, as I flicked my tongue rapidly and repeatedly over her clit. I moaned against her, which in turn made her start to moan louder and more frequently.

Her pussy throbbed for my insistent tongue, and her juices flowed freely. I was in heaven, licking and sucking and swallowing. I knew she was close so I gently bit at her clit, before thrusting my tongue over and over on the sensitive nub.

"Shit_.. uh_.. Edward," she cried out, her other hand flying to bury in my hair as she shook throughout her climax. I licked her clean, not wanting any of it to go to waste.

Once she started to catch her breath, I stood quickly, kicking the stool with the back of my foot, the crashing of it to the floor not registering to my ears as I captured her lips with mine, her hands moving to my waist to lower my boxers and release me.

She wrapped her legs around my waist, clinging onto my shoulders as I aligned us, sheathing myself inside of her in one quick motion, moaning against each other's lips at the sensation.

"Oh god, so good," she moaned, hooking her arms under my shoulders and holding me close, her chest arching into mine.

I moved my hips in a circular motion, setting a perfect pace and getting deeper with each thrust, a thin layer of sweat beginning to cover our bodies.

"You're so beautiful when you come love," I whispered into her ear, feeling her pussy, _my_ pussy, starting to contract around me. "I want you to come for me, I want to see it."

"Edward," she cried out, pressing her hips closer to take me all the way in. I grabbed her ass with one hand, holding her against me as the other moved between us, my thumb taking residence on her clit, giving her the friction she needed. "Oh.. fuck yes!"

I lifted my hips, increasing my pace and keeping my thumb in place to prolong her orgasm as I got closer to my own.

"Edward," she cried out again, her head falling forward as my hips slammed against hers harder than before. "Come baby, please I want to feel it."

"Bella," I groaned, dropping my face to her neck as pounded into her once more, coming forcefully as she continued to clench and whimper around me.

"I love you, you're _mine_," I panted against the skin of her neck, grinding our bodies together slowly.

"I think you just proved that," she chuckled breathlessly. "I love you too."

"_Mmm_," I moaned happily against her damp skin, sucking her collarbone into my mouth and nibbling slightly.

"More?" she whimpered, biting her lip as I began to harden within her.

"Always with you," I smirked, hitching her legs higher up my waist and slamming my hips against hers.

"_Oh shit_!" a voice squeaked behind me, a voice that was definitely _not_ Bella's.

I pulled her tight to my body, blocking her from view and turned my head to see who the hell was in my house.

The sight that I found made me grown aloud, it was not just some_one_, but _many_ someone's.

There, at the entrance, stood my sister with her hands over her eyes, surrounded by Emmett, Alice and Rose, all with smirks on their faces.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, chuckling when Bella peeked over my shoulder to look at the group behind me with a blush on her face.

"We just came to make sure Bella was ok," Bree explained, not removing her hands from her eyes.

"Oh, she seems pretty ok," Alice smirked, making them all laugh.

"More than ok," Bella smirked back at her, before her legs suddenly tightened and she lowered them over my ass. "Stop staring at my boyfriend's ass Ali!"

"But it's so pretty," Rose teased, earning a _hey_ from Emmett, and giggles from Bella.

"Baby," I groaned, dropping my forehead to her shoulder, the vibrations from her laugh making my deflated cock start to harden once again, despite the audience.

"Sorry," she giggled again, moaning slightly when my hands tightened on her hips.

"Guys, seriously?" Bree groaned. "I love you both, and believe me, I think you two are perfect together but I really don't need to hear that, I saw enough already to scar me for life."

The group of them erupted into laughter once again, and I finally decided to end the show.

"Alright, alright out!" I shouted, pointing to the doorway as Bella buried her head in my chest with a laugh.

"That was, _ughh_," I groaned, leaning my forehead against Bella's temple.

"Yea," she agreed with a laugh, before looking down to where we were still joined. "You want to get out of me?"

"Nah, I kind of like it," I chuckled, lifting her in my arms and walking us upstairs, her laugh probably calling attention to the others.

... ... ...

Once we were decent, we rejoined our friends downstairs.

"How the hell did you get in my house?" I asked, before any of them could get a word in.

"I have a key remember?" Bree explained, averting her eyes. "I let us in and we heard voices in the kitchen so we followed them."

"You couldn't have knocked, or called?" I chuckled as she kept averting her eyes from looking at me. "I'm dressed you know? You can look."

"How was I supposed to know we would find you guys fucking on your damn table!" she shouted, looking up at me and cringing. "And I can't, I just keep thinking of your ass on display."

"I happen to like his ass," Bella chuckled, making Bree smack her on the arm.

"How would you like it if you walked in on that?" she asked her.

"I don't have a brother," Bella smirked.

"Shut up," Bree laughed. "Good to see you're doing so well."

"Thanks," Bella said, her laughter dying as she grabbed Bree's hand. "Really, thank you, for showing up when you did last night, I owe you."

"You owe me nothing," Bree smiled, squeezing her hand. "You're family."

I smiled as I saw them embrace, whispering as tears formed on their faces. I knew my sister approved, but to hear her call Bella family, just proved that she really was it for me, I was marrying this girl.

"Have you guys heard anything on the news?" Alice asked. "I hear they put him away for a while, and they were investigating Victoria, but so far they've found nothing, she seemed really surprised when they interviewed her."

"Of course she did, she's an actress," Bella rolled her eyes. "A bad one, but she's still an actress."

"You think she was part of it?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her. If she was, I would make sure she came nowhere near her.

"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders.

"She was a skank, but she was never evil, no matter how much I hated her, I don't think she'd stoop that low," Alice said.

"Yea, I didn't think Jacob would either," Bella laughed dryly. "Whatever, I don't want to talk about them anymore. We have news."

She smiled brightly at me, making me lean down to kiss her, an equally large smile forming on my face.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!" Rose shouted suddenly.

"No!" we exclaimed in unison, causing a pout to form on Rose's face.

"Aww, I love babies," she said sadly, making us laugh and breaking the tension that had formed in the room.

"Sorry Rose," Bella said shaking her head. "But no, we're moving in together."

"Oh, that's great!" Rose said, her pout disappearing as they all started to congratulate us. My sister actually looking me in the eye as she did.

"I'm happy for you guys, even if you are huge pervs," she teased as she hugged us.

"Like you're not," Rose smirked. "What happened with Riley?"

The blush that bloomed on my sister's face made it clear I didn't want to know.

**BPOV**

The week passed pretty quickly, mostly because I was bombarded from left and right with attention. Every one wanted to exactly what happened; how I was doing? Was I happy he was arrested? Was it true Edward almost killed him? The questions came constantly, and not only from the paparazzi.

"Dad," I groaned into my phone, as I walked into my dressing room, escaping another round of questions since I had the phone attached to my face. "I'm fine, you don't need to come down, everything is ok."

"Bella, you know I just worry about you," he sighed.

"I know, but Edward was there to protect me."

"And you don't know how happy I am about that. Guess he's not so bad huh?" he laughed. "Are you sure you want to live with him?"

"Yes dad," I rolled my eyes, he still wasn't 100% on board with the idea. "Now I have to go, we're shooting in a little bit and I have to get ready."

"Ok, bye baby girl, you guys should come visit soon, I want to have a little talk with your boy," he said, the smirk evident in his voice.

"Bye dad," I chuckled, hanging up the phone.

"How is Charlie?" I heard a small voice ask from behind me and I turned quickly to see the last person I thought I would.

"What are you doing here?" I asked through gritted teeth. Just because they didn't find anything, didn't mean I wasn't wary of her.

"I'm not entirely sure," she laughed dryly, rubbing her hands over her face. This wasn't the Victoria I was used to seeing, flashy and cocky, she was dressed down, her usual shocking hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"What do you want?" I asked warily.

"For you to know I had nothing to do with it," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"And I should believe you why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We were friends once," she sighed.

"Didn't stop you from stealing my boyfriend and putting me down."

"I would never hurt you," she cried.

"But you did," I pointed out.

"Not physically," she murmured. "I was jealous, I've always been jealous, and when Jacob started showing me attention, I took it, and when I realized you hated me for it I ran with it. I never thought it would get that bad, I knew he still wanted you, but I didn't know he would go that far, you have to believe me," she cried, tears streaming down her face. "Hate me all you want, I know I deserve it for what I did and kept doing after, but I can't have you thinking I would ever want you hurt that way or dead."

"Victoria," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, a habit I realized I picked up from Edward. "You should go."

"Of course," she sniffled, getting up and walking towards the door. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Thanks. By the way, I believe you had nothing to do with it," I said, stiffening when she reached for me.

"Sorry," she said, dropping her arms. "Thanks, I umm, won't bother you anymore. Good luck with Edward, that guy really loves you."

I just nodded as she walked out the door, my eyes widening when I saw Edward burst into the room once she was gone.

"I just saw Victoria, are you ok? Do we need to call the cops?"

"No," I said, pulling him against my body. "Surprisingly, she came to apologize and begged me to believe she had nothing to do with it."

"Do you believe her?" he asked.

"Yea," I sighed. "Alice was right, she was a horrible friend, but I don't think she'd go that far."

"Are you ok?"

"Perfect," I whispered, capturing his lips with mine. "They're both out of my life for good, and I'm moving in with this sexy guy, I'd say my life is pretty good right now."

"Oh yea?" he smirked, chuckling as I nodded. "Sexy huh?"

"Very," I teased. "And he knows it too."

"It helps that his girl constantly points it out," he smirked.

"She just loves feeding his ego, she doesn't really mean it," I giggled.

"She loves him," he said, rubbing his nose against mine.

"She does," I smiled.

"He does too," he whispered, kissing me softly.

"Why are we talking in third person?" I mumbled against his lips, making us break apart with a laugh.

"Because we're crazy," he chuckled.

"Crazy in love," I teased, making him laugh harder.

"Speaking of crazy," he said through his laughter. "Your mom called me earlier, wanting us to go visit soon."

"My dad called too, apparently he wants to have a talk with you."

"I'm sure," he smirked. "I want to have a little _talk_ with him too."

The emphasis on the word talk didn't escape me, and I was left wondering what the hell he wanted to talk to him about.

* * *

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

**Tell me what you think.**

**-_Angie  
_**

**_Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile. _  
**

**6/16**


	21. Chapter 21

******__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did**

******__****I've been an epic fail at replies and updating.**

******__****Blame it on the codeine, I'm sick and I swore I'd done it already. **

******__****Enjoy, and know I love every single one.  
**

* * *

******__**BPOV

After weeks of filming, we finally got a break to go visit my parents.

As much as it disappointed them we couldn't come right away, they understood that the movie was well on it's way to being finished, and pretty much all of our attention was focused on that, oh and moving my things into Edward's place.

I was finally settled in, my sheets on his bed, my pictures mingling with his on the walls, our awards displayed side by side in a little separate room I never knew he had.

The reporters had gone crazy with the news; we had paparazzi outside our house everyday, snapping away at the movers that helped with our things.

_Our_ house. Yea, it felt really good to say that.

My house wasn't up for sale yet, Edward wanted us to keep it for a while and I didn't understand why, but didn't fight it. There were still some things I had to look through.

"Oh look, more us," Edward chuckled, pointing to a rack of magazines next to our gate at the airport, our faces lining every cover. "I didn't know you and Jacob were married."

"Ugh," I shuddered in disgust, staring at the ridiculous article that stated we were married and that's why he went ballistic when he found out I was with Edward, cheating on him.

I swear, some of the things they come up with, make no sense.

"And apparently we've been fighting because of it," he chuckled, pointing to another picture of us leaving set in separate cars, when I went home with Alice one day.

I laughed when I saw the picture, we both looked angry and the truth was, we _were_ fighting that day, but not because of Jacob.

But when you live with someone, _and_ work with them, the smallest things can annoy you, and I don't even remember what it was.

"That was the day Aro decided to do our angry scenes, because he said we played them perfectly," I laughed.

"Yea, well I was mad at you for.."

"For?" I chuckled. Yea, he didn't remember either.

"Never mind," he chuckled, tossing the magazine back in it's spot and smiling at the man who got angry that we were loitering. A couple autographs later, and the scowl was gone from his face.

…

The plane ride was quick, and luckily we weren't bothered much, except for the occasional interruptions from the flight attendants.

When we arrived at my parents' house, I got excited. It had been over a month since I'd last seen them, and I really missed them.

"I wonder if your father is going to make me sleep in the guest room again," Edward said as he carried our luggage up to the front door. We only had 2 small bags, since I was staying the weekend and Edward was only staying until tomorrow night. He had to get back for filming, and I was given an extra day off so I would spend it with my parents before flying back to spend Valentine's day with Edward.

"He can't, we live together now, it's not allowed," I smiled.

"Is that what we're saying?" he chuckled.

"Oh yea, I'm not sleeping without you mister, you keep me warm at night," I said, poking his side before ringing the bell.

"Is that the only reason?" he smirked.

"Among other things," I laughed, lifting on my toes to kiss him.

"Again?" my father groaned, opening the door right when Edward started deepening the kiss. "Am I always going to open the door and see this when you come to visit?"

"It's a new tradition," Edward shrugged, patting my fathers shoulder as he walked by him. "How are you Charlie?"

"Fine," my dad laughed, shaking his head at Edward's nonchalant attitude before turning to me. "Great, he's so comfortable here, guess that means it's time to bring out the gun."

"Dad," I laughed, smacking his arm, before falling into his arms when he opened them for a hug.

"I'm just teasing," he whispered against my head. "I'm glad you're safe baby girl."

"Me too," I whispered, squeezing him tighter.

Ever since the incident, he called non stop, even though he knew Jacob was in jail and he couldn't come near me, that didn't stop him from worrying.

"How's living with pretty boy? Get tired of him yet?" he joked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked us into the living room, where Edward sat laughing with my mother.

"Never," I laughed, before opening my arms to my mother. "What? I don't get a hug? I bring him and I just get ignored."

"Of course Bella, he's prettier than you," she teased, pulling me into a hug and making Edward laugh.

"I've said it before baby," he sighed over dramatically.

"I could always let my dad bring out the gun you know," I smirked.

"You're beautiful baby, I love you," he smiled hugely, which of course made Renee laugh.

"You better," I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"You know I do," he said, pulling me towards him and kissing me quickly.

When we pulled apart, I could see my mother smiling brightly, while my dad had a rather tender, sad smile on his face.

I looked at him curiously, making him smile wider and shake his head.

"Didn't you say you wanted to talk to me about something Edward?" he said, turning his attention away from me. "I know you're not going to stay as long as Bella so we can just get it over with."

"Sure," he smiled, kissing my forehead, and releasing me from his arms.

"About what?" I raised an eyebrow at both of them.

"Nothing," he teased, flicking my nose and walking out of the room with my dad.

"I bet I know," my mom sang, grabbing my left hand and wiggling my ring finger.

"Stop," I laughed, taking my hand back with a blush. "You don't know that."

"What else?" she smirked.

"I don't know," I shrugged, biting my lip. Was he really asking permission to marry me? So soon?

"Stop doubting it," my mom said, pulling my lip free of my teeth.

"It's been 5 months," I pointed out.

"And?" she shrugged. "That's 3 more months than your father and I."

I just shook my head, 2 months into their relationship and they were already married, and a month later here came baby Bella.

"And?" I repeated her statement.

"Oh Bella," she shook her head. "You _will_ marry that boy."

"I never said I wouldn't," I shrugged. "Just not _now_."

That was enough to make her squeal, and she finally dropped the subject.

…

A while later, Edward and my father came back into the house, the both of them looking extremely happy.

"Have a good talk?" I asked them both curiously.

"Very," my dad smiled, patting Edward's shoulder and grabbing my mothers' hand. "Come walk with me for a second."

"Ok," she said confused, before giving us a quick wave and following my dad out of the room.

"Tell me," I demanded, tugging on Edward's arm.

"Tell you what?" he asked innocently.

"You know what," I narrowed my eyes. "What made my dad all giddy?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about baby," he chuckled, distracting me from asking more questions by pressing his lips to mine.

All of a sudden my mother burst through the room, throwing herself around Edward and blubbering into his shirt.

"I'm guessing she liked the idea?" Edward chuckled, looking over her shoulder at my father.

"Nah," he joked, and the three of them began to laugh.

"What the hell?" I yelled out. "That's not fair, I want to know too."

"Oh baby," Renee shouted excitedly before throwing her arms around me as well. "I'll get to see you everyday."

"What?" I asked confused before Edward chuckled and explained.

**EPOV**

"So," Charlie said, leaning against the railing on the porch.

"I wanted to talk to you," I smirked.

"Well go on," he waved a hand, trying to hide his smile.

"Didn't you want to tell me something?"

"Yes," he quirked an eyebrow.

"Well go on," I imitated, waving my hand like he did. "You can go first."

"Fine," he chuckled. "I just wanted to make sure you were taking care of my little girl out there. I'm not there to keep an eye out for her and it just worries me. I know she's an adult, but I'm still her father."

"I am Charlie, I would never let anything happen to her," I replied. "The moment I realized Jacob was with her I was ready to kill him."

"I know," he nodded. "And thank you, for protecting her. I owe you that."

"I love her, you don't owe me anything."

"Well what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"You said you hated not being near her," I said, watching as he nodded his head in confusion. "Well, what if I said you could be."

"I don't.."

"I'm talking about moving to LA."

"What? We can't just leave, where would we live? And.."

"Bella's house still isn't up for sale. It's paid off and you guys know, and love the house. What's stopping you? It's not like you don't know people over there, and you're always coming down to visit."

"You're serious?" he asked. "What if Bella doesn't want us there? She liked being on her own for so long and.."

"You said so earlier, she's an adult now and she misses you both like crazy, she's always saying she wishes she could see you more often. And honestly, it would be great to have both our families nearby. Think about holidays, and when we have kids you'll get to see them grow up."

"Planning kids already?" he smirked.

"It was just an example," I almost blushed.

"I'll talk to Renee," he said, and then laughed. "Which she'll probably be ecstatic about. If Bella has no problem with it, it's a yes. Thank you, for bringing it up. I never would have asked for this."

"No problem Chief," I smiled. "Just trying to keep my woman happy."

"Let's go get my wife," he chuckled, shaking his head at me while he walked through the door. "Oh and Edward..."

"Yes?" I asked, watching as he turned back and looked at me. "You have my permission."

"What?" I sputtered.

"I know you're going to ask to marry her one day, and honestly I thought today you were going to ask for my blessing, so I'm letting you know, you have it," he smiled, patting my arm and walking into the house.

"Thank you," I said, a huge smile forming on my face as I walked behind him, making him laugh when he saw it.

**BPOV**

"What do you think about having your parents come down?" he asked, smiling at me.

"That would be awesome, for how long?" I asked excitedly, I always loved when they came to visit.

"How's indefinitely sound to you?" my mom asked in my ear, squeezing me tight.

"What?" I breathed, looking from her, to my father, to Edward, with wide eyes.

"You think we can live in that house you abandoned to live with this one?" my father laughed, pointing at Edward.

"You're moving to LA?" I practically squealed. "Seriously?"

"If you don't mind," my father shrugged. "Yea."

"Of course I don't mind!" I shouted, throwing my arms around the both of them before turning to Edward. "That's why you didn't want me to sell my house!"

"I know how much you've missed them," he smiled, accepting my kiss when I stood on my toes.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips, before caressing them with my own again.

"Do you really need to do that?" my dad grumbled.

"Better get used to it," I teased. "If you're moving by us you'll be seeing it pretty often."

"I changed my mind," my dad joked, causing my mom to smack his arm. "I'm kidding."

The day went by quickly after that, as we spoke excitedly about their move.

It would take a while, as they needed to sort out jobs and selling the house, but it was still exciting to know that by this time next year, my parents would finally be close by.

Edward had to leave earlier than planned, when he received a call from Aro about some reshoots, so I ended up spending the rest of the weekend with my parents alone.

The ringing of my phone interrupted my packing, and I answered eagerly when I noticed Edward's name flash across the screen.

"Hey baby."

"Miss me?" he greeted.

"Not really," I teased. "It's nice to not see your face 24/7."

"Oh alright," he chuckled. "If that's how it is then I'll try to stay out of your sight more often."

"You couldn't stay away if you tried," I laughed.

"Yea, probably not," he laughed. "I _do_ miss you though."

"I miss you too," I sighed.

"There's my girl," he teased. "Since you miss me so much, I guess that means I have to go all out for Valentines Day huh?"

"Don't," I warned. "You just want to spend money on me."

"And?" he said, the smirk evident in his voice. "You can't stop me."

"Fine," I gave in, a little spoiling from Edward sounded pretty good. "What are we doing?"

"You'll find out," he laughed.

"Oh come on, you already kept the thing with my parents a secret, you know I hate surprises," I exclaimed.

"Hey you loved that one," he chuckled. "And you'll love this one too."

"Can I have a hint?"

"Maybe."

"A tiny one?"

"You'll be naked," he purred.

"Well that's a given," I laughed. "When do I not end up naked around you?"

"So true," he hummed happily, making me laugh. "But that's all the hint you're going to get."

"You suck," I retorted.

"Hmm, there's a hint too," he laughed.

"I have to finish packing if I'm ever going to leave and get my surprise," I teased.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "Pack away, leave your lonely lover to take care of himself."

"Lonely lover?" I laughed. "You're so dramatic."

"I _am_ an actor," he joked. "And lover sounds better than boyfriend, it makes me feel juvenile."

"Fine, _lover_," I purred. "Did you want me to help you with your little problem?"

"You and I both know it's not little," he said huskily. "And, yes please."

"Are you serious, you want to have phone sex with me?" I laughed.

"I want to have _real_ sex with you, but I can't because you're over there and I'm over here," he explained making me roll my eyes. "Hence phone sex."

"For a juvenile you use mighty big words," I joked.

"I'm in all advanced classes," he spoke nerdily.

"I love you," I giggled into the phone. No matter what we were talking about, he always found a way to make me laugh.

"I love you too," he returned before I could hear the smirk return to his voice. "Now tell me what you're wearing."

"A navy blue shirt of yours that I stole from your suitcase," I told him honestly.

"Always stealing my shirts woman," he chuckled.

"I could always take it off," I teased.

"Mmm, do it."

"Reveal every inch of my creamy skin, my nipples hard and ready for you," I continued to tease.

"Fuck, are you wet?" he hissed.

"Dripping," I purred. "And that's all you're getting. Hope my surprise is worth it, goodnight baby."

"You suck," he laughed.

"You already gave me that hint," I said cheekily. "Bye."

"Tease," he huffed with a laugh. "I love you anyway, goodnight. Hurry back to me."

"I love you too, and I will," I smiled, smacking a kiss into the phone before I hung up.

"Have a nice conversation?" my mom asked from the door, making me jump.

"With Edward? Always," I laughed, sitting on the bed.

"I'm sad to see you go," she sighed, sitting next to me and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Soon you won't have to," I said happily. "You'll be annoying me by showing up to my house everyday."

"I'm not annoying," she protested, smacking my arm.

"Of course not," I smirked, laughing when she smacked me again. "But I love you mother, annoying habits and all."

"Thank you," she said dryly, before laughing as well. "Are you really ok with us moving so close?"

"I wish I would've thought of it sooner," I exclaimed. "Damn him for being so perfect."

"Oh you love it!" she teased. "It was sweet of him to do this though."

I agreed and we spent the next hour packing and dissecting the perfectness that was Edward, I swear my mother loved him more than me sometimes.

The next morning I said goodbye to my parents and was on a flight back home, it felt weird being on the plane alone. I had gotten so used to Edward accompanying me.

When I reached the airport, I was disappointed not to see him waiting for me, but smiled when his driver escorted me to the car and handed me a note.

_Happy Valentine's Day baby  
Ready for your surprise?  
I am_

The ride back to the house seemed longer than usual, and I knew it was mostly because I was anxious to get home to him.

The moment I reached the front door, I threw my luggage to the side, smiling at the giant bouquet of Roses he sat out on a small table in the foyer.

I walked up to the roses, finding a small note and what seemed like an even smaller scrap of red lingerie.

_Roses are Red  
So is this lace  
Now put it on  
Because I miss your face_

I burst out laughing at the ridiculous poem, and sagged against his bare chest when he hugged me from behind.

"You don't like my poem?" he chuckled in my ear. "I worked really hard on it."

"It's perfect," I giggled lifting my face to kiss him. "You're _so_ good at rhyming."

"Thank you, it's a talent," he smirked at my sarcasm. "But I really did miss your face."

"I missed yours too," I smiled. "Now is this the end of my surprise?"

"We just got started," he answered, kissing me once soundly. "Go put it on and meet me in our room."

"You really want me to wear this?" I asked, dangling the red lace from my fingertips. "It's barely anything."

"Exactly," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Fine," I smirked, undressing right in front of him and slipping the tiny material over my body. I was right, it covered _nothing_, I might as well have been naked.

"Damn," he exclaimed, looking me up and down. "I knew it would look good, but _god_ baby. I want you so bad."

"Then take me," I bit my lip. "Isn't that the whole point?"

"Soon," he whispered, picking me up in his arms, taking me up to our room, and dropping me on the bed. "Lay on your stomach."

I obliged, stretching out on my front and moaning when his hands slowly started kneading at my back.

"Feel good?" he asked, pouring a bit of oil onto the small of my back and spreading it upwards, unhooking the back of the lace bra and removing it.

"What was the point of the lingerie?" I laughed when I was left naked on the bed after he removed it.

"Nothing," he chuckled. "I just wanted to see you in it."

He took his time, massaging every part of my body, until I was covered completely in oil.

"I feel like a porn star," I laughed when I looked down at my glistening body.

"Can you fuck like one?" he smirked, taking one erect nipple into his mouth.

"So romantic," I teased, making him laugh.

"Always sweetheart," he chuckled, laying his body over mine and capturing my lips with his. "But I also know, you like me this way."

"I love you this way," I answered, wrapping my arms around his neck and sliding my chest against his.

"Bella," he groaned, pressing his lips harder to mine, and tried slipping out of his jeans.

Once he was completely naked, he wasted no time sliding right into me, laughing when his hands slipped off my hips.

"This looks so much easier in porn," he chuckled, trying to set us in a way we weren't sliding all over the place.

He finally picked me up and took me to the shower, washing all the oil off of me and finally being able to press against me without slipping.

"Well that was a fail," he laughed against my lips.

"I still loved it," I replied. "The massage was amazing, and honestly, the oil squicked me out a bit."

"So no porn star sex?" he laughed, kissing me as he picked me up in his arms and pushed me into the wall. "Just plain Edward and Bella sex?"

"I wouldn't call it plain," I moaned, arching my back when he finally slipped inside of me once again.

"Never plain," he groaned. "Always fucking perfect."

"Oh god," I moaned. "Yes."

"_Damn_. I love this. You're so tight and perfect."

"_Mmm_… its _so_ good baby. _Ugh_," I moaned as I lifted my hips and rocked them, helping him as we moved together in perfect synch.

"I really did miss you," he groaned in my ear. "Not just the sex."

"I know baby," I moaned quietly, pressing my lips to his in response, as I clenched my walls around him.

"Shit. You're going to make me come," he groaned, holding down my hips to slow my movements.

"Yes. Do it, come inside me, please Edward," I begged, running my nails down his abs, making him shiver with pleasure.

"_Fuck_," he groaned. "Are you close love?"

"Mmhmm," I whimpered when he rubbed my clit hard, and bent his head to take a nipple into his mouth.

"Then come baby. Scream my name," he said biting down on my nipple as he pinched my clit and rolled it between my fingers.

"_Edward_!" I screamed as I shook in his arms. My orgasm rocked through my body, my walls clenching around him.

He groaned my name as he released my nipple, dropping his forehead to my chest, as he came inside of me.

I ran my fingers through his hair as he kissed my neck, while we came down from our high.

"I love you, and everything you do for me," I panted against the side of his face as the water cascaded down our bodies.

"I love you too, and that's why I'd do anything for you."

And I knew he really would.

* * *

**_Was the talk what you expected?_**

**_I don't know.. do YOU think they're ready for marriage?_**

**_...  
_**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

**Tell me what you think.**

**-_Angie  
_**

**_Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile. _  
**

**7/1  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**********__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did**

**Yay, I finally replied to reviews, and even sent a little teaser for my failness. haha  
**

**Those of you who have PM's blocked, I can't reply to, sorry.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched her as she slept, her hair in a rumpled mess since she didn't dry it after our shower, and she was still the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Stop being a creeper," she mumbled, turning so her back was toward me, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

"Oh, is that what I am?" I chuckled, moving to spoon her from behind, loving how her body sighed into mine when I did.

"You're watching me sleep, that's creepy," she giggled sleepily.

"Well its your fault for falling asleep on me," I chuckled, kissing the warm skin at her shoulder.

"You tired me out," she smirked, arching her back against me. "The massage and then the wannabe porn star sex."

"You loved it," I teased, making her jump as I bit into her shoulder. "But you didn't even stay awake long enough for your surprise."

"I thought that _was_ my surprise," she said confused, turning until she was facing me, and finally opening her eyes.

"So easy to please," I shook my head, bending my head to kiss her softly. "But no, that was not your surprise, its actually waiting for you downstairs."

"What did you do?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Want to find out?" I chuckled, getting out of bed and grabbing her hands to drag her out.

"Edward," she whined, getting up reluctantly and following me as I pulled her down the stairs.

"Come here," I whispered, pulling her in front of me and covering her eyes. I hoped she liked it, I had always wanted one, and her reaction on our early days on set made me think she wanted one too.

I pulled her through the door of one of the guestrooms where I was keeping her surprise and laughed when she let out a squeal as her gift licked her leg.

"What?" she shrieked, pushing my hands from her eyes and looking down at the little ball of fur that was pawing at her leg.

"Surprise," I chuckled, bending to pick up the puppy from the floor and bring him up to our level, fixing the little bow I had put on him earlier.

"Oh Edward," she gushed, cradling his face and running her fingers through his fur. "He's adorable."

"He's ours," I grinned, passing him over when she reached for him.

"I knew you couldn't just stop at a massage," she shook her head, laughing as the puppy squirmed in her arms and tried to lick her face. "What kind of dog is he?"

"I have no idea," I chuckled, running my hands over the soft, multicolored fur. "He's a little mutt."

"Where? How?" she asked with a grin. "You're crazy."

"You love him already, don't deny it," I laughed, scratching behind his ears. "When I came back on set the other day, I heard Aro complaining about this little dog on set so I went over to him and helped him catch it. When I saw his little face, I just couldn't let him go. He had gotten out of the pound a few blocks down and the owner said he was being scheduled to put to sleep because no one wanted him so I adopted him. I've always wanted a dog, and I remember how excited you got with that puppy on set the first week so I figured.."

"I love him," she said, kissing me to interrupt my explanation. "Thank you."

"He's not just for you. I figured whenever one of us is out of town for something we'll always have a little company, and it could be practice for, you know, the future…" I trailed off, chuckling when Bella gave me a little smirk.

"Either way, thank you, he's the perfect gift, even though I doubt he could replace your company when you're not here," she smiled.

"He's cute to look at," I chuckled.

"But not as cute as you," she smirked, knowing where I was going with my statement.

"I knew I loved you for a reason," I kissed her. "Now, lets play with our valentine gift."

We spent a few hours playing with the puppy, it was ridiculous how occupied we could get with the bundle of fur, and before we knew it, it was time for dinner.

I called a local restaurant and had them deliver Bella's favorites.

When they food came, she looked sad to have to let the dog outside, but I assured her he would be fine.

"I bought him everything he would need baby," I told her, setting her food in front of her. "He's got his bed, food, water and toys."

"But he's just a baby," she sighed.

"I know," I chuckled, loving her maternal side. "But he has to get used to it, we can't have him running around the house."

We ate in comfortable silence, except for the occasional laugh coming from Bella as we played footsy under the table, and her snort when I lit a candle and put a single rose in the middle of the table, I was pulling out all the cheesy stops, but I knew she loved them.

When it was time for bed, she checked on the puppy once more before coming up to our bedroom, stripping off her clothes and jumping in bed.

"What are we going to name him?" she asked, cuddling into the blankets as I changed.

"It's up to you love," I said, climbing in with her and pulling her body to mine. "What does he look like to you?"

"I don't know," she laughed. "That's why I asked you."

"We'll figure it out," I smiled.

"Bear," she nodded decidedly, before looking at me. "He looks like a little bear, so that should be his name."

"Ok," I chuckled, tightening my arms around her. "Bear it is."

"You know, this makes us parents," she teased. "Can I release that? And make everyone go crazy thinking we had a secret love child."

"It's already out there, someone caught me bringing him into the house and took pictures, I was actually worried you were going to see it before I told you and ruin the surprise."

"I didn't even notice, everything is about us lately anyway so I just ignore all the covers," she rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of which, there's probably going to be something about me leaving to Georgia soon," I sighed, I knew it was going to happen eventually, but I didn't realize how hard it would be. "I haven't even accepted yet, but.."

"Edward, I have no idea what you're talking about," Bella chuckled, interrupting my speech. "Accepted what?"

"The day I came back from your parents, Aro wanted to talk to me, and he asked if I would want a part on his new movie once we were done with ours. It's such a good script baby, something about Elephants, and the book it's based on was a huge hit. I mean, it's going to be for a few months, and then I'll be back for the premiere and everything but.."

"Edward," she interrupted again. "We knew it was going to happen eventually, I mean, isn't that why you got Bear?"

"Yea, but," I sighed, pulling her closer. "I never thought I would miss you that much, I haven't even gone yet and I already hate it."

"Of course you do, I have that affect on people," she giggled, pushing her face into my neck.

"Be serious sweetheart," I chuckled.

"I know, and I am going to miss you, tons, you'll probably see me on set a lot, but you can't turn this down, we both know how amazing Aro is," she reasoned.

"You'd visit?" I smirked, moving so my body was atop hers.

"That's what stuck in your head?" she laughed, nodding.

"I'm just picturing you, showing up in my trailer, nothing but a trench coat on and.."

"Edward!" she laughed, pinching my side.

"Sorry, but you know that would be amazing," I chuckled.

"I'm sure," she smirked, before kissing my chin softly.

"So, you don't mind me taking the job?" I questioned.

"You don't have to ask me about making a decision about your career baby, it's your life," she shook her head.

"It's our life Bella," I told her, kissing her mouth once before drawing back to look in her eyes. "I want you involved in any decision we make that'll impact us."

"Ok," she bit her lip with a small smile. "Even though I'll miss you like crazy, I think you should take it."

"You haven't even read the script," I shook my head.

"Do you love it?" she smirked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Then that's all I need to know," she smiled. "I know you wouldn't consider it, if it wasn't amazing."

"Thank you," I kissed her. "I'll talk to Aro tomorrow."

"Just promise me," she said, mirth evident in her eyes. "If there's some hot actress playing opposite of you, and she hates you, don't make her fall in love with you."

"Never," I said seriously. I knew she was joking, but she needed to know there would never be anyone else; I wanted to marry this girl for heavens sake.

"I know," she smiled up at me, before pulling my head down and crashing my lips to hers, which I was glad for, no way was I blurting out a marriage proposal now.

"No more talking?" I asked against her lips.

"No more talking," she agreed with a smile, wrapping her legs around me.

"Good," I chuckled, foregoing any foreplay and pressing myself inside of her. Thank god for us always having naked conversations.

"Never do this with anyone else either," she gasped, arching her neck.

"Only you," I whispered in her ear. "For the rest of our lives."

"For the rest of our lives," she whimpered in agreement. I don't care how soon anyone thought this was, I was going to be looking for rings soon.

"I love you," I groaned in her ear, before pulling out and kissing down her neck.

"No," she cried, trying to keep me in place with her thighs.

"I'll be back love," I whispered against her collarbone, before working down her body, taking my time to suck on her nipples.

"Where are you going?" she moaned, flinching when my tongue dipped into her bellybutton.

"To my favorite place in the world," I smirked, kissing from one hipbone to the other.

"And where's that?" she giggled breathlessly.

"Right here," I moaned, parting her lips with my thumbs and taking a long lick of her pussy, stopping only once to suck lightly on her clit before moving down to her entrance.

"Ohh, _mmm_," she moaned, letting her legs fall open as she ran her fingers through my hair.

I looked up from between her thighs, watching as she bit her lip. It still amazed me that I was the only person that's ever done this to her, the only person that ever would. The thought made me happy, and I double my efforts, sticking my tongue into her entrance, and moaning at the delicious flavor that coated my tongue as her walls constricted around me.

"Baby look at me," I whispered, my bottom lip dragging against her as I spoke. "I want you to watch me."

"Edward," she whimpered, biting her lip as she raised her eyes to mine.

I licked her from top to bottom, not letting any inch of her pussy go untouched by my tongue.

"_Oh god_.. so good," she groaned as I licked her clit softly, leaving sucking open-mouthed kisses to it.

I sucked her clit into my mouth, as I thrust my fingers into her, curling them up immediately to rub the soft swollen flesh inside. "_Edward_… oh shit baby."

I worked her with my fingers, bringing her to the brink of orgasm before backing off, making her whine in objection. "Please baby please, let me come."

I chuckled against her pussy, smiling up at the glare she was giving me and softened it by rubbing little circles around her clit with my tongue, before taking it into my mouth.

At her moaning, I sucked her clit harder giving it a small bite before kissing up her body.

"Nooo," she murmured against me. "Please."

"I don't want you coming until I'm inside of you," I told her, turning her so we were spooning, her back to my chest, and slowly rubbing her wet flesh with my palm.

"Then get inside of me," she begged, arching her back and moving her hand between us to align my cock to her entrance.

I slammed myself inside of her, causing her to throw her head back with a moan as she immediately came around me, her body quivering against me as I continued to move.

"Oh god.. oh god… _Edward_," she chanted.

"I love you," I moaned in her ear, my arms wrapping tighter around her and my hands cupping her breasts.

"I love you too," she panted, moving her arms behind her to wrap around my neck, her hands in my hair.

"Then come for me," I said huskily, removing a hand from her breast and sliding it down her body to her clit, pinching it in between my fingers.

"Yes.. _ohh_.. you too," she begged.

"Anything for you sweetheart," I promised in her ear, because it was true.

"Come with me."

"Bella," I groaned, pounding into her as her walls began to tighten around me. "_Fuck_."

"Edward!" she cried out, her fingers tightening almost painfully in my hair before falling limp against me as I came inside her, the only sounds left in the room being us catching our breath before a small bark interrupted it, causing us both to laugh breathlessly.

**BPOV**

The weeks passed and we were finally down to our final day of shooting.

It had been long and hectic, and half the time I wanted to kill Edward, or anyone else, when they didn't hit their marks or forget their lines.

I was moody, and I didn't know why. Ok that's a lie, I did, Edward was leaving in a few weeks and I didn't want to have to say goodbye.

"You alright Bella?" Aro asked as he sat next to me.

"I'm good," I shrugged. "Just sentimental about this all ending I guess."

"I'm sure we'll be seeing each other," he knocked my arm with his. "You'll probably be down visiting Edward all the time. Of course you could have been down there for good if you.."

"I'm not going blonde for you Aro," I chuckled shaking my head. He had offered me the part to play along side Edward, but I couldn't take it. The blonde thing was true, but just a joke. I knew whom they wanted to play the lead, and Kate Denali was amazing. No matter how much I would love to be with Edward, we couldn't always be in movies together.

"I know, I'm kidding," he laughed. "But know, I _will_ be calling you when the time comes that I need a brunette."

"Thanks," I smiled. "I'll be there."

"Now get your ass in your dressing room, we've got a final scene to film."

I saluted him teasingly, before walking to my room, smiling when I entered and saw Edward lounging on my couch.

"Ready for the final scene?" I asked, plopping down in his lap and waiting for Alice to come touch up my makeup.

"Yes and no," he said wrapping his arms around me. "Yes, because we'll finally be done and no, because that means I won't get to see you all the time."

"We live together," I laughed.

"I know," he chuckled. "But now we're going to have separate jobs."

"_You're_ going to have a job," I poked his chest. "_I'm_ taking a break, I need it, I've been working non-stop for 5 years."

"Hmm," he smiled against the skin of my neck where he was kissing. "Does this mean you'll be able to visit pretty often?"

"Yes," I teased, laughing when he tickled my sides. "We're going to need a private jet by how much I'm going to be flying."

"My family has one," he grinned.

"Of course they do," I rolled my eyes with a smile. "But I'll have Bear to keep me company, and then my parents are going to start moving down soon."

"And you're going to miss me terribly."

"Eh, I'll keep busy," I shrugged, squeaking when he pinched my side. "I'm kidding, yes I will, you'll get calls from me everyday."

"Phone sex?" he smirked.

"You're determined to make it happen, aren't you?" I laughed.

"Ohh yea," he chuckled, nodding eagerly.

"Maybe."

"That's not a no," he grinned. "Oh wait, speaking of private jets."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Since were going to have this next week off before I have to get ready for the movie, how would you like to take a little vacation?"

"Seriously?" I asked, practically bouncing in his lap. For all the places I've been too, I'd never had an actual vacation. "I'd love to."

"Your choice," he grinned.

"Just us two?"

"Unless you want others to go, it's.."

"Just us two," I nodded, kissing him softly. "Oh, and Bear."

"Of course, we can't forget our baby," he teased.

I couldn't help it; I loved that little dog like he was my child. I took him everywhere I could, and he probably got as much face time with the press as Edward and I did.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked, looking around.

"Alice took him for a walk, she said she'd be back to do your makeup soon," he said, turning my body so I was straddling him. "Whatever shall we do to pass the time?"

"Dork," I snickered, shaking my head before bending it to capture his lips with mine, yea, I wanted it too.

He'd become way more affectionate lately, and that's saying something, since he could never keep his hands off of me in the first place. I knew he was going to miss me just as much. Although we joked about my constant visits, I knew it couldn't always happen; he was going to be busy.

"Really guys?" Alice laughed as she entered the room; the feel of paws clawing on my back making me break apart from Edward.

"Hi my baby," I cooed, as Bear started wagging his tail excitedly.

"He's so cute, he knows where you guys are, the minute we got close to the room he started yanking on the leash," Alice said, rubbing his head. "And he's a huge hit with everyone outside, as soon as the fans saw him, they started shouting Bear Cullen, and they all wanted to pet him."

"Can we go out there later Edward? I want to say hi to all the fans one last time," I asked.

"Sure baby, as soon as we're done," he nodded, bending to kiss my forehead. "Now get ready, Ill take him with me."

I let them both go, watching as our puppy followed obediently behind him.

"I think it's cute you guys got a dog, you're like your own little family," Alice said behind me, smiling when I turned to look at her.

"We kind of are," I shrugged, ignoring the little smirk she gave me.

"You know, just half a year ago you didn't even want anything to do with him," she said, starting on my makeup.

"I know," I laughed. "I can't even picture my life without him now, who would've thought I'd ever get here."

"I knew," she grinned. "That's why I pushed you. I better be your Maid of Honor at your wedding, I'll be pissed if I'm not."

"Whatever Ali," I laughed. "Sure."

"Wait," she stopped suddenly, looking at me with wide eyes. "Did you just say _sure_? No, _What wedding? I'm not getting married Ali, blah blah_. You said _sure_!"

"What's the big deal?" I chuckled.

"You're the big deal! You want to marry him, don't you?"

"I never said I didn't to begin with," I argued. "And I'm not saying _now_, either."

"But if he proposed, would you say yes?"

"Probably," I bit my lip, waiting for her squeal. Sure enough, the second the words left my mouth; she attacked me with a hug.

"What changed?" she demanded, starting in on my makeup again when she realized she had a job to do.

"_Him_. Alice all he ever wants it to make me happy, and he does, he makes me _so_ fucking happy, it's ridiculous. When I wasn't ready, he gave me space, and even when I was ready, he let me lead. He defended me against Jacob when we weren't together and even better when we were. And he convinced my parents to move down here, for _me_. Everything he does is for me. Do you know did he didn't even want to take the job on Water for Elephants, because he didn't want to leave me?"

"Glad you finally see it," Alice whispered with a quick hug. "We all know he would do anything for you. By the way, speaking of Jacob, how much does Edward hate that that's his characters name in WFE?"

"Oh god, he ranted about it for like an hour," I laughed, glad for the subject change. "But he loved the script too much to turn it down."

"And the whole him playing along Kate thing? Are you going to be ok with that?"

"I don't want him playing opposite anyone," I laughed dryly. "But there's nothing I could do about it, we're actors, it's what we do. I'm still not looking forward to any of the kissing or sex scenes though, we both know how gorgeous Kate is."

"Just know, that he comes back for the real thing with you," she said, patting my cheek. "You're all done babe, go rock the final scene."

"Thanks Ali," I said kissing her cheek. "For everything."

"I'm serious about that Maid of Honor thing!" she said, pointing a finger at me as I walked out of the room.

"You got it," I laughed, running into Edward on the way out.

"Well, isn't this familiar," he smirked, gripping my shoulders to keep me from falling, and pulling my body against his. "Ready to create some magic?"

"It is," I laughed, remembering that first day when he had me in the same position. "Let's go."

"One thing first," he said, pushing me against the wall and bringing his lips a breath away from mine. "Are you going to stop me?"

"Never," I smiled, pressing my lips to his, before breaking apart and skirting away with a laugh. "Come on."

"Tease," he chuckled, before grabbing my hand and following me onto the set.

The last scene was more difficult that I expected and I found myself actually tearing up at the end of it, as I said goodbye to the little girls that played our daughter, and all the people we saw on set everyday. I found myself wishing I had hung out with them more.

After a long goodbye, we grabbed our belongings and went outside. As I was putting my stuff in the car, I heard Bear bark towards the gate and I remembered about the fans waiting there.

"Come on pup," I smiled, patting his head and walking towards the fans, smiling at them when they erupted into cheers.

"Hey guys," I greeted, waving at the group and tucking Bear's leash under my arm as I started signing autographs and taking pictures. Half way through the crowd, I heard the shouts get louder and I knew that could only mean one thing, Edward was here.

"Start without me baby?" he whispered in my ear, before kissing my temple, which garnered excited squeals from the girls in front of me, before he turned his gorgeous smile towards them.

We took pictures together, which surprisingly a lot of people wanted, and Edward even went as far as to pick Bear up from the ground and have him in some of them.

"Thank you so much every one!" I shouted to the crowd when we were ready to leave.

"We hope to see all of you at the premiere in the summer," he grinned.

"We love you!" they all shouted, and I laughed at the wink he sent their way, before grabbing my hand and ushering us to the car.

"That was fun," I said, once we were settled and on our way home.

"But now its just us, think you could have fun with just me?" he smirked, putting his hand on my thigh as he drove.

"Oh definitely," I smirked back, intertwining my fingers with his.

I knew how much fun we could have.

* * *

**Hehe I had to include Bear**

**So, a bit of a filler chapter so we could move on to some other things.**

**A new movie, a puppy and a proposal on the horizon?**

**The marriage thing was split half way, and I'm inclined to agree they're just not ready**

**but distance makes the heart grow fonder, does it not? ;)**

**...  
**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

**Tell me what you think.**

**-_Angie_**

**_...  
_**

**_Picture Bear how you want, I didn't want to limit anyone, since we all like different dogs.  
_**

**_Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile. _  
**

**7/11**


	23. Chapter 23

**********__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did**

**********__****I've been a fail, I know, If you lived in my brain you'd understand, it's all over the place.**

**********__****Your reviews mean the world to me, thank you so much.**

**********__****...  
**

**********__****Huge thanks to Wendy over at Twilight Fic Zone for the amazing Rec/Review, for both this and my other story. Lots of love to you!**

**********__****Posted the link on my twitter, Check it out.  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Are you going to keep pouting?" Alice asked as she tried to fix my makeup.

"Shut up," I kicked her shin lightly, causing her to laugh.

"You know, all you have to do is hop on a plane and you could be with him," she smirked.

"Again, _shut up_," I mock glared at her. "I know that, but he's busy, and _I'm_ busy, I can't just.."

"Blah blah," she rolled her eyes. "This is the first thing you've had to do since he left, don't act like you're all busy."

"Well, _he_ is," I argued. "And I don't want to be all clingy."

"Bella," she shook her head. "It's been 3 weeks, you love the guy, plus he's all the way over there, with some hot little blonde actress who.."

"Shut up!" I shouted again with a laugh, smacking her arm. "I know all about the hot little actress, I see her on the covers, all blonde hair, and big boobs, and pretty smiles."

"And the pouting returns," Alice chuckled, tapping my lip to relax. "You know you have nothing to worry about, that man worships the ground you walk on."

"I know," I groaned, not knowing why it bothered me either. Hot girls threw themselves at him all the time, and he never even batted an eyelash at them. But this time, I wasn't there to see it. "But she's related to Tanya, and we both know how that one is."

"Again, just hop on a plane and go, believe me babe, you won't be missed," she teased.

"Go away," I chuckled.

"I can't, I have to make you pretty for this interview, and we both know how hard a job that is," she winked.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" I laughed.

"I'm not, I'm just trying to make you laugh, you've been all quiet since he left."

"When did this happen?" I sighed, closing my eyes so she could paint my lids.

"What?"

"When did I become so codependent?"

"When you fell in love," she teased with a little sigh.

I chose to ignore her, keeping my eyes closed.

"Speaking of love," she broke the silence. "He's calling."

"What?" I opened my eyes as she dropped my vibrating phone into my lap.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby," Edward greeted.

"Hi," I sighed, ignoring Alice's laugh at the sound.

"How are you? I miss you."

"I miss you too," I smiled.

"Then get your ass on a plane and come see me," he demanded jokingly.

"I just might," I chuckled.

"You know, I have a nice little trailer here we could christen, I've always wanted to have hot sex in a trailer with everyone outside.."

"Edward!" I chided halfheartedly, blushing at the smirk on Alice's face.

"What?" he chuckled. "You know you've thought about it, you want.."

"Edward, are you coming to dinner with us?" I heard a female voice ask in the background.

"I think I'll pass Kate, but thanks," he responded.

"Aww come on, everyone is going, and you haven't come out with us yet," she begged. "How are we supposed to play lovers when I don't even know what your favorite drink is." _Jack and Coke._

"Maybe next time," he chuckled. "I'm kind of busy."

"Edward, you can go if you want, I don't mind," I lied. Of course I minded, I didn't want blondie all over him.

"It's fine baby," he said.

"Oh is that Isabella?" Kate shouted. "Is she coming to visit soon?"

"I hope so."

"Oh, that's great, I've been wanting to ask how she snagged Hollywood's most eligible bachelor," she giggled.

I rolled my eyes at her obvious flirting, before smiling at his answer.

"More like, how I snagged her, I did all the chasing," he chuckled.

"Well I want to hear all about it, so come to dinner and tell me all about your girl," she tried one more time.

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to her all day," he excused.

"You can call her when you come back, come on, the rest of the cast is already waiting."

"Baby, just go," I told him. "It'll be good for you to hang out with everyone, get to know them. Just watch out for blondie."

"Ok, I promise. I'll call you later," he chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied, before turning to Alice. "Book me a flight."

"What about the interview?" she squealed.

"I'll do it, and then go right after."

"Kate?" she smirked, knowing my reason.

"They're going to dinner," I frowned.

"Co-stars go to dinner all the time," she chuckled.

"How many times have I told you to shut up today? Add one more, you were the one trying to convince me to go in the first place."

"I know," she laughed. "I love when things go my way, your ticket is already booked, your flight leaves at 8 and I spoke to James about getting you into his room and everything. I was going to shove you on a plane if I had to, moody Bella sucks."

"You're amazing," I laughed, kissing her cheek. "What would I do without you?"

"I know, I know," she curtsied. "Now let's get this interview over with."

Alice finished my makeup and helped me change, a tight off white dress and strappy black shoes made up my ensemble for the interview, and I made my way onstage to talk to Gianna Martin, one of Hollywood's top late show hosts.

"Hey Isabella," she greeted, shaking my hand before they set us across from one another on stage.

"Just Bella," I responded, waving quickly at the screaming fans in the audience. "How are you Gianna?"

"I'm good sweetie, are you ready for my 20 questions?" she smiled.

"Sure," I chuckled. "Ask away."

Just then the lights went off, and the audience went quiet.

"And we're back, our first guest tonight, is the very gorgeous, very _taken_, America's sweetheart, Isabella Swan. Although, with the pictures circulating lately, I would guess not so sweet," she teased, while motioning to the pictures on her screen of a very happy Edward, with his hands on my ass in the ocean.

Picture after picture followed of our quick vacation, all showing us in very little clothing and very close proximity. Edward just couldn't seem to keep his hands off of me in a bikini.

"What can I say? He can't keep his hands off of me," I joked.

"We see that," she chuckled. "Now tell me, how is Belward doing?"

"Very well, don't you agree?" I laughed, pointing at a picture of the two of us laughing with our arms wrapped each other.

"Of course, but I ask because of the distance. Edward had been off filming his new movie, Water for Elephant's is that right?" she asked.

"Yes, when we we're filming _First of Forever_, Aro brought up the idea to Edward, and once he read the script he fell in love with it, it's a lot different than other projects he's done, but I think that was part of the appeal."

"Is it true Aro offered you the female lead as well?"

"Yes," I chuckled. "It's true, but I couldn't do it, blonde isn't really my color."

"Not a fan of blondes?" she smirked.

"Edward prefers brunettes," I smirked back, making both her and the audience to laugh.

"Speaking of _Forever_, how was it filming once you two started dating?"

"Easier, I think," I responded. "It was a lot easier to pretend to be falling in love when it was actually happening, plus it made the whole intimacy thing a lot easier, even if it was a bit awkward."

"Awkward how?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I guess, in the sense that the kisses weren't just our characters anymore, the cast and crew were literally watching us make out everyday," I laughed as the hollers came from the audience.

"How was pregnancy?" she chuckled.

"It was so weird, seeing myself pregnant and carrying the baby bump everywhere," I laughed. "But interacting with the little girls was fun, I liked being a mom for the most part."

"Any mom plans for the future?" she smirked.

"Not anytime soon," I chuckled, shaking my head at the aww's in the audience.

"But I hear you're a puppy parent," she exclaimed, pointing at a new picture on her screen of Edward and I walking Bear around our block, we were both laughing as he tangled himself in his leash.

"Yea, that's my baby," I grinned. "Edward and I adopted him on Valentine's day, he was my gift."

"Well he's adorable," she gushed. "Did you bring him along?"

"I did," I chuckled. "He's probably bugging every one back stage."

"Does he miss his daddy?" she teased.

"Yea, I'm sure he does. Edward bought him this ridiculous spiked collar before he left, something about making him look manly enough to protect me while he was gone, I think it just makes him look cute," I laughed, as the audience laughed along with me.

"Well enough about babies," she chuckled. "Tell me more about Forever, did you enjoy working with Aro?"

"I love Aro, he really is an amazing director and he has a way of connecting with all of us, it was an incredible experience working with him, and I'd love to again in the future."

She spent the next few minutes, grilling me on information about our upcoming movie, before showing a clip to the audience.

"Well I know I can't wait to see it, thank you so much for coming on today," she told me before facing the audience. "Forever will be in theaters this summer, in just a few weeks, you don't want to miss out on all of Belward's on screen chemistry."

When we went off air, I gave Gianna a quick hug, before greeting the audience, laughing when most of them kept asking me questions about Edward.

Once I was finished with pictures and autographs, I practically ran to the dressing room they had for me, switching out my dress and heels for the more comfortable jeans and a flowy T-shirt. I was just finished changing when Alice came into the room, with a duffel bag and Bear's traveling cage.

"I seriously love you," I grinned at her.

"I know, I know," she waved her hand. "If I was a guy, Edward would have some serious competition."

"You'd totally win," I winked, making her laugh.

As we were reaching the airport, my phone buzzed in my pocket and I checked to see Edward calling me. I didn't answer, hoping to surprise him if he didn't catch wind of it from the news first, seeing as there were paparazzi already calling my name as I exited the car.

After checking Bear in, and making my way to my gate, I checked my phone once more to see a voicemail.

"Hey baby, I guess you must be busy or something, I'm sorry I ditched our phone call earlier for the cast, I hope you're not mad. We're going out for dinner now and then in a few hours out for drink, so I'll be awake if you want to call. I love you."

I felt bad for not answering, and letting him think I was mad, but if I had answered the phone I would have ruined the surprise.

The 4 hour flight felt longer than any I'd taken before, mostly because I was waiting anxiously to make it to him.

I was glad Edward rarely watched gossip news, or checked online, or else he would have known I was already here, with all the pictures that were taken of me as I exited the airport.

Once I was in the car, I let Bear out of his cage, smiling when he immediately crawled into my lap.

"Ready to see Edward?" I said, fingering the collar around his neck. "Are you going to protect me against the big bad paparazzi?"

He only barked in return, and I laughed as he stuck his head out the window, bringing attention to our car.

Once we reached Edward's hotel, the security tried their best to conceal me, but since not only Edward, but the rest of the cast of WFE was also staying there, it was difficult. A few people actually caught pictures of Bear and I exiting the car and walking towards the building.

"Hey," I smiled at James when he met me at the elevator.

"Hey Bella, glad to see you, maybe Edward will do more than sit in his hotel all day now," he smirked.

"I'm pretty sure we'll just stay in the hotel all day," I smirked back, causing him to cringe before he laughed as well.

"Come," he chuckled. "I'll lead you to your love cave, he should be on his way soon, you're lucky they convinced him to stay out later."

"Thanks," I said once he'd opened the door for me, and handed me the key. "For all of this."

"I do what makes him happy, and you have sure been doing a lot of that," he grinned. "Besides, Alec said you were being a pain too."

"Bye," I rolled my eyes before closing the door on his chuckling face.

"Home sweet home buddy," I said to Bear, who was already cuddled on the loveseat in the room.

I checked my phone, seeing that it had been a few hours since Edward's last call, so he would hopefully be coming back soon.

Half an hour later, I was lying in bed, in my shirt and a pair of his boxers; reading the book that went along with his movie, Bear on the floor by my side.

I put the book down when I heard the door beep, and I walked into other room to see the door opening, Edward and someone else's voice could be heard.

"I had fun Kate, thanks for convincing me to go," he said politely, his back towards me as he wedged himself in between the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to invite me in? I'm sure you're feeling pretty lonely," I heard her say softly.

"I'm actually going to call Bella as soon as I'm settled, so I'm sure I won't be," he said.

"Come on Edward," she purred. "I know about all the fun you had with my sister, I'm sure I could be better."

"Kate, for the last time, nothing ever happened with Tanya, and I'm committed to Bella, I'm not interested, you shouldn't believe everything you read."

"Wait, you're serious?" she asked, sounding surprised. "You weren't just saying that earlier in front of everyone because you wanted to keep it private?"

"I was very serious," he answered. "I love her. We can be friends Kate, but please don't push me, it's not going to happen."

"I'm sorry, I.." she stammered, and I chose that moment to make myself known.

"Hi," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him from behind.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, turning and pulling me into his arms. "Baby you're here!"

"Yea, hi," I greeted again with a laugh as he picked me up into his arms, before bending my head and kissing him.

"We're not staying apart that long again," he mumbled against my lips as he tightened his arms around me, my legs wrapping around his waist.

"Deal," I responded, tilting my head to deepen the kiss, forgetting all about the blonde watching us, that is, until she cleared her throat.

"Hi, I didn't know you were coming for a visit," she said, while watching us.

"I didn't either," I shrugged with a laugh. "I just decided to surprise him last minute."

"That's nice," she smiled. "I really wanted to meet you."

"I'm sure," I smirked.

"I really am sorry, I didn't know you guys were so serious," she apologized, and it seemed sincere. "You know Tanya, she has a way of making people believe her. She told me you were just dating for publicity."

"Since when does publicity include moving in together?" Edward chuckled, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I _hoped_. You're a catch Edward, can you blame me for hoping?" she asked him, before eyeing me warily. "I don't want to step on any toes ok? I'll back off, I promise."

"Like I said earlier Kate, we can be friends, just don't take after your sister," he said.

"I won't," she chuckled. "Enjoy your stay Bella, maybe you can both come out with us tomorrow night."

"Sure," I nodded, before Edward closed the door and I noticed I was still in his arms.

"So, you came," he smiled, setting his hands under my ass.

"I did," I smiled back, running my fingers through his hair.

"They're going to cut it," he whispered.

"What?" I gasped, gripping his hair. "No."

"It's for the role baby," he chuckled.

"But I love your hair," I practically pouted.

"It'll grow back," he teased walking us towards the bed, where he laughed when Bear started pawing at his legs.

"You brought him!" he laughed, depositing me on the bed before he bent down to pet our dog. "Hey buddy, did you miss me?"

"Not as much as I did," I smiled, bending my legs at the knee, and laying my cheek on them.

"I missed you too, beautiful," he said, sitting next to me and bending his head to kiss me. "I thought you were pissed when you wouldn't answer your phone earlier."

"I was on the plane, I wanted to surprise you," I said.

"Well you did," he replied wrapping his arms around me, knees and all. "Best surprise ever."

"I was jealous," I whispered.

"Of who?" he asked, moving to look at my face.

"Blondie," I nodded my head towards the door.

"Kate?" he chuckled. "Why?"

"Because, she was here with you, and she saw you everyday. And you two were on covers left and right, and even though I know it's not true, it still sucks to hear people saying your boyfriend is going to cheat on you."

"Baby, I love you, you know that, I never want anyone else. Besides," he smirked. "I prefer brunettes."

"That's what I said earlier in an interview," I laughed. "And I know all of that, I love you too, but I couldn't help it."

"Well if jealousy is what got you here, then I guess I better start flirting with every female on set so you'll never leave," he teased.

"No," I laughed, tackling him down to the bed and wrapping my arms around him. "You're mine."

"I am sweetheart," he whispered against my neck, before he started kissing towards my ear. "Show me how much you missed me."

"Edward," I whimpered when he nibbled on my ear, flipping us around until he was on top and between my legs.

"I love you in my clothes," he groaned, tugging his boxers off of me, until I was left in small black lace boy shorts. "And I love you out of my clothes too."

"Edward," I squealed this time, at the feel of Bear licking my feet for attention.

"What?" he chuckled at my squirming.

"The dog!" I laughed, pointing at Bears face popping up over the side of the bed.

"Hold on," he chuckled, getting off the bed and picking him up. "Are you hungry?"

He set him down in the sitting area outside the bedroom, filling up his bowl of food, setting his bed next to it, and closed our door.

"There, we'll have privacy for a little while," he said, stripping off his clothes and crawling into bed with me.

"I feel bad locking him out," I said peeking at the door.

"Baby, he doesn't stay in our room at home, he'll be fine in the living area for a little while," Edward chuckled.

"But.." I trailed off, as Edward starting kissing up my leg, sucking on the inside of my thigh before pressing a kiss over the lace covering my pussy.

"I've missed your smell," he groaned as he trailed his nose up my stomach, raising my shirt as he went, stopping when my nipples came into view and taking each one into his mouth. "And your taste."

"Three weeks is a long time," I panted as he continued to circle my nipples with his tongue.

"Too long," he said, before taking the shirt off my body, pressing his chest to mine, and capturing my lips with his.

"Baby please," I begged, I needed to feel him inside of me after so long.

"Be patient with me Bella, I want to take my time. I want to feel every silky inch as I slip myself inside of you," he said into my ear as he lined us up, entering me slowly, before sliding out and doing it again, going a little deeper each time until he was settled completely inside of me. "So fucking perfect. I will never get tired of being inside of you."

"Me either. I love you."

"I love you too," he muttered as he kissed me, rocking inside of me slowly as he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth before doing the same to the top one.

"Edward, please," I begged, rocking my hips for him to move faster.

"Be patient," he chuckled at my whine as he pulled out, working his way down my body with long, wet kisses, his lips leaving little tingles throughout my body.

"_Mmm_," I moaned when those lips reached my clit.

"Missed you," Edward mumbled against my pussy, making me groan at the vibrations, and bury my hand in his hair.

"_Mmm too_," I moaned back, not coherent enough to mutter an actual response, making him chuckle and causing an even louder moan to fall from my lips at the feeling.

He ran his tongue up my slit, swirling his tongue around my clit before doing it again, licking me from bottom to top.

I was going to have this for the rest of my life, I was sure of it. I moaned loudly at my thoughts, dropping my head into the pillow as he nibbled on my clit.

"_Uhh_.. more," I moaned when he slowed down, teasing me with only the tip of his tongue.

With a chuckle, the pressure of his tongue intensified. He licked and sucked at a frenzied pace, bringing me closer and closer to the edge with each pass of his tongue.

"_Oh god _.. _Edward_!" I cried out.

"Mmm, so delicious baby," he moaned against me before taking my clit into his mouth and sucking hard.

"Fuck, Edward.. _god_..," I moaned as he attacked my pussy, licking, nibbling and sucking on my sensitive flesh.

"Are you gonna come baby?" he asked around me, not giving me a chance to respond before he dove back in, shaking his head back and forth as he moaned against me.

"Edward.. _soo_ good," I shouted as he sucked as much of my pussy into his mouth as he could, "Oh shit, I'm _uh_.. Edward!"

"That's it baby, come on my tongue," he urged as he continued his attack, bringing me to orgasm, before releasing me when I got too sensitive.

"Oh my god Edward, that was.." I trailed off panting and trembling as he kissed up my body.

"Good?" he asked in my ear.

"Mmm no," I laughed.

"Well thank you," he chuckled, laying his head in the crook of my neck as he laid his body atop of mine. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, holding him close to me while I kissed his neck and he did the same. He lifted his face from my neck and kissed me properly, pulling back to look at my face.

"I love you."

"I love you too, _so_ much," I replied, hooking my legs around him tighter and making him grind into my body.

"I know I haven't seen you in a few weeks, and I should be all sweet and loving because I missed you, but right now, I really just want to _fuck_ my girl, can I do that love?"

"Yes please," I moaned, crying out his name when he entered me hard. "Just like that baby. God.. _so_ good."

"Just like this baby? You want it hard?" he asked, moving deeper inside of me with each thrust.

"Yea baby. Ugh.. _right there_," I cried out.

"Right there?" he asked, swiveling his hips just right to hit my sweet spot.

"Yes!" I moaned. "Edward.. _god_.. yes."

"So perfect," he murmured against my neck where he was nibbling. "So _wet_ and _tight_. God Bella, I swear your pussy was made for my cock."

"Edward.. yes yes," I chanted, both at his words and his increased pace.

"Look at me baby, I want to look in your eyes when you come," he demanded as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Edward," I cried out, writhing in his arms as I came, all while staring into his deep green eyes.

"Fuck Bella," he moaned, stilling above me as he came.

"You just did," I panted.

"Hell yea I did," he chuckled, rolling off my body and onto his back.

"It's ridiculous how amazing sex is when you haven't had it in a while," I said as I rolled over to lie on his chest.

"Well we could have done it over the phone, but someone never wanted to," he teased, while running his hand up my spine.

"The real thing is better anyway," I chuckled.

"Duh," he scoffed with a laugh, before rolling us over until we were both on our sides. "How long are you staying?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I don't have anything lined up."

"So does this mean you're coming to set with me tomorrow?" he grinned.

"Can I?"

"Bella, it's Aro, of course you can. He'll probably be happy to see you."

"Ok, I'll come," I said, while I snuggled up to him.

"You already did," he smirked, making me laugh.

"Mmm, I totally did, twice," I teased.

"Want to come again?" he whispered in my ear, as he hitched my leg around his waist.

"You're going to kill me," I moaned.

"Best way to go," he chuckled, before he entered me for the second time that night, and I knew it wasn't going to be the last.

* * *

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

**Tell me what you think.**

**-_Angie_**

**_...  
_**

**_A lot of you asked how I pictured Bear. Link to a picture on my profile._**

**_Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile. _  
**

7/23

Twitter: duhitsangie**  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**************__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did**

**************__****...  
**

**I know, I know... epic fail. You can put away the pitchforks now.**

**It was my birthday, I just turned 21, and I spent the last week or so either drunk or hungover lol**

**Plus the story didn't want to cooperate with me, I didn't mean to end the chapter this way, but any other way I ended it, this kept nudging me in the back of the head.. so, I hope you enjoy.**

**...  
**

**Your reviews are the world, know I read and smile and sometimes tear up at every one, even if I suck at replying :)  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face, when I felt Bella wrapped in my arms.

I'd missed her like crazy, and after almost a month of not seeing her, I was ready to fly over to her, throw her over my shoulder and drag her back with me, caveman style.

The weeks of fittings and read throughs had been wild, and I knew I made the right choice taking on the role, even if it did mean missing her.

I smile wider as she turned in my arms, hiding her face in my neck and intertwining our legs, like she couldn't get any closer.

The night out on the town had been fun, I got to bond with the rest of the cast and we all seemed to get along well, until Kate got a little too drunk and started to hit on me.

It was the first time she'd even mentioned wanting me, and at first I was a bit surprised, since her actions reminded me of her sister.

By the time we got back to the hotel, I had to set her straight, and I was glad she realized it right away.

I couldn't deal with drama like that again, especially not when it would hurt Bella as well.

When I felt her arms wrapped around me, I couldn't help but sigh in relief, not just because it helped solidify my reasons to Kate, but also because my body was just so happy to feel hers against it once again.

I turned towards the door when I heard a scratching, and chuckled at the little whine Bear let out.

I hopped out of bed, and opened the door, laughing as he jumped all over me.

"Hey buddy," I cooed quietly. "Want to wake up Bella?"

I carried him over to the bed and dropped him beside her head, shaking my head with a laugh as he licked her face and tried to bury under the blanket with her.

"Edward no," she whined, swatting at the kisses he kept leaving on her face. "Baby I'm tired.. Ahh Bear!"

She shot up in the bed, laughing as Bear crawled into her lap excitedly, and aimed a glare my way.

"What the hell?" she croaked in her tired voice.

"Sorry, he wanted to play," I chuckled, tucking her rumpled hair behind her ears and kissing her as I held her face in my hands. "Morning love."

"Morning," she grumbled against my lips before tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

"Jesus woman, didn't you get enough last night?" I teased, breaking the kiss with one last peck before pulling away.

"Never," she laughed, before lying back in bed and cuddling Bear to her side. "Now go make me breakfast, something greasy and delicious, I deserve it after the workout you gave me yesterday."

"Got it," I chuckled, kissing her temple and leaving the room. Smiling at the _I love you_ she shouted at my retreating form.

After eating we took a quick shower, well as quick as taking it together could be, and changed before dropping of Bear with James, and making our way over to set.

...

"No no no nooo," Bella whined as she held onto my arm and we walked towards hair and makeup. They were cutting my hair off today, and I couldn't help but chuckle at the pout on her face.

"Does this mean you won't love me when it's gone?" I smirked as I knocked on the trailer door.

"I don't know," she confined to pout, the corner of her lip lifting slightly. "I'll think about it."

"Edward you're here!" the hairstylist cheered when she opened the door, Maggie was a sweet older woman and so far she's enjoyed playing with all the makeup and special effects they'd be doing to my face. I loved her. "And you brought your girl? Oh sweetie I've heard so much about you, honestly the boy just won't stop."

"Oh really?" Bella smirked at me teasingly before returning Maggie's greeting.

"Baby this is Maggie, Maggie this is my Bella, that I have told you nothing about," I introduced them teasingly.

"All good things, believe me," she winked. "You seem to have him wrapped around your finger."

"Pretty much," Bella sighed. "It's what I love about him, he was so easy to train."

"Oh I love her Edward!" Maggie laughed at Bella's teasing.

"Yea, so do I," I said squeezing Bella's hand.

"So you ready to cut this mop off? Oh I think everyone's going to hate me for cutting off all this luscious hair," she said sitting me down and ruffling my hair.

"Only for like 5 minutes," Bella whimpered jokingly. "I'm sure I'll get over it, just do it quick."

"Close your eyes love," I teased as Maggie turned on the clippers.

It went by quick, as I spent most of my time staring at Bella bite her lip as she watched Maggie trim it all off.

When she was done, my head felt lighter and it was weird to rub my hand over my head and not have much hair to run it through.

"So?" I said as I turned towards Bella, not even bothering to look in the mirror, her opinion mattered most anyway.

"I lied," she breathed. "I don't have to think about, I didn't think I would, but I love it, you look.. wow, hot, like incredibly hot. And the way it brings out your jaw? My god.."

I smirked as she bit her lip once more and squirmed in her seat before turning to finally look in the mirror.

She was right, I looked good. It was going to take some getting used to, but I liked it too.

"And my job here is done," Maggie dusted off her hands. "Now just shave your face sweetie, and I'll be back to start with the makeup. Aro wants screenshots done today."

"Thanks Maggie," I smiled as she left the trailer and started gathering my shaving supplies.

"So you really like it?" I asked Bella as she came to sit on the counter in front of me.

"Edward," she said, shaking her head. "No words baby."

"Good, I would hate for you to hate it."

"Come here," she said patting her thighs for me to stand between them before she ran her fingers over my head and scrunched up her face. "It's prickly, like your face."

"Speaking of my face," I said kissing her lips once as I pat her legs. "I have to shave, want to help?"

"Seriously?" she grinned, tightening her legs around mine.

"Sure," I shrugged handing her the razor. "I trust you."

"Awesome," she giggled. "I've always wanted to do this."

"Careful baby," I chuckled as she bounced in place after rubbing shaving cream over my jaw and bringing the razor to my face.

"Sure," she nodded, getting this adorably concentrated look on her face as she made her first swipe of the razor, her lips pursed and her brows furrowed.

"Ow," I joked causing her to smack me as I laughed.

"Jerk," she pouted before returning to her work. "Stop laughing."

"I can't help it," I said trying to keep my lip from twitching. "You just look so focused, it's cute."

"Do you want me to do this or not?" she narrowed her eyes as she fought her own smile.

"Continue," I smirked, before straightening my face so she could finish.

"Done," she announced proudly at the end, grabbing the warm towel Maggie left on the counter and wiping my face.

"I might just have you do it all the time now," I smiled as I looked in the mirror to make sure she missed no spots. "Thank you sweetheart."

"You're welcome," she grinned before running her fingers over my now smooth jaw and bringing my face down to hers for a kiss.

And just like her in the morning, I couldn't help but tilt my head and deepen it, running my tongue against her bottom lip, and smiling when she immediately opened up for me, her warm tongue gliding against mine.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you two alone," Maggie chided as she walked back into the trailer, smacking me in the back of the head. "If I looked as good as her I'm pretty sure you'd be all over me too."

"Sorry," Bella pulled away with a laugh and a blush before hopping off the counter and sitting to the side of my chair.

"It's fine sweetie, I understand, I was young and in love once too, wait until your my age and the kids have left and gone, you'll be back in this same phase," she winked at her before patting my face. "Now let's get your boy here dirty."

She spent a while making up my face before smudging brown powder around my face to make it look like dirt.

"All done," she exclaimed before telling me to move over to wardrobe.

Bella followed me around as they changed and fixed me up until we met up with Aro on set.

"Bella," he exclaimed when he saw her, pulling her into a big hug. "Missed me huh?"

"Of course," she teased as she pulled away. "Seeing Edward is just a plus."

"Hey, you wouldn't be together if it weren't for me," he narrowed his eyes at her jokingly.

"Yea right," Bella scoffed. "He probably would've continued stalking me and approach me eventually."

"Real nice Bella," I chucked. "Tell them all how I admired you from afar."

"It boosts my ego," she shrugged with a laugh.

"Well come on, let's go show you what you would have been doing had you taken my offer," Aro laughed, making us follow him to a large tent.

When we walked inside, I could see Bella's face light up. She loved animals, and inside this tent were dozens, horses and chimps and zebras, it was like being in a zoo.

"Hey guys," Kate said as she walked up to us, dressed in full, sparkly costume.

"Hey Kate," I nodded as Bella gave her a small wave and kept petting the horse in front of her.

"Were you going to stay and watch?" Kate asked her.

"If I can," she shrugged looking over at Aro.

"Sure, you'll just have to stay behind the scenes with me."

"That's fine," Bella smiled.

"Great," Kate grinned. "I really hope you stay and we can all go out after, I'm uh, still really sorry about last night Isabella."

"It's fine Kate," Bella shook her head. "And you can call me Bella."

"Thanks," Kate sighed in relief. "I'm nothing like Tanya, I promise you."

"Good," I joked. "Because I can't stand your sister."

"No one really can," she laughed. "I'll see you when we start Edward, and hopefully I'll see you later Bella."

"Sure," Bella nodded, before returning to her horse.

"No offense to Kate," Aro said looking at Bella with the horse. "But you look good with those horses."

"I wouldn't be able to do what she does," she said pointing to Kate as she did a turn and dropped into the splits. "I'm way too clumsy."

"Oh yes, I forgot," Aro teased. "Come on, go wait by my chair while I give these guys some orders."

She nodded before giving me a quick kiss and walking away.

"When are you going to marry that girl?" he asked me as we walked towards the rest of the crew.

"As soon as she says yes," I winked before leaving his side as he called everyone's attention.

**BPOV**

I sat with the crew as I waited for them to start, smiling at some familiar faces as they lead animals left and right. I honestly felt like I was in a circus, movement and colors everywhere.

"Pretty hectic huh?" Aro said as he sat down next to me. "And we haven't even really started filming yet."

"You'll do great, you're _you_," I teased.

"You flatter me," he smirked. "Should I let Edward know you're inflating my ego?"

"Nah, he might get jealous," I chuckled, before looking his way and watching as they set him and Kate to be wrapped up in each other's arms. Although I believed she got the hint, I still didn't like it.

"You know you have nothing to worry about right?"

"Huh?" I said looking away and towards Aro.

"With that," he pointed towards them. "That boy see's no one but you, he'd have you with him every second of the day in a heartbeat if he could. I can't wait to film another movie with you two, I've always wanted to work with a married couple."

Naturally, I blushed at his words and looked over at Edward once more.

"Denying it?" I heard Aro ask.

"No," I sighed with a smile as I saw Edward laugh as a chimp crawled into his arms.

"Something holding you back?"

"I don't know," I bit my lip. Was there?

"You know, it's very rare to find someone that, not only can you play with, but you can work with too, keep that in mind. I've never seen him so happy, and I've worked with him for a while, and I bet it's the same for you," he said patting my arm before he stood from his chair. "Alright! Quiet on the set!"

I watched them all work as I rolled Aro's words around my mind.

It was true. I'd never been happier.

It may have been soon, but Edward was just generally perfect for me.

He understood me, he loved me, he let me go at my own pace and never pushed me, well too much at least, and he got my job. He understood the busy schedules and the privacy issues, but he wanted to work through them, with me, no matter what.

"Bella?" I heard a voice ask, bringing me out of my thoughts, and I turned to see Maggie smiling at me.

"Want to take a walk with me?" she asked. "They're going to be busy for a while, and you seem kind of out of it."

"Sure, thanks," I smiled, standing to walk with her and giving Edward a small wave as I left the set.

"What's on your mind?" she asked as we walked into the tent with all the animals.

"Nothing," I sighed, before chuckling. "Everything."

"Like when you're going to let that man put a ring on that pretty finger?" she winked as she pointed to my left hand petting the horse.

"How'd you know?" I laughed.

"Honey, it's clear as day in that mans eyes that he's just waiting to call you his, and I'm pretty sure you want it too."

"I do," I sighed.

"See, already got your line memorized and everything," she teased.

"But it's only been 8 months, I mean, that's not even a year. What if he gets tired of me? Or.."

"I hardly know you two, but the way you look at each other, trust me, you'll never get tired. And as for the too soon part? Who said there was a time frame on love?"

"Are you married?" I asked.

"18 years," she smiled, looking down at her ring. "And you know what? We only knew each other 3 months before we tied the knot, and have been happy ever since."

I smiled at her story and thought about it. Who did say there was a time frame on love?

"Need anything before I take you back to him?" she asked.

"Can you do me a favor? Tell him to meet me in his trailer, alone, when he's done?"

"Sure," she winked. The look on my face must have given me away.

I rushed to his trailer, stopping by wardrobe to borrow something and made myself comfortable.

When Edward opened the door to his trailer, his jaw dropped, as I stood there, in nothing but a trench coat, just like he wanted.

"Good god," he groaned, locking the trailer door and charging towards me, ripping his shirt off on the way, before crashing his lips against mine.

I moaned when I felt him hard against my stomach, smiling against his lips when he let out a growl.

"Are we doing this? Everyone will probably hear," he groaned against my throat as he pushed the coat open to reveal nothing but skin.

"Yes," I moaned. "I don't care. I want them all to know you're mine, and I'm yours. Completely yours, in anyway you want me. _I'm yours_."

I said the last part seriously, staring straight into his eyes. He needed to know. I was his. I was _ready_.

"I love you," he panted, kissing my lips tenderly, before picking me up, and carrying me to bed they provided him in the back of his trailer.

"A bed?" I gasped as he started sucking on my neck. "You spoiled actor, you."

"They knew this was going to happen," he chuckled, taking the coat completely off of me and just staring at my body, running a solitary finger up and down my sternum. "Mine?"

"All of it," I breathed before he attacked me.

We were lips and tongue and teeth.

Limbs and sweat and moans.

And then, we were together, inside, around, _complete_.

I cried out his name as he rocked inside me, hearing my name repeated back as I tilted my hips for more.

"Baby," he whispered in my ear. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too," I whimpered, squealing when he rolled me over to be on top.

"I want to see you, I need to see you come apart for me, give me what's _mine_ Bella," he moaned, pressing our chests together as one hand moved to my clit and the other cupped my face. "Come for me."

"Edward," I shouted, burying my hands in the little hair I could as he suckled on my neck, probably enough to leave a mark, but I didn't care.

Every single muscle in my body tensed as my orgasm ripped through me, making my body tremble above his, before I heard him shout my name in return, as his warmth filled my body.

Then, there was silence, the only sound, of our breaths being caught.

And then, there was applause.

The people closest to his trailer were clapping for us, and we both couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"We sure know how to put on a show," Edward chuckled, kissing me softly as we laughed against each other's mouths.

"We do. I love you," I giggled as he wrapped a sheet around us, cocooning us in our own little bubble as the applause died down.

"I love you too," he smiled, wrapping his arms around me and rubbing our noses together. "Mine."

"Always," I giggled, as he smiled a giddy smile.

When our laughter was done, I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

And we sat there, and stared.

Just _stared _at each other.

In complete, and utter silence.

Until two little words broke it.

.

..

...

"Marry me."

* * *

_**Who said it?**_

_**...  
**_

**I'll just be over here, picking out a ring... *whistles***

_******Ooh Sparkly**_

**...**

**I know you hate me for ending it there, and it's not as long as usual, but I split this in two.  
**

**Promise not to take so long to update the next one, because then you'd probably actually take out the pitchforks.**

** lol**

**Like always**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

**Tell me what you think.**

**-_Angie_**

**_Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile. _  
**

8/13

Twitter: duhitsangie**  
**


	25. Chapter 25

******************__****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Even though I wish I did**

******************__****...  
**

******************__****Your reviews last chapter were amazing, but I didn't reply so I wouldn't give anything away. lol  
**

******************__****...  
**

******************__****You were all half and half on the proposal, so I hope this makes you all happy ;)**

******************__****...  
**

******************__****I meant to post earlier, but my nephew decided to be born, which is why this is shorter than usual again.**

******************__****Enjoy  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Baby," I laughed nervously. He was looking at me with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "Say something."

"Did you just?"

"Yea," I bit my lip.

"You stole my line," he whispered before narrowing his eyes at me. "You stole my line."

"What? I just..."

"Shhh," he interrupted, kissing my lips before making me squeal as he flopped me onto my back, stood up, and started running around the trailer, completely naked.

"Edward what are you doing?" I laughed, still kind of nervously because I just blurted out a marriage proposal and he wasn't answering me, instead he was freaking out as he dug through his jeans.

"Shh, just wait," he mumbled as he dug through a pocket.

What seemed like hours later, he smiled victoriously, ran back to the bed and crawled on top of me.

"Pretend that never happened," he said as he pushed his forehead against mine.

"The proposal, or you acting like a freak?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Both," he chuckled.

"But it did happen," I said, wanting a freaking answer. Was he backing down? Did he not want this anymore.

"Just pretend," he flicked my nose with a smirk. "You're an actress, you're paid to do it all the time."

"Fine," I huffed. "What do I pretend just happened then?"

"Pretend, we just got done having the most intense lovemaking we've ever had," he said seriously.

"Ok," I said, holding my giggles.

"I made you come, like, 20 times," he smirked.

"Ok," I said again, this time not able to hold my laughter. "And after that?"

"After that," he whispered, using one hand to cradle my face. "I told you how much I loved you, how much I couldn't live without you, how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"And then?" I whispered as my eyes filled with tears.

"I ask you to marry me," he whispered back, intertwining his right hand with my left above my head. "I ask you to take my last name, and be mine forever."

"What do I say?" I bit my lip as he smiled sweetly.

"You," he kissed one eye. "Say," he kissed the other eye. "Yes," he said, before pressing his lips to mine, as I felt cool metal slipping over my third finger.

A ring! His running around was to find a ring!

I moaned against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck.

_He already had a ring_.

"Yes!" I cried out once he broke the kiss, grasping his face as a wide smile formed on it. "Yes I'll marry you, yes I'll be yours forever!"

"What about taking my last name?" he chuckled as he wiped the tears from my face.

"I'll think about it," I blubbered with a laugh.

"I want to call you Mrs. Cullen," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Yes I'll take your last name," I moaned, making him grin widely.

"You haven't even looked at your ring," he chuckled, picking up my hand and leaving a kiss to the sparkling ring on my finger.

"You distracted me," I laughed, kissing him once more.

"All the trouble I took to pick it out and you don't even care," he teased, shaking his head sadly.

I laughed as I removed my hand from face, pressing it against his chest as I took a look at it.

It was, in one word, gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.

It was flashy, but I didn't care, I wanted to show it off, I wanted to show the world Edward wanted me to be his wife.

"Can you go back to ogling me, instead of the ring?" he teased.

"Shh," I said covering his mouth with my left hand, still admiring the ring, as he laughed behind my hand.

The diamond in the center stood out proudly, the two rows of tiny studs in a v shape on either side making it look bigger than it was. I loved it.

"So, good job?" Edward smirked as he finally pulled my hand away from his face with a quick kiss to my palm.

"Yes," I nodded as a grin grew on my face. "I still proposed first."

"What was that? I don't remember that at all," he laughed.

"So I don't get an answer?" I pouted teasingly.

"Yes Bella, a million times yes," he finally answered, his eyes shining with mirth as he twirled the ring on my finger. "I love you."

"I love you too," I grinned, before wrapping my arms around his neck and devouring him once again.

Luckily, there was no applause this time.

When we were finished, Edward changed back into his costume so he could return it to wardrobe and I sat on the bed and, once again, stared at the ring.

Should I take it off so no one notices and the press catches wind. I didn't want to take it off.

"You're not taking it off," Edward answered my unspoken question. "I don't care who sees."

And that was that. We walked out of the trailer hand and hand and had to endure the cat calls of some of the crew.

"Make sure you dry clean his costume," Aro commented as we walked over to him. "I heard you put on quite a vocal show for my team."

"Didn't mean to," I blushed with a laugh, unknowingly putting my hand on display on Edward's chest.

"Well well, now I understand why," he chuckled as he reached for hand. "Celebrating?"

"I guess you could call it that," Edward smirked, no one needed to know it was after the sex that the proposal happened.

"When I asked you earlier about marrying her, I didn't think you'd work this quick," Aro teased.

"He's determined," I smirked. So determined that he had to be the one who asked. Silly boy, we're getting married either way.

"I'm taking you two out tonight, to celebrate, be ready by 7, and have a good rest of the day Cullen, I don't care of you just got engaged, we still start filming tomorrow," Aro said, before walking away.

"Can we call everyone?" I smiled, bouncing excitedly at the thought of letting our families know.

"Sure, let me just get out of this and we can go," he said pulling on his shirt.

I waited outside of wardrobe, diddling with my ring as he got changed.

"Is that what I think it is?" I heard a sweet voice ask to my left and I looked up to see Kate smiling at me before she grabbed my hand. "He proposed?"

"About an hour ago," I grinned.

Was it horrible of me that I wanted to rub it in her face? It was petty, I know, but girl wanted my man.

_My_ man. My future _husband_. My _fiancée_.

Damn, I liked the sound of that.

Why was I so hesitant about this in the first place?

"Wow, congratulations," she said, sounding genuinely excited.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Hey Kate," Edward greeted as he left the trailer and wrapped his arms around me. "Hear the good news?"

"I did," she nodded at him with a small smile. "I'm happy for you guys, and again, really sorry about last night, I didn't.."

"Stop apologizing," I chuckled. "It's honestly fine."

Because he was marrying me, and at this point I didn't care who flirted with him, because he was _marrying me_.

Guess the whole possessive thing works both ways.

**EPOV**

When the words slipped from Bella's mouth, I thought I was dreaming, and then I was ecstatic when I realized she actually said them, _then_ I was annoyed she got to it first.

What happened to my girlfriend who was terrified of marriage? Wasn't the guy supposed to be the one to blurt out things after sex?

Either way, I couldn't be happier, what better opening to ask then that right there. I'd been carrying the ring for weeks, who cares if she asked first, I turned it around and got the answer I'd been waiting for.

_Yes_. She said yes.

Isabella Swan was going to be Isabella Cullen, no matter how much she wanted to tease about not taking my name; I saw the way her eyes lit up when I said I wanted to call her Mrs. Cullen.

When we finally escaped everyone on set, we made our way over to our car, only to stop in our tracks when we saw paparazzi surrounding it, they must have gotten wind about her visit.

"Hey," Bella nudged me with a teasing smile. "We're all about giving shows today, can I cover my face with my left hand as we pass them so they get a good view?"

"Really?" I chuckled, happy that she wanted everyone to know just as badly as I did.

"Why not?" she grinned, before grabbing my arm with her right and walking towards the mob.

The reaction was instantaneous, camera's flashed, our names were yelled, and once one person noticed the ring, we were bombarded with questions.

We answered with secret smiles, and Bella gave a little wave with her left hand before hopping into the car with a laugh.

"Do you think we have enough time to call our families before they find out on their own?" she laughed as we drove away, the flashing bulbs still following us.

"Call them now," I chuckled, because you never knew. With technology these days, and the way Alice always had her nose buried in gossip, they might already know.

Bella grabbed her phone and called my parents, since hers wouldn't answer the phone.

"Bella dear how are you? We were about to head over to your place," my mother greeted.

"Oh, well," Bella giggled. "I'm not really home. I'm actually with Edward."

"On set?" she asked excitedly. "I knew you couldn't last much longer without seeing him, is he there?"

"Hi mom," I chuckled. "We actually called with some news for you."

"Esme who are you talking to, I thought we were leaving?" I heard a familiar voice ask in the background.

"Mom?" Bella gasped into the phone. "What are you doing there?"

"Surprise?" my mom laughed into the phone. "That's why we were going to visit you, your parents came down early and wanted us to help them settle into your old place, they're finally here to stay."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bella practically squealed. I knew she was anxious for her parents to finally move closer.

"We wanted it to be a surprise, now what's this news you have for us? I had to reject your call but I'm guessing you called Esme for the same reason, now spill," Renee demanded excitedly. "Are we going to be grandmas?"

"No," Bella groaned. "Why is that always the first thing you guess?"

"Because I'm not getting any younger Bella, and Esme and I both really want to see our grandchildren before we're too old to even see anymore."

"So dramatic," Bella chuckled.

"So what? If it's not babies, are you two finally getting married?" she joked, since that was always their second guess.

"Well.." Bella trailed off teasingly.

"Wait? What?" I heard both our mothers shout. "Don't play with me like that Bella."

"The ring on my finger says so," Bella bit her lip, loving their reactions. I swore I heard them sniffling.

"Edward, be honest," my mom begged.

"Yes mom, we're engaged," I grinned.

The squeals could be heard from miles away, I could bet on it.

"What are you two screeching about?" I heard Charlie shout behind them.

"Edward and Bella are getting married!" our mothers exclaimed in unison.

"Took you long enough Edward," Charlie teased into the phone. "Wait, I thought you were off filming? Did you propose over the phone or something?"

"No," I chuckled. "Bella came to visit me, and it just kind of happened."

"So we came to surprise you by moving in and your not even home?" Charlie asked Bella.

"Surprise?" she chuckled. "I just got engaged dad, you're not allowed to get mad at me."

"I'm not mad," he laughed. "Congratulations babygirl."

"What's going on?" I heard my dad ask, and laughed as they all explained everything over to him.

"Oh," he said. "Well congratulations kids, we have to celebrate whenever you get back."

"I'm going back in 2 weeks for the premiere," I told them.

"I'll be back then too," Bella answered.

"You're staying?" I mouthed, grinning at her nod.

"I'm sure you want to call the others, so we'll let you go, we have a wedding to plan," my mother said as Renee squealed in agreement before they ended the call.

"Great," Bella groaned before laughing. "Let's just go to Vegas."

"Don't tempt me baby," I smirked.

She was about to respond when her phone rang, and she showed me Alice's name on the caller ID with wide eyes.

"Do you think she knows?" I laughed. There was no way she knew that fast.

"Isabella Swan-soon-to-be-Cullen!" she shouted. _Yea, she knew_. "Why didn't you call me the second it happened?"

"Because I had to jump my fiancée after?" she said questioningly. "How the hell did you find out anyway?"

Fiancée. I loved the sound of that.

"Doesn't matter!" she argued. "But congratulations, finally. I was kind of scared you'd say no."

"I asked him," she boasted proudly.

"What?" Alice shrieked into the phone.

"She did," I chuckled. "But I turned it around on her and asked back, it was a good thing I carried that ring everywhere."

"Did you love the ring?" she asked Bella excitedly.

"Duh!" Alice laughed. "I know everything."

"Apparently," Bella rolled her eyes.

"She found it in my jeans, don't let her fool you," I laughed.

"Whatever," Alice huffed. "Congratulations. Oh, and I called to ask if you wanted to match for the premiere?"

"Is it prom?" Bella laughed.

"No, but you'll be debuting your first movie together and announcing the engagement probably, so I thought it would be cute to match," she said cheerily.

"Sure Alice," Bella rolled her eyes. "That's fine."

"Ok, so wedding planning, I think…"

"Oh sorry, that's my other line, I have to go," Bella said before ending the call with a sigh.

"Who's calling?" I asked.

"No one," she laughed. "I just didn't want to hear her wedding talk, we just got engaged and it's already starting."

"Vegaas," I sang teasingly.

"Now don't you tease _me_," she laughed, intertwining her fingers with mine.

"When _do_ you want to get married?" I asked as I pulled up to the hotel, avoiding the swarm of people in the front as I snuck to the rear parking.

"Soon," she said shyly.

"Soon," I grinned, pressing my lips to her ring.

She was going to be completely mine. _Soon_.

* * *

**Sooo...**

**Engagement.. Premiere.. Wedding.. **

**Sigh, my own Edward made me swoon.**

**...  
**

**If you're missing out on a _lemon_, I wrote a music inspired one shot, it's on my page if you want to check it out, called, _Loud_**

**Those of you waiting for a _Sandcastles_ update, it's coming! I promise.**

**...  
**

**Wanna see the ring? Check out my profile for a picture.**

**...**

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

**Tell me what you think.**

**-_Angie_**

**_Pictures of the outfits and items in each chapter are on my profile. _  
**

8/16

Twitter: duhitsangie**  
**


	26. Chapter 26

***peeks out from hiding*  
**

**Hey all... is is September already? **

**RL sucks.. that's all I have to say.**

**...  
**

** I'm so sooo sorry about the delay, I really didn't mean for a month to go by before I updated.  
**

** I'll try my hardest to not make it happen again. **

**...  
**

**Know what you should do? You should add me on Facebook and remind me to write.. that might help lol**

** facebook . com / duhitsangieFF (close the spaces)  
**

**I won't bite... well, unless you want me to ;)**

* * *

**EPOV**

The week following our engagement was hectic. Everywhere we turned, the paparazzi were there trying to catch a shot of Bella's ring.

The night we went out with Aro turned into a disaster, as our waitress caught sight of it and accidentally announced it to the entire restaurant. The rest of the night was spent dodging questions, and signing autographs.

But the moment we made it to our hotel room, we left it all behind us. We made love until the sun shown through the window and glinted off of her ring. The ring that said she was marrying me, the ring that showed she was going to be completely _mine_.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Bella asked, running her fingers through my hair as I dug through my suitcase beside me.

We were taking a break from filming to start off our press tour for _Forever_, ending in LA for the premiere.

"The security team is waiting outside, we're going straight to the airport to avoid running into the paps," Bella said, smiling when I stilled her hand in my hair and brought it down to kiss her palm, feeling the cool metal of her ring against my cheek.

"We have no time at all?" I asked, kissing from her palm, to her wrist, and continuing up her arm. The sight or feel of her ring, continuously turned me on.

"No," she smirked. "We don't. Especially not for that, we need a lot of time for that."

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow. "Want to bet?"

"No," she chuckled. "You'd win, and you know I hate losing."

"Alright, let's go," I sighed over dramatically, lifting her over my shoulder and walking out the door.

"Edward!" she shrieked. "Our luggage."

"James can get it, that's what I pay him for," I teased, watching as my manager rolled his eyes at me but grabbed our luggage anyway.

"Just because you're so happy right now," he shook his head at me. "I'm not about to kill that buzz."

"I would've been happier had I had 15 more minutes with my fiancée," I winked at him, smacking Bella's ass and laughing when she smacked me back in retaliation as she wiggled on my shoulder.

"Is that all the time you last?" James teased as he pressed the button for the elevator, checking our surroundings quickly.

"That's all the time I need," I smirked.

"He's lying James, he's a one-minute man," Bella laughed, grunting when I lifted her higher on my shoulder. "Jerk."

"Liar," I retorted with a laugh.

"I swear, I don't know why you agreed to marry him Bella," James joked as we stepped on the elevator.

"It's just for the fame, marrying him will boost my reputation," she giggled as I poked her side. "Damn it Edward, let me down."

"Not until you stop telling lies," I chuckled, nodding my head at Alec in greeting as we stepped off the elevator.

"What are you doing with my client?" he asked amusedly, ducking his head to greet Bella, before looking back at me.

"Tell him to let me down Alec," she laughed.

"I'm not his boss Bella," he chuckled.

"Hey don't look at me," James lifted his hands in innocence. "I can't make him do anything."

"Edward they're all going to see me like this," she whined. "You know, my ass is on full display right now, do you really want the world to see that?"

"No," I chuckled, shifting her so my hands covered her ass. "Problem solved."

"Fine," she conceded laughing. "You win, let me down."

"Tell me you love me," I grinned, looking over at the paparazzi that surrounded our car. "And let them hear it."

"I love you," she shouted through her laughter, hiding her reddening face from the cameras.

"That's all I wanted," I smirked, waving at the men and depositing her into the back seat of the car.

"Can either of you ever keep your hands to yourselves?" Alec chuckled as him and James joined us in the car.

"No," we answered in unison, as I wrapped my arm around her and she set a hand on my thigh.

"At least your fans find it cute, and not revolting like we do," James chuckled.

"Oh yea, they're just waiting for the sex tape," I smirked.

"Which will never happen," Bella smacked my arm.

"Well duh, I'm not about to let billions of teenage boys get off on your body, they see enough as it is in your regular movies," I said.

"Speaking of that, Playboy called again..." James trailed off teasingly.

"No!" we shouted in unison.

"I know, I'm just messing with you," he chuckled. "But we do have to set up an interview about your engagement, you can do a quick one with Gianna while you talk about Forever, or you can just wing it and give everyone a little bit here and there at the premiere."

"That's fine, I really don't want to sit down and tell someone word for word how it happened," Bella gave me a little smile, that would be just for us. All they had to know, was that I asked, she said yes, and done, we were getting married.

"Have you thought anymore on a date or a place?" Alec asked Bella.

"You too?" she groaned. "I have enough wedding talk coming from Alice and our mothers, I don't need it from you too. We want something intimate, and small, the minute you start talking celebrity guest list, we're flying to Vegas."

I chuckled at her threat, the same threat she gave our mothers as they bombarded her with questions about colors and venues.

When it came to our wedding, we were on the same page, small, intimate, only the people that mattered, we just wanted to be married.

...

"Hey, we're here wake up," I said, kissing her forehead a tucking her hair behind her ear, once our plane landed.

"Don't want to, tired," she mumbled, snuggling deeper into my chest.

"You're not allowed to be tired," I teased. "We have another interview today and then we have to go to my parents and get ready for the premiere."

"No more questions," she whined.

I knew how she felt, it had been a full week of nothing but traveling and interviews. Somehow our promo tour for Forever, had turned into a promo tour about us. More people asked about our engagement and plans than they asked about the movie.

"Come on," I chuckled. "You just have to smile your gorgeous smile and tell them you love me."

She lifted her head to look at me, baring her teeth in a ridiculous smile before telling me she loved me and lying back on my chest.

"Cute," I shook my head with a laugh. "But seriously baby."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she huffed, sitting up in her seat and pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Oh, I wish you were coming," I smirked, getting out of my seat and laughing as she smacked my arm. "Admit it, you wish you were too."

"Maybe," she giggled. "But I'd rather be sleeping more."

"Sleep over sex? Are we married already?" I teased.

"Not yet," she replied seriously, wrapping her arms around me from behind as I grabbed our luggage from the overhead bin.

"Soon," I smiled over my shoulder at her as I intertwined my fingers with hers on my stomach. Soon was becoming both my favorite and most hated word. Soon just didn't come fast enough.

As we walked through the airport and to our car, we were bombarded with paparazzi, all knowing that we were coming home today for the premiere.

Bella made a show of hiding her left hand in my jacket pocket, not letting them see the ring.

All week long it had been nothing but, let's us see the ring, let us see the ring, when are you getting married, and the ever popular, is she pregnant?

Those rumors were put to rest quick, when Bella and I spent a few hours sunbathing at one of the resorts we were staying at. Photographers caught pictures of Bella in her tiny white bikini, and there was definitely no baby bump to be found.

…

"Ready?" I asked, hugging Bella to my side and kissing her temple as we waited to get escorted to the stage.

"Same questions, same answers, I still love you," she waved her hand.

"Well that's good to know," I chuckled. "Not tired of announcing it to the world yet?"

"No, after this one I might be though," she chuckled. "I swear, how many different ways can I say, he asked, I said yes, I'm extremely happy."

"They all just want to say the got an exclusive," I laughed. "Besides, I like the little grin that grows on your face as you talk about how happy I make you."

"You're not making me very happy right now," she smirked, smacking my chest lightly.

"I always make you happy, it's on tape, you said so yourself," I teased, bending my head to kiss her softly.

"Look who's talking Mr. I carried the ring around with me for weeks," she teased back, accepting my kiss.

"I really did," I smiled.

"I know," she sighed, leaning further into me. "I love you."

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, if you can follow me please," a man called our attention, breaking up our intimate moment and leading us to the stage.

I smiled widely, holding my hand out for Gianna, I'd known her for as long as I'd been in the business and she always had a way of shedding the light on situations without being overly dramatic.

We waved at all the screaming fans in the audience, chuckling at all the Bellward shirts most of them were wearing.

Once were seated, Gianna spent no time with her intro and jumping straight into the questions.

"First things first," she smiled. "Let me see the ring."

Bella laughed as she stretched out her hand, blushing slightly as Gianna and the audience oohed over it.

"You've got good taste Edward," Gianna grinned as she sat back in her seat.

"I like to think so," I chuckled, wrapping my arm around Bella and smirking at the audience.

"Yes, we all know the good taste you have in women," Gianna teased. "So as we all know, you two have been dating for a while. Can you tell me how the engagement came to be?"

"I carried the ring around for weeks," I chuckled as I looked at Bella, smiling at the aww's in the audience. "I'd been thinking of the perfect way to ask her, and then one week she just surprised me on the set of WFE and I just asked, no fanfare, no huge declaration, I just asked."

"And she said yes," Gianna grinned.

"And she said yes," I grinned back as I nodded my head.

"Were you surprised?" Gianna asked Bella.

"Wouldn't you be if this hunk of a man asked you to marry him?" she laughed as I rolled my eyes. "It was a bit of a shock at first, but there was no other answer but yes, I love him."

"Is it true you jumped him as soon as he proposed?" Gianna smirked.

"What?" Bella blushed.

"According to a few of those on set, the two of you put on quite a show, or should I say sound show," she chuckled. "And a few hours later you were seen with the ring on your hand."

"What we do behind closed doors is no one's business," I smirked.

"Well, besides ours and the crew of WFE," Bella laughed. "But, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Is it hard now? Working separately?"

"A bit," I nodded. "But I still talk to her every night, and since she is taking a break she can stay with me while I film. It's not always easy, but it's worth it, she's worth it."

"You're staying with him while he films?"

"Yes," Bella nodded. "I wasn't planning on it, but after the proposal I couldn't really fathom leaving him to come back home."

"What do you do while he's working?"

"I've made a few friends on the set, and Aro loves me so he doesn't mind me roaming around," she chuckled. "And I have Bear to keep me company if I stay behind at the hotel, it's a bit like being on vacation, which is what I wanted."

"Was is easier when you were filming Forever?"

"For the most part yes," Bella shrugged. "We were forced to see each other everyday, so we didn't really need to miss each other, now, we're lucky if we even get an hour together."

"Speaking of Forever, how excited are you that it's finally hitting theaters and your anxious fans can finally see you two in action?"

"I'm actually nervous, and I never thought I would be," Bella laughed.

"Why the nerves?"

"I think, it's because, since our engagement is out, people are most likely going to see Bella and I on that screen and not Anthony and Marie," I answered for her.

"Exactly," Bella smiled at me.

"Well it will be hard to separate the two when everyone just wants to see you guys have sex," Gianna laughed, making the audience cheer.

"Well I think we may have a clip for you that shows just what you want," I smirked.

"Who wants an exclusive clip of Bellward in Forever?" Gianna asked, laughing as the audience went crazy.

"Alright, here we go," she grinned.

Bella buried her head in my chest with a giggle when we appeared on the screen.

It was the scene we'd filmed when we first met, Marie and Anthony standing outside of her apartment as they ended their date.

I bit my lip as Bella's hand moved to my thigh, squeezing it as mine squeezed hers on the screen, my character pushing hers against the wall as they devoured each other.

The screen faded to black and I chuckled as the room filled with cheers for more.

"Guess we know your love life must be passionate based on what we see on that screen," Gianna quirked an eyebrow as she laughed.

"I guess you could say that," I chuckled. "That was actually only our first day of filming."

"Really?" she asked surprised. "No wonder you got together, to have that kind of chemistry in a first meeting is rare."

"Why do you think I kept pursuing her?" I chuckled. "I knew she was important."

"And your pursuing worked out, because our sweetheart Isabella Swan is moving to the dark side, and becoming a Cullen," Gianna teased.

"Oh yea, just wait until I start coming out with naked pictures, I'm a bad girl," Bella joked.

"Oh I know you are," I whispered in her ear, earning a smack.

"So, Edward," Gianna turned to me. "I asked Bella this on my last interview with her, and now I want your side. Will there be any little ones running around in the near future?"

"Not in the near future," I chuckled, turning to Bella. "Unless there's something you're not telling me."

"No," Bella shook her head quickly with a laugh.

"But at one point, sure," I shrugged. "Could you imagine how cute a kid with both our faces would be?"

"So conceited," Bella chuckled as she rolled her eyes, earning laughs from the audience.

"I think we all agree with Edward," Gianna laughed.

"You and our mothers," Bella said. "When we called to tell them about our engagement they were disappointed we weren't announcing my pregnancy."

"Looks like we're all on team Grandma then, I'm sure you're going to have tons of rumors saying you're pregnant for a while."

"There have been rumors since the first day they saw us out together," we both chuckled.

"Well you have to admit you guys did cause quite a stir when you first started, since Edward was seen as the huge playboy and you were the sweet one everyone loved. Who would have thought you'd be so perfect together."

"Not me," Bella laughed. "If someone had told me last year that I'd be marrying him I would've scoffed in their faces."

"And now?"

"And now, I can't picture my life without him," Bella said sweetly as she ran her fingers through my hair.

The rest of the interview went in the same fashion, we spoke about the movie and our engagement, even answering a few questions from the audience.

When it was over we took a few pictures, signing autographs and laughing as the fans fawned over Bella's ring. I think her hand got more attention than the two of us together.

…

"Tired already?" I ask once we're situated in the back of limo on our way to my parents house, Bella cuddled into my side.

"A little," she whispers, running her hand down my chest and playing with the button of my pants.

"What are you doing?" I smirked.

"Being a bad girl," she teased pulling the button out of it's hole and slowly lowering my zipper.

"Oh yea?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"I haven't touched you today," she whispered huskily.

"I haven't touched you all week," I groaned. We'd been so busy with promotion that we hadn't really had time alone besides the shared shower here and there.

"Touch me now," she smirked. "I can't wait until after the premiere, and I'm not doing anything in your parents house again, I swear they always know."

"Come here," I groaned lifting her to straddle my lap, slipping my hands under her skirt to feel bare skin. "Shit, you're not wearing panties?"

"I was hoping for this," she giggled. "I've always wanted to have sex in the back of a limo."

"Well then, I'm happy to oblige love," I grinned grinding her little body into mine.

"Uh, Mr. Cullen, would you like the screen up?" My driver chuckled, already raising the divided up.

"Thanks," I shouted, laughing when Bella buried her head in my neck.

"It's done, you're all mine now," I grinned lifting her face and pressing my lips to hers.

She moaned against me, forgetting her embarrassment and digging her hands into my hair.

"Do you know how sexy it is to hear you talk about marrying me, and wanting kids with me? Fuck, I just.." she trailed off pushing her lips against mine once more, her fingers nimbly unbuttoning my shirt.

I broke our kiss, removing her shirt and shoving the cup of her bra down, immediately taking a nipple into my mouth.

"_God_ Edward," she moaned. Her hands moved towards my hips, tugging at my pants to lower them enough that my cock hung out.

"I love you," I whispered against her neck, grasping my cock in my hand and brushing it over her wetness, lining us up.

"Yes, you too," she moaned, throwing her head back.

She tightened her legs around my hips, giving me more room to go even deeper than before, and I couldn't help but groan out loud at the warmth and tightness I was feeling around me.

I pounded into her, holding her hips to bring her closer to me as I moved inside of her, rubbing her clit with my thumb as I did.

"_Damn_. I love this. You're so tight and perfect."

"_Mmm_. Yes so _perfect_. Its _so_ good baby," she moaned as she lifted her hips and rocked them, helping me as we moved together in perfect synch.

"Shit. You're going to make me come," I groaned, holding down her hips to slow her movements.

"Yes. Do it, come inside me, please Edward," she begged as she ran her nails down my abs making me shiver with pleasure.

"_Fuck_," I groaned. "Are you close love?"

"Mmhmm," she whimpered when I rubbed her clit harder and bent my head to take a nipple into my mouth

"Then come baby. Scream my name," I said, biting down on her nipple as I pinched her clit and rolled it between my fingers.

"Edward!" she shouted as she shook in my arms.

"Come please, come with me," she pleaded as her orgasm rocked through her body, her walls clenching around me.

I groaned her name as I released her nipple, dropping my forehead to her chest, as I came inside of her.

She ran her fingers through my hair as I did to her while we came down from our high.

"Wow we need to have limo sex more often," she panted against my temple where she left a kiss.

"I agree," I chuckled staying inside of her and keeping a simple rocking motion while we kissed.

We were taking a limo to the premiere tonight, wonder if we could try again then.

* * *

**_Next will be the Premiere and some Wedding Planning :)_**

_**...**  
_

_as always.._

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think and I'll send a little** teaser.**

**-_Angie_**

**_By the way..._**

**_Did you see the Breaking Dawn Trailer? Oh my Gah! Can November come like, now? Oh and can someone do something about Dr. Daddy's hair? hatehatehate it..._**

_9/15  
_

Twitter: duhitsangie_  
_


	27. Chapter 27

**Yea.. I'm fail.. **

**I know**

**RL + Writers Block + Getting Sick = No bueno :(**

**...**

**Thanks to all of you for your patience... I love you all!  
**

**Here's Belward for ya :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Are you ready for the screeching?" I smirked as I turned the knob to the front door.

"Ears already filled with cotton." Bella winked with a little laugh.

"And you don't share?" I pouted.

"Sorry." She shrugged. "When it comes to the moms, its every man for themselves, baby."

"You're a man?" I mock gasped, reaching over to grab her breast and sighing in relief. "Oh, ok. Boobs. That's good."

"Dork." She laughed, shaking her head before announcing our arrival.

"Bella!" our mothers both shouted as we walked into the house. "Let me see it, let me see it!"

"Hello to you too," I said dryly as they ignored me to fawn over Bella's ring.

"Hush you," my mother chided. "You didn't even tell me you were proposing so I'm not talking to you."

"Seriously?" I laughed. "If I would have told you, you would have told Renee and she would've blabbed to Bella. You two can't keep secrets."

"I wouldn't have told!" Renee protested before laughing when Bella raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok, I would have."

"Exactly." I smirked, laughing when she turned her back on me and focused on Bella's ring once more.

"Hey son," my dad said as he came down the stairs, opening his arms for a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." I grinned.

"Yea, welcome to the family," Charlie said as he gave me a pat on the back. "How are you feeling?"

"Amazed, Anxious, Astounded—"

"Any more A words?" Charlie teased.

"Oh, I was just going in alphabetical order." I deadpanned before laughing. "No, I really am excited and so happy she said yes."

"As if she would've said no." My dad snorted. "No one says no to the Cullen men, right Esme?"

"No honey," she replied.

"Well, once you're married, it's a different story." He chuckled.

"Thanks for the advice." I laughed. "Now can you release my beautiful fiancée so we can get ready for our big night?"

"Aww," Esme and Renee cooed as I pulled Bella into my arms, placing a kiss on her ring.

"He gets that from me." My father smirked.

"Enough chit chat!" Alice shouted from the top of the staircase. "We need to prettify these two. Can't have our stars looking like hobos to their own premiere."

"Well hello Ali, nice to see you. I've missed you," Bella said sarcastically.

"Hi best friend, I've missed you too. Now can I make you pretty?" Alice grinned.

"Sure." Bella laughed, dragging me up the stairs.

"Wait, Bella," my mom called.

"Go, before she gets all pissy," Bella said, pushing me up the stairs. "I'll be right there."

"So what wonders to you have in store for us, Alice?" I asked when I entered the room I'd be getting ready in.

"This." She beamed, pulling out a garment bag and shoving it at me. "Look at it."

"Red?" I asked, pulling the suit out of the bag. "Really?"

"It's burgundy." She rolled her eyes. "And it'll bring out your eyes, you'll look amazing in it."

"Don't I always?" I smirked, laughing when she through a tie at me.

"You're still a conceited asshole." She shook her head before grinning at me. "Please never change."

"Sure thing." I laughed.

"Ali, stop flirting with my fiancée," Bella said, narrowing her eyes at Alice jokingly as she walked into the room.

"I can't help it, he's so hot," Alice said dryly.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. Its ok." I winked, causing both girls to laugh.

"You're wearing burgundy?" she asked, staring at the suit lying on the bed.

"Apparently it brings out my eyes," I said, fluttering my lashes ridiculously as Alice smacked my arm.

"It does. You're going to look amazing in it and you'll be thanking me later," she sang, grabbing a garment bag and shoving it at Bella. "Here, this is yours, take a shower and shave and all that jazz and I'll be there in a bit for the rest."

"I don't get to see it?" I asked sadly.

"No." Alice stuck her tongue out at me. "Now shoo, Bella."

"I can always join her, a joint shower might go faster." I smirked.

"We both know that's not true." Alice snorted. "I'm serious, go."

"I'm going." Bella laughed, rushing over to kiss me quickly before Alice pushed her out.

"I swear the two of you are a couple of horn dogs." Alice giggled.

"Hey, you pushed us together," I teased.

"True," she sighed before giving me a hug. "And I'm so happy for you guys, seriously. I haven't really said congratulations but I'm so excited for you guys to get married."

"Thanks Alice," I said hugging her back.

"Now let me plan the wedding and I'll love you both forever," she said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Alice." I chuckled. "I have grown to love you, but no."

"Oh come on, Edward," she whined. "When have I ever led you guys wrong? I'm a planner. It's what I do. I would make this night perfect for you guys."

"Ask Bella," I said, shaking my head with a laugh as she squealed. "And don't you dare bully her into it, Alice. We want small, intimate. We don't need all of Hollywood invading on our day."

"Yes sir." She saluted teasingly. "Now go shower. I'll be back to check on your outfit in an hour."

"Sounds good." I nodded.

"And don't you dare try sneaking off to see Bella!" she shouted as she walked out the door.

"Can't promise that," I said under my breath, peeking my head out to make sure she was gone before sprinting towards the room Bella was in.

I snuck in, making sure no one was in sight before I made my way towards the bathroom. I could hear her voice singing along to some random tune on the radio and I chuckled when I caught sight of her dancing as she rinsed the suds from her hair.

This adorable, sexy woman.. was mine.

"Are you going to join me or are you just going to watch me shower like a creeper?" she teased as the last of the shampoo left her hair.

"Looks like you're done." I smirked, leaning against the sink as she turned towards me.

"So you just came to creep? You've seen me naked plenty of times, Edward." She laughed.

"And it gets better every time."

"Didn't Alice ban you from coming over here?"

"Haven't you heard?" I raised an eyebrow. "I'm a bad boy, a rebel."

"Get in the shower, bad boy." She giggled, reaching her hand out and pulling me in fully clothed.

"Now look what you did." I mock gasped as I removed my soaked clothing.

"I just wanted you as wet as me." She smirked.

"Well then." I smirked as I lifted her in my arms. "Let's see if I can catch up."

I kissed her, muffling her giggles as my hand trailed down her body.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Alice shouted, interrupting us as she banged on the bathroom door.

"Alice, I'm showering. Edward's not in here!" Bella shouted back, covering my mouth with her hand.

"Not in there my ass! I know you guys! We have 2 hours until you have to be on that red carpet."

"Calm down." I chuckled, removing Bella's hand from my mouth to shout at Alice. "Give us some time. We'll be happy and sated and you can do what you please."

"Fine," she growled. "You better be glowing when you get out of there."

She slammed her hand against the door once more before walking away.

"Shall I try to make you glow?" I asked Bella, running my pointer finger over her collarbone before following a drop of water down her cleavage.

"Yes, please," she whispered, pulling my mouth to hers.

"I thought you said we weren't having sex in my parents house again?" I smirked, kicking off my soaked jeans until I was bare and flush against her.

"We both know when it comes to sex I'm a big fat pushover." She giggled.

"I'd like to push you over." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Hmmm." She smirked, pushing me back so she could slide out of my arms and turning her back to me. "Do it."

"Fuck, Bella," I groaned at the sly smile on her face and the view of the water tumbling down her back and ass.

I bent her over slowly, smiling when she immediately put her hands on the shower wall and arched her back.

"Edward," she moaned as I rained kissed down her back, following her spine until I dropped to my knees behind her.

I ran my tongue up the back of her thigh, drawing closer and closer to her wet pussy.

"So sweet," I murmured against her skin, nibbling on her skin as I reached her center.

"Baby," she whimpered pleadingly as I licked lightly up the sides of her lips, first one side then the other, teasing both her and myself. "Mmm _more_."

I ran my tongue gently over the delicate, sensitive skin, every so often darting my tongue deeper between her folds.

I loved teasing my girl with my tongue, making her moan with pleasure.

"Edward, please," she moaned making me give in. I finally spread her open giving her a long wet lick and then tapped my tongue all over her clit.

"Oh God," she moaned as my tongue continued its assault on her. "Fuck baby."

I played with her clit for a moment before moving to lick her wet opening from bottom to top, with long broad strokes of my tongue.

"Edward, oh _sooo_ good," she moaned when my hand slowly kneaded her ass bringing her closer to my mouth.

Bella reached behind her, tangling a hand in my hair as I feasted on her. She held me tight to her pussy, as I flicked my tongue rapidly and repeatedly over her clit. I moaned against her, which in turn made her start to moan louder and more frequently.

"Edward, _baby_."

Her pussy throbbed for my insistent tongue, and her juices flowed freely. I was in heaven, licking and sucking and swallowing. I knew she was close so I gently bit at her clit, before thrusting my tongue over and over on the sensitive nub.

"Shit_.. uh_.. Edwaaard," she screamed into her arm to muffle the sound, as she tightened her fingers in my hair and shook throughout her climax. I licked her clean, not wanting any of it to go to waste.

When she released my hair and slumped against the wall of the shower I gave her clit one last lick, making her body jerk once more.

I kissed my way up her body, making sure to hold onto her so she wouldn't fall.

"You're going to kill me one day," she panted as my lips made their way up to her neck. I chuckled, loving that I could reduce her to a panting mess.

"I love you," she whispered, turning her head slightly to meet my lips.

"I love you too," I mumbled against her lips, slowly sucking her bottom lip into my mouth. Once she was riled up again I pulled her body to mine, the water running down our backs.

I leaned down and gave her spine and ass little kisses before lining us up, running the tip of my cock through her folds, coating myself in her juices before finally entering her.

_Perfection_.

I thrust myself inside of her, her body welcoming me.

"Mmm.. _god_," she moaned as I thrust, gripping her hips.

I moved quick and hard, sucking on the special spot on her neck as my hands moved to her nipples, pinching and rolling them between my fingers, making her moan in delight.

I buried my nose in her neck, inhaling her sweet scent and lost myself in her.

In her smell and her taste, in the incredible way she made me feel. I couldn't get enough.

"Baby," I groaned when she ground against me, slowing rocking her hips along to my thrusts.

"_Edward_," she cried when I swiveled my hips and hit a sensitive spot. "Fuck. _Come baby_. Come with me."

I pounded into her harder wanting to bring us to orgasm quickly. My hand reached down to rub her clit as her hand covered mine on her hip, intertwining our fingers.

"Bella," I moaned into her ear when she started to tighten her inner muscles around me. I rubbed her clit harder, occasionally pinching it between my fingers, eager to feel her come.

When she stiffened and started to shake uncontrollably I finally let go, coming inside her tight little body with a roar of her name, muffled against her neck.

I rained kisses across her right shoulder, calming us down before I pulled out, hearing her whimper at the loss.

"Did I make you glow?" I panted, pushing the wet hair out of her face.

"Twice." She giggled with a nod.

**BPOV**

"Alice, could this dress show anymore skin?" I laughed as she adjusted my sleeve.

"Sure." She smirked. "We could make it shorter."

"No," I said, glaring at her as I pulled at the bottom of the small white dress.

It was bad enough it reached mid thigh and showed off my upper back. One arm was completely bare while the other was covered completely with a long sleeve.

"You look so pretty." She clapped when she was done.

"It's white, that's dangerous." I laughed as I looked at myself in the mirror. She was right though I did look good.

My hair was pulled back and Alice had put very little makeup on my face, leaving me looking fresh and glowing.

"You'll be fine." She shook her head. "Edward won't let you get dirty."

"Thanks Alice, you always do a great job."

"I know." She grinned. "Speaking of great jobs..."

"What?" I narrowed my eyes at her as she smiled innocently.

"You're letting me plan the wedding, right? I promise I'll keep it simple, Edward already gave me the rules."

"He said yes?" I asked surprised.

"He said it was up to you and that I wasn't allowed to bully you into it." She pouted.

"Oh, Ali." I laughed, opening my arms to hug her. "Do you think I would let anyone else plan my wedding?"

"I love you!" she squealed, practically jumping in my arms.

"Think you can handle planning and maid of honor duties?" I asked with a smirk.

"Seriously?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"You're my best friend, of course I'm serious." I flicked her nose. "Besides, you were the one pushing us together. I owe you."

"Hell yes you do." She grinned. "I'm so excited."

"I actually am too," I said with a shy smile.

"Oh, Bell!" She hugged me again. "We're going to have so much fun choosing a dress and colors and-"

"Let's get through tonight first." I cut her off with a laugh. "I want to see my date."

"He looks hot."

"I'm sure he does." I chuckled. Of course he did. He was Edward. "When are we leaving?"

"Right now," she said after quickly checking the time. "Everyone is downstairs. Your mom is really excited about going to this premiere."

"She always so excited to act like a celebrity for a night." I chuckled, thinking of the fun she'd have tonight. "How's my dad?"

"Annoyed." she rolled her eyes as we walked down the stairs. "You know he hates wearing the monkey suit."

"I don't know why he always complains, he knows he's going to end up wearing one no matter what."

"I think he just likes your mom babying him and promising him dirty—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" I laughed, putting a hand up.

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes. "You swear like they don't do it. You think you won't be sneaking showers when you two have kids?"

"Of course we will but they're not going to hear about it."

"Oh, they'll hear." She giggled. "You're not exactly quiet, Bells."

"Whatever." I laughed, blushing.

"What are you saying to make my little girl blush?" my dad asked as we made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Your sex life," Alice chirped, laughing when Charlie's blush suddenly matched mine. "Now I know where you get it."

"Anyways." Charlie cleared his throat. "You look beautiful, Bells."

"Thanks, dad." I smiled, grabbing his arm.

"Practicing for the wedding, Charles?" my mom grinned. "Oh look, Bella's even wearing white."

"Don't start." I wagged my finger at her jokingly.

"Fuck," Edward whispered, breaking into a cough when we all turned to look at him. "Sorry."

"You like?" I smirked, spinning in a quick circle and biting my lip to keep from laughing at the look on his face. I knew that look. He wanted me. Now.

"Very much," he responded huskily, clearing his throat when he remembered the others in the room. "Shall we?"

"Yes." I smiled, grasping his hand when he offered it to me.

"You look so beautiful, baby," he whispered in my ear as we all made our way to the cars. "Seeing you in white.."

"What?" I asked when he trailed off.

"Can we skip the premiere and go to Vegas now? Seriously, baby, we can be married by the end of the night."

"Edward," I whispered, tucking myself into his side.

"I know, I know, its crazy. I just can't help it." He chuckled, playing with my ring.

"It's crazy, yes." I nodded. "But I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Don't tease me," he groaned, dropping his forehead to mine as our parents piled into the car, trying to ignore our moment.

"If you want it, Edward, tell me. I'd marry you this instant if I could." I really would.

"No," he said, blowing out a breath. "I want our own day and I want to see you walking down the aisle on your dads arm in his monkey suit and you in a gorgeous white dress, not that this one isn't, but I want the whole thing."

"Me too." I smiled softly. "So why don't I tell Alice to hurry up on those wedding plans so we can make this happen pronto?"

"You said yes?" He chuckled.

"You knew I would." I rolled my eyes. "Plus, Alice can pull off a wedding pretty quickly, she did it for hers."

"How quick?" he asked, his eyes sparkling as he wrapped his arms around me.

"A few months?" I asked, staring at his lips as they moved closer.

"One month," he whispered, pressing his lips softly to mine.

"One month?" I gasped, eyes wide.

"30 days." He nodded. "Don't you want that?"

"30 days." I agreed, pulling his lips to mine.

"Hey!" my dad shouted as the driver honked the horn. "Let's go! We don't want to have to tell reporters we were late because you guys wanted to neck in public!"

I giggled, separating myself from Edward and dragging him to the car.

"Thanks, dad," I said, sliding into the limo. "You're the best moment ruiner, ever."

"That's what I'm here for." He primped, grinning as my mom helped brush his shoulders.

"Why so serious, anyway?" Carlisle asked, pointing to where we were standing.

"Well, joker." Edward chuckled at his own joke, causing me to roll my eyes with a giggle. "Bella and I have decided on a wedding date."

"Tell me!" Esme immediately demanded, my mother nodding her head excitedly beside her.

"One month from today." Edward grinned, gripping my hand in his.

"That is not enough time!" my mother gaped.

"Of course it is," I huffed. "We want small and intimate, it can happen."

"It will happen, dear." Esme smiled, patting my mom on the arm. "Think of it this way, the sooner they marry, the sooner the babies come."

"Babies!" my mom cheered, making us all laugh. "Can we make it a week, instead?"

Esme immediately started talking about caterers and bands but I was pardoned the wedding planning when we arrived at our venue.

"Ready, love?" Edward asked, putting his hand on the door as security surrounded our car.

"With you," I said, grabbing his hand. "Always."

* * *

**Think they'll last the month or are you picturing our couple gallivanting to Vegas?**

**Premiere will actually be next chapter. :)**

**...  
**

**I participated in a Halloween Countdown for Breath-of-Twilight. The one-shot is now on my profile, check it out :) There's a Genie Bella.  
**

**...**

**Also, I'm participating in The Twilight 25. 25 prompts to write 25 one shots or drabbles. I've got a few of them up already, tell me what you think.**

...

_as always.._

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

Tell me what you think and I'll send a little** teaser.**

**-_Angie_**

_11/4  
_

Twitter: duhitsangie

Facebook: duhitsangieFF


	28. Chapter 28

**Umm hi? **

**You don't care about me.. Lets just move on.. Yes?**

**Yes.**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward!" "Bella!"

"Over here!"

"Give us a kiss!"

"Turn this way!"

"To your left!"

"Put your arm around her!"

"Let us see the ring!"

"Having fun?" I whispered into Bella's ear as I pulled her into my side, wrapping my arm around her.

"So much," she responded sarcastically with a giggle.

"You mean you don't like all these flashes in your face?" I chuckled. "Your mom seems to."

"My mom is such a camera whore." She laughed, looking over at our mothers talking excitedly to some reporters. "She's probably telling them all I'll be pregnant within the year."

"Why am I suddenly scared they're going to start fucking with your birth control?" I chuckled making Bella burst into laughter. The flashes escalated.

"Because that's something they would totally do." She giggled. "Oh, I love our mothers, even if they are desperate for grandchildren."

"Which they aren't getting for a while," I said wrapping both arms around her and kissing her temple. "I need you all to myself for a while."

"Ridiculously long honeymoon?" she asked, looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Ridiculously long honeymoon." I chuckled, bending my head to kiss her lips, forgetting about the audience until the shouts grew louder.

"Alright. I think you guys put on a hell of a show," James said, waving at the press as he pulled us closer to the venue. "Nice job."

"You know we didn't do anything." I chuckled.

"I know that, but they don't." He smirked. "They don't even know that you were probably discussing something sexual you're going to do later."

"You know us so well, Jamie," Bella said sarcastically, laughing at the wince at his name.

"You're getting away with that just because I like you," he grumbled. "And I'm practically your manager now too. Alec and I combined forces, that's how wanted you two are."

"Aww, are you forming a bromance?" she teased.

"If you mean both of us getting wasted after a long day of talking to people about you two, then yes. We have a very strong bromance going."

"Is it really that bad?" I asked with a laugh.

"I'm messing with you, Ed. You guys are a publicists wet dream." He smirked. "Sweet little lady tames Hollywood bad boy. It doesn't get any better than that."

"And you wanted me to hide it." I raised an eyebrow.

"I admit, I was wrong. I just hadn't met Bella here. Once I did, I knew you were gone for good. Nothing I said would have changed that. So I rolled with it and I'm so happy I did."

"Believe me, so am I," Alec said, joining in on our conversation as he flanked our other side. "Plus, happy clients are the best to work with. How are you guys? Great job with the Press by the way, they were eating it up."

"Good Alec, Thanks." I nodded.

"Very good." Bella grinned.

"I'm glad," he said, smiling down at her. "Ready for the fans?"

"Am I going to get molested?" I joked.

"Probably." Bella snorted.

"I'm with Bella on this." James laughed.

"You wouldn't protect me from the screaming girls, baby?" I teased.

"You should be used to it." She giggled.

"You're right, I should. You're always throwing yourself at me and screaming my name-ow." I chuckled as she swat at me.

"Now I hope they eat you alive." She rolled her eyes.

"You know I only like when you do that." I winked, chuckling when she pushed me towards the crowd.

And then the screams started.

Only they weren't just for me. More girls were screaming my girls name than mine.

"Look who's hotter now." She wiggled her eyebrows at me as she approached her fans.

I laughed before the fans screaming my name called my attention and we spent the next hour signing autographs and taking as many pictures as possible.

* * *

"Did they really have to make such a big deal that my dress is white? If I get asked one more time if we're getting married tonight I'm going to kick someone's ass."

"Baby," I said, chuckling at the pout on her face. "You know all they ever ask about now is our wedding."

"I know," she sighed, falling into my arms as I opened them.

"I promise once we get married they'll stop asking." I chuckled.

"Ha ha," she said dryly. "You're so smart."

"That's why you love me."

"So you think," she teased.

"It always goes back to my looks doesn't it?" I smirked.

"When did I say anything about your looks?" She laughed.

"We all know that's what made you want me."

"Do you want to know the truth?" she asked, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Of course."

"I'm only marrying you to get closer to your dad," she whispered, shrieking when I squeezed my arms around her and growled into her neck.

"Stop lying," I said, tickling her sides.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. Edward, you're going to ruin my outfit," she cried through her laughter. "I love you, I really, truly do. I swear!"

"Not that this isn't entertaining." I heard someone say. "But they still have a few interviews left before they premiere the movie."

"Sorry." I chuckled, looking up to see an older woman in a security uniform smiling at us from behind the tent curtain. "We just needed a break so we snuck back here."

"It's fine but it's kind of a waste of a premiere when the stars aren't out there." She raised an eyebrow.

"We'll be right out," I said, giving her a crooked grin.

"Take your time." She blushed, before letting go of the tent flap and leaving us on our own again.

"Using your charms for evil." Bella smirked, shaking her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I smirked back. "Now let's go listen to more people ask about your white dress."

"Ughhh," Bella groaned as we left the safety of one of the camera tents and back into the flood of screams and flashes.

* * *

"So, Isabella.. Why the white dress? Getting ready for the wedding?" Another interviewer teased, making me stifle my laughter as Bella squeezed my hand.

"Well, you know, we just decided to kill two birds with one stone and just get married tonight since everyone is here," Bella said with a straight face.

"Really?" The girl squealed, forgetting about the microphone in her hand and the camera in her face. "That's so exciting, I can't believe you would do that.."

"She's joking," I interrupted her excited rant.

"Oh," she said sadly.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Bella bit her lip.

"Who knew America's sweetheart had a sense of humor?" The girl chuckled. "Thanks for getting me all excited. I turned into a total fangirl there for a second."

"I'm used to it." I smirked, causing Bella to roll her eyes and smack my arm.

"Well it looks like they're rushing me to get you inside so I'll just ask one more question. During one of your sex scenes it shows Anthony whispering something in Marie's ear making her laugh. So my question is.. What did Edward whisper in your ear Bella? Because that laugh seemed too real."

"I don't think he'd want me to say," Bella said bursting into laughter.

"Go ahead," I said, shrugging not remembering anything about that day except her practically naked body underneath mine.

"Oookay," she said sending me a warning glance before trying to stifle her laughter enough to answer the reporter. "You can't get mad at me."

"Just say it," I said, rolling my eyes.

"He said, and you can quote this," she started with a giggle. "'This thong is really annoying.' He couldn't understand how girls wore them all the time."

"Ohh." I groaned with a laugh, remembering those exact words. "I was trying to distract her."

"So now we all know that under those sheets is a thong clad Edward," the reporter laughed. "You heard it here first. Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy the rest of your night and for your sake, I hope you don't have to wear any more thongs, Edward."

"Thanks." I chuckled, shaking her hand, before turning to Bella. "Really? You couldn't have lied?"

"I'm sorry!" She laughed. "You told me to say it."

"Whatever." I smirked, loving the smile on her face. "You know thousands of women are going to be picturing me in a thong now, right?"

"Lucky me that I got to see it then, huh?" She smirked back. "Come on sexy man, let's go see you in that thong scene."

"I've seen him in a lot less," a voice simpered before we made our way through the doors.

"Doubt it," Bella said, turning towards the voice before freezing. "Tanya."

"What?" I asked, whipping my head around to see the woman in question before groaning aloud. "Really? Tonight of all nights you had to be here?"

"I just came to see you, Eddie." She smiled. "I don't know why you get so angry.

"Give it up." I sighed. "Nothing happened and nothing is ever going to happen."

"You can't say that." She smirked after giving Bella a quick look. "You'll get tired of her soon enough."

"The ring on my finger says otherwise." Bella smirked back.

"You're getting married?" she gasped.

"Don't act like you didn't already know." I rolled my eyes.

"She probably didn't, she only reads stories about herself." Bella snorted, glaring when Tanya started towards her.

"Don't start anything. Not here, not now," I warned as she basically growled at my fiancée. "You need to stop. I love her. I'm marrying her. It was never going to happen between us. I'm sorry."

"My sister was right." She sighed with a slight sneer. "Your loss. Good luck with.. _that_. Maybe she'll give it up on your wedding night."

"I suggest you leave, Tanya."

"Fine by me. I didn't want to see this movie anyway." She shrugged before trotting out of the theatre and towards the screaming fans. If only they knew.

"Seriously?" Bella raised and eyebrow at me with a snort. "Wow."

"Just, forget it." I laughed grabbing her hand and leading us further inside.

I smiled at everyone as we walked through the throng of people in the theatre, stopping to greet a few people we knew before being escorted to our seats.

"I hate having to watch myself on screen," Bella sighed once we were seated.

"You think I do?" I snorted as the screen came to life and screams were heard throughout the room.

"Aww Mr. Cocky doesn't like staring at himself for 2 hours?" She teased.

"I'd rather stare at you." I chuckled.

"If only my ass actually looked that good," Bella sighed as her character danced across the screen in her panties as she packed.

"Your ass _does_ look that good," I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

"It's called movie magic, baby. It's ok, you don't have to lie," she sighed making me chuckle. "Ooh wait, you're coming up, get ready for the screams."

_"Aaaah!" "Edward we love you!" "Oh my god!"_

I couldn't help but laugh as Bella imitated them, screaming my name in my ear.

"I wish you got this excited to see me all the time." I joked, making her laugh and causing Aro to smack my shoulder from behind us.

"Pay attention. This is my masterpiece at work," he scolded teasingly.

"Of course, sir, so sorry." I smirked as he rolled his eyes and smacked me again.

"Remind me to never work with you again," he deadpanned.

"Says the man who happens to be working with me right now." I chuckled.

"We haven't filmed that much. I could easily replace you." He smirked.

"But you won't." I smirked. "You love me."

"Stop flirting and watch the movie guys," Bella teased.

"Jealous?" I joked.

"So much." She giggled as I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into my side.

"You know, this is a nice little date," I said as I buried my face in her neck.

"If this was a date we wouldn't be watching the movie." She smirked, setting her hand on my thigh.

"What would we be doing Ms. Swan?" I asked, intrigued as she ran her hand up my leg.

"Take a look on the screen for an idea," she breathed as I turned my head to watch.

I smiled as I watched us on screen, acting shy and reserved before we attacked each other, the sounds of the theatre cheering reminding me that it wouldn't be possible to attack her now.

"When we get home I promise to attack you just like that, ok?" I said, nuzzling her neck once more.

"Deal." She nodded, turning her head to kiss me quickly before returning her attention to the movie.

* * *

Once the movie was over we were rushed out of the theatre before the swarm of fans could get to us.

We spent a few minutes taking a few more pictures with fans once we were outside before we were escorted to our limo.

"When it comes out on DVD can we buy it so I can watch it and fast forward to all the sex scenes over and over?" Bella asked as we were escorted back to our limo.

"Sure, baby." I chuckled as I helped her into the car.

"What? They were hot." She laughed.

"I completely agree." Renee nodded as we stepped into the car, having obviously heard our coversation. "I never though I'd be so proud of seeing my daughter half naked on screen but that was a beautiful movie and those scenes felt so real."

"Too real," Charlie grumbled.

"He had to hide his face quite a few times, cover his ears too." Carlisle laughed. "No wonder you two are always all over each other."

"Oh God." Bella groaned, hiding her face in my chest. "No more embarrass Belward time, what did you think of the rest of it?"

"Finally embracing the name?" I teased.

"Shush it, your mother is speaking." She giggled as my mom shook her head at us.

"I was just going to say that I absolutely loved it and I can't wait until you follow in your characters footsteps and have little Cullens of your own."

"Mom," I groaned.

"The premiere is over. Can we start wedding planning now?" Renee butted in.

"Mom," Bella groaned, making me laugh at how similar we sounded. "Seriously? The night isn't even over yet, plus we still have to travel for –"

"I got it, I got it." Renee rolled her eyes as she waved a dismissive hand. "Doesn't mean Esme and I can't start planning while you're gone."

"Have at it." Bella chuckled with a smirk, shaking her head when our mothers squealed and launched into a full-fledged discussion about China patterns.

"We don't have much time you know," Renee reminded us.

"I know. You guys can call up Alice and plan everything and once I'm back from our press tour I'll be there to veto anything you went overboard with." Bella smirked. "Just let me pick my dress and we're good."

"Oh please that will be the easy part. Do you know how many people have contacted me about having you wear their designs? I'm pretty sure Alice has gotten plenty of calls as well," my mom gushed.

"I have too." Bella blushed. "It's the one thing I'm actually really excited about."

"You'll look beautiful in anything," I whispered in her ear. "Although I'll just be fantasizing about taking it off of you."

"I don't want to know," Charlie groaned as Bella's blush deepened making us all laugh. "Oh look we're here. Come on, lets leave these lovebirds alone. Have fun at the after party."

"Bye dad," I teased. "I'll take good care of your girl."

"I'm sure." He smirked before turning to his wife. "Come on Renee. Take my mind off these two."

"Eww dad. Seriously?" Bella groaned.

"Goodnight." They all chuckled before exiting the car.

"I love our family," Bella said sarcastically once we were left alone.

"As crazy as they are," I chuckled. "I do too."

* * *

"Remind me why we're here?" I asked as dozens of sweaty bodies gyrated around us.

"Because Alec and James said we had to make an appearance at the after party." Bella sighed, leaning against me.

I smiled at the fact that her head barely reached my chin. We'd barely been at the party for an hour and she'd traded in her heels for some flats.

"Want to dance?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her from behind and swaying our bodies. "We're here, might as well take advantage and have some fun."

"You just want me to grind on you." She laughed

"Well duh," I said. "What other reason is there?"

"I can't dance," Bella whined as I dragged her onto the dance floor.

"You said it yourself, we're going to grind, not dance," I said pulling her into my arms.

"You're horrible." She blushed as I brought her hips to mine, grinding my erection into her ass.

"I think the word you're looking for is incorrigible." I laughed, running my hands down the front of her body.

"You know there are going to be dozens of pictures of us like this all over the tabloids tomorrow, right?" she asked as she stifled a moan.

"It's not like it will be a surprise," I said, turning her to face me and planting a kiss on her lips. "I'm your fiancée, I'm allowed to touch you."

"Oh really?" she smirked as my hands moved to her ass. "Can we go home so you can touch me some more?"

"Well why didn't you just say something?" I laughed picking her up into my arms as she squealed in surprise.

"Edward!" she protested as I carried her through the venue and out the front doors, smiling and waving at the press outside. It wasn't something they hadn't seen before. I was quite the caveman when it came to Bella.

By the time we got home I didn't even bother to turn on the lights, somehow finding my way into the bedroom by just feeling around.

"Home sweet home," Bella moaned, cuddling up to her pillow as I dropped her on the bed. "I've missed you, bed."

"Yea, yea," I groaned, tugging on my pants. "Give your pillow head later I need you naked."

"Bossy," she teased, kicking off her shoes and kneeling on the bed to unzip her dress. "You're going to have to help me."

"Gladly," I smirked, yanking her towards me and pulling off the dress in record time.

And as I pushed inside of her, four words ran through my head.

Home sweet home, indeed.

* * *

**Well that was fun. eh?**

**No lemon. Haven't gotten back into that flow yet. But I've got a few new o/s' on my page if you're craving one :)**

**I've missed you all so much and I hope this means I'm back for good.**

**I love you all and thank you for your well wishes and worries.**

**...  
**

**..  
**

**.  
**

_as always.._

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

**-_Angie_**

_5/9  
_

Twitter: duhitsangie

Facebook: duhitsangieFF


	29. Chapter 29

*peeks from behind the curtain*

Well.. Umm.. Hey?

Its been a while.. You look good. Still with me? I've missed you.

**SM owns.**

**some edits.. Same chapter. **

* * *

BPOV

"How's the wedding planning going?" Angela asked while I flitted around the house grabbing last minute things, the phone attached to my ear.

"Good, really good actually, we've got most things figured out, we just have to get it done."

"So romantic, let's just get it done," she giggled.

"You know what I mean," I laughed. "I already feel like I'm married to him and I just want to be able to call him my husband already and start the rest of our lives, you know?"

"I do know," she sighed dreamily.

"Did you meet someone, Ang?"

"Umm.."

"She's dating my brother! Tell her that's against girl code!" I heard Leah shout in the background.

"Ben?!" I screeched excitedly, we'd all had crushes on him when we were younger. "I'm jealous."

"Liar," Leah laughed stealing the phone. "You've got the hottest one of all, don't think my brother stands in that competition."

"True," I sighed. "You guys are still coming to the wedding, right?"

"Duh! Chance to meet hot stars and mingle with the rich and the famous, of course!" Leah teased. "Plus we need to find Mike some action ever since Lauren left him."

"I think I got just the one for him," I said, thinking of Kate. We'd been hanging out a lot more lately during filming and I'd come to realize she wasn't a bad person, nothing like her sister, and we'd became fast friends.

"Awesome! Now you just gotta find someone for me since everyone all paired off," she said jokingly. "We'll see you in a few days Bells. Or should I say Mrs. Cullen."

"Almost," I grinned. "I'll see you girls soon. Can't wait for the bachelorette."

"Strippers, whoo!" They yelled in unison.

"No strippers! None of them can compete with my man anyway," I laughed.

"Damn right," Edward growled tackling me to the couch. "Who's trying to show you naked men?"

"Hi Edward!" The girls shouted over the phone. "You have nothing to worry about, none of those guys will even compare to you, so it won't be a big deal."

"Thanks, ladies." He grinned, kissing my forehead before spreading out on the couch.

"Great, now you made him cocky," I joked, poking him in the stomach, rolling my eyes when he lifted his shirt to show his abs.

"I think you're the only one who makes him cocky, if you know what I'm saying," Angela teased.

"You guys are ridiculous," I laughed. "Really though, I can't wait to see you guys. Alice and I have been going crazy remembering our Highschool days."

"The good days," Leah sighed. "The men, the drugs, the alcohol. Oh wait, that was a movie."

"Yea, why would you miss little old forks, huh?" Angela asked.

"I miss hanging out with you guys more than anything. Don't get me wrong, I've made some great fiends, but they like famous Bella, not me."

"We love you, famous or not," Angela said. "But you wouldn't be marrying that hunk of a man if you hadn't been famous so therefore I love you famous more."

"Makes no sense," I laughed, as Edward tugged on my dress. "But said hunk is trying to get my attention and I haven't spent any time with him so I'll let you guys go."

"What about Alice's no sex rule?" They asked in unison.

"What.. I can't.. You're cutting.. Shhhh.. Bye ladies!" I said with a laugh.

"I'm gonna tell!" I heard Leah shout before I hung up the phone.

"Get over here," Edward said once I was done, pulling me towards him.

"Hey, baby," I sighed happily as I fell into his arms, happy to finally have a break and a moment to ourselves.

"Hello wifey," he mumbled into my neck, nibbling under my ear and making me squirm.

"Not yet." I giggled, loving how playful he'd been lately. There was two weeks left until the wedding and the closer we got to the date, the more excited Edward seemed to become. "It's soon-to-be wifey to you."

"Soon," he grumbled. "That word has been so annoying lately. I want to be married now. I need you to be mine."

"I am yours." I smiled, turning in his arms to kiss his now smiling lips. "I've been yours since the first time you buried your face in my cleavage during filming and placed your hands on my ass."

"That was fun." He chuckled, doing just that, motor boating me until I pushed his face away. "Who would've thought that beautiful scowling girl would actually learn to tolerate me."

"Not just tolerate," I whispered, leaning to kiss his lips again. "Love. I love you."

"I love you too," he sighed, melting into the kiss and turning me to straddle him. "I love you so much. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," I whimpered, grinding into his lap. "It's been too long."

"Way too long," he sighed, running his hands down my back. "All these fans and interviewers have seem more of this pretty face than I have lately."

"Well now you've got me all to yourself," I purred scratching my hands down his chest. "What are you gonna do with me?"

"Fuck, Bella," he groaned, palming my ass as his lips worked down my neck. "I've missed that sweet pussy, baby."

"Oh god," I moaned, lifting my arms as he removed my dress, his hands moving straight to the clasp of my bra and removing that too.

"And these." He grinned, cupping my breasts and running his lips from one nipple to the next. "I've missed your skin."

"Ohh," I cried out as he laid me on the couch, sucking a nipple into his mouth.

"Every inch, sweetheart," he groaned, his tongue coming into play and licking down my body, stopping to run it under the edge of my panties.

"Please," I whimpered, my fingers gripping his hair as he placed kisses to my center through the damp material.

"Mmm," he moaned, revealing each inch of skin and immediately covering it with his lips and tongue. "Have you missed me, love?"

"Yes!" I cried out, gripping the back of the couch when his tongue finally touched my clit. "Oh god, baby. I've missed you so much. I need you inside of me!"

"Not yet," he groaned, slipping his tongue between my folds. "Not until I've had my fill. I need you to cum on my tongue."

"Oh," I whimpered, gripping his head with my thighs when he put his tongue inside of me. "Oh, Edward."

"So sweet, so good," he growled, nipping up each side of my lips before sucking my clit into his mouth. "Mine."

"Yours, love, all yours," I screamed in ecstasy, feeling the warmth building in my center. "Please, please, I need your cock. I want you inside. Make me yours."

"Come for me, Bella," he moaned against me, slipping two fingers into my pussy. "Give me what I want and I'll give it to you."

"Oh, fuck," I cried out, digging my nails into his shoulder as he began pumping his fingers as his tongue laved my clit. "Yes! Ooh Edward!"

I screamed. Unintelligible words fell out of my mouth as I squirmed underneath him. His long fingers were hitting every perfect spot and I knew I wasn't going to last. As much as I loved his cock, and as badly as I wanted to come with him inside of me, his tongue and fingers did wonders. He knew my body so well that in seconds he got what he wanted, me coming on his tongue.

"Mmmm," he groaned, giving me a few soft licks before removing his fingers and immediately replacing them with his cock. "So good, baby. I've missed your taste."

"Ooh," I whimpered, the aftershocks of my orgasm running through me as another started to build as he slammed into me. "Yes!"

"Too long," he groaned, leaning over me and gripping my leg over his hip. "Too long since I've been inside you. Not waiting this long again. Fuck Alice's no sex before the wedding rule."

"I think we're breaking that right now," I giggled and moaned as he lifted my hips, slipping further inside of me.

"You know I'm a rule breaker" He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "The bad boy of Hollywood."

"Stop," I laughed, gripping his arms when he stopped his movement. "No don't stop that! I meant stop making me laugh."

"But I love your laugh, baby," he said, making me squeal in laughter as he flipped us over so I straddled his lap. "I like making you happy, especially when I'm inside of you."

"You do," I whispered, running my fingers through his hair, slowly rocking my hips. "You make me so happy, Edward."

"When I'm inside of you?" He grinned, lifting his hips.

"Especially then." I smirked before kissing his lips. "But mostly just all the time."

"All the time is good," he sighed, kissing me thoroughly before moving his lips to my ear. "You make me the happiest man in the world. I can't wait to marry you."

How this man can go from dirty talking and fucking me one minute to slowly making love and saying the sweetest things, I'll never know. But I do know that I can't wait to be his wife.

"Can I make you a little happier?" I grinned, slipping off of him despite his protest and dropping to my knees.

"You can start by getting back up here," he stated before groaning when I slipped him into my mouth. "Right after you finish that."

"Mmm," I moaned, tasting the two of us together.

"Can you taste yourself, Bella?" He groaned as I nodded, humming in reply. "Can you taste how sweet your pussy tastes on my cock?"

And the dirty boy is back.

"You look so good like that baby." He groaned, running his finger over my cheek. "But I'd rather have you back up here."

"Yes sir," I moaned, smiling when he took control, lining us up before dropping me onto him, his hands gripping my ass for support.

"I said no sex!" Alice screeched coming into the house. "How are you supposed to have a blissful start to your marriage if you have sex before your wedding night!"

"Get out Alice!" I shouted, moaning when Edward just started thrusting harder, meeting every grind of my hips.

"Unless you want to see something I'm sure you don't want to," Edward groaned. "Get the fuck out and let me fuck my wife!"

"She's not your wife yet, asshole!" She screeched.

"In my mind she is!" He grinned, flipping us again so he could pound into me. "Scream my name, love. Make her leave."

"Oh fuck, Edward! Yes, baby. Fuck me!" I screamed, playing it up a bit for her sake.

"Lucky bitch!" She shouted once last time before slamming the door closed.

"I am." I grinned, pulling his mouth to mine and digging my nails into his back.

"You were made for me Bella." he whispered as he stared into my eyes.

He moved in and out of me slowly, using my hips to pull all the way out before pushing in before neither of us could take it anymore and I pushed my body closer to his, grinding my hips to bring him deeper.

I relished in the warmth and fullness I felt, as he leaned down and sucked my nipple into his mouth.

"Edward," I groaned, holding his head against my chest as I arched my back.

"You like this love?" He moaned against me, scraping his teeth across the sensitive bud.

"Shit.. just like that… right there," I screamed when he bit down on and rocked his hips to hit my g-spot. He released one nipple and licked his way to the other one sucking it hard into his mouth immediately. "Oh god."

He sat up suddenly, bringing my chest flush to his and my lips close enough to kiss. He grabbed my ass, a cheek in each hand and ground my body into his.

I kissed him fiercely, grinding my body on top of him, rocked and swiveled her hips, each time taking him deeper inside of me.

"Oh god.. feels so good.. I love being in your tight. little. pussy," he said, knowing I got off on the dirty talk, emphasizing each of his last words with a thrust. He moved his hand in between our bodies, rubbing my clit in tight circles as he pounded harder into me.

"Oh god.. fuck Edward. .so deep.. Mmm.. so good."

"Yea? Right there baby?" He asked continually hitting me just right. "You like that?"

"Yes," I hissed. "Right there. Oh god, right there.. don't s-stop."

"Never. Ill never fucking stop." He promised in my ear. "I love you."

"Ughhh.. I love you," I screamed, as I started to tighten around him.

"You gonna come?" He panted in my ear.

"Yes… fuck… I'm gonna come."

"Do it Bella.. come.. come all over me love," He said as he rubbed my clit harder, desperate to feel me tighten around him.

"Yes Edward yes!" I screamed as I trembled in his arms.

He pulled out, making me whimper in refusal before he shifted down on the couch bringing my pussy to his mouth.

My body jerked when his tongue touched my clit, but he didn't let me move. He wrapped an arm around my hips, holding me down as he devoured me, licking up every drop that gushed out of me as I continued to scream her name.

"Mmmm," he moaned against my clit. "You taste so fucking good baby, I'll never get enough."

"Edwaaard… fuck baby.. please," I cried out, burying my fingers in his hair and rocking my hips into his face as I came again.

When I started to come down from my high he pushed me up, leaning me over the side of the couch and he moved behind me.

"Have you had enough?" He smirked.

"Hell no," I panted with a laugh, lifting my ass so could enter me. "God we should have done this much sooner. I'm never listening to her again."

"Yea," he chuckled, looking down to watch his cock slowly enter me.

"Does it look good?" I smirked with a moan, watching him over my shoulder.

"So good, fucking perfect," he groaned, watching my pussy swallow his cock completely.

I leaned up on my elbows, extending my neck and whimpering when I got a look of his cock sliding out, glistening with my juices before disappearing fully inside of me.

"Oh my god.. oh my god.. Edward," I chanted over and over again as he started moving faster, his hips slapping against my ass.

"Are you gonna come again?" He asked, knowing full well that I was.

"Yes," I whimpered. "Come with me.. ugh."

"You want me to come in that pretty little pussy baby?" He asked against my neck as he bent forward, pounding into me harder.

"Yes, yesss… come inside me.. I wanna feel it," I begged as he nibbled on the base of my neck my hands digging into his ass to make him go deeper.

"Oh Bella…. Fuck love," he groaned as his thrusts became erratic.

"Edward, oh baby.. I love you," I screamed as I came again, constricting around his cock as his teeth dug into my neck.

"I love you," he groaned into my ear as he came inside of me, slowing his thrusts before collapsing on top of me.

"You marked me," I panted, running my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck as he lay on me. "Alice is gonna kill you."

"Sorry," he chuckled. "Alice can suck it."

"You're crazy. I love you." I smiled, pressing kisses to his damp forehead.

"So much, Bella." He responded, pressing a kiss to my shoulder. "Thanks for breaking the rules with me."

"I knew we would never last," I chuckled. "You've brought me over to the dark side."

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care what side we're on," he said sweetly, bringing his lips to mine.

"Are you done yet?" Alice shouted, knocking loudly.

"Let's let the wedding nazi in," he signed, slipping on his jeans before passing me my dress.

"You know she's just trying to help." I laughed. "We didn't give her much time to plan."

"I don't care how much time we gave her, she made you cry and that doesn't bode well with me."

"I was on my period," I said, rolling my eyes. "And she was crying too."

"I don't like you upset," he said, framing my face with his hands. "Don't care who's the one doing the upsetting."

"That's why I love you." I sighed, standing on my toes to kiss his lips.

"Plus I like messing with the munchkin, it's fun." He grinned. "Come in little hitler!"

"Fuck you!" Alice shouted, although the smile on her face showed she didn't really care. Ever since the wedding planning started they'd been at it like cats and dogs. "You're lucky you're the groom or else you wouldn't be involved in any of this."

"Thanks Ali, really, but you make my girl cry again and I'll step on you," he said ruffling her hair.

"Ha ha ha," she replied, sticking her tongue out. "Get out!"

"It's my house! And you just said I'm the groom! I'm allowed to be here!"

"Not while she's trying on her dress you're not!" She shouted shooing him out of the room.

"See, I never get time with you. There's people always trying to steal you away." He sighed, kissing my lips.

"Just remember, in two weeks you get me all to yourself for a full month," I said, feeling his smile grow against my lips.

"Gotta have time to make them babies everyone says we're having." He grinned.

"Get out!" I laughed, throwing a couch cushion at his head.

"Smells like us," he said, wiggling his eyebrows as he brought the cushion to his nose, making Alice gag.

"You guys are disgusting." She chuckled.

"Alright I'm leaving. Good luck covering that up Ali!" He chuckled running up the stairs as he shouted.

"What is he talking about?" She asked, turning to look at me, spotting the mark on my neck right away. "Edward Cullen! You asshole!"

And it begins.


End file.
